


Underdog

by ChrisRainicorn, PorterHawk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cute, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Like super slow you guys don't even know, NPR are friends too good for this world, Slow Burn, also a good boy, arkos, blake needs some help, glynda too also a raise, hes a puppy what can u expect lmao, if u order now u get a full illustration with every chapter, ozpin needs a vacation, very slow burn, weiss is super torn, zwei is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 112,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisRainicorn/pseuds/ChrisRainicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/pseuds/PorterHawk
Summary: This was a disaster. Just that morning everyone on team JNPR was normal and happy, but now their leader had suddenly turned into something else entirely. With a teammate incapacitated, how will team JNPR survive the semester? It will take a lot of work from everyone to come out on top again, and hopefully, Jaune will only use his new fluffy charms for good.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 79
Kudos: 63





	1. Sick as a Dog: AKA Ozpin’s Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! Who here expected another dog related fic? I sure didn't!
> 
> So yeah, this idea came to me while writing Head Pats, my mind was like _hey why stop at Jaune being a dog faunus? Why not go f u l l d o g?_ At first, I wasn't too sure about it, didn't know if I wanted to invest in a fic with elements a bit similar to a previous one, also I had no idea how to work some crucial plot points (like how to start the story lol). But then one day I shared my initial ideas with PorterHawk here, she helped me a lot with developing the parts I had trouble with, gave me some motivation and was up for a collab so now here we are!
> 
> This one is going to be a big one, and for a bonus, every chapter is going to be accompanied by an illustration! We'll put the links for you at the end notes so don't forget to check them out after! 
> 
> Enough babbling, hope you like it!

Miserable.

That was the one word Ozpin would use to describe his current state.

Getting sick was one of the worst parts of being a powerful wizard reincarnated over and over and over again. Forget the weight of Salem's constant scheming weighing on his conscious. The world being in a never-ending state of unrest. Hell, forget the terrorist currently making the fears of civilians far greater exciting the Grimm outside the walls.

No, the common cold was far worse than anything else he had ever experienced. Actually, this was worse than a cold. This might actually devolve into the flu with how chilled he was currently feeling. At least he still had his warm cup of coffee. The heat temporarily soothed his aching throat giving him a very short respite from his agony. It proved to be once again his only source of happiness in a world weighed down by his illness and misery.

"ACHO!" The man threw his head to the side as a massive sneeze wracked his frame, only to be followed by several magical sparks. His wastebasket had just transformed into a toaster, and two slices of brown bread popped out of the top whacking him in the face. He reared back trying to process what had just happened.

Well, that wasn't good.

"Professor Ozpin. I have the reports Ironwood sent." Glynda stated as she entered his office. She quickly walked up to his desk only to raise a brow at his dazed state. The professor glanced over his desk seeing the appliance sitting by his feet and two pieces of crumbling toast laying nearby. "Why do you have a toaster here?" She asked.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better that used to be my trash can." The man answered trying to hold back another sneeze. She glanced between him and the toaster, shaking her head and placing the stack of papers on his desk. She pulled out her tablet and began going through her digital messages.

"In any case, The Council has been very persistent in a meeting regarding the Vytal Festival. They fear all the robberies-"

"ACHOO!" The stack of papers exploded into a flock of several dozen rainbow-colored parrots. They flapped their wings and squawked trying to find shelter while Glynda swatted them away.

"By the Gods!" She shrieked as one nearly smacked her in the face. The woman hit it sideways with her tablet knocking several strands of hair loose from her bun. The thing squawked angrily before joining the other birds perched in the rafters above. A few of them sat on the back of Ozpin's chair while another decided to sit on his desk phone. Just as things seemed to settle, another smaller sneeze forced its way out.

"ACHO!" The coffee mug on his desk transformed into a potted cactus. Ozpin felt about ready to cry. With his one source of pleasure gone the man lowered his head to the desk. He groaned miserably while Glynda tried to fix her hair.

"I think you should go home Ozpin."

"Just keep going, Glynda." He weakly waved his hand already giving up on ever finding joy again. There wasn't a point anymore. "It's important right?"

"Not that important. We can talk about this tomorrow. The Council won't be happy about it but I will try to reschedule." She looked at the paperwork that was now a bird sitting on her bosses' desk. The parrot looked up to her and squawked.

"BWAK. LIGHTEN UP PRUDE!" Ozpin stiffened and Glynda gasped.

This wasn't good at all.

"What did that bird-" She didn't have time to finish as the other parrots quickly joined in.

"BWAK! SUCH A STIFF!"

"LIGHTEN UP LADY!"

"SHE PUT ON WEIGHT!"

"RIGHT TO THE THIGHS! TO THE THIGHS!"

Ozpin could feel his death creeping closer and closer with each comment the parrots were making. Glynda's face grew red with barely contained anger, especially at the weight comment. She actually snapped her tablet in half with how tightly she was squeezing it. This was the end. Ozpin fully expected her to impale him with her riding crop. Surprisingly though she managed to keep her head. Finally, the woman took a death breath and growled.

"Just go home Ozpin."

"Glynda-"

"I said go home! Before you make this worse for yourself." She huffed angrily clearly on the brink of losing it. A white substance fell from the rafters hitting her square in the shoulder. She looked to the bird poop and then back at him with absolute murder in her eyes. Well, he wasn't about to argue with that face. Several centuries of experience taught him that much at least.

"Yes, ma'am." He said nasally. Ozpin blew his nose and moved to throw the tissue away, remembering his wastebasket was now a toaster. The older man shoved the used thing in his pocket and tiredly wrapped his coat around himself. He shuffled to the door as quickly as his wobbly legs would go, his heart sinking as another bird started squawking about Glynda's age.

Gods why was his office so big?!

"And for the love of the Gods please don't sneeze on anyone! Oum knows how big of a mess that would cause!" She slammed her riding crop on his desk forcing the rude parrots to scatter.

"I'll… do my best." Ozpin shambled into the elevator while Glynda dealt with the birds. He hit the first floor button and shakily waited as he descended.

Well, that was almost a disaster. Thankfully, Glynda was taking pity on him. He hoped anyway. For all Ozpin knew Glynda was biding her time planning the perfect revenge. Though she probably wouldn't get to enact it. He literally felt like death at this point and all he wanted was some hot tea and a warm bed.

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator hit the ground floor. The doors opened right as another sneezing fit started.

"ACHOO!" He tried to cover his mouth but some of the magic escaped his hand. It hit the desk phone, transforming it into a salsa bottle. Thank the Gods the receptionist was out to lunch currently. She could have been hit instead. The man wasn't sure how he'd even start explaining that one. Thankfully, Glynda wouldn't hunt him down for transforming a phone at least. Ozpin just needed to get out of here before the situation got worse.

He shambled down the hallway looking more like a zombie than a teacher. His frame was shivering and the world felt like it was tilting sideways. Yep, this was probably a severe case of the flu. He just had to make it home, and then he could collapse into a pathetic pile and bury himself in a blanket nest. Until then he needed to save face around the students. Ozpin tried to compose himself enough to seem somewhat coherent, though it didn't help much. Quietly he made his way towards the exit. Nobody in sight. Just one more corner to round and he'd be able to run home. He lived on school grounds so he wouldn't have far to go either.

A pressure started welling up in his nostrils after only a few more steps, and he knew exactly what was coming.

Suddenly a mop of blonde appeared from around the corner with a massive stack of books, stumbling into Ozpin right as the man let out the biggest sneeze of his life.

"ACHOOO!"

Books and papers flew everywhere as magical sparks erupted around his face. The force knocked both parties to the floor as the magic particles rained down around him. It took him a moment but Ozpin managed to sit up only for his gut to sink. In the place of whoever was carrying the papers was now just a bundle of clothes – a very agitated bundle of clothes. His aching mind was trying to keep up with what happened, especially when a fluffy golden tail suddenly popped up from under the mess, and something told him it didn't belong to a Faunus. All Ozpin could do was stare and sniffle back a bit of mucus as a fully-grown golden retriever ran around in circles whimpering and yelping in a complete panic while tangled up in a boy's uniform.

The dog flipped over ripping the pants freeing his tail and back leg as well as a bright blue pair of boxers. He finally managed to free his other leg but flung the pants away in the process. A scroll and wallet fell from the torn pocket and tumbled to the floor. The scroll skidded a bit, coming to a stop near Ozpin's hand while a pair of blue Pumpkin Pete boxers floated onto his shoe. He kicked the underwear away and stood up, finding the scroll and wallet belonged to Mr. Jaune Arc of all students. The man glanced between the scroll and a very fluffy Jaune currently tangled in his tie and jacket still panicking. It took several long seconds for his sick brain to put all the pieces together on what all of this meant.

"Well shit." Ozpin sighed miserably. "Glynda is going to kill me."

* * *

"So what do you think Professor Goodwitch is mad about this time?" Nora asked as the three students walked down the nearly abandoned corridor. Classes had ended for the day, but Ren, Nora and Pyrrha had been summoned by the combat professor for a very important meeting.

"Well, there was the incident in the library last week, or being late for her class three times in a row." Ren listed off. "Maybe it was the baking soda volcano in the student lounge?"

"But it made the pancakes more explosive!" Nora laughed at the memory. "The vinegar didn't taste too good with it, but that is a lesson learned for next time!"

"Right." Ren sighed but smiled at his partner's antics. Pyrrha couldn't help but worry about her own partner. He was supposed to meet them for baking in the student lounge hours ago, but he never arrived. Their leader hadn't answered his scroll either oddly enough, and he'd been missing all afternoon. Pyrrha hadn't seen him since study hall that morning. In fact, both he and Professor Goodwitch missed combat class too. Professor Peach was recruited as a last minute substitute, and no one was sure why the strict woman would have missed her own lesson.

"Do you think it has to do with Jaune?" The champion asked worriedly.

"Maybe he got into a scuffle with Cardin?" Ren suggested.

"If that's the case we'll have some legs to break!" Nora growled. "I thought Cardin had stopped bullying Jaune."

"That's what I thought too." Pyrrha wondered. Ren patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure we will just be scolded for the pancake incident in the student lounge. Jaune is most likely just waiting in the office for us to arrive."

"You're probably right." Pyrrha smiled. "I'm just overreacting." It made sense though. Since Jaune was the team leader he would likely be yelled at first for the mess they made. She was sure the whole team would be laughing this off in detention later.

The group came up to Professor Goodwitch's office, the door uncharacteristically closed. That was odd. The strict woman usually left it open when she expected students to stop by. Nora didn't seem concerned, quickly skipping up to the large wooden door and delivering several hard knocks. They herd the clacking of heels, followed by the Professor in questioning opening the door and stepping aside.

"Good afternoon students. Please enter." She motioned to three chairs set up in front of her desk. The group slowly took their seats, a bit put off by Glyda's somber attitude. Usually, she was far angrier when the team was in trouble. Something was clearly off.

"Ummm… we're sorry for the pancake mess." Pyrrha said starting to feel guilty under the woman's serious gaze.

"This isn't about that." Ms. Goodwitch shook her head. She moved over to her desk and clicked several buttons, a screen appearing with Ozpin on the other end. He looked awful, wrapped up in several layers of blankets and an ice pack on his forehead. His nose was red and he was sporting a very swollen eye, as if somebody punched him into next week. He blew his nose before addressing the team.

"Good afternoon students. I apologize for the unusual circumstances of this meeting, but I'm afraid my office is… compromised." Glynda face-palmed at his statement unable to hide her frustration.

"You look horrible Professor!" Nora commented.

"Perhaps we should have this meeting at another time?" Pyrrha suggested.

"No students, I'm afraid this is very important." Goodwitch sighed. "Go on Ozpin. Tell them." The man on screen took a swig from a steaming mug of tea before continuing.

"This meeting pertains to your team leader, Mr. Arc." Pyrrha could feel her stomach drop.

"What happened?! Is he hurt or-"

"Nothing like that Ms. Nikos." Ozpin interrupted.

"That's good at least." Pyrrha felt a small bit of relief before remembering Jaune's fake transcripts. What if he was discovered? Were they about to be told their team leader was expelled?

"I brought you here to hopefully prepare you for this odd situation. Mr. Arc has… unlocked his semblance." Ozpin stated.

"Well, it's about time!" Nora said sounding proud of their leader, but Pyrrha still didn't understand.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why would you call us into a meeting for this?"

"You see, Mr. Arc has a… transformative semblance. A very rare type- ACHOOO!" Ozpin doubled over to the side with a massive sneeze. There was a small ploom of sparkling particles followed by the sound of a cat screeching and a lamp shattering against the hard floor. He glanced over to Professor Goodwitch hoping she would take over. Glynda sighed clearly agitated but continued regardless.

"The problem is that he can't change back to his human form. For the time being, he seems to be stuck." The blonde woman finally said.

"So where is he? Can we see him?!" Pyrrha asked desperately. If it was his semblance causing the issue she could help him with that. The results must have been terrible if they were keeping him hidden.

"He's in the office, though he's been nervous about seeing you three." Glynda looked over to her desk.

"Oh no!" Nora yelled grabbing the decorative lamp sitting by the screen. "Jaune became a lamp! Don't worry fearless leader, we'll fix this I swear! Ren! We can fix this right?!" She cradled the thing rushing over to her partner and holding it to his face. Ren just looked at the lamp questioningly only for Glynda to snatch it back.

"I wasn't referring to the lamp." The woman stated setting the light back in place. "He's under the desk." Pyrrha lowered her head to the side trying to peer under the gap. She saw a bit of hair but not much else.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha stood up and made her way to the other side of the desk. She stopped when she heard the scratching of nails against the tile floor. The champion peered around the office chair seeing a large ball pushed as far towards the back as he could manage. "Jaune, it's me, Pyrrha. Please come out." The furry ball somehow managed to get smaller as he shied further back. She looked over to Ren for help.

"Hey, Jaune. Professor Goodwitch explained the situation. There is no need to hide anymore." Ren stated calmly.

"We promise we won't laugh. And I will personally have a word with anyone who does." Nora chimed in followed by the loud sound of knuckle cracking.

"They are both right Jaune. I promise we will all help you through this, but we can't do that if you stay there. Can you come out please?" Pyrrha said soothingly. It took several long seconds but the form finally shifted. Jaune stood up on four narrow legs and made his way into the light. A big fluffy dog poked his head out of the shadows. He had his uniform jacket tied around his neck like a cape, and the poor thing was scrunched up nervously. Pyrrha put a hand to her mouth in shock. The two made brief eye contact, the dark blue eyes of the canine looking at her both apologetic and ashamed. She recognized those eyes, this was Jaune no doubt.

Her partner and crush turned into a dog.

Ren and Nora leaned over Pyrrha's shoulders trying to get a look too, only for the bomber to gasp at the sight.

"He's so CUTE!" Nora tried to leap over Pyrrha but was quickly pulled back by Ren.

"Nora, now's not the time." The ninja stated. He seemed surprised at first but was able to mask it with his usually calm voice.

"I'm sorry! It's just… Why didn't you tell us you could become a puppy?!"

"He didn't know Nora. And he's not a puppy." Ren scolded. Jaune squirmed when Nora tried reaching for his face. He backed up further under the desk giving her an agitated look. "I think you should apologize." Ren glanced at his partner patiently. She gave their leader an apologetic smile and scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Jaune. I'll just… back up a bit." She shifted back a few inches giving her leader more room. He relaxed a little more now that he had space again.

"Can you come out now? I'm sure Professor Goodwitch would like her desk back."

He stepped further out of hiding at her prompting, now visible to everyone. From what Pyrrha could see he was completely covered in golden-colored fur, and even had a bushy tail to go along with it. He looked just like a full-grown golden retriever.

"Oh Jaune, what did you do to yourself?" He looked to the side shamefully, his adorable ears flopping down over his face. Pyrrha couldn't help but pull him into a gentle hug. Ren and Nora quickly joined in and the group shared a nice quiet moment.

Glynda watched the teens sympathetically while Ozpin just looked guilty. Pyrrha wondered why he would even feel that way. It's not like the man was responsible for any of this.

"Hopefully his… semblance will wear off in the next few days. In the meantime, however, Ms. Nikos will be appointed as temporary team leader until this is sorted out." Professor Goodwitch handed Nora a bag with Jaune's clothes and books before continuing. "You four will also be excused from classes for the rest of the week." Pyrrha just stared at her completely baffled. This was just an issue of his semblance right? Why was she acting like Jaune was dying or something?

Glynda walked over to the door and held it open for the group. "I'll be sure to check in with you four as well. Please notify me if you need anything."

"Right… thank you, Professor." Pyrrha smiled tightly. The three walked out of the office quietly while Jaune tailed behind them. He was slow, having trouble deciding which leg was supposed to go first. His timid behavior wasn't helping. Jaune's tail was tucked between his wobbly legs and he just looked like he wanted to disappear. Nora slowed down so she would be walking beside their team leader, while Ren leaned in and whispered.

"That was odd, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It seemed like they were hiding something." Pyrrha added. Hopefully, Jaune would be back to his human self in the morning and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

As soon as the door cracked open Jaune sprinted inside, doing his best to avoid crashing into the desk chair as he made the turn, instead he managed to slap his uncontrollable tail against the leg of a nearby bed. Climbing on his familiar mattress, the soft bedding was a small comfort compared to the constant feeling of rough paw pads and the clicking of claws against the floor he had to deal with on his way to the dorm room.

Jaune made it under the covers even before the light was turned on. Between being buried under his own clothes and a distressing journey to Professor Goodwich's office, he got pretty good at hiding underneath things. Which was good in this case, the knot tying the uniform jacket around his neck had been coming loose during their silent, slightly tense walk, and his sharp entrance was the final tug for it to come undone. Plus he didn't want his teammates, or anyone really, seeing him like this a very furry and... very naked.

"What should we do now?" His ears flickered unintentionally with Nora's question, the breathy words indicated they were meant to be a whisper, it reached him louder than that though.

He could pick up on a familiar sounding ruffle of fabric. His jacket was being picked up from the floor and tossed over the desk, followed by a sigh that could only have been produced by his partner. "I guess wait…? I've never heard of a semblance of this kind before… how… why did it suddenly activate? What could be the trigger for him to turn back… The Professors said the effect would pass… but will it really take one week...?" She trailed off, and if it was possible, his tail would have pressed itself even tighter against his body. Jaune was sure he could smell the confusion and worry coming from her tone, spreading over the room.

He didn't want to be only a cause of concern for his teammates, not again, but what could he do? Try to assure them he would find a way? That he would get this under control? Just panic? He couldn't even speak! The yelps he was able to produce weren't exactly comforting. And after hours of the last option under a cold office desk, it got tiring pretty quick.

Jaune dared to try to just take a peek from under his covers, and leaving the darkness of shut eyes under his blankets didn't exactly make him feel better. His vision was completely bewildering; he couldn't even see the other side of the room clearly, hazy blurs taking over as he blinked forcefully, as if that could bring the focus back. And the colors, gone! Well, mostly gone, every trace of warmth had vanished, leaving behind only brownish yellows and cold blues.

The breath he let out sounded like a whimper. The out of focus, off-colored faces of his teammates turned towards the sound.

"I think we should just... talk and try to make him feel as comfortable as possible." Ren played his role as the voice of reason, and soon the faces in front of him gained a bit more clarity as they approached. Jaune contained the urge to hide back under his cover; he was embarrassed, yes - very - but didn't want to appear to be afraid of his own friends.

"Sooo..." Nora prolonged the word as the team sat on the floor in front of his bed, fidgety hands tapping against a restless leg. He was sure she was containing herself from jumping forward and screaming about how... "cute" he was again, there was a certain layer of excitement under her own worry. "You can still understand us, right? Normally?"

_"Yes! Of course."_ Was what he wanted to say if his vocal cords weren't of a dog, words being replaced by an uneven groan. He shut his mouth, opting on weakly nodding instead.

"Oh! Great!" The three seemed to lose a bit of tension with his reply. Nora continued, lightly bouncing in place. "And you know what else is great? You finally unlocked your semblance!"

"Ah! Yes, isn't that wonderful?" Pyrrha perked up too; Nora's optimistic tone just had that effect on people. "And just like any other semblance, it can take a while to learn how to control it, but we will find a way."

"Maybe it's one that stays activated for a specific time?" Ren offered.

"Oh, oh! You think it's limited to turning into a dog?" Nora was visibly more excited than any of them about this situation. "Imagine how unstoppable we would be if he could turn into other animals? Like… like a lion! Or a tiny bug to infiltrate in tiny places! Or a sloth! That would be even cuter!"

He flinched slightly to her raise of volume. Jaune knew she was trying to help by seeing the bright side, but gods, if he had to pass through this shock every time he turned into something it would take years to get used to it. And a time limit? Would he really be stuck as an animal until his body decided "Ok, that's enough" and turned the semblance off?

He let out an uncertain whimper - these sounds were so embarrassing! - his blanket fell over his eyes as he recoiled a bit, just leaving his long muzzle out.

Jaune heard air being sucked between teeth, and a strained whisper of "That's adorable!" coming from their shorter teammate.

"Nora..." Ren reprimanded once more

"Oh! Sorry!"

"The point is-" Pyrrha picked the conversation back up. "We can't imagine how much of a shock an experience like this must be, but we will do our best to figure out the limits of your semblance, and how to gain control over it. Together." The statement was followed by sounds of agreement.

Jaune let out a sniff. That actually made him want to smile for the first time since this whole ordeal started, but his mouth wouldn't respond the way he wanted to. He offered a tiny breathy bark instead, finally poking his head out again from under the sheets.

His teammates' expressions were still not quite in focus, but he somehow knew they picked up the gratitude within the sound.

"You… need anything?" Nora's head tilted to the side analytically. "More blankets? Water? Something to eat?"

Against his will, his ears perked forward and his tail unstuck from his side in a firm wag - Food! What was the time he last ate?

"I think he's hungry." Even with Ren's stable tone, Jaune could hear the upwards tilt of a small smile.

_"Very hungry."_ Actually, he remembered being hungry right before the incident - that's why he was in such a hurry on his way to the dorm, not even noticing he was about to crash into someone after he turned that corner. He just had to arrive fast because Ren had been making-

"Oh! The cookies!" Nora jumped up from her place, zooming around the room and plopping back on the carpet with something in her hands. "We saved some for you after you took too long to arrive."

She opened the plastic lid of the container and the delicious smell hit him immediately, sugary and buttery, chocolate chip cookies.

His mouth watered as one was offered to him, but before Jaune could finally feel the sweet taste of the cookies the treat disappeared from the tip of Nora's fingers with a startling shout. "No!"

"_Pyrrha! What-"_ His complaint came out as an outraged huff.

"You can't give chocolate to a dog!" His partner threw the cookie back into the container. She looked back to him, expression softening a bit in response to his agitation. "I'm sorry, Jaune. It could make you very sick, it's better not to risk it."

"Oh." Nora shut the lid quickly, as if even the smell of the cookies could get him into a hospital. "Should we… try to find some dog food? Ruby probably has some…"

Jaune couldn't help but flinch. "_That doesn't sound really appetizing…"_

"We… can do a quick search to see if some of the food we have in the kitchen is safe for dogs." Pyrrha continued after seeing his reaction. "Just so he can eat something more… familiar. Ren, could you...?"

"Of course." Ren was already getting up, scroll in hand to look for options.

"I'll get some water in the meantime." His partner got up too. "Nora, don't give him the cookies, and could you follow that suggestion of extra blankets?"

"I'm on it." With a single movement, she was on her feet.

Jaune rested his chin back on the mattress, eyes following Nora's blur as she piled up blankets from the closet on her shoulders. _"Pyrrha seems to be doing pretty good as a team leader…"_

As half of the team was leaving the room to complete their own tasks, Nora suddenly stopped. "Wait… who's going to get to eat the cookies then?"

* * *

Nora ate the cookies. Jaune had to deal with some eggs, toast and a banana already cut in slices. They mostly had breakfast supplies in the dorm's kitchen, since the other meals were offered in the school's cafeteria.

Even with Ren's talent of making even the simplest of meals taste delicious, Jaune couldn't help but feel like his tongue was covered in cardboard, the taste had barely reached him. Not to mention how weird it was to fish the pieces of food with his tongue, and chewing with a mouth that never stopped feeling too long.

He twisted his body under the weight of his blankets, trying, and failing, once again to find a comfortable position. The mattress felt lumpy, he didn't know where to put his paws, or where to rest his head, even with the extra covers given to him, it always felt like something was poking out, and every time he tried to adjust it with a nudge, his claws would get stuck in the fabric.

He eventually gave up, mainly to put his team at ease since that was causing frequent questions of "Is everything okay?", but also because exhaustion was finally catching up to him. The lights were already turned off for the night, the room was silent and he was doing pretty good at ignoring how his tail adamantly resisted on staying under the blankets. At last, he could rest.

Or that was what he thought. Every time he was getting remotely used to a new sensation, it seemed some other inconvenience was just waiting to replace it.

With his eyes shut Jaune let a yawn escape, and gods, even that felt weird. Was his jaw supposed to stretch this wide or was he about to dislocate it? And why couldn't he close his mouth properly? His tongue refused on staying put, hanging out past his lips. And why was he panting now? He didn't want to make any noise, but his new body didn't care.

_"Maybe I just need some air… Just a quick peek outside…"_ Even his tail responded to the thought with a positive wag. He head-butted the sheet wrapping, he just needed to find a way out. No success after a few pushes, his attempts were apparently only making the covers press tighter against his fur. Feeling the rumble of his throat, he resisted growling impatiently, wobbly raising from his spot to paw into the sheets, trying to sniff a source of fresh air - why had he tangled himself so much before?

Then it hit him; his tail wasn't under the sheets, just waving outside without apparently any control from his part - so it literally hit him - the more agitated he got. Trying to invert his position while dodging folds of cloth, Jaune could almost taste the freedom, until a misstep sent him tumbling down from the edge of the bed.

His not at all gracious fall was cushioned by the blankets he dragged down with him; but that only meant he was still stuck! Not containing his frustrations anymore, he let out an annoyed bark, only to shut his mouth in a snap as he heard the creak of his teammates' beds as they were startled awake.

"Wha- What's going on? What happened?" The drowsiness in Nora's voice vanished with each word as she took in the situation.

"Jaune! Oh my- did you fall?" His partner reached him first, hands blindly but carefully patting the sheets around him.

There was a click as the lights were turned on, Ren's voice came from that spot. "I think he is stuck."

Jaune shook his head, letting out a whimper as Pyrrha gently removed the sheets from around his head. Her efforts paid off; soon his muzzle was in contact with fresh air. The fabric was removed from his eyes, just for him to find concerned, unfamiliar yellow looking back to him.

"_This is so wrong…"_ The thought was translated into another whimper as he glanced between his teammates, who were settling on the floor around him - Pyrrha without her lively reds and gold, Nora without her energetic pinks and oranges, and Ren without his greens and magenta highlights - they had the appearance of a group of strangers.

"Hey… it's okay. We are here to help you." Pyrrha assured, handing Nora one of the blankets she managed to remove from the tangled mess.

"I guess the extra blankets weren't the best thing, huh?" Nora crumpled the fabric on her lap, just for Ren to take it and fold it properly.

"_No. It wasn't that-"_ Jaune interrupted himself when noticing there was only one blanket left before he would be completely exposed. He huffed, retreating into the cloth. _"I would like to keep this one, please."_

"You... want to stay with that one?" His partner raised her hands, bringing it closer to her body. He nodded, and she relaxed again. "Alright then. Do you want to go back to bed? We can try rearranging it so it can be more comfortable." She patted his mattress, tucking the bedding he pulled off with his fall back into place.

_"We could…"_ He blinked slowly. He was so tired, his own bed didn't offer any comfort until now. What was the point of climbing back up? Letting out a defeated sigh then, Jaune just let his body fall to the floor._ "Or I can just crash here…"_

His teammates exchanged glances, unsure of what to do, until Nora brightened up. "Or we could make the floor more comfortable instead." She rushed to the closet, resurging with even thicker covers in her arms.

"I thought you said we didn't need more blankets?" Ren pointed out.

"These-" She let the heavy bundle fall on the floor. "Aren't for covering. You two-" She shoved her partner and Pyrrha to the side. "Clear the space. Jaune, it would be nice if you moved too for a second… but you can stay because you look like a sad bean."

He huffed. _"Thanks, Nora."_ Still, Jaune did his best to roll out of the space between his and Pyrrha's bed, ending up under the frame of his own.

Soon the thick blanket was stretched over the floor. Nora snatched his pillows and the extra blankets that had been wrapped around him, fluffing them up as she placed them around the covered space like a fence.

She stopped, observing her work while tapping her chin with a finger. "Almost there…"

Curious to what she was up to now, Jaune followed her movements as she got up and took the blanket that had been folded by Ren, stretched it between both bed frames and created a tent by tucking the edges of the fabric under the mattresses until they were secure in place by their weight.

"Ta-da!" She presented the final result of her creation with a grand hand gesture. "A blanket fort!" She peeked under the bed to look at him. "So? What do you think?"

Careful so the blanket around him wouldn't slip, he crawled over to the soft bedding floor. Not having too much energy to explore, he found the closest pillow and plopped his head over it, lying on his side. The tent made the air warm, but not too hot like his previous cocoon of blankets, the space was big enough for him to stretch his paws in whatever direction he wanted without meeting a wall or falling, the lined floor didn't feel out of place underneath his new lighter weight, and even in his exhausted state, he had to admit, it looked pretty fun.

His tail obeyed him properly for the first time, giving his teammates some wags in gratitude. It was perfect.

"Aw, he likes it." Nora couldn't hold back from cooing.

"Think you'll be okay for the night?" Pyrrha asked while inspecting the raised blanket.

_"I…"_ Jaune adjusted his chin over the pillow. _"I don't know… but I'll try."_ Remembering that his team couldn't understand him anymore, he replied again with a tired wag, they seemed to take that as a positive answer.

"Maaaybe…" Nora straightened the edge of the floor covering. "We could give him some company?"

"You just want to sleep in the fort, don't you?" Ren was quick to catch up to her intentions.

"I mean…" She blew in air, raising her hands in a shrug. "Who wouldn't want to do that, am I right? But I-" She straightened her back, hands on waist. "Just have the pure intention of offering support for our dear leader."

Jaune had to roll his eyes, letting out a huff that would have been a laugh.

"Okay, the intentions may be a bit mixed…" She admitted after his reaction. "But look at this! It's one of my finest works! And it would be just like a slumber party!" She patted the floor, whispering as if sharing a top-secret. "I made sure there was enough space for more people."

"Well…" Pyrrha chuckled. "We can do that only if he says it won't bother him…"

All eyes fell on him, awaiting an answer. He scooted closer to the pillow border, sending a glance and a wag to his team direction. _"What are you waiting for then."_

Nora squealed to his approval. In a jiff, she got up, gathered her's and Ren's pillows and blankets, threw her partner's on his face and slipped under the tent.

Jaune couldn't stop his tail from lightly wagging as his friends arranged themselves around the space. A tiny bit cramped, but after a few pushes and shoves they were able to settle. Ren was already half asleep wrapped around his blankets, Nora was managing over a pillow horde in one corner, and just as Pyrrha was adjusting by his side after turning off the lights, he couldn't keep his eyes from shutting any longer.

He barely registered the quiet exchange of goodnights, finally falling asleep, surrounded by the familiar, comforting smell of bronze, sugar and chamomile tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my main fic is on hold since I’ve had too much inspiration to work on this one. I’m really loving this one though. Hopefully, you all will enjoy the work ChrisRainicorn and I put into this. It’s gonna be a cute one.
> 
> (click on the images for full quality!)


	2. A ‘Ruff’ Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps! Before we start, let us just address something that came up in a comment on ao3 - this fic has no intentional relation with the other dog!Jaune fic Puppy Arc. We both aren't really familiar with the story so we don't know too much about it, but now we will try to make sure there aren't too many similarities, so if you see any, they're just a coincidence.

The grasp Jaune had on his dream quickly faded as he awoke, barely processing what it was about before his mind would eventually forget it. It had been very weird colored and strangely out of focus… and it had involved being trapped in a dog's body...? "_Wow, that was a weird one."_

His alarm hadn't sounded yet, so Jaune didn't even open his eyes, seeking to fall asleep again. Feeling a yawn coming, he opened his mouth, then immediately choked on air, accidentally biting his own tongue with teeth that were sharper than they were supposed to be.

His eyes snapped open, finding in front of him a bundle of long blonde hair. "_Blonde?!"_ Jaune glanced from side to side as panic rose to his chest - yellow, blue, gray. Focusing right in front of him, he could see the tip of his own nose - or better, muzzle. He tried to get up, any vestige of drowsiness completely vanishing, yet he wasn't able to even raise from the floor properly, clumsily falling face-first on the pillow as the limbs he tried to control were definitely not human ones.

His part groan, part cry was muffled by the soft material as memories became clearer than any dream could ever be. "_I'm still a dog!"_

He felt it then, a sensation he would probably be able to identify in any body. "_And I really need to pee!"_

Getting control of his paws, Jaune managed to properly get up this time. He was about to head to the door, quickly making sure his blanket was coming with him when he noticed the problem. Yeah… he couldn't reach the doorknob, probably. If he stood up maybe, but opening with paws?

He tried, awkwardly standing on his back legs attempting to grasp it, but paws weren't made for gripping and round doorknobs didn't turn with claw scratches. When the blanket started to slip he got back on four paws again, tugging it back into place as best he could with his teeth.

The anxious growl got stuck in his throat as Jaune restlessly paced in front of the door. He _really _didn't have time to stand around, but he certainly wouldn't be able to make a lot of progress alone with his new body. His teammates were still asleep thought; taking into consideration the only sounds he was able to pick up were faint bird chirps without any sunlight peeking through the curtains, it was still pretty early in the morning.

A meek whimper escaped his lips. He couldn't think of any other solution, he would have to wake them up.

Jaune attempted a soft bark and waited if any of his friends would have a reaction. Nothing. His claws clicked against the floor as his body got too fidgety to stay still. He tried again, louder this time, only to be followed with some ruffling of sheets. Already pacing in nervous circles in front of the door, his final shaper bark was awarded with a short scream from Nora, a tired but awake groan from Ren, and a startled jump from Pyrrha.

"Jaune!" His partner blinked the sleep away, already pushing her covers to the side as she took in his agitation. "What's wrong?"

He could only whine, scratching the door with urgency.

"You want to leave? Where-" The rest of Nora's sentence was interrupted by a yawn.

"_Can we do less talking and more letting me out?"_ Jaune impatiently pawed the floor, restlessly moving in place.

"Are you hungry?" Nora continued. "Thirsty? Feeling hot? Cold? Bathroom?" He let out another bark as she finally got it right, nodding furiously.

Pyrrha was already up, but before she could open the door Nora intervened. "Wait! Ren, you should go with him." She repeatedly tapped her partner's shoulder, who was slowly processing the situation.

"Mm going..." Ren mumbled, practically half-asleep but still willing to help.

While Ren was finding some shoes, Pyrrha crouched to his eye level. "Let me get this blanket for you so it doesn't get dirty."

Before her hand could even reach him, Jaune recoiled in an abrupt movement. "_Nope, nope, nope. It stays!"_

Pyrrha seemed to be genuinely confused by his reaction. "Again? Why do you refuse to take it off?" He just replied by crouching close to the ground so the fabric couldn't be pulled away from him. Pyrrha shook her head, voice softening. "Jaune, you don't need to be embarrassed… I can only imagine how hard it must be to get used to it, but we all know what a dog's body looks like."

"Maybe... he's feeling naked…?" Ren mumbled, now ready to leave.

Nora scoffed. "He's not naked, he's fluffy!" Jaune sent Nora a look. "Right…?"

"If that's the case… we'll have to talk about this later." Pyrrha opened the door. Finally! He zipped outside before it was fully open, not even stopping to check if Ren was following or not.

Thank the gods it was so early in the morning, he would bet not even a single soul was awake in this whole dorm, so his way was clear, his run only being slightly hindered with him trying to not let the blanket fall behind or trip on the fabric.

Jaune turned the last corner, and any joy he could have felt from arriving at his so desired destination was crushed by the sight of the closed door, the round door knob practically mocking him. He jumped in place, huffing impatiently. _"Where's Ren?!"_

Finally, his teammate emerged from the corner, almost tripping on his own supposed-to-be-pink slippers. "Sorry, sorry!" The door was at last open and he rushed inside, not even caring that the action caused his tail to wag.

Yes! He could finally- ...stare at the urinals that were _too high for a dog!_

_"Why me?!" _Jaune cried, pacing in nervous circles.

"Oh, I see…" Ren stopped, picking up the reason for his distress. He ran a hand through his messy bed head, thinking as he looked around for a solution.

His eyes stopped on the shower stalls in the bathroom and it took a second for Jaune to guess what his friend could be considering. He let out a concerned huff.

"I mean… you could go in there…"

_"Oh no…"_

"And then we'll wash it down with water after…?"

Jaune glanced a few times between his teammate and the solution he had given him. His ears dropped, letting out a defeated sigh. He accepted his fate, doing the sacrifice of leaving behind the sheet so it wouldn't get wet. He took his walk of shame and did the deed.

"So… you want this back?" Ren asked several minutes after, offering Jaune the blanket as he opened the door for them to leave the bathroom.

Jaune just grabbed it with his teeth, pulling it from Ren's hands and making it completely cover his slightly wet fur - the procedure inside hadn't been as smooth as he had wished it to be - face and all, like a cheap ghost costume.

"Okay…" He could almost hear Ren's raise of eyebrows.

Jaune only huffed under the sheet, just walking through the corridor by following the sound of the other boy's steps.

_"Yeah, let's… not talk about this ever again, alright?"_

* * *

The rest of the team was already sleeping by the time Jaune slunk back into the dorm. Ren wasn't far behind, practically collapsing into the blanket pile and falling asleep instantly. Jaune was too embarrassed to even consider snoozing again, instead deciding to lay by the wall and sulk.

This was impossible!

All that effort just to use the bathroom! And he couldn't do it by himself anymore. Jaune had to rely on his teammates for that too, and he absolutely hated it!

Why did his semblance have to suck so much? And why was he so bad at controlling it?! Taking a deep breath he shut his eyes trying to calm himself. Perhaps if he thought about Pyrrha's aura training that would help him gain control of it.

Breath in, then out. In and out. In and out in seven second intervals. His partner said aura control is influenced by the emotional state of the user. If he could calm down then maybe he'd turn back?

Just breath in and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

…

…

The sound of Pyrrha's alarm clock made him jolt. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains now and he wasn't sure how much time passed. Did he fall asleep? But he was still a dog!

The girl in question finally stirred, sitting up and crawling out of the blanket fort slowly. She turned her alarm off and yawned, clearly tired from the night before. Nora followed groggily while Ren barely stirred.

"What time is it?" The bomber asked agitated.

"It's nine thirty in the morning." Pyrrha explained. "We don't have to attend classes today so I figured we could sleep in a bit." Nora blinked with fresh realization.

"Awesome! We have the full week off!" She looked over to her partner that was still dead asleep. "Ren, I'm hungry. Could you make us pancakes?" The boy mumbled something into his pillow still not moving.

Pyrrha blinked realizing Jaune wasn't in the blanket fort. She glanced around frantically finally finding him sprawled out by the closet door, the sheet covering everything except the end of his tail and a bit of his snout and eyes. Her dull-colored figure became more clear as she made her way over. Leaning down on her knees Pyrrha looked him over worriedly.

"Good morning Jaune. How are you feeling?"

"_Do you really need to ask?_" Jaune thought. He couldn't respond so he didn't know why she bothered asking. The former knight let out a long sigh that seemed to be answer enough.

"Right." Pyrrha breathed rubbing her forehead. She was just as frustrated as he was, though Jaune couldn't bring himself to try calming her. He just turned his head to the side while his partner stood back up. "Let's get ready for the day and then we'll figure this out." She grabbed her shower caddy and headed out of the room.

Nora and Ren both followed soon after, leaving Jaune alone to his thoughts. He already rinsed off a bit earlier in the shower. Granted it was accidental, but that was the closest thing to a shower he would be able to give himself. He wished he could brush his teeth, or get dressed in clean clothes, or even open the stupid door. But everything was beyond his lack of opposable thumbs. He decided to crawl back under the blanket nest with his little covering, watching as his teammates walked in and out of the room while they prepared for the day.

Overall everyone was quiet, and Pyrrha was clearly lost in thought while the others left to make breakfast. Again he was stuck with the same food as the night before, and it still tasted plain despite how amazing it all smelled. He didn't understand. This was the greatest smelling food that had ever graced his plate, yet his tongue was lacking in even the most basic of taste buds.

He scarfed it down messily regardless, doing his best to keep everything contained to his plate. The rest of his team sat around the dorm room with their own breakfast. Well, it was more of an early lunch at this point seeing as it was already eleven o'clock. Since many upperclassmen didn't have the same morning schedules as freshmen there was too high of a chance for someone spotting him. He didn't want to risk it, and neither did his teammates.

"Sooooo…" Nora finally spoke up. "What is the plan now? We aren't gonna stay in the room all week, right?" Pyrrha shook her head.

"No, we should keep training at least. I'm still trying to determine the best course."

"Maybe we should make a list of everything we need to address." Ren suggested. Pyrrha smiled.

"That's an excellent idea, Ren. I'll get my notepad and we can get started." She grabbed a new notebook and flipped to a blank page. "Okay, I was thinking I could work with Jaune on his aura control. That may help you gain a better understanding of your semblance." Jaune nodded in agreement. He'd take all the help she was willing to offer at this point.

"But what if it's time related? He may be stuck in this form for a while if that's the case." Ren pondered.

"We should also tackle those issues too. So far I know we've found food and clothing to be problematic." Jaune let out a little whine in agreement. If he didn't have to lug around the blanket anymore that would be wonderful.

"You're a dog Jaune. Again, you don't need pants!" Nora said exasperated. "You're covered in fur!"

"_Easy for you to say! You can still cover up_!" Jaune barked in agitation despite knowing she couldn't understand. She didn't know what it was like being an animal, and he didn't like his parts being on display. Who would?

"Nora, please. We should respect how Jaune feels." Pyrrha interrupted. "If we go into town perhaps we can look at pet stores for some clothing options? Can you do a search for that Ren?"

"Of course." Ren pulled out his scroll and quickly started his research.

"We can also buy some additional food options to stock up on. I don't think Jaune would want dog food so a market trip may be best." Jaune couldn't help but wag his tail at her brilliant ideas. He was lucky to have such an amazing partner.

"Perhaps we should ask Professor Goodwitch if maintenance can install some lever handles instead of round door knobs?" Ren added tiredly remembering the fiasco earlier that morning. "I know some dogs can open those types of doors. We should probably request the bathroom get those too."

"_Yes please!_" Jaune barked his approval and his tail wagged even faster.

"Also, I've found several pet boutiques in the shopping district, as well as some regular pet stores in the more affordable areas."

"Wait, we can play dress-up with Jaune!?" Nora's eyes sparkled at the prospect and she looked Jaune up and down with newfound excitement. "What size would he be? Does it go by breed or weight? This is going to be so much fun!"

"Nora." Ren reprimanded. "We shouldn't go overboard. He'll only be a dog for a short while."

"But REN!" Nora whined. "I wanna take him shopping!"

"_You seriously want me to walk around the city like this_?! _I'm not leaving this room!" _Jaune growled showing his disapproval.

The conversation was interrupted by several rapid knocks at the door.

"Perhaps Professor Goodwitch has come to check on us?" Pyrrha sighed. "This will be a great chance to bring up our concerns." She answered the door seeing their sister team standing outside instead.

"Hi, Pyrrha!" Ruby greeted with a wide smile. "The professors said your whole team would be out this week for personal reasons, so we came to check on you-" Pyrrha immediately exited the room, slamming the door behind her before the others could see Jaune.

"Why hello everyone! I didn't realize you were stopping by." She said with an audible smile. He could practically hear the suspicion in team RWBY's voices as they followed up with multiple questions. This really wasn't good.

"Oh no!" Nora grimaced. She stood up straight and paced a bit trying to think of a plan. "Should we tell them what happened?! I mean it's his semblance, right? Nothing to be ashamed of! But what if telling them goes badly?! Should we try keeping this a secret? What should we do Ren?!" She looked to her partner for assistance. Ren pondered for a moment before looking to Jaune thoughtfully.

"I think that should be your decision. Should we tell them now and get it over with? Or do you want them turned away?" Jaune looked up to his seated teammate then over to the door, easily hearing Pyrrha trying to stall as best she could. Would it be fair to keep them in the dark? They entrusted team JNPR with Blake's secret of her Faunus nature. Plus Ruby was one of his closest friends. Would she be hurt if he didn't want her knowing? If only this wasn't so embarrassing! He eventually gave a stiff nod letting them know it was okay. Luckily Ren caught on quickly and made his way to the door. He opened it a crack so he could speak with Pyrrha.

"It's okay. Jaune gave us the go-ahead." It took Pyrrha a moment but she soon moved aside. She spoke to the others though before opening the door completely.

"Now this might seem rather shocking. There isn't a good way to break the news so it may be better to see for yourselves."

"What do you mean Pyrrha?" Ruby asked curiously. Jaune could hear Zwei yipping in the hallway as well, and was even able to faintly smell him. Gods this was weird.

"Just… here." Pyrrha opened the door completely and stepped aside. Jaune squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the worst reactions possible. What the worst was he didn't know, but he certainly didn't expect the response that came next.

"YOU GOT A DOG!" Ruby squealed, her eyes doubling in size at the sight. She rushed over in a flurry of rose petals immediately starting to pet him. "This is awesome! Now Zwei will have a playmate and we can do dog activities together! He's such a cutie!" Ruby cooed. Jaune was just mortified. Not only for the surprise hug but for the continuous head pats and ears scritches Ruby was giving him.

"Ruby." Nora started making a move to step in. "You shouldn't-"

"Well, it's a 'doggone' shame you tried to hide him from us." Yang interrupted with a smirk before quickly joining her sister in assaulting Jaune with pets. Now four separate hands were touching his head and torso at the same time. He felt weird and violated. Not only did they approach without asking, but now they were in his personal space making baby talk and it was weird! Why were his teammates just watching this? And why was Weiss looking at him funny?! Even if her features were fuzzy and muted, he could practically feel the happy energy she was exuding. It was a sharp contrast to the cold shoulder he usually received.

Finally, the heiress spoke, and it was directed towards him. "Why aren't you just the cutest boy. Yes you are!" He whimpered and retreated under the blankets as soon as Weiss leaned over a bit with hands on her knees and a genuine smile. He couldn't handle any more attention, especially without pants!

"Awww, you scared him, Weiss." Ruby pouted. She tried lifting the blanket up to Jaune's dismay. He grabbed the edge with his teeth to try and keep covered, rushing under Pyrrha's desk with the fabric training down his back. Quickly Jaune curled up against the wall extremely embarrassed. He didn't want to be naked in front of more people! It was bad enough with his own teammates. Weiss had a swift retort to Ruby's comment, preceded by a loud huff.

"I would never! I'm sure he's just shy. You two went way too fast anyway! Besides, you didn't even ask if you could pet him." Ruby and Yang both grimaced realizing their blunder.

"Sorry, I guess we got too excited seeing a new dog and all. I suppose it's too late to ask?" Yang added with an apologetic shrug.

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys! Please don't touch him right now." Nora said now getting between Jaune and the two sisters.

"He's definitely cute, even if he's shy." Weiss commented still making goo-goo eyes at him.

"Easy for you to say." Blake mumbled with her back against the wall. She looked ready to leave, and given her Cat Faunus nature Jaune couldn't blame her. At least she wasn't being touchy like the others.

"So what's his name?" Weiss questioned.

"It's Jaune." Ren stated when Pyrrha took a little too long to answer.

"Wait, you named the dog Jaune?" Yang asked with a raised brow. "Doesn't that get confusing? What does human Jaune think of it?"

"You… don't understand." Pyrrha sighed. "His name is Jaune because that IS Jaune." All four girls looked at her completely baffled. Finally Ruby broke out in uncontrollable laughter.

"That's a good one Pyrrha!" She wheezed. Her chuckling soon died down when she realized no one else had joined in.

"You do know how crazy that sounds, right?" Weiss added. "People can't turn into animals."

"Professor Ozpin said it was his semblance. And right now he can't change back." The champion explained. Ruby paused, looking between the dog and Pyrrha. She knelt down so she was eye level with the retriever, looking around Nora's legs and examining him intently. Jaune looked into her eyes too, the reaper finally recognizing him.

"Jaune?" She whispered. Both hands went up to her mouth as the full weight of everything she had just done to him set in. "Oh dust it really is Jaune!"

"No way!" Yang knelt over and examined his face too. Her expression fell as she gazed longer and longer. "Well… they do have the same eyes."

"When did you activate your semblance?" The reaper questioned. Jaune tried to answer but all that came out was a soft whine. He went quiet and looked back towards the wall shamefully.

"He can't talk." Nora explained. "But he can understand us just fine!"

"Oh." Ruby blinked. Her gaze turned to the human members of team JNPR. "So when did this happen?"

"Yesterday around noon. He's been like this all night." Ren explained. "We hoped he would change back by morning but that didn't happen. Professor Goodwitch seemed to think it could last up to a week, but she didn't seem too sure." Weiss scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"This is just bizarre." The heiress pondered.

"Well, Goodwitch said it will wear off, right? So we just need to give him time and he'll be back to normal." Yang added. "So there's no need to worry really, and we might as well have some fun with this."

"_That's easy for you to say!"_ Jaune wanted to shout but it came out as an angry growl. Yang raised her arms placatingly.

"Alright, I'll stop 'hounding' you then."

"Yang!" Ruby snapped. The elder shut up immediately at her little sister's display. The reaper almost sounded mad, which was really unlike her. "Seriously, you're making everyone upset." Yang finally glanced up at the others. Nora looked like she wanted to pound Yang into the ground, Ren appeared calm but was radiating cold anger, Pyrrha was watching Jaune worriedly, and the former knight himself was currently hiding his face in the blanket.

"Oh… I guess I took it too far…"

"Yeah, you did." Nora growled. Thankfully Yang was able to read the room, choosing to stand up and walk towards the door.

"Sorry about that guys. I'll just… wait outside." She swiftly slipped into the hallway with Blake following close behind. She briefly stopped in the doorway directing her words towards Jaune.

"I… hope you get this sorted out soon."

"_Not soon enough_." The former knight tried to answer but his mouth wouldn't let him. Gods he hated this!

He heard the clacking of nails against hardwood before Zwei's odor started getting stronger. The corgi was trying to say hello by sniffing at Jaune's rear end through the blanket. He didn't have the patience left for this, choosing to push the dog away with his hind leg and tucking his tail down tightly.

"You don't have to be so rude." Weiss huffed at his treatment of Zwei. It sounded like she was offended FOR the corgi. "He was just saying hello."

"Jaune just had a rough few days." Pyrrha explained. "I'm sure he'll be more accepting when things settle a bit."

"I would hope so." She responded. "Even if he's a little cute as a dog that doesn't mean he can act like that. He knows better." Jaune didn't try to respond, already knowing she was right. Guiltily the former knight buried his face furthered into the blanket. He was just waiting for all of them to leave only for Ruby to make her way closer. He could hear Nora trying to stop her but Ruby must have been very convincing, as the young scythe wielder was at his side within a few minutes.

"Here." Ruby said scooting closer. Jaune flinched back expecting more unwanted pets, but the reaper instead grabbed the edges of his blanket. He froze thinking she would try and take it, only for the girl to tie the edges around his neck in a tight knot. "Now you won't have to worry about it falling off anymore. I'm sorry about all the petting earlier. I didn't know." She straightened it out gently and moved back. Jaune couldn't keep his tail still, giving several big wags of gratitude. He whimpered a bit to try showing his appreciation, and thankfully Ruby seemed to get the message.

"We should probably go now. We'll be late for class otherwise." Weiss commented. Ruby nodded in understanding. She gave Jaune one last smile before standing to her full height. "We are right across the hall if you need anything. Just knock."

"We will." Pyrrha nodded gratefully. "Also, do you think your team could keep this a secret for now? The situation is… delicate enough already."

"Sure thing guys. You can count on us!" Ruby soluted before rushing out of the room with Zwei over her shoulder. Weiss followed soon after, giving Jaune a torn look before settling into her normal haughty air. As the door closed Jaune could hear Yang starting to banter with Weiss.

"So, you called Jaune cute~," Yang said deviously. Weiss instantly sputtered.

"T-that's because he's a dog right now! No way would I ever consider the human Jaune remotely attractive."

"But you were making 'puppy eyes' at him-"

"Guys please!" Ruby cut in. "We need to keep this a secret-" her voice became too muffled for him to understand before the group was finally out of earshot.

"... Well that wasn't so bad." Nora commented trying to lift the mood. Jaune didn't acknowledge her, instead slinking back into the blanket fort and burying himself in the fabric heap. The others just looked to one another worriedly before Pyrrha let out a long sigh.

"I'll just… send an email to Professor Goodwitch."

"And we'll get the shopping done." The bomber chimed in looking back at Ren. "Don't worry Jaune, we'll have things sorted out in no time."

The retriever just sighed in response. In reality, there was nothing they could do to sort this out, and all he wanted now was disappear.

* * *

"So, good news!" Pyrrha turned around on the chair, scrolling on her phone. "Professor Goodwitch already replied to the email about the doorknobs and she will have the ones in our room and the nearest bathroom replaced as soon as possible."

"Oh great! Check that off the list!" Nora said as she finished tying the laces of her boots. Getting up with a jump, she turned to her partner "And now we are ready to go check off the rest. Right, Ren?"

He replied with a firm nod, already waiting by the door. Keys, wallet and a list of safe foods and supplies they would probably need to take care of a dog for one week saved on his scroll.

"Now, don't overdo it with the supplies." Pyrrha started, mostly for Nora - she hadn't exactly hidden her excitement towards the cute dog products while they did their search. "Jaune could suddenly turn back to normal tomorrow- or today even, for all we know." Her tone was positive, but the slightly worried glance she sent towards the lump buried in the blanket pile gave her concern away - it was hard to tell if Jaune was sleeping or just being very quiet.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure to just get the essentials." Ren reassured, opening the door so they could leave.

"Yup!" Nora bounced on her feet. "Just the absolute necessities!"

* * *

"Ren look! We absolutely _can't _leave without these!" Something black and furry was shoved on his face. Nora continued, voice pitched higher than usual. "They are shaped like little Grimm!"

She squeezed the chew toys making them squeak obnoxiously loud. Ren had to flinch, pushing them away from blocking his vision. "So, what happened to the _absolute necessities_?"

"But Ren! These are necessary! I mean... Jaune could totally get bored, just staying inside our room, nothing to do but take naps. What if he needs a distraction? Wouldn't this little guy be perfect for that?" She waved the Beowolf chew around, it's floppy arms following the movement. "Besides, we barely got anything yet!"

Nora pointed at their shopping cart, just occupied by a brush for removing loose fur, edible chews for dental hygiene and a decently sized water bowl for now; he was still considering if Jaune would appreciate continuing to eat on plates like everyone else or if a bowl would help him make less of a mess.

"That's because we don't actually need much, remember?" His partner pouted lightly. "But okay… You can get _one_ toy."

"Really?!" Nora lightened up instantly, clutching the Grimm plushies until they loudly squealed in unison. "Are you sure about just one though?"

He had to roll his eyes. "Yes, but choose one that if Jaune doesn't like it, we can give it to Zwei instead. And maybe one that is less… noisy…"

Nora squeezed the toys one more time after his comment. The sound from just one was enough to fill the corridor. "Okay, yeah, I see what you mean." She chuckled, placing the Grimm back onto the shelf. "Now… choose one…" She tapped her chin, eyes getting lost while going through the seemingly never-ending lines of products occupying both sides of the long corridor. "Oh boy…"

It took nearly twenty minutes but they finally left the overwhelming collection of toys, just to immediately get stuck in the clothing section.

Nora was visibly torn between pure glee and raw annoyance. "This is _sooo_ cute!" She cooed at a vest that mimicked a fancy tuxedo. "_Why _do they only have it for tiny dogs!"

Ren wasn't happy either. They knew the lack of clothing was one of the biggest reasons for Jaune's discomfort, but the options available weren't exactly what would make his friend feel better. Most of them were extremely tiny, silly costumes or frilly dresses; he grimaced at a fairy costume that could have only been made for a chihuahua puppy - or straight up the three options at the same time.

"Aha! Now we're talking!" Nora's shout came from the other side of the isle. "I found the ones for bigger dogs!"

He caught up to her just in time to see her triumphant expression being broken by a sharp inhale followed by poorly contained snickers. "Oh, these are gold!" She turned the shirts to his direction. At first glance, they could actually be good options for Jaune, a simple design made with soft fabric. That is, until you stopped to read them.

_"I bark at ugly people…?" _He just ran his eyes through the other options - consisting of sentences like _My owner is single, Eat sleep play poop repeat,_ and _I'm spoiled and I know it_ \- he didn't know which one was worse. "... Who makes these?"

"C'mon, some of them aren't that bad..." She took off the rack one with _Sloppy Kisser _written in a wacky font.

"Yeah… Tell Jaune that."

Nora was about to reply when she suddenly paused. "Are those…?" She finished her sentence with a gasp, rushing ahead."Yes! Ren, come look!"

Once again, he was forced into running just to keep up with her. She took the item in her hands, raising the dark fabric for him to see it. "Doggy Hoodies! And you can't convince me Jaune wouldn't like a hoodie."

"Oh!" He felt like they finally found something good for the first time since stepping in this section of the store. "You're right. He would like it..." He touched the fabric to check the quality of the material, stopping when feeling something made of plastic attached to it. Pulling the hood up to investigate, he sighed in frustration at the sight of giant googly eyes glued to the head, together with a strip of white triangles sewn to the brim for the teeth and the pattern resembling a Grimm mask. "... If this wasn't just another costume..."

Ren quickly went through the other options - dinosaurs, sharks, a sandwich? - none of the hoodies were actually _just hoodies._

"Aww… A hoodie would have been so perfect…" Nora reluctantly put the costume back in place. "They are pretty adorable, but yeah… Jaune wouldn't like them..."

"Hm... " He stopped in front of a bear hoodie, inspecting the material and stitching. The base for all of these costumes were exactly the same… "We should go back to Beacon soon. But let's just take a few pictures of these…"

His partner gasped, full of hope. "To show Jaune and see if he likes them?"

He only shook his head, scroll already in hand. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Pyrrha sat in the desk chair for a good few minutes after the other half of her team left, silently observing for signals indicating Jaune could be awake. He had appeared to be excited when she suggested aura training to look for at least _something _to help solve his situation, yet now with the way he had buried himself under the blankets once again after team RWBY left, curled up into a motionless ball, she didn't know if he would even want to get up.

She unconsciously tapped her nails on the chair. Training aura would be good for him… But what if he needs to rest? She knew Jaune had a rough night and he could be finally relaxing after all of that turmoil…

Pyrrha sighed in frustration, rising from the chair. Why all of this unsureness just to talk to her best friend all of a sudden?

Apparently, her movements were enough to cause a reaction from her partner, a tiny shift of head, but that was all she needed. "Jaune?" She crouched down to get closer. When he raised his head in response, muzzle out sniffing the air, she continued. "I was thinking we could do some aura training? Do you want to try?"

He considered for a few seconds, then his tail reacted with a slight wag. With a shake, Jaune fully unburied his face from under the covers, sitting up while looking at her expectantly.

"Great!" She had to smile, the interest to learn he always displayed on their rooftop sessions was still there apparently. "We should probably organize the place first…" Pyrrha looked around at the tangle of sheets and pillows that were once their fort. She continued, thinking aloud. "A harmonious environment is essential for this kind of activity after all."

Jaune paused, then his ears dropped slightly, letting out an unsure huff as he glanced around his makeshift bed.

"Oh, don't worry," Noticing his hesitancy, she had to contain the sudden urge to pat his head to reassure him, joining her hands on her lap instead. "We can rebuild it later, okay?"

He seemed more at ease then, stepping on the uncovered floor while dragging his blanket-cape behind him.

She started by gathered the pillows and then folded the sheets, piling them up neatly over the mattress of Jaune's bed. When she was about done with the last one, Pyrrha felt a nudge on her arm. Turning her head just to see her partner shoving a stray pillow in her direction with pushes of his paw. "Oh! Did I miss that one?"

He let out a soft bark, motioning with his head towards under her own bed, a few pillows and a blanket that had probably served as the edge of the fort had slipped deep underneath the frame. She let out a chuckle. "Hm… I never noticed we had that many pillows…"

Jaune seemed to perk up then, turning around and lowering himself under her bed. Pawing at the lost bedding, he resurged right after with the blanket stuck on his claws, he tried to shake it off, gave up with a huff and something she swore was an eye roll and stretched his fabric-covered paw to her direction instead.

She was barely able to hold back an amused laugh. Placing a hand under his to serve as support, she gently tugged the blanket out of his nails. "Thank you."

His tail wagged in response as he retrieved his now free paw. Pyrrha just watched him get back under the bed to rescue the other pillows as she folded the blanket. He was clearly trying to not grab anything with his mouth, clumsily pawing the air until he managed to reach and pull one of his targets. Jaune didn't seem annoyed thought, the movement of his tail said otherwise.

She couldn't help but smile at the scene, and it was like a weight fell off her shoulders. It was more than refreshing to see him active, even if that activity was simply organizing the room, instead of the sulking mood he'd been stuck with since yesterday.

As Pyrrha finished shaking the dust out of the pillowcases, she noticed Jaune was having trouble reaching the last one. Before she could even offer her help though, he rounded the bed, slipping underneath from the opposite side. She perked underneath the frame just to see him using some headbutts to push the pillow out.

Jaune emerged soon after. Sitting up the pillow stayed over his head, covering his eyes. He let out a huff to call for her attention, somehow still seeming proud of his successful retrieve.

She finally allowed herself to laugh freely, uncovering his face. "Thank you, Jaune! Was this the last one?"

He nodded, floppy ears following the movement, and she realized those were his fastest tail wags until now.

Gods, now she fully understood why Nora had so much trouble keeping herself from shouting every minute how adorable their teammate's new form was. This was the first time she could describe Jaune's expression as _content_ \- fluffy ears perked up, shine of his eyes compensating for the smile he could not give and friendly wags of the tail. And Pyrrha had been one move away from just grabbing his face in her hands, looking right into his eyes and tell him how cute he was, and maybe praise him for the good job with ear scratches.

What made her situation more difficult was the fact that maybe once or twice when he was still a human, she had wished she could do something similar to him - probably only excluding the scratches.

Pyrrha turned away from his silly happy dog face, plopping the last pillow on the pile over his bed as she got up on her feet. "Are you ready to start then?"

He gave her a positive bark in response, eyes following her around the room as she fully opened the curtains and the window, letting the fresh air flow and the afternoon sun clear the room.

She sat on her bed, pausing to think about what to do next. He just stared up at her. "Oh. I'm sorry. Where do you prefer? Stay on the floor or can you climb up?" She patted a spot on the sheets. Jaune seemed unsure for a second but eventually managed to climb up on the bed, sitting in front of her, waiting for the next step.

"Alright. Let's think…" She tapped her chin. "If this is your semblance, that means your aura should be full enough to power it… When it activated, were you in some kind of danger, or accident, or at least went through some kind of shock?"

After several seconds considering her question with a tilt of the skull, he shook his head no. Pyrrha held back a sigh; they still had no clue of what exactly caused the activation of his power. She wished he could talk to tell them exactly what happened.

"Hm… I thought that maybe… somehow your body might think you're still in some situation that needs your semblance working… and it locked itself on." She paused for a second, gathering her thoughts. "Can you feel your aura flowing? Or does it feel… blocked?"

Jaune looked down at himself, then closed his eyes tight. A few seconds passed and he just let out a heavy puff of air, glancing back up to her with an unsure grunt.

Concern rose up to her chest. Jaune had always had a bit of difficulty controlling his aura, he had so much after all, and being in a new body probably didn't help… maybe because he was now an animal, it worked differently?

"Okay, there's another way to check for that." She scooted closer to him over the mattress, raising a hand to his direction. Before she could do anything though, she asked. "Can I?"

Jaune glanced at her expecting hand, hovering close to his face. He was very much familiar with the aura activation procedure, yet it surprised her that instead of giving a sign of permission for her to approach, he closed the distance himself, soft fur pressing against her fingers. Pyrrha tried to appear not too caught off guard so not to startle him; most of the time someone tried to touch him before, he hadn't had the most positive of reactions.

Composing herself, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to simply _feel_. It didn't take long for her to receive a response, Jaune's aura reacted to hers almost immediately, the same way it always did, big, warm, slightly overwhelming yet still comforting. Though she couldn't help but frown in confusion after a few seconds, she wasn't able to pinpoint anything different from the other times she had to form the bond between their auras.

Pyrrha opened her eyes just in time to watch his glow fading. "Everything seems to be normal…"

_How? _She couldn't be more confused. Could his semblance really be a case of simply waiting until it turned itself off after some time? She had never heard of one that stayed active for as long as two days… and the one-week deadline given by the Professors sounded more absurd with each passing hour.

Jaune blinked his eyes open, letting out a frustrated, almost sad whimper. She relaxed her expression then, not wanting to appear distressed when he at least needed some moral support. "Hey… we will figure this out, okay?"

It took all of her self control to not comfort him with a soft scratch or a ruffle on his head - some strands of fur refused to sit flat against the top of his head, exactly like his usual hairstyle, they were seriously begging to be pat! - yet she was able to remove her hand without falling for the temptation.

"Let's just continue with our usual aura exercises. Maybe we can coax your semblance to turn itself off. What do you think?"

Jaune didn't look as hopeful as he was in the beginning of the session, still, he gave her a single wag of the tail as an answer - he was still willing to try.

* * *

Jaune felt the white glow of his aura flicker out of existence behind his closed eyelids. He had lost count, but once again, he swallowed down the angry growl that would definitely lead to a frustrated bark bubbling up his throat.

This was clearly not working. He actually felt he had less control over his aura than he had before! And every time he opened his eyes, just to catch the remains of Pyrrha's blurry, but still clear, concerned expression before she put on a small smile to encourage him, Jaune didn't know if it would be better to just give up so he wouldn't have to see her this worried up close, or continue trying to make her feel like they were making some kind of progress.

He didn't need to make that decision. When the sun was about to set, his partner let out a sigh. "I think… we need to try something else."

He only agreed with a huff, watching her stare out the window as the last lights of the day gradually faded, lost in thought, fingers rhythmically tapping over her leg. He wished he had something to suggest instead of letting her come up with everything.

"You know what?" Pyrrha turned back to him. "We always train after dark on the roof, and you made so much progress there! Maybe if we try that, it will be like activating muscle memory because it's more familiar to you."

_"You mean leave? Leave the room? Like this?!" _He shook his head, pulling his blanket closer to his body.

"You… really don't want to leave this room, hm?" She caught onto his distress, Jaune just replied with a tiny bark, looking away in embarrassment.

"If we find something better than that blanket for you to cover up, would you be up to try?" Her tone was so hopeful, they had been going over and over aura exercises more times than he could count and she still was willing to waste her night with more tries. Like always since they met, she just wanted to help and he was there, not knowing how she hadn't given up on him yet.

He didn't have the heart to say no to that. So Jaune just nodded, confirming the decision with a wag of his tail.

"Wonderful!" Pyrrha brightened up, rising from the mattress. "It might take a while for Ren and Nora to come back with what they bought in Vale… But I'm sure we can find something that fits you better around here in the meantime." She vanished inside their closet, he was only able to hear some shuffling before she spoke again. "What about one of your shirts?"

_"I guess that's better than a blanket…"_ He tilted his head to try to see what Pyrrha had picked as she resurged. She sat by his side and he identified the piece, one of the shirts he usually wore just to hang around during the weekend. He had to admit, it was a good choice, that one was comfy!

She let out a chuckle. "So you think that can work?"

It took a second for him to realize his tail had been lightly wagging this whole time. Still, Jaune wished he could shrug as a reply. _"We can try…"_

"Okay…" She hesitated. "It's just- you need to take off the blanket so we can try putting this on. Is that okay?"

His tail went still in the same second, he let out a disgruntled huff.

"Well… can you put it on by yourself?"

_"... No? You know what let's just n-"_

"Okay, I'll just hold the shirt for you to get in, but I'll have my eyes closed, so I won't see anything. Would that be better?"

_"I… fine, I'll try."_

"I'll undo the knot for you, just don't let it fall for now."

_"Yeah, I got pretty good at not letting this thing fall while running to the bathroom so…"_

"Alright then, let's try this." She closed her eyes, holding the shirt in place, opening of the collar in front of his head so he could just easily slip through. He threw the blanket off his back, letting it fall over the mattress and immediately dove into the shirt.

"Did you get it?" He let out a small bark. "Okay, I'll let it go then."

The fabric unrolled itself over his back as he shook his body to make it fall into place.

Pyrrha opened her eyes, and he heard her inhale sharply. "Hm… perhaps the blanket wasn't so bad after all…" Her tone was stable, but he caught on the slightly tremble on her words - she was containing a laugh!

Jaune looked down at himself, finally understanding the motive for her comment. The shirt hung floppy around him like a sack of potatoes, sleeves hanging useless on his sides, the collar being overflown with fur from his chest.

"Well… at least it's less dirty…"

_"Yeah... Sorry, Pyrrha, I'm not leaving like this."_

"Don't give me that look! It's not that bad…"

_"You're pretty bad at lying, have I told you that?"_

"Well… those are our options… blanket or shirt?"

He didn't have the chance to choose. The door opened and Nora slipped inside, arms full of bags. "Hello, team! What are we doi-" She paused and he could feel her stare over him. "Jaune! You look _great!"_

_"You _both _are pretty bad at lying!" _He grunted. Nora didn't even try to hide her amusement like Pyrrha had though. He could hear her snicker over the sound of crinkling plastic bags. His ears perked up. _"Please tell me you got something better for me to wear!"_

"So, good news and news that, taking the situation we have here, are kinda lame, but it will be totally worth it in the end. Which one first?"

"Ah… the good ones?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"We got the food! It's already in the kitchen by the way. Aaaand-" She shuffled around with the paper bags. "We have the dog stuff! Including brush, bowl, teeth things and all that... but most importantly-" She lifted the last item over her head. "A toy!" She squeezed it, and it replied with a squeak. "Isn't it _adorable!? _It's a little bitty tiny doggo hamburger!"

The toy was suddenly on his face. "What do you think, Jaune?"

He sniffed it suspiciously. _"Ummm… Okay, I guess… what am I supposed to do with it?" _He dodged the fabric chew as it got too close. _"Hey, hm, where's Ren?"_

"Awn, don't you like it?" Nora made the hamburger squeal again. "If you don't like it, I'll keep it!"

"Nora, what is the other news?" Pyrrha called their teammate's attention while organizing the supplies she had dumped over the bed.

"Ah! Yes!" She jumped on her feet. "We didn't find any clothes for dogs- well, we did but they were… not that great- I mean, some of them were pretty great not gonna lie, but not for our leader here." Nora pointed at him.

Jaune let out a whimper. _"No clothes?"_

"But! We found a solution! Ren had an _amazing _idea! It's a surprise though, and I'm not sure when it's going to be done but it's going to be worth it, trust me!"

"Well, that sounds good actually." Pyrrha turned to him. "You'll just have to wait for a bit, but if Ren's taking care of it, then I'm sure it's going to be good."

_"Yeah… I guess you're right!" _He wiggled around inside the shirt. _"How do I get out of this now?"_

* * *

First, he was excited to see what his teammates had been up to. Then he got bored. And when it was ten in the evening he started to worry. Ren was usually the first of them to get ready for bed and fall asleep. If he was awake past eleven on a normal day then it probably meant something was wrong.

The boy had yet to even show his face at their room. Nora was the one who gave him his dinner, his teammate's cooking for sure, but that was the only thing that hinted Ren was even on Beacon grounds.

Nora didn't seem to be worried though. Once in a while, her scroll would ding with a notification from a message, she would squeal about it but still refuse to tell him or Pyrrha what it was all about.

He just stared at the door, laying down at the very end of his partner's bed - he hadn't really felt like leaving after their aura training - trying to identify if any steps outside could belong to his teammate coming back with the so awaited surprise.

At some point, Pyrrha threw a clean blanket over him, and he managed to wiggle out of his old shirt, using it as a pillow instead. He didn't show interest when she asked if he wanted to rebuild the pillow fort, for some reason, he already felt like where he laid was comfortable enough to fall asleep - and he had a better view of the door up on the bed.

At some point, he couldn't tell when exactly, the girls had slipped into their pajamas, the lights were turned off, Nora's scroll stopped dinging, and the room fell silent as he closed his eyes.

He jolted awake when he heard the beeps of the door being unlocked from the outside and a familiar figure soundlessly stepping in. By the complete silence from the outside, Jaune could only guess it was late enough for the whole building to be asleep. Ren being awake this late outside of a mission situation was completely unheard of!

He wanted to confront his teammate and ask what that was all about. But he held himself back when noticing how Ren headed to his bed without a second thought from his part, dropping over the mattress unceremoniously, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. By the lack of sound that followed, Jaune figured Ren fell asleep with the first contact with the sheets, not even bothering to get under them.

Jaune sighed, closing his eyes once again. Well, at least now he knew Ren was okay. He could wait a little longer.

* * *

[](http://fav.me/ddkl474)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! PorterHawk here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as we delve further into the inescapable hole of fluff.


	3. Too Doggon Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fluff chapter, where wholesomeness is overflowing.

An alarm went off alerting Jaune that it was morning. The former knight lifted his head with a big yawn as Pyrrha adjusted into a sitting position. She pressed the off switch silencing the room again, though that didn't last for very long. Nora was already awake and checking the time on her scroll.

"It's morning!" She cheered. With a jump, she was out of bed and standing up ready for the day.

"Nora, there's no need to be so loud." Pyrrha yawned.

"Yes, there is! We need to give Jaune his surprise present." Jaune paused momentarily trying to remember what she was talking about.

Right, Ren had been working on a project late last night and it was especially for him.

"Ren! Ren wake up! We gotta give Jaune the thing!" Nora squealed shaking her partner violently.

"... mmmm… two more hours…" Ren mumbled into his pillow.

"I can't wait that long and neither can Jaune! You can go back to sleep afterward." It took several long minutes but the ninja slowly began to sit upright, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while still looking half dead.

"_Are you okay Ren?_" Jaune tried asking but it came out as several pathetic whimpers. That seemed to wake his friend a bit more, as he finally stood up with a big stretch.

"My apologies everyone." Ren yawned. "Nora, I slid it under my bed. Mind grabbing it?" He didn't even finish his statement before the bomber had already dug out a paper bag. She jumped around excitedly while Pyrrha and Jaune gathered around them.

"What were you working on anyway?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well, you know how we couldn't find any clothes for Jaune? Ren had this idea and he spent all night trying to finish it!" Nora squealed. She handed Ren the parcel and he proceeded to take out its contents. At first, it looked like nothing more than a folded piece of black fabric, until Ren completely unfolded it for better viewing. It was a hoodie, a dog-sized hoodie with a white rabbit head stitched onto the back. The fabric looked super soft, and it reminded Jaune so much of his own human hoodie he couldn't help but whimper with joy.

"_Y-you made that for me? You sacrificed your night just to make me clothes?" _Jaune's whines quickly turned to excited barking as his tail wagged too fast for the human eye to follow. He was so elated his rump even started to wiggle when his tail wouldn't move fast enough.

"He likes it!" Nora laughed.

"It's wonderful Ren! I can't believe you made this yourself. It looks professionally done." Pyrrha commented admiring the stitch work.

"Well, I was responsible for keeping Nora and I clothed growing up. I've picked up a few things on sewing." Ren yawned. "Are you going to put it on him or not?"

"Oh! Right." Pyrrha took the hoodie and turned to face her partner. "Okay, Jaune. I guess we'll do the same thing as last night?" Jaune barked his agreement and eagerly waited for Pyrrha to untie the blanket from his neck and close her eyes. He didn't bother making sure Ren or Nora did the same, his excitement clouding his need for decency. Within a few seconds, he slipped his head and feet through the fabric into their proper places. Thankfully the shirt incident last night gave him a little practice so the process went smoothly. Pyrrha released letting him shake the hoodie into place.

It was a nice sweater knit fabric, and it smelled like laundry detergent. It was almost a perfect fit, just a tad loose around the arms. The fabric on the back was long, almost reaching the base of his tail while it shortened around his stomach so he wouldn't soil anything in the restroom. It was amazing, and Jaune felt so much better. He danced around in a circle trying to get a look at himself.

"What do you think?" Pyrrha asked barely withholding a giggle. Jaune stopped and looked at his teammates. Pyrrha had a hand over her mouth trying to hide her smile, Nora was snapping several hundred pictures of him while Ren just watched on with a tired grin.

"I take it the hoodie will work?" Ren asked.

Jaune was so happy he didn't know what to do with his paws. He did an awkward shuffle over to his teammates and jumped up on his back legs, attempting to hug Ren around the waist with his front paws. He whined trying to express his gratitude. "_Yes, Ren! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!_"

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." Ren said sounding genuinely relieved. Jaune let go and landed back on all four legs, looking to the others expectantly.

"Well, I'm glad that problem is settled." Pyrrha sighed with a genuine smile. "Let's get breakfast started-" Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Pyrrha answered seeing both Glynda Goodwitch and a man she vaguely recognized from the school's maintenance crew.

"Good morning students." The professor greeted.

"Good morning Professor Goodwitch." Pyrrha answered back with a smile. "Are you here to check on us?"

"Just briefly. We have the lever handles ready to install, and I figured now would be a good time to check-in. May I?"

"Of course." Pyrrha stepped to the side allowing Glynda to enter while the man set to work on replacing the doorknob. She finally saw Jaune, his tail still wagging slightly.

"Hello, Mr. Arc. How are you feeling?" He tilted his head and spun around showing off his hoodie. Glynda smiled slightly at the cute behavior but maintained her professionalism. "I take it things are alright for now."

"It was really rough at first, but then we got some supplies and Ren made him a hoodie!" Nora beamed.

"I can see that. Have you had any other issues I should be aware of?"

"Well, I was working with Jaune on aura training and that hasn't yielded any results yet." Pyrrha said. "But I'm sure he will gain control of his semblance soon."

"That's… good to hear." The professor smiled sadly. "In the meantime, this will help Mr. Arc get in and out of the dorm on his own." She took a small box from her pocket and opened it, revealing a thin gold chain. There was a pin on the end with a red circle in the center.

"You're giving our leader a collar?" Nora questioned. Even Jaune felt a bit off put by the idea.

"This is a necklace with a chip to open the door. Your scrolls normally function as keys, and this will do the same." She handed it to Pyrrha.

"Thank you so much Professor Goodwitch. This all feels like so much for a problem you said was temporary. Still, we really appreciate all of the help you've given us so far." Pyrrha smiled. Ren gave her a slight bow while Nora smiled cheekily.

"Of course." She said. Her expression still seemed sad, and Pyrrha couldn't understand why.

"The lever is installed." The maintenance man announced putting his tools away. "Try it out and see if it works." He glanced down at Jaune seemingly confused by the dog's presence, but ultimately shrugged it off since Glynda wasn't phased.

"Alright Jaune, go ahead and test it." Pyrrha encouraged. He walked up to the door, looking at the lever far above his head. He still wasn't used to seeing things from such a low angle, especially after towering over his friends in human form. Still, it looked like he could reach it on his back legs. He stood up using the door as a point to lean on. Taking his right paw he latched it around the lever and put his weight on it, only to remember it opened inwardly. He looked over to his friends nervously.

"I think I have an idea." Ren dug under his bed for the fabric remnants of his sewing project. He cut a long strip and tied it tightly around the handle. "Try tugging on that." Jaune nodded and did as instructed. He bit down on the fabric and tugged. The handle slid into the downward position letting the door swing open with his pulling.

"Alright!" Nora cheered.

"No more late-night bathroom trips." Ren sighed happily to himself.

Glynda smiled as well before checking the time on her wristwatch. "I'll be taking my leave now. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks again Professor Goodwitch. This will really help." Pyrrha repeated. Jaune whimpered and wagged his tail also trying to show appreciation.

"Of course." She headed out of their room and down the hallway, leaving the team to their own devices.

"Is it time to eat now?" Nora asked waiting for a moment to see if anything else would interrupt them.

"I think we can start getting ready." Pyrrha added hooking the necklace around Jaune's throat. Nora looked over to Ren smiling.

"So will we get started on breakfast!"

"I thought you said I could go back to sleep." Ren groaned.

"Food first and then sleep! We need to be energized for the day." She pulled her partner down the hallway towards the kitchen, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha alone.

"I… guess I'll go assist them. You'll be alright by yourself?" Jaune nodded. Anything Nora did would require far more supervision then himself, and knowing how tired Ren was, the ninja would need all the help he could get.

* * *

Overall it was a pretty standard breakfast affair. Pyrrha decided to get an hour or so of training in afterwards, while Ren followed along to supposedly work out as well. By the way he stood, Jaune was pretty sure Ren just wanted to find a quiet spot to keep sleeping. Surprisingly Nora volunteered to stay behind and keep him company. Or perhaps it wasn't too shocking, seeing as the first thing she went for was the shopping bag of dog supplies her ad Ren purchased yesterday.

"And this is the brush we got! This is supposed to detangle both the topcoat and undercoat of fur. I don't entirely know what that means but the brush is green like Ren's jacket!" Jaune tilted his head a bit. So that was supposed to be green, but it looked more like a blue-grey to him. She pulled out a plastic bag of treats next. Nora ripped the bag open and presented him with an odd-looking stick. "Here Jaune!" It was a grey looking rectangle with some rigids on the end. He tilted his head the other way as she waved the thing in front of his face. "It's a dental chew! It will help keep your teeth clean."

"_But isn't that what a toothbrush is for?_" Jaune whined. He tried looking for his own toothbrush to explain better but his hygienic items were in the closet.

"Just try it Jaune! I PROMISE you'll like it." She smiled cheekily and waved the thing in his face again. He sighed in defeat, deciding to just do it and get this over with. Gently he took the thing between his teeth and pulled away. That seemed to be step one. Now what? "Chew it Jaune! You can't clean your teeth unless you chew it!"

Jaune let out an irritated sigh, laying on the ground trying to hold the thing still with his paws. He angled the stick to fit in the right side of his mouth and bit down gently. It almost tasted like a dull mint oddly enough, and the edges brushed across his teeth with a textured resistance. It wasn't like a toothbrush, but his teeth did feel a bit cleaner. He kept biting down again and again while adjusting it so ever part of his mouth was affected. Nora watched him intently with an ever-growing smile, taking out her scroll and snapping several more pictures. Jaune growled in annoyance.

"What? How else will I tell team RWBY what's going on?" Nora said as if it should have been obvious what the pictures were for.

"_Why are you sending them pictures?! They'll be all over me if you keep that up!" _Jaune growled in agitation, but of course, Nora couldn't understand.

"Just relax and finish your dental stick. A few pictures won't hurt anything." Jaune let out an annoyed huff and turned to face the wall instead. He only got a few more minutes of quiet chewing before Nora was at his side again. "So… will you try the hamburger out now?" She questioned holding the toy in front of his nose.

"_What do I even do with it?_ _Get it away!_" Jaune whined with irritation.

"Geeze! No need to be rude about it." Nora slipped the toy back into her pocket and checked the clock. "It's almost noon already. I wonder where the others are?"

"Nora open up!" A shrill feminine voice shouted along with several rapid knocks. Nora skipped to the entryway and opened the door, nearly getting knocked over by two familiar girls rushing to find him. "It's true!" Ruby squealed seeing Jaune in his new hoodie. She was still in her uniform, having rushed over during her lunch break. Weiss was right behind her, initially trying to look disinterested but failing at the sight of Jaune.

"Wow Weiss, I wasn't expecting you of all people." Nora commented. Weiss just stammered in response.

"I-I'm not here for the blonde idiot! I just need to make sure Ruby gets back to class after this."

"Sure you are." Nora rolled her eyes. Weiss ignored her and tried watching from a distance as Ruby fawned over Jaune.

"This hoodie is so CUTE! I can't believe Ren made this!" She stopped as soon as the other day's incident came back to her memory. "Sorry Jaune, I know you don't want to be called cute and all. It's just the hoodie looks so good!"

Jaune felt a whole new wave of confidence in his new clothes, spinning around to give her a complete view of the gift made just for him. Apparently, she took that as a full-blown invitation to tackle him.

"I'm sorry! I just want to squeeze you till you pop!" She brought him into a tight embrace that Jaune was not prepared for. Even Weiss was trying to hide her reactions, unable to resist how adorable he looked.

"That's right! It's just another reason why Ren is amazing." Nora said with an edge of pride.

"He needs to make a matching one for Zwei! Just wait until Yang gets here later! She'll love your new outfit too!" Oh no, not Yang again! He barely survived her puns the first time!

"_No Yang, please! And put me down, Ruby!_" Jaune started to struggle and whine against her hold.

"Sorry!" Ruby dropped him to the floor, which thankfully wasn't too far of a fall. He scurried to the desk preparing to hide again if need be.

"So you really don't find anything about him cute?" Nora asked Weiss, who's eyes had nearly doubled in size.

"Are you feeling alright Weiss? You look a bit off." Ruby commented now seeing her partner's expression. Weiss's face turned to a darker shade, and Jaune could just feel her embarrassment.

"You numbskull! How dare you drag me here! Good luck with remembering Goodwitch's class without me!" Weiss stomped out of the room furious.

"Wait, Weiss! I don't know why you're mad!" Ruby rushed out of the dorm room after her partner, leaving Jaune and Nora alone once again. He glanced to the redhead, his tail low and his ears back. He couldn't look more done with her antics if he tried.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know that would happen." Nora tried defending herself.

"_Then why did you let her hug me?!"_ Jaune started barking at her trying to show his displeasure. The lock on the door suddenly clicked, revealing Pyrrha and Ren on the other side.

"Sorry we're late. It was quite the workout." She blinked finally seeing Nora's guilty expression and Jaune's disheveled fur. "Is… everything okay? We heard barking." The former knight just huffed and crawled onto his own bed, feeling irritated and wound up. He really needed to get some more guy friends. Maybe then he wouldn't be assaulted with hugs all the time. He could forgive Ruby at least, but it would still be a while before he accepted Nora's apology.

* * *

Pyrrha got up slowly already dreading the new day. Yesterday could have gone better. It had started out so well, until the incident that happened while she and Ren were away. By the evening Jaune had been so close to forgiving Nora too, and then Yang came and inadvertently made his mood far worse. Now he was curled up alone on his own bed, not even stirring as the other members of his team got up. Nora was oddly quiet, clearly still feeling bad for upsetting their leader yesterday. Pyrrha grabbed her shower caddy while Ren put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." He smiled. Nora responded with a small smile and followed him out of the dorm room. Pyrrha soon trailed after with her towels ready for a shower.

"Should we tell Jaune we'll be back shortly?" Pyrrha asked her teammates. Normally they told him where they were going, but no one seemed willing to disturb him.

"We're just going to make breakfast. I'm sure Jaune will be fine. Right, Ren?" Nora looked over to her partner.

"Of course. There is absolutely nothing to worry about."

* * *

Jaune stirred when he heard the door shut for the seventh time that morning. He stood up and stretched with a big yawn. His body had been feeling wide awake for the last several hours anyway. He just really didn't want to disrupt his teammates. The former knight was also hoping he'd fall asleep again, but of course that didn't happen. It was weird, but he had such a hard time relaxing when lying alone. Sure the bed was comfier than the floor, but it felt so much… colder by himself. He hated to admit it, but he missed sleeping at the foot of Pyrrha's bed. Though she didn't express the same feeling as far as he could tell, so it was probably best to move on.

He glanced around realizing he was the only one in the room. That wasn't too unusual given the routine they developed over the last few days. Still, they would normally tell him if they were going to shower or anything. He thought he heard Ren mention breakfast. Did they go to the cafeteria today? If so, when would they be back?

He paced the room trying to decide what to do in the meantime. Jaune was feeling cramped and ready to move, but what could he do right now? Napping was off the table, and he couldn't play video games without hands.

The more he thought about it the more irritated he became. Pacing was about all he could manage and even that was making him tenser. How much time had passed since they left anyway? An hour? Maybe two? He couldn't even check his scroll for the time!

Jaune felt like a wound-up spring, ready to release at any minute but lacking enough room to do so. He couldn't even clench his fingers anymore, his once flexible digits now impossible to move individually. The retriever couldn't punch anything or take it out on the training dummies downstairs. There was barely enough room here to run in circles!

Frustrated Jaune put his mouth around the pillow by his paws and squeezed. He bit down again and again in rapid succession hoping to relieve some stress. Oddly enough he found the motion comforting. He could barely taste the fabric, rather feeling the texture of the material on his tongue and gums. It was cool and soft, offering a nice rub between his teeth. It smelled like his teammates too, another factor that brought his mind to a calmer level. He still had more energy to burn though, and the biting motion was leading to an odd craving.

"_Shake it_!"

His body didn't need to tell him anymore. With a playful snarl, he rapidly shook the thing side to side. The motion made his head spin, but the stretch in his neck was amazing. He wanted to do more!

Jaune swung it around even harder putting his full weight into it. The pillow flopped around with every motion, but it wasn't enough to escape his teeth. He jumped around still pulling on the fabric, excitement welling in his gut when he heard a satisfying rip. Jaune shook it even harder while making tracks around the room. He barely noticed the clouds of feathers raining down around him, too focused on the sensation of working his muscles.

With one final shake, the pillow completely exploded. Satisfied Jaune dropped the fabric taking in a deep breath. That was amazing! Fun! And-

A blurry soft object entered his nostrils upon inhaling, forcing him into a sneezing fit. It took several seconds before the object was expelled from his nose. He looked around trying to find the culprit, only for his gut to sink. The entire dorm room was a mess of feathers. He had completely destroyed that pillow, and now everything was covered in an explosion of his doing.

He couldn't let the others see this! Quickly Jaune jumped around trying to gather the scattered feathers with his paw. It almost worked, but his clumsy motions kept spreading whatever small piles he managed to make. Carefully he tried picking the feathers up with his mouth, but the plumage kept tickling his nose causing more and more sneezes. Before long the room looked even worse than it initially was.

"_Oh no…_" Jaune whined lowering his ears and head. He really screwed up this time, and he wasn't sure what to try next. Suddenly the door creaked open with three figures walking into the room. They paused at seeing the mess, and Jaune knew he was in for it.

* * *

The three human members of JNPR just stared into the dorm unsure what to say. Everything was covered in feathers. There wasn't a single clean surface in the room. All of the beds, desks, and drawers had some level of feathers on them, and in the center of the room stood the culprit. Jaune was hunched over with his tail tucked low. Feathers were stuck to his lips and hoodie, as well as some remnants trapped under his claws. The remains of a pillow lay a few feet away from him. He couldn't look more guilty if he tried.

"W-What on earth happened?!" Pyrrha questioned completely dumbstruck. Why in the world would Jaune do this?! He knew better than to make a mess like this, right?

"You had a pillow fight and didn't invite me? How could you?!" Nora shouted genuinely hurt.

"Nora, I don't think this was meant to be a pillow fight." Ren added picking a feather off of his bedspread. He wiped the plumage off of his own desk and placed Jaune's breakfast down.

"Could he be sick?" Pyrrha questioned trying to think of an explanation. She carefully opened the closet door and slid her shower caddy inside before any feathers could get stuck to it. Ren kneeled down and placed a hand on Jaune's forehead.

"He feels warm, but I think dogs have higher body temperatures than humans." Ren pondered. "Are you feeling ill?" He asked Jaune directly. The retriever shook his head slightly causing a feather to enter his nose. He let out a tremendous sneeze, sending all the down in his area directly onto Ren. The white feathers stuck to his clothes and hair, making Jaune feel even worse. Guiltily he slunk under one of the desks and took a seat facing away from everyone. Nora was too excited seeing the feathers flying.

"CANNONBALL!"

She leapt over Ren, landing dead center on her mattress. The impact caused all the feathers around her to fly even further across the room, most of which colliding with her partner's face. Jumping up and down she laughed as the feathers on her bed kept spreading to other locations. Ren just turned to Pyrrha, blowing away some feathers stuck to his bangs.

"Do you think Ruby would know?"

"I don't know. She owns a dog, but Jaune is human."

"I don't think ripping a pillow to shreds is very human, or anything like Jaune for that matter."

Pyrrha didn't like the sound of that, but relented that Ruby may be the quickest source for answers. The two left the dorm room and headed across the hall. They knocked on team RWBY's door, the caped girl herself answering. She was in her school uniform clearly getting ready to leave for classes while the rest of her team scrambled to prepare for the day. She looked at the two cheerfully.

"Oh, hi guys! What's up?" She questioned noticing their distressed faces.

"Ruby, could you give us some advice regarding dogs? Something happened while we were out and we don't know why." The reaper's face turned serious at Pyrrha's question.

"Of course. What happened?" She simply ushered Ruby across the hallway to their dorm room, letting her see the carnage herself. Ruby glanced around the feather-covered room before looking at Jaune, he was still under the desk in his own self imposed time out while Ren set to work on sweeping. It was only a few seconds before Ruby started giggling, a reaction Pyrrha hadn't expected of all things.

"I-I fail to see the humor here." Pyrrha responded to the girl's glee.

"Sorry Pyrrha, this is just a super common thing with dogs. I'm pretty sure he just needs some exercise."

"Exercise?" Pyrrha blinked.

"Ha! I told you he would get bored!" Nora gloated triumphantly as she belly-flopped on her bed.

"Well, he's barely left the room for the last four days, right? He's probably stir crazy." Ruby continued. Pyrrha had to admit it made a lot of sense. Just like them, Jaune was also a huntsman in training and very active. An extended period of no exercise for anyone like that would be torture. She was honestly feeling a bit antsy herself, and a jog sounded like a wonderful idea.

Pyrrha approached her partner and kneeled down to his eye level. "Hey, Jaune. Would you like to go outside for a bit once the dorms are empty?" He looked up at her both nervous and excited by the prospect, but he soon turned to guilt again when seeing the mess behind her. "Please don't worry about that. I think all of us could use some exercise. Just try not to do it again. Okay?" Jaune eventually gave a slow nod and stepped out from his hiding place.

"Well, hopefully, that helps. I'll see you guys later." Ruby waved and rushed down the hallway to her first class.

"Thanks, Ruby!" Pyrrha called after her. She'd have to thank the reaper properly later. "Alright everyone, let's get this mess cleaned and ready to leave."

"Alright." Ren plucked a few feathers off of Jaune's plate and placed it on the ground. "Just try not to swallow too many feathers." Jaune just huffed and got down to eating while everyone else cleaned.

Hopefully, a change of scenery would do everyone some good.

* * *

The four snuck outside after checking the hallways for any student activity. Thankfully they didn't run into anyone, and the team made it outside. They headed out towards the eastern side of the academy, close to the tree line where a tall grassy field lay with several trees scattered about. It was enclosed on either side by the trees of the Emerald forest.

It was an absolute explosion of new smells. Even with the grass and tree leaves all looking like odd shades of dark yellow with little areas of blues and grey here and there, the smells were enough to make up for it. He wanted to smell everything, he wanted to run.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned. She was looking down at him questioningly along with the rest of his team.

That's right, they brought him out here to exercise and that's exacting what he needed to do, yet he still felt so nervous about it. Tentatively, he took a few steps forward, trying to discern the bombardment of smells. He'd never experienced so many different scents at once. Maybe when his sisters dragged him to the weird soap and perfume stores, but it wasn't like an overwhelming sense like it was now. Instead of sight being the predominant sense here, it was definitely smell.

The wind carried a new scent with it, one that he didn't quite recognize. Instinctively he lowered his nose to the ground and began sniffing. He followed the smell in the direction it was strongest, until a twitchy movement caught his eye. He glanced up, seeing the unmistakable shape of a squirrel tail. His body immediately tensed.

It was twitching its tail sporadically, the resulting noises loud with his sensitive hearing. It only took a few seconds before the squirrel finally spotted him and ran off for the trees.

His brain was screaming a new command at him.

_Catch it!_

His body responded before his mind could catch up with everything. Jaune took off in a mad dash never losing sight of the squirrel. It weaved through the tall grass and burrs but Jaune wasn't deterred. He dashed and jumped through the grass and over felled branches, until his target did a vertical club up the nearest tree. Skidding to a halt Jaune looked around for any low lying branches, but couldn't find any within jumping distance. Instead, he dug his front paws into the tree and barked at his teammates for backup.

"_Guys! You have to help me catch this thing! It's mocking me!_" He glanced over to see Pyrrha, at least, approaching. Suddenly his brain started to catch up to what he had just done, and he slunked behind the tree in embarrassment. He seriously started chasing a squirrel of all things? Only dogs chase squirrels! He was still human Jaune at heart, and he let his new instincts control his actions.

"Is everything okay Jaune?" She asked seeing his tense form.

"_I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me._" He tried to communicate but it only came out as whining. Pyrrha seemed confused by his sudden shyness, but quickly came up with a new solution.

"Hey, I'll race you to that tree and back." She pointed across the field to the opposing tree line. Jaune looked between her and the target, still thinking on the best response.

"_Well, if you really want to._" He positioned himself next to her ready to start running while Pyrrha did the same.

"Ready. Set… Go!" She took off sprinting with Jaune close behind. It only took a few strides for him to pass her. It was completely insane. He'd never run this fast as a human, but his new body was better built for speed. Throwing his all into it the former knight zoomed across the field all the way to the targeted tree line. He stumbled into the bushes while trying to turn, but managed to recover and zip back to the starting line. Pyrrha had barely gotten to the halfway mark when he passed her, seeing his blurry target and booking it. Within a few seconds he had reached the finish, Pyrrha taking much longer to actually catch up with him.

"_Wait… did I just beat you in a race?!"_ Jaune panted and looked to his partner. She was slowing down her run and laughing all the same.

"Well done Jaune! That was a good race." She breathed. He was excited and eager for more, shuffling around hoping she'd maybe race again. "You wish to keep going?" Pyrrha blinked. He nodded and barked in confirmation. "Alright then. We'll do ten laps around the perimeter. How does that sound?"

"_Yes please! That sounds great!" _Jaune barked his approval. The two began their sprint around the border while Ren looked over to his oddly quiet partner. She was just observing rather than rushing to join in.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The ninja asked. His partner just sighed.

"Do you think he's still mad at me?" Ren raised a brow, seeing she was holding the hamburger toy behind her back.

"You genuinely hoped he would like it, didn't you?" She held it up to her chest thoughtfully.

"I thought, since he's been so stressed, that maybe the toy would help him feel a bit better. Then he'd have a distraction from everything." Ren's eyes softened in understanding. She was just trying to help in her own Nora way, and that was precisely the problem.

"I know you had the best of intentions, but I think you were a bit overbearing." She looked to him questioningly. "The entire situation is very jarring, and Jaune is having a difficult time adjusting. We need to take this in stride, and insisting so forcefully on one thing or another can be upsetting for anyone."

"So I shouldn't try helping." Nora looked aside sadly.

"Not at all. You can still help, but it's important to remember boundaries. Perhaps… try taking things slower." Nora hummed at his response, looking up as Jaune and Pyrrha passed the two starting their eighth lap.

"It looks like Jaune is really having fun."

"Indeed. It's nice to see him loosen up a bit." Ren added. They paused for a minute before Nora continued with her main question.

"Do you think I should try again?"

Ren thought on her question momentarily. "It's up to you. I'm sure he'd know you were genuinely trying to help. Just… don't shove it in his face this time?" She grinned at his answering, jogging out towards Pyrrha and Jaune once they finished their laps.

"Hey, guys." Nora said as she stopped in front of them. "What're you two doing?"

"We were just finishing our race." Pyrrha breathed. "Jaune is a lot faster in his new form." Jaune barked confidently having beaten Pyrrha by a wide margin.

"Nice!" Nora smiled before turning a bit sheepish. "Sooo… do you think I could have a turn racing him?"

"Well, I suppose it's up to Jaune." Pyrrha looked down at her partner. He didn't seem too keen on making eye contact with Nora, though the high from his last two wins was clearly winning out over residuals anger. He nodded and barked cockily.

"Ooh, it looks like someone's feeling confident." Pyrrha chuckled. Jaune spun around getting into a starting position.

"Before starting, maybe we can make the race more interesting." She pulled out the hamburger toy and handed it to Pyrrha. "So you throw this as hard as you can, then Jaune and I will have to run and find it. The first one to bring it back wins."

"Well, what do you think Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned. He nodded his understanding and the champion prepared to throw it. "Ready… go!" Pyrrha chucked the toy with all of her strength. They both watched as it made a large arc over the field and went beyond the tree line. The two took off running. Jaune was initially in the lead but Nora was quicker then Pyrrha. She had an easier time keeping up with Jaune and forcing him to move faster.

"I'm catching up Jaune!" She laughed. He huffed loudly, jumping over an oncoming log that Nora hadn't noticed in time. She nearly tripped but managed to catch herself, even if that gave Jaune more of a lead. "You knew about that log didn't you?!" Her leader made a breathy noise, reminiscent of a laugh. She grinned as the two came upon the tree line, using the bark to her advantage. She jumped to one of the lower branches and used it as a springboard, leaping up higher into the canopy giving her a better vantage point to find the toy. It took her a few minutes but she spotted it stuck in the branches of a sapling. Despite walking a few feet away from the thing Jaune never saw it. The toy was just above his line of sight. Nora smiled, leaping down from the high tree and grabbing the toy.

"Oh Jaaaauunne~" Nora grabbed the toy and waved it around. The former knight spun around shocked that he missed it, but didn't get a chance to react. Nora was already rushing out of the woods and towards Pyrrha. Jaune bolted after her trying to grab the toy but Nora managed to leap away from his mouth each time. "I'm gonna beat you!" She chimed. Jaune made one last attempt at the toy, leaping into the air right as they neared that log from earlier. His back feet caught on the downed wood and he slammed head first into Nora's thigh. The two tumbled to the dirt, finally stopping in a tangled heap. It took a second for Nora to regain her bearings, opening her eyes to find Jaune stuck underneath her. His eyes were shut and he wasn't moving.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" Nora got up quickly looking Jaune up and down for damage. She dropped the toy in her shock, the former knight peeking his eye open slyly as soon as it hit the ground. In a flash he twisted his body and grabbed the toy, rushing several feet away from Nora and looking back smugly. It took her a moment for the situation to click. "Hey!" He wagged his tail cutely and rushed over to Pyrrha. Nora couldn't help but laugh as she tried catching up. He beat her to the finish line by several seconds.

"And Jaune is the winner!" Pyrrha said genuinely surprised. Her shock quickly turned to laughter as Jaune trotted around her proudly with the hamburger in his mouth.

"You cheater!" Nora pointed in mock accusation. They really hadn't set any rules for this race so she couldn't be mad about it. Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't have some fun. Jaune tilted his head as if having no clue what she meant. He even whimpered a little bit further selling his innocence. "I bet if we went again you wouldn't stand a chance." She smirked. Jaune growled playfully and forced the hamburger back into Pyrrha's hands.

"You two wish to try again?" Pyrrha questioned. Jaune barked his confirmation while Nora gave a thumbs up.

"Heck yes! I know I'll beat you this time!" She lined up next to Jaune as they both prepared for round two. Pyrrha wound her arm up preparing to throw the toy once again.

"Ready… set… go!"

* * *

The sun was finally setting, and team JNPR was heading back to the dorms while most of the students were still at dinner. Jaune was exhausted, his feet dragging a bit as his team walked on. He hadn't had this good of a work out in a while, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep his tongue still during his heavy pants. Its long length meant it wouldn't stay in place when his mouth was open, and panting was the best way he found to not overheat. Not sweating was definitely new.

Nora slowed her pace so she was walking side by side with Jaune. She still held the hamburger behind her back while walking a bit more sheepishly.

"So… are you still mad at me?" She questioned catching Jaune a bit off guard. He had nearly forgotten in his exhaustion. That's right, he was mad at her this morning for yesterday's incident. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I promise I won't shove things in your face any more… or send several hundred pictures of you to team RWBY without permission."

She looked to him questioningly. Jaune thought about her apology. He could tell she felt genuinely bad, and he did have fun racing her today. Nora didn't even shove the toy in his face once! He slowed down a bit, snatching the hamburger from her hands and head-butted her thigh lightly as he jogged ahead of her. He turned around and whined lightly.

"_I forgive you, and I appreciate the effort, Nora_." Even if she couldn't understand his whimpers, Jaune's body language got the message across. With a relieved smile she jogged after him as the school finally came back into view.

* * *

"Jaune, I know you might be reluctant to let us help you with this…" His partner crouched to his eye level. "But I think it's getting a bit out of control."

Pyrrha gestured to the very floor they were sitting, with comically perfect timing, a ball of crumpled fur bounced between them like a tumbleweed, getting bigger with each strand it collected on its path.

He jumped as the bundle was mercilessly crushed by a broom. "I don't think just sweeping is helping too much." Nora shook the broom around, the fur was just stuck on it now. "We need a vacuum."

"Weiss has one we could borrow." Ren remembered as he dusted off the desk.

"Ah! Yes!" Nora almost let the broom fall from her hands. "I'll go ask her for it right now!"

"That would really help. But-" Pyrrha started as Nora was leaving, stretching a hand forward, she plucked out of his hoodie another clump of loose fur. "We need to treat the source too."

Jaune whined, pawing the floor indecisively. Yes… it was obvious brushing was necessary. They first noticed the problem while picking up the feathers from yesterday's accident. Even after they were done, it was clear the room needed a deeper clean, the golden strands stuck on every single article of clothing and bedding and the occasional sneeze coming from one of his friends were proof enough. Still, Jaune couldn't help feeling embarrassed at the prospect of being brushed from head to toe.

Plus, he would need to get out of the room to not make the mess even worse. Yes, he had already left before, but with every escapade, there was a chance of other people seeing him like this. And he really didn't want the news about his unhelpful semblance out to the world before he could control it properly.

_"Isn't there another way to solve this?" _The question was translated to a whimper. Jaune looked back to his partner, hoping she would once again come up with a brilliant idea to solve his dilemma.

Pyrrha didn't even have time to react though, Nora was back by kicking the door open, vacuum cleaner in hand. "Now we can make some progress!" She rushed to the nearest outlet and plugged the device in without wasting any more time.

It was the most horrifying sound he had ever heard! And he had taken giant Ursa roars right to his face before. He cried as the noise pierced his sensitive ears, as if it drilled directly into his skull. Panic rising as his heart raced, telling him to just _run and hide._ He scrambled up to his paws, following the distressed instinct to seek for safety, only to immediately bump into something after he took his first hysterical steps.

"Nora! Turn it off!" Something enveloped his head, muting by a fraction the painful noise, after a few seconds that felt like years, the machine was finally silenced.

It took a moment for his eardrums to stop ringing and for him to relax enough to open his eyes, allowing him to realize the thing he had ran into was his partner. Pyrrha had been hugging his head, hands placed over his ears to block the sound. Her embrace tentatively came loose, giving him a bit of space to move. "Jaune?"

He shook his head slightly, letting out a puff of air that had been stuck in his lungs. _"I'm okay." _He looked up to her, he was close enough to see Pyrrha's worried expression with a clear focus. _"Hm… thank you." _He let out a soft bark, and she visibly relaxed.

"Jaune! I'm so, so sorry!" Nora rushed to their side. "Ruby is always telling us how Zwei hates cleaning days because of the vacuum cleaner, I didn't even-"

He shook his head, huffing to interrupt her. _"It's fine Nora. I wouldn't know either."_

"I guess we'll just have to make the broom work." Ren pushed the vacuum aside, taking on his hands the other less noisy cleaning supply. He attempted a sweep, and for every strand that was gathered, others flew away with the movement.

Jaune let out a grunt. It wasn't fair. His teammates were already going through so much to help him, he really didn't want to make this more difficult for them.

_"I'll… I'll leave." _He got up, heading to the door. _"Just… wait until I'm very far away to turn that thing back on please."_

* * *

Fortunately, the roof was the floor directly above their room, so he only needed to wait by their door until he couldn't hear any approaching footsteps and just bolt out to reach the stairs.

His tongue was already hanging out when he reached the top, restlessly waiting for his partner to open the door. As soon as the path was clear again, Jaune rushed to the open space of the roof, claws clicking against concrete tiles, the smell of dust and old metal pipes filled his nostrils as a light breeze stroked his fur. His tail started to wag without him even noticing; he had missed this place.

He heard the door being shut behind him as he approached the edge. The only thing he could complain about was the scenario in front of him. The Beacon Tower, always imposing against the horizon was now only a barely discernible colorless blur.

"I guess the view is now a little different for you, right?" He replied with a quiet bark as Pyrrha sat by his side, trying to identify other landmarks through his new vision.

"Is it too strange?" She followed his line of sight.

_"Very." _He rounded away from the edge, sitting in front of her. _"But… I guess I'm getting used to it…" _Staring at the now blonde hair and yellow eyes of his partner, he angled his head to the side. _"Eh… Kind of."_

She chuckled at his expression. "What? Do I look weird?"

Jaune scrunched his shoulders. _"Everyone looks weird if that makes you feel better."_

"Well, it will be over soon." Pyrrha said full of certainty. "But now we have another problem to solve." She took in her hands the brush Ren had bought a few days earlier, freeing it from its plastic wrap.

He let out an unsure grunt.

"Just… think about it as if someone was brushing your hair before having a haircut!"

_"That's not even close to the case here, Pyrrha."_ His hair was now covering every inch of him. It wasn't a simple haircut brushing, it was as if someone was scrubbing his whole body - and that was beyond weird.

Jaune sighed, letting his head fall. He had agreed to it though. And he had to deal with the consequences of his semblance. Really what kind of power is this? He would bet his comic collection he was the only one with a semblance that made everything worse.

"Hey, we can try, and if it makes you feel too uncomfortable, we'll stop immediately and try to look for another solution." His partner attempted to soothe him after noticing his constant uncertainty. "But who knows… you might even like it."

He scoffed. _"Like it? All of this is still pretty weird in my opinion, I don't think this is a likable situation."_

She rolled her eyes at his attitude. "Well, one way or another, the sooner we start the sooner we will be done." Pyrrha paused, hesitating for a second before continuing. "I think you already figured that out… but I'll need you to take off your hoodie for this, alright?"

The fur of his back and tail stood up. He had completely forgotten about that detail. _"Aaah can't you just brush around it?"_

"Jaune, listen," She called as he got agitated, lowering herself to look right into his eyes, voice softening to offer him comfort. "I won't stare, I won't laugh, I won't even say a word! I won't do anything besides just sweeping off loose fur. Trust me, alright? It will be good for you."

He stared back at her firm honest gaze for a moment. Jaune released a breath. _"Okay… I trust you."_

He looked down at himself, trying to wiggle out of the hoodie, just like he had done with his shirt a few days ago. But his clothes now weren't that loose, making the process more difficult than it should have been.

"You need a hand?" Pyrrha offered after a few seconds of struggle.

He tried once again with no success. Letting out a breath, Jaune scooted closer to where his partner was sitting. _"Unfortunately."_

"Can I?" She reached a hand towards one of his paws. He placed it over her open palm. "Let's just start with the sleeves…"

Gently, she guided his paws around the folds of fabric, eventually being successful in passing both of his arms through the sleeve holes. Now the hoodie was free to be pulled from his body. _"Watch the ears."_ He thought to himself. Pyrrha took the edges of the fabric and lifted it up.

He pressed his body flat against the ground as soon as the hoodie was removed, tail curling up to press closely against his side, head lowered between his paws so his ears could hang in front of his face - it would have been burning if he could blush.

Pyrrha eyed his flat form after folding his clothes. "I guess that works for now." He heard her talking the brush in her hands. "I'm going to start. Just bark if you want me to stop, okay?"

Jaune did his best to nod, body rigidly tense in anticipation for the first contact.

It came way lighter than he expected, a short hesitant stroke down the back of his neck. There was a pause, he didn't move. The comb came back again, and with each brush, it felt a bit firmer and covered more surface. As Pyrrha's movements gained more confidence, he found himself letting the tension go, tail unattaching from his side and body relaxing against the cold floor.

She silently continued through the path down to his back before suddenly stopping. Strokes being replaced by the pricking sensation of things being plucked out of his fur. Jaune took a peek from behind his ears, noticing his partner putting aside on the floor some small branch pieces and crumples of dry leaves together with the removed bundles of fur - they must have been stuck under his hoodie since yesterday, he didn't even notice.

He let her continue, leaning his head back on his paws as the comb carefully slid along his back. When the comb arrived close to his tail, he didn't feel the need to make a fuss out of it - only because if he did, that would make this entire process take longer to finish, really - just blinking slowly, Jaune stayed quiet as a way to tell her to go ahead.

After removing a few splinters and lightly brushing the thin strands of his tail, she was back to his torso. He figured Pyrrha was about to be done, the strokes were now long and superficial, just to check if something had remained behind after the first go through.

Then her movements traveled up to the top of his head, patting his hair in place. Jaune felt it then, Pyrrha's fingers attempting to remove more leaf debris stuck between his ear and neck with a light scratch. His leg muscle twitched and his tail thumped against the floor without him willing it. When the comb fell where her fingers had been, Jaune had to shut his mouth to not let any embarrassing sounds escape, if it was possible his claws would have torn up the floor tiles as he held any reactions back.

So when the next brush strokes were accompanied by her fingers following behind its path, smoothly sliding down through the fur of his neck, he couldn't contain himself anymore.

His entire body shook, releasing any hint of tension that could have still been stored in his stance. Stretching his front paws forward, he relaxed his ears and let his tongue loll out, allowing his back leg to scratch the floor while his tail started wagging without his permission as the combination of brush and fingers softly made their way through his fur.

He barely registered the sound of her contained laugh before Pyrrha inhaled sharply, maintaining her promise of staying silent. Jaune didn't have the mind to care though, with his nervousness gone, it was like he could fully appreciate the touches. Forget the sensation of running on an open field after days of being stuck in their room - _this_ was the best thing ever!

He rolled to his side, stretching his head forward to allow the comb to pass smoothly to the side of his neck and- _yes that was the spot!_ He panted happily, tail slapping against the ground with each scratch and every part of his mind just kept urging him to just roll on his back because some chest and belly rubs would probably feel just as good and he needed to find out-

_"Wait- what?!" _His entire body suddenly went rigid, freezing in place. Jaune snapped his eyes open, plopping back onto his side before he could expose his stomach. He let out an urgent bark, and the hand and comb were out of his fur just in time for him to clumsily jump up to his paws.

_"What the-" _What had gotten into him?! His heart raced with embarrassment, he wanted to hide but there were no spots for that in the open rooftop, so he just sprinted to the space behind his partner's back, anything to avoid her line of vision.

"Jaune! I'm sorry! I thought- I thought you were liking it." Despite her distress, Pyrrha still didn't turn around to face him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have touched you with my hands without asking."

_"No! That wasn't it- it wasn't your fault!" _He shook his entire body, letting out an annoyed huff. _"It's me and this stupid form making me do stupid things!"_

"I'm sorry…" She apologized again, and he realized the sound he let out wasn't easily interpreted as reassuring. He hated the misunderstandings caused by his inability to speak - _how could I tell her it's okay?_

Jaune pawed the floor restlessly, doing the first thing on his mind, gently headbutting her shoulder while letting out a softer bark.

"You're… not upset?" She tried to decipher his actions.

He whimpered, shaking his head no while it was pressed against her arm. _"Not with you…"_

Pyrrha sighed, her shoulders dropped. "Look, I… I get that it must be very difficult, and confusing to be in a new body that has all of those habits and urges you never had before… But I don't know if repressing them all is the best idea… I mean, I could tell you were happy while playing outside yesterday." He could hear the beginning of a smile, somehow, that made him feel more at ease. "I know we can't just say '_stop being embarrassed' _so you can just _magically _turn off your feelings… But just know you are allowed to react to these new experiences the way you feel like it, I won't judge- none of us will." Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder then, seeking to look him in the eyes. "And I won't tell anyone what happened, it can stay between us, alright?"

Jaune held her gaze for a moment, he could tell she was being sincere with every word. He replied with a quiet bark and a tiny nod. She was right. Of course she was. Getting used to this new form was a challenge, but not taking it head-on would make everything even more difficult. His teammates had been trying to tell him that the entire week. He didn't know how they still had the patience to deal with all of that.

He really had the best friends he could have ever asked for.

"Good." She smiled at his understanding, turning around to face him fully. "Do you want to head back? Or can I finish?"

He leaned his head to the side. "_You weren't done?"_

"I didn't get to brush, you know, your fluffiest part." Pyrrha pointed at his front, the fur on his neck and chest were long enough to sway along with the rooftop breeze. "We can just skip it if you feel like you had enough."

Jaune looked down at his own dense mass of fluff. "_I feel like this is from where most of the loose fur is coming from…" _He scooted closer, sitting in front of her once again. "_It's better if we get them out already."_

She smiled at his approach. "It will only take a moment. Again, just bark if you want me to stop."

Jaune just nodded, avoiding her eyes as she reached for him with the brush, trying to act aloof - and not let the thoughts of how this situation would be so… _inappropriate _if he was human to even begin to cross his mind. So he emptied his head, watching the blur of clouds slowly pass through the sky. Yet only after a few strokes, his tail refused to stay quiet. She didn't touch him with her hands this time, just using the very tips of her fingers to remove splinters if they happened to be too tangled on the strands, but it still felt good, _really good._ And when Pyrrha was halfway done, brushing under his chin, he decided to follow her advice, all the energy he had been using to restrain the movement of his tail now being released as he allowed it to wag as it pleased.

"And we are done." She announced after checking with some quicker brushes if there were any tangles left behind. Piling up all the loose fur she had removed, Pyrrha let out a chuckle. "I wouldn't doubt if you told me you actually feel lighter after all of this."

He got up on four paws, giving a big shake to his whole body. "_You know what?" _Jaune circled in place, trying to have a better look at the smoothed strands of his back, he would have laughed too if he could. "_I think I do feel lighter."_

"Let's just tidy up the place before we leave." Pyrrha took a plastic bag out of her pocket, tossing a handful of fur inside. "We shouldn't just leave this here."

"_Oh, of course-" _His body went still when he caught a furtive movement by the corner of his eye; a bundle of hair and tiny sticks were being carried off by the wind. "_Oh no, you don't." _He immediately ran after it, hopped over the tumbling hair before it could fly off the rooftop, tail wagging as he was successful in catching it between his claws.

"Nice catch!" His partner laughed, taking the runaway bundle and throwing in the bag. "I think we're all set here." She gave the space a quick look over. "Ah. How could I forget- your hoodie."

He froze. Had he just been running around the roof without clothes?! Pyrrha didn't seem to notice his sudden pang of self-consciousness, probably because now he couldn't become red with embarrassment.

She gave the hoodie a few pats to remove a few strands of golden hair stuck in the dark fabric, crouching down and holding the opening for him to get in. When he didn't move, she asked. "Do you need me to close my eyes or..."

"_Ah." _He blinked. Looking down at himself, he could see how his now clean fur still was neatly combed in place even after all his moving around. "_I guess that would be a bit pointless..." _So Jaune just dove in, letting her help get his paws in place, he wiggled a bit to make the hoodie sit more comfortably against his back before getting up.

"Let's go then?" She adjusted the hood for him when it refused to unfold correctly. "I guess it wasn't that bad, was it?" Without thinking, she smoothed the fur on the side of his head with her fingers, strands messy after he slipped inside his clothes.

He went still. That didn't last long though. She recoiled her hand back as if his fur had been full of static. "I'm sorry. I-"

Before Pyrrha could apologize further, Jaune decided to act, pressing his head against her palm just long enough for him to catch a flash of understanding on her eyes, before moving away and turning towards the door, failing to contain the light sway of his tail. "_Yeah, I guess it wasn't that bad."_

* * *

[ ](http://fav.me/ddl9qq1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (click the images for better quality!)
> 
> Thanks for reading and we hope you liked it! :D


	4. Trapped in the Dog House

The rest of his Friday went by smoothly, and to his surprise, so did the rest of the weekend as it arrived.

Don't get him wrong, being a dog was still strange, but as Beacon slowed down for the weekend, he guessed the universe finally took pity on him and didn't slap on his face some new crazy experience for him to endure.

Now he just had to deal with the habits and routine that came with his new form. Wake up early, listen to see if the path to the bathroom was clear, go back for another quick nap, try not to push his food out of the plate as he ate breakfast and his other meals, brush his teeth by chewing, spending energy by gnawing on something that wasn't a pillow, more napping, some aura training and so on.

Sure, it still got boring sometimes, especially with everyone free from classes for the weekend, the halls and the fields outside weren't empty as they usually were, raising the risk of being seen with each attempt of leaving.

Though the stillness only meant there wasn't anything new for him to stress about. And when he wasn't stressed, the feeling of calm and relief that paired over his teammates was palpable. He felt a little guilty for giving his friends such a hard time during the week. Still, he probably would have gone crazy without their patient support, and for that, he was more than thankful.

Jaune drowsily blinked his eyes open, stretching his paws over the mattress until he let out a relaxed breath, watching through dropped eyelids the blurs of his teammates around the room. He sniffed the air, the apprehension of when he was going to turn back was still there, of course, but he wasn't receiving worried looks at every second nor their voices trembled with concern.

Nora gave him a wave as she followed Ren out of the door, leaving him alone in the room. Jaune only had enough energy of responding with a single wag of his tail. He could tell she was excited about something by the sound of her bouncy steps as she left, taking into consideration her partner's air of satisfaction, it probably involved his cooking - lunch was going to be good today.

Jaune closed his eyes again after their steps faded down the stairs. It was new being able to tell how his friends were feeling that easily... he was sure he had never been this perceptive before. It was the pitch of their voices, the sound of their steps, the rhythm of their breathing, even their scents gained different tinges that told his senses an extra detail. So clearly, that when he approached, it was like he was engulfed by his friends’ emotions, somehow, making him feel a fraction of what they were feeling too.

That's why when he was bored out of his mind, restless to spend some energy, he would find himself going to Nora. Her enthusiasm was contagious, making just jumping between the beds in the room feel as exciting as going out in the fields, and she was always up for some tug of war with that blanket he had dragged around during his first dog days - nobody was going to use that one anymore anyway.

When he got tired after, the best thing he had done was to find Ren. His aura was just as relaxing as an afternoon nap, giving him a moment to breathe and calm his body down. They didn't talk much - it wasn't really possible to hold a conversation anyway - but that was more than fine by him, the calm silence was all he needed.

Jaune wiggled over the mattress, trying to find a comfortable spot, he sure could use that relaxation right about now. Apparently, sleeping was something his new body hadn't got the hang of yet. He could take his naps, but they wouldn't last too long, making his nights a tad restless.

He let out a huff, accidentally kicking a pillow out of his bed. The only time he had a comfortable sleep was when they were all together in the blanket fort, even with all the stress from his recent transformation, and the only night he was able to rest without any interruptions was when he slept on Pyrrha's bed. Why was sleeping alone so uncomfortable all of the sudden?

Jaune let out a lengthy yawn, shutting his mouth as his ears perked up by catching the sound of familiar steps approaching the door. His tail reacted with some light wags, the movement greeting his partner as she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Hello, Jaune." He could hear her smile, the smell reaching him at the same second, the fresh and sweet scent of her soap from the shower after morning training. His eyes followed her as she hung her towel to dry by the window. "Are you up for some aura training?"

He blinked. _ "Oh yeah, that…" _ Holding back another yawn, Jaune sloppily slipped off of his mattress, sitting on the floor, resting his chin over her bed as Pyrrha finished putting her stuff away. _ "Sure, why not." _

She took a long look at him. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt your nap?"

_ "Can't interrupt something I wasn't having." _He would have laughed, it was translated to a raspy breath. Still, even with some clumsy pawing, Jaune followed her, climbing up as Pyrrha sat over the sheets.

Honestly, they weren't having a lot of progress with those aura training sessions. It wasn't as bad as the first day when he couldn't even feel it flowing, but there was no progress beyond that either. Yet, he found out he couldn't just stop, not exactly because he had the hope of one day gaining control and being able to turn this dog form off, but because he was kind of enjoying those moments. 

Everything about his routine had changed with his new semblance, but the training with his partner was something they always did. It made him feel a bit better.

Also, he could tell it made her happy to see him trying, and that made him happy too.

"Alright, let's start with activation then?" Pyrrha adjusted herself, crossing her legs and approached her hand to his head, but didn't touch him. "Can you make it react to mine?" He nodded, that he could do. Closing his eyes, Jaune concentrated until he felt the energy, rising up to his chest, intensity stronger with each breath, bubbling up until it reached the point where he couldn't hold back anymore. 

Opening his mouth, he let escape his biggest, noisiest yawn yet.

Pyrrha giggled and he shook his head - that was definitely not what he wanted to come out. _ "Sorry." _He let out a sheepish whine.

"Hey, it's okay." She caught up on his embarrassment. "Do you need a hand?"

_ "That would help." _He blinked forcefully a few times in an attempt to shove the sleep away, nodding to get his reply across.

Making the connection was way easier if they were touching, so closing his eyes, Jaune let his head lean into her palm. Well... it was supposed to be easier, but after a few seconds, he found he couldn't just concentrate.

It was just so _comfy. _ The touch felt soft against his fur, she was warm and smelled nice, like cinnamon in a cup of hot cocoa. The leftover drowsiness from his frustrated nap came back with full force, just making his mind fuzzy, pushing him to try to fall asleep again, and not being afraid to show that as another small yawn escaped from his mouth against his will.

"If you're going to almost fall asleep every time you close your eyes, then I don't know if we will make much progress." He heard her laugh again, and it took him a while to gather the energy to open his eyes. Pyrrha sighed at his tired blinks. "We can try this later, alright? You can go back to your nap."

The suggestion of a nap didn't sound like it was about to be a frustrating task anymore, so that was all his sluggish body wanted to hear. Jaune just let himself fall with a plop then, being cushioned by the softness of the sheets, face smooshing against her mattress.

"Jaune...? Are you okay?" He felt a light pressure adjust his face so it wasn’t squashed flat against the bed anymore. With his sudden drop, he had taken the hand he had been leaning against down with him.

Jaune fully rolled to the side, letting out a relaxed yawn, stretching his paws and fitting his head more comfortably into her palm after a few nudges, allowing his tail to reply to her question with some tired but satisfied wags.

"Just tired, hm?" Pyrrha let out a breathy laugh. "But can I- can I get my hand back?" His drifting mind barely registered her question, just fully processing it after feeling her fingers wiggled against his cheek, hand still stuck underneath him. Jaune groaned softly as he felt her test moving away, she stopped right after since his head was only being dragged together with it. 

He really should get up and free her hand… even if he had just arranged himself over it so it could support him just right… even if it smelled nice and felt warm… even if… even if it was soft to lay upon… even if her thumb had started stroking his fur lightly… even if it felt good... he really should just…

* * *

Pyrrha sighed, staring down at the fluffy form of her partner that had apparently deep-dived into sleep immediately after crashing over the sheets. She had to admit, as adorable as he looked, as soft as his fur felt against her palm, and even if her heart went light by seeing him trusting her enough to just relax over her touch like that, she really should find a way to take her fingers out from underneath his head, or they would soon be just as asleep as him.

Looking around, she found her thumb moving on its own to caress his fur as a pensive gesture. Spotting what she was looking for, she did her best to reach for her pillow while still keeping her other hand in place. Clutching it close, she paused for a second to make sure Jaune was still asleep, continuing with her plan when he didn’t even stir. With the most careful of motions, Pyrrha gently lifted his head until she was able to slip the pillow underneath, placing him over it, and with light strokes of her fingers, she succeeded in removing them one by one until his cheek was resting over the soft bedding.

A few seconds of silence, then she allowed herself to release a breath of relief - he hadn’t even noticed the change. Pyrrha stretched her numb fingers, not resisting in cracking her knuckles as she felt the blood flowing through them again.

That was a mistake. Jaune’s ears perked up at the popping sounds at the same second. Blinking his eyes open, he looked down at what his head was now resting over and then to her, letting out a drowsy, slightly confused whimper.

“I’m sorry, Jaune. They were getting a little numb.” She grasped the air to move her joints. He blinked at her, then realization struck and he looked down embarrassed, offering her an apologetic whine.

“It’s alright.” Pyrrha reassured. “A pillow will be more comfortable than my hand anyway.”

He growled quietly, it sounded almost skeptical. She paused, wishing for the thousandth time she could understand him fully so to know how to help. Patting the pillowcase to adjust it better in place now that she didn’t have to worry about waking him, she continued. “I can get yours if you want?”

Jaune let out a yawn while shaking his head. Closing his mouth and not bothering to open his eyes, he plopped back onto the pillow, making her jump as he let his chin fall right over her hand once again. 

Honestly, Pyrrha couldn’t help but feel a little confused, after his strong aversion to touches in the beginning of the week, after all the coaxing it took for him to accept being brushed, she didn’t expect him to just throw himself at her hand like that. What should she do? Stay unmovable? Slip away again? Or maybe… if he didn’t mind... pet him?

Pyrrha bit the inside of her cheek. Well, just not moving wasn’t a good option. Her fingers endorsed her conclusion, twitching under his chin in a light scratch without a clear command from her torn mind - at least if Jaune didn’t like it, she could just pretend she was trying to get them free. Apparently, she wouldn’t have to worry about that option, just one scratch and his tail reacted immediately, rewarding her with a lazy happy wag.

She stopped for a second just to make sure Jaune wasn’t going to suddenly freeze and realize that was his instincts taking over like the previous time, but with the way her palm was gently nudged out of her hesitation, Pyrrha could only take that as his way to request for her to continue.

An amused chuckle slipped past her lips as she let her touch follow the path of his chin until it arrived under his ear without any signs of disapproval from his part, just a stretch of neck to give her better access, tail still responding happily until it eventually slowed down as his consciousness was engulfed once again by sleep.

Pyrrha relaxed against the headboard, watching his steady breathing while letting her fingertips continue to comb through soft golden strands. Some came loose, sticking to her clothes and bedding, all that fur was going to be due for another brush sooner than she expected. He wouldn’t need it though, if everything went right, Jaune would be back to normal soon. She was sure of it.

Or at least, that’s what she hoped.

* * *

His only explanation was “_it was different with her.” _

Hanging with Nora was for when he wanted some fun, with Ren for some calm, he could even tell about how team RWBY felt with his brief interactions with them, Blake’s fear, Weiss’ crippling indecision, Yang’s playfulness, Ruby’s admiration, his partner on the other hand - or paw now - was something else. 

He struggled to name it, because it felt like he couldn't point to just one. He also could go to her to play, but it hadn't that competitive rush he had with Nora, he could also go to her to relax, but instead of being a silence that emptied his mind like it was with Ren, it was a calm that made him feel full and warm.

Jaune still could feel Pyrrha’s fingers going through his fur even after he had woken up, he kept his eyes closed, pretending he was still asleep just to not risk her stopping. But he had a hunch his partner could tell he wasn't out like a light anymore, sometimes she just hit the right spot, his tail or leg had to respond with some satisfied twitches, and he was able to catch the quiet giggles after his reactions.

He couldn't give one word to her emotions like with the rest of his friends, it was just… _so much_. So open and inviting, but it wasn't like the friendly air present with his other teammates, it was… more intense? Warm and soothing but at the same time invigorating and bright, like finding a lit fireplace after arriving home on a winter day, capable of getting his restless body to finally ease up so he could take a full nap, but it also made his tail wag every time he heard her footsteps approach the room. 

Acceptance? Trust? Comfort? Maybe… affection?

Jaune cracked his eyes open by a fraction, looking up, identifying the hazy form of his partner reclined against the headboard, idly checking her scroll while her other hand still explored his fur. Why did those words sound so right, but at the same time so not enough?

Pyrrha glanced to his direction then, doing a double-take while noticing him staring back. "Hey, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" She smiled, greeting him with a firmer scratch behind his ear. He couldn't help but reply with a happy pant, tail lightly slapping against the sheets.

"I guess that's a yes." Jaune stretched his muscles, unintentionally - or not - positioning himself so her hand ended up a little lower, right into the fur on the side of his neck. 

"Since when were you so okay with this?" She laughed. Catching up on what he was doing, she messily ruffled his golden fluff - and gods, that felt amazing!

_ "I don't know…" _ That was the only time he was glad he couldn't speak, because he didn't have a clear answer to give her either. So he just let out a satisfied huff. _ "Just… don't stop now, please." _

She hummed knowingly. "If I didn't know better," Pyrrha started with an exaggerated suggesting tone while scratching under his chin. "I would totally guess you wouldn't mind staying in this form a little longer…"

Jaune snapped his eyes open, scrunching his shoulders and letting out a bark. Finding her hand and headbutting it firmly. _ "Very funny, Pyrrha." _

"Okay, okay, I get it." She laughed, raising her hands in surrender, letting it fall over her lap after. Jaune let out another huff, turning his head away, hoping Pyrrha would interpret the gesture as him finding her comment totally ridiculous, and not because her hands were too far now and he was complaining. "Hey, you want to see what Ren is making for lunch?"

His tail started wagging faster just with the mention of food, getting him to notice the emptiness of his stomach. He got up on his paws after another quick stretch. _ "Yes! I hope we still have some of those crunchy bell peppers." _

"Well," She chuckled at his eagerness, ruffling the top of his head lightly while getting up, making his tail almost sweep the sheet towards the floor. "Let's go then."

Jaune jumped from the bed, following her out, but as soon as the door was open, he went still. _ "Wait, I can't just leave!" _ He barked, pawing the floor while retreating inside, the path to the kitchen was probably going to be full of people at this time of the day. 

"Oh, right…" Pyrrha turned to him, by the look on her face, almost heartbroken, she had forgotten that detail too. "I'll bring you your lunch as soon as it's ready, alright?"

He sat on the floor, ears dropping, but still nodded, weak wags of his tail confirming the positive reply.

Jaune stood there even after her steps faded with distance, laying down on the cold floor while staring at the crack underneath the door, waiting and wishing he could have left with her.

He couldn't deny now, being able to take as many naps as he wanted, not having to worry about class or homework was pretty good. And he had to admit, being petted when it didn’t come out of nowhere nor from some overexcited hands felt just amazing, and it was so cool to have such perspective senses giving him a better understanding of his surroundings and friends. As nice as it was though, and as weird as it felt to realize he was going to miss some of those things, Jaune could say with more certainty than ever he was ready to turn back to human.

He sighed against the floor. Just one more night and everything would be back to normal again.

* * *

The Headmaster sat back in his office chair, inhaling deeply and enjoying the chilled air from the cooling vents above. This was a dearly missed activity. It was amazing how easily he took breathing through his nose for granted, despite having lived many lives and experiencing illness countless times. He was still a little under the weather, but the effects of his magic had worn off for the most part. His new cat had finally returned to its original form as a bedside table, and even all of the parrots had transformed back into a pile of papers. Finally, Ozpin could sit back and not think about anything else.

“Ozpin.” The elevator door slid open revealing Glynda. She swiftly walked to his desk skipping the formalities, voice filled with agitation, along with a small edge of panic.

“Yes, Glynda?” Ozpin grinned taking in a big whiff of his coffee. The steam cleared his sinuses even further, and the scent of the black beans was overwhelming. Gods, it always smelled so much better after getting over a sickness.

“You said everything would turn back once you were healthy again. Correct?” 

“Yes, and everything has returned to their original states.” He motioned to the trash can that had been a toaster until that morning. “As I stated, everything should have returned to normal by now. Our problems are solved.” He said while bringing his mug to his lips. It was in the middle of a large gulp that Glynda dropped a figurative bombshell.

“Mr. Arc is still a dog.” Ozpin did an unintended spit take, just missing Glynda by a few inches. 

“I beg your pardon?” He coughed making sure he heard correctly.

“Mr. Arc hasn’t turned back to normal.” Glynda stated again.

“Well, maybe he’ll turn back later today?”

“Tell that to the frantic students outside your office.” She gestured to the door. “Your magic should work correctly now, just turn him back yourself.”

The headmaster sunk back in his desk chair clutching his forehead. “I… don’t know if I can.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?!”

“I’ve never actually transformed a human before when I’ve been ill. All of the inanimate objects affected returned to normal within five to seven days.”

“So why isn’t this student?!”

“I don’t know.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully, snapping his fingers with a fresh idea. “I know, we shall ask the Relic of Knowledge! I’m sure that will reveal the solution.”

“You mean the Relic locked away behind the vault in Haven? The same door that can only be opened by the Spring Maiden, who we don’t know the location of?” She raised a brow.

“Right…” Ozpin deflated. “Just… send the students in. I’ll have to give them an excuse so I have time to fix this mess.”

“Are you sure? What are you going to say?”

“I’ll think of something. I always do.” Glynda nodded and left the office. Ozpin only had a minute to prepare himself before the entire team rushed in. The three human members were in their school uniforms, clearly having prepared for the day not expecting this detour. Mr. Arc was running in beside his partner, wearing an adorable dog-sized black hoodie.

“Professor Ozpin!” Nora shouted. “Jaune hasn’t turned back yet!”

“I can see that.” Ozpin said trying to keep a steady cadence to his voice.

“Why hasn’t he turned back Professor? I thought you said he should be back to normal in a week? What type of semblance is this?!” Pyrrha asked trying to keep herself from getting hysterical. He could see the fear and confusion all over her face, and the rest of the students didn’t look much better. Jaune barked trying to get his own point across. They all wanted answers.

“This is… indeed strange.” Ozpin said trying to think on the fly. It may be best to play dumb. “Could you come here, Mr. Arc?” The dog immediately approached, going behind Ozpin's desk to get right next to the man. The Headmaster lifted his ears and checked his mouth in a mock attempt at an examination.

“Thank you, Mr. Arc. You may return to your teammates.” The turned student looked up questioningly, his ears perking up before slowly walking back to his friends.

“So what do you think Headmaster?” Pyrrha questioned.

“I’m not sure what to make of it. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a semblance quite like this one.” Telling the children a half-truth should be fine, right? Technically, he didn’t know what was happening himself.

“So there’s nothing you can do?” Nora questioned. “Is he going to be a dog forever?!”

“No Miss Valkyrie, I’m sure he won’t be like this for long. I may be able to help, but first I’ll need to do some research on the subject.” He looked to Jaune directly. “I will do everything in my power to make sure we find a solution. I promise you that.”

“But how could a semblance have this kind of effect?” Pyrrha asked again. “Maybe it’s something else?” 

“Well, it’s certainly not magic if that’s what you’re thinking. Magic doesn’t exist.” Ozpin mentally patted himself on the back for that save. “There is no other explanation except for his semblance.”

“Yes, I’m sure you’re right.” Pyrrha nodded solemnly. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for lying, but the students couldn’t know the truth. As far as they knew magic wasn’t real, and he’d be sure to keep it that way.

“So, what should we do now?” Ren asked.

“You three have missed too much class already. How do you feel about attending lectures, Mr. Arc?” His ears pulled back and he whimpered sadly. That’s what Ozpin expected at least. “Very well. I will speak to the other Professors and brief them on the full situation. Perhaps one of you could record the lectures for him.”

“Yes, I can do that.” Ren nodded.

“Excellent.” Ozpin grinned. “Now, in the meantime, you all should consider this transformation a long term situation. I have no way of knowing if or when he will turn back, and until I research this further it will be best not to get hopeful for a quick fix.” Jaune whined as if trying to ask a question, but of course, Ozpin couldn’t understand him.

“I won’t give up on you Mr. Arc, so try to stay calm.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Nora mumbled loud enough for Ozpin to hear.

“Now the three of you should get to class. I’ll contact you if I find any pertinent information.”

“Yes, Professor Ozpin. We really appreciate all of the help you’ve offered our team so far.” Pyrrha said gratefully.

“Of course.” The Headmaster said while trying to hide his fresh wave of guilt. “Now run along to class. None of us would want you to get even further behind.” The four students left quietly, giving Ozpin a chance to deflate completely. He sunk very far into his chair with a loud sigh.

Gods, why did this have to be so complicated?

* * *

The whole team left Ozpin’s office in a dazed state of shock. He could hear his teammates mumbling to each other but he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. Just last week they were told this transformation was temporary, and now the Headmaster said to act like it’s permanent?! 

How could he be a dog forever?! What about becoming a Huntsman? Wait… dogs don’t live more than fifteen years if lucky, and Jaune was seventeen already. How long did he actually have left?!

“Jaune?” The former knight perked an ear at hearing his partner’s voice. Her muted face looked worried, and a little defeated. “Ren and Nora are going to class. I’ll walk back with you to the room, okay?” Jaune let out a tired whimper of understanding, already shuffling towards the dorm. He could hear Ren and Nora giving half-hearted farewells, but he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge them. It didn’t take long for Pyrrha to catch up, and soon the two were walking down the hallway in silence.

“Hey, Headmaster Ozpin said he’d figure this out. You won’t be stuck like this for much longer.” Pyrrha finally tried after a few minutes. “This is tough on everyone, and I really can’t imagine how you’re feeling right now.” 

“_Honestly I wouldn’t be able to describe it, even if I could talk. _ ” He sighed tiredly. “_I really wish you could understand me… _”

“I’m sorry.” Jaune looked up to her questioningly. What did she have to feel sorry for? “Maybe if I was a better teacher I could be more useful with your aura training. I’m sure once we get that under control then you'd turn back.”

“_Stop talking like that! You're an amazing tutor. It’s my fault for being bad at everything. _” He whimpered, realizing it didn’t sound as comforting as he’d like. Instead, he rubbed her hand with his snout. That was enough to get a small smile from her.

“Jaune, your nose is all wet.” She chuckled.

“_It’s not my fault. I’d blow my nose if I could. _” He sneezed lightly from the tickling motion against her hand. Her smile somehow grew a little more. He did feel a tad better knowing that he made her a little happier, though he knew that feeling wouldn’t last. Soon enough the two were at their door in the dorm hallway. She seemed hesitant to leave, twiddling her fingers together indecisively. 

“Would you feel better if I stayed here with you? I’m sure the Professors would understand.” Deep down he really wanted to take up her offer, but she had already done so much for him. It looked like his career as a huntsman was over, but that didn’t mean she should jeopardize her own future for his sake.

“_I’ll be fine. Hurry to class before you’re late. _” He pushed her leg lightly with his head trying to prompt the redhead into moving. She nodded with a reluctant sigh.

“Alright, I’ll go. I’ll bring you back some lunch on my break.” He gave her a small bark of understanding. She waved and smiled before heading to her next class, leaving Jaune alone in the big empty hallway.

Lazily the former knight opened the door and shuffled inside. He felt sick, the news from Ozpin leaving him completely dumbfounded. The same questions kept hammering in his mind making him feel far worse. How could a semblance change someone’s human form permanently? Was this going to become his new normal? He didn’t like that at all. 

He stopped when his paw brushed something soft. Looking down he realized it was the hamburger toy. It probably ended up there during the frantic mess from earlier. Well, it wouldn’t be right to just leave it. Taking it in his mouth he could pick up on the smells of both Pyrrha and Nora. The act of holding it alone was comforting, but the scent so close to his face helped too. All of the stress was making him tired and nauseous. He just wanted to hide in a hole at this point, but he supposed the bed would work too. Jaune crawled onto his mattress and tunneled his way under the covers still holding the plush hamburger. He didn’t want his teammates coming in to see him this upset, and he already knew they were worried about him.

He just wished this nightmare would end.

* * *

Team RWBY watched nervously as Ren and Nora sat quietly across from them during lunch. Well, Ren being silent was normal. What scared them was how subdued Nora was, pushing her peas and potatoes across the plate solemnly with her fork and refusing to eat. 

It was disturbing.

“Soooo… where’s dog boy? Isn’t he supposed to be back to normal by now?” Yang asked trying to diffuse the situation. It seemed to have the opposite effect, sending Nora into a near crying fit.

“Well yes. He was supposed to be back to normal and attending class with us. Everything was supposed to be happy and amazing again! But we got ready this morning and he didn’t turn back so we went to Glynda who said to talk to Ozpin and Ozpin said Jaunewillbeadogforever!” The girl’s panicked rant became faster and faster until her words were an unintelligible jumble of syllables. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder and the colors seemed to zap from Nora’s body. She instantly calmed and slammed her head against the table.

“So… could you translate that please?” Blake looked to Ren questioningly.

“Jaune didn’t turn back to normal like we were told. Now Ozpin said to treat Jaune’s condition as a long term change.” He sighed tiredly. The four girls just stared at him completely stunned. 

“How is that possible?” Blake asked.

“I wish I knew.” The boy responded.

“He can’t still be a dog! Semblances shouldn’t last remotely this long.” Weiss added irritated by the news. Pyrrha walked up to the table during the bombardment of questions, her tray only having an apple and a glass of water. She wasn’t very hungry either.

“How was he?” Ren asked.

“It’s hard to say. I’m pretty sure he was sleeping, he was hidden under the covers and didn’t respond when I asked anyway.” She rested her head in her hand. “Hopefully he’ll eat what I left for him.” Ren nodded and went back to his tea, leaving the girls to grill Pyrrha for answers.

“So how much longer will he be a dog? What about classes?” Ruby asked. 

“We don’t know, and right now we’re just recording lessons for him to hear later. I’m surprised Ozpin is being so accommodating in all honesty.”

“I’m a little shocked he hasn’t been sent home.” Yang commented. “I don’t see how he can train to be a huntsman stuck like this.” 

“He won’t have anyone to help him train his aura at home. Without that, he may be a dog permanently.” Pyrrha shook her head. “No, I think it’s better if he remains here, and Professor Ozpin seems to agree.” Everyone was quiet for a moment, an overall heavy feeling washing over the entire table.

“The Princess and the Frog.” Ruby suddenly said much to everyone’s confusion.

“What are you rambling about now?” Weiss crossed her arms.

“It’s a fairytale I remember from when I was really little. A Prince is cursed into the form of a frog, and only the kiss from a beautiful Princess can break the spell.”

“Oh yeah, I remember reading that to you before bedtime.” Yang commented. “Why would you bring it up now?”

“Because, doesn’t this sound a lot like Jaune’s situation? What if he’s been cursed?” Ruby looked to Pyrrha expectantly. “Don’t you think Pyrrha?” The champion just blinked. As far as semblances go Jaune definitely had a cursed one. However, it sounded like Ruby was referring to magic, and of course magic wasn’t real. It was a romantic thought though. Only a kiss being able to cure Jaune of his ailment. If only fairytales were real. 

“I can definitely see similarities.” Pyrrha decided. “But I’m sure getting his aura under control will help him turn back.”

“As usual, Pyrrha is right.” Weiss nodded. “If anyone can teach that simpleton how to control his semblance it’s going to be her.”

“Well, I appreciate the vote of confidence.” She smiled tightly. “But Jaune isn’t a simpleton. He’s our team leader and strategist after all.”

“I’m not sure how much of that he’ll be doing now.” Weiss deadpanned. “It’s not like he can order you around anymore, or fight for that matter. I doubt he could even do homework projects. His brain will rot at this rate.”

“Weiss…” Yang said dangerously, but Pyrrha couldn’t stop thinking about her statement. She was right, Jaune couldn't do homework or help on the battlefield currently. All he’s really done the past week is sulk before his teammates managed to cheer him up. But if this last for months or even years how would his mental state hold up? He’s already ripped up a pillow and chased a squirrel. Sure Pyrrha didn’t think too much about it at the time, but what is that was an indicator of what Jaune might become? Her partner could become a dog both physically AND mentally.

“Are you okay Pyrrha? You’re looking a little pale.” Nora asked worriedly.

“I don’t know.” She buried her face into both hands. What should she do now?

“I’m sorry, I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” Weiss tried after realizing her blunder. “Right Blake?” She looked to the Cat Faunus, but the girl was currently looking through her scroll, her brow furrowed in concern.

“I don’t mean to cause panic, but are you sure Jaune was really okay?”

“As okay as he could be given the situation.” Pyrrha decided unsure where she was going with this. “Why?”

“Well, I was looking up golden retrievers. Their life expectancy is about ten to twelve years, and Jaune is seventeen like the rest of us, right?” It took a few seconds for Blake’s comment to set it. Pyrrha’s eyes went wide as panic started to overtake her better judgment. They didn’t know if Jaune would follow the life expectancy of a human or dog currently, and if he hadn’t been moving when she checked on him… 

She looked over to Ren, his eyes equally wide at the realization. “You don’t think….”

“I-I don’t… it can’t be…” she started, unable to take it anymore. Pyrrha stood straight up and ran out of the cafeteria with Ren and a confused Nora close behind. Even the members of Team RWBY followed with nobody protesting the sudden trip. The champion struggled to keep her breathing under control, the worst case scenario constantly looping through her mind. 

What if Jaune had died and she didn’t even stop to look?! 

As soon as she saw the door frame her semblance started to manipulate the screws in the door. Her hand clutched the latch tightly enough to make the metal morph. She couldn’t scan her key card fast enough, slamming the door open as everyone else funneled through the door frame.

“Jaune?!” She looked down at the plate she left earlier, seeing none of the contents had been touched. Bolting forward she practically dove for the lump on Jaune’s bed and began ripping the sheets away. Ren, Nora, and Ruby all crowded behind her, seeing Pyrrha had unwrapped a live dog from the blanket nest. His eyes were wet and that stuffed hamburger was lightly held between his teeth. Jaune looked about as confused and panicked as everyone else had been a moment prior.

“Y-you’re okay…” Pyrrha whispered before the tension finally left her shoulders. He quietly whimpered as if asking what was wrong, until he noticed Team RWBY was also present. Yang was giving both Blake and Weiss a lecture on sensitivity while Ruby climbed on the other side of his bed.

“Hi, Jaune.” Ruby said whipping a little wetness from her eye. “I-I heard about this morning. How are you feeling?” 

His ears went back in response and his tail tucked a bit tighter against his body. He dropped the toy hamburger finally remembering he was still holding it. 

“What do you mean you all thought he was dead?!” Nora shouted finally getting Ren to explain the situation. Jaune’s eyes turned to saucers and he whined questioningly.

“Sorry Jaune. My imagination got the best of me.” Pyrrha explained. “I didn’t mean to scare you, or anyone else.”

“Sorry about that.” Blake said sheepishly. “I didn’t think you guys would take my question that way.” Jaune whimpered and nudged Pyrrha clearly still confused.

“Not to ruin the moment, but our next class starts in three minutes.” Weiss huffed. She was standing in the doorway doing everything in her power not to look at Jaune.

“Yeah, we should probably leave you guys alone.” Yang said looking at the former knight with a frown. “I think we scared him.”

“Well of course we did. He was probably sleeping when you guys forced the door open.” Weiss huffed. 

“Don’t act like you weren’t worried. You were running faster than I was.” Yang smiled cheekily. Weiss could only huff as her face turned a bright shade of red. The argument continued but the two girls had moved out of earshot. Blake gave a small wave and quickly left, while Ruby took a little more time.

“I’ll stop by after classes.” She waved sadly before slowly heading out of the room, leaving the four members of JNPR alone in silence. Ren looked to his scroll and sighed.

“So… how should we proceed?” He said sparing a small glance towards Jaune. He didn’t want to leave their leader alone after that incident, and neither did the girls. Jaune looked between the three nervously. He felt like he was responsible for whatever it was that just happened, and he still didn’t fully understand it. Pyrrha inhaled deeply. She was the temporary leader, and a decision needed to be made.

“You two should go to class. Let Professor Goodwitch know that I won’t be making it to the rest of today’s lectures.” Jaune whined at her statement, trying to nudge her towards the door with his head. She just smiled at him reassuringly. “It’s fine Jaune. I’m just not feeling well, that’s all.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She would definitely feel better knowing someone was with her partner.

“Are you sure Pyrrha?” Nora questioned. 

“I’m positive. I’ll just borrow your notes later.”

“Alright. We’ll see you after classes.” Ren nodded seemingly satisfied with the outcome. He took Nora’s hand and led her to the hallway. The bomber still seemed hesitant to go, but ultimately joined her partner. That just left Pyrrha and Jaune alone in the dorm room.

“So Jaune.” Pyrrha started. “I was thinking… we would all feel better if you weren’t stuck alone in the room all day…” He tilted his head questioningly. Gods he was going to hate this idea. “Maybe you'd be willing to attend lectures with us?” He growled showing his clear disapproval, just as she expected. “Look, I know you don't want people seeing you like this… but your friends are all very worried about you. It’s not like you can call us if something goes wrong.” Or if he died of old age. If he came to classes then at least he wouldn’t be alone if the worst happened. 

Jaune looked off to the side and sighed. He did seem lonely and rather tired.

“Will you at least think about it? Please?” She smiled sweetly. His ears laid flat at seeing her pleading expression. Slowly he sighed and nodded, looking off to the floor still not happy about it. “Thank you, Jaune. It means a lot, really.” He sneezed and stretched his legs, giving a small bark in response. They paused as Pyrrha thought on how to proceed. How could she help them both relax?

“Oh! I know.” Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and went to the DustTube website. “The new season of Camp Camp started up last week. Do you want to marathon the previous season?” The former knight thought for a moment before nodding, scooting closer to Pyrrha as she pulled up the first video on her scroll. The episode began and everything seemed okay, until Jaune started leaning his head closer and closer to the little screen. 

“Can you see?” She questioned the odd behavior. He whimpered, practically crawling on her lap trying to see it clearly. 

“I have an idea.” She increased the brightness of her screen and lifted her arm slightly, patting her lap with her free hand. “Here, lay down so you can see the screen better.”

His ears pulled all the way back, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. He glanced between her face and lap questioningly. She just smiled reassuringly, trying to convey that she wouldn’t mind. He’d slept next to Pyrrha before, but laying on her lap was new territory. She wasn’t sure how he’d react, and it didn’t take long to find out. Carefully he crawled so his front legs and neck were draped over her leg. With a heavy breath, he leaned his head to the side so he could still see the screen without blocking Pyrrha’s view.

She was honestly surprised by how willing he was to do this, though she supposed the nap he took yesterday on her bed should have been a good indicator. She pressed play on the video, seeing that Jaune was no longer leaning forward trying to see. He simply stared at the video, his tail limp against the bed as he let out several long heavy sighs. Pyhrra’s heart clenched a bit hearing the sadness behind that sound. Slowly she lowered the arm of her free hand towards Jaune’s neck. She looked to see his reaction, though he didn't even seem to notice her hand approach. Gently she tried stroking his neck, but even that wasn’t enough to gain a response. Her partner was so sad that not even neck rubs could help. Tiredly Pyrrha focused her attention on the screen while continuing to stroke Jaune comfortingly.

The champion would help Jaune gain control of his semblance. No matter how long it took she wouldn’t give up on him. She just prayed he wouldn’t give up on himself first.

* * *

Jaune sighed heavily, resting his head in his paws as Pyrrha and Nora sparred. Ren was sitting beside him, observing the girls’ battle and taking notes on areas to improve.

They were trying to distract themselves from the thought that Jaune would be stuck as a dog forever. He still couldn’t believe his horrible luck. Why would he get a semblance that caused a permanent transformation? Why would a semblance like that even exist?! Of course, he had to be the unluckiest Huntsman in training, and now he couldn’t even fall back on farming! He didn’t want to be a dog, and he didn’t want to cause his friends anymore heartache. They had already done so much to help him, yet he still managed to bring everyone's mood down. He really didn’t deserve friends like them.

If the blonde wanted to make his friends feel better though, he should probably focus on finding a solution rather than sulking. But what could he do? He glanced up as Ren took out his scroll. The ninja was checking the rates of aura loss in each of the girls over time. He saw his human face on the screen, very small and fuzzy but with a full bar of aura while the girls’ were falling.

Wait… semblances don’t work when the user is out of aura. So if that’s the case then maybe if he managed to get his aura levels to zero that would force his body to change back! But he doubted anyone on his own team would be willing to fight him in dog form, much less the members of Team RWBY. Maybe Cardin would? But nobody outside of his friend group knew the situation yet, and he could guarantee Cardin would use the knowledge to make fun of him instead. He needed to find another way.

Looking above the treeline he saw a few blurry towers in the distance attached to Beacon. Perhaps if he jumped from the fourth or fifth story that would break his aura? But what if his team members stopped him? It’s not like he was able to explain what his thought process was. Jaune needed to separate from his friends for a little while to make this work, but he already hated walking around the dorms in this form. Perhaps the outdoors were the best solution. If he searched further into the woods he’d come across some Grimm eventually, right? If that happened, he could battle them until his aura hit zero. Then he’d be human again and his teammates wouldn’t need to worry anymore. Everything could go back to normal and he’d never use his semblance ever again.

Jaune looked to his sparring teammates again, knowing what he had to do. Standing upright the former knight turned to head past the trees. There had to be some Grimm in the area. Though if he couldn’t find any the Emerald Forest was always an option. Actually the cliff fall may be enough to break his aura, but he’d stick to hunting Grimm for now. This may be the only chance he’d get to try.

“Is something wrong?” Ren asked seeing Jaune move. Right, he needed to get away from them first.

“_ Nothing’s wrong! I just need to take care of business. _” He whined and did a little shuffle with his paws hoping that would be convincing.

“I… see.” Ren nodded understanding what the ‘potty shuffle’ meant after the first night of this mess. “Just don’t take too long. I’m sure the girls will want a break soon.”

“_ I won’t _!” Jaune barked and walked into the woods, taking off in a sprint once out of earshot.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn/art/Underdog-Ch4-822195198?ga_submit_new=10%3A1575399923)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More fluff and... ANGST??? We are entering plot angst folks. Hard to believe but it exists (sorry but not really for the people who commented about being happy with Jaune being more comfortable with himself lmao).  
Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to tell us what you think of the chapter! (you guys here on ao3 are really quiet kjgkk) We have been wondering if you readers can tell who wrote which part. With every linebreak, there's a chance the author changed, so out of curiosity, tell us if you notice the switches, and if you do, what is that characteristic the tells you that?


	5. It’s Getting a Bit ‘Bark’ Now

His pace had settled into a consistent jog, his paws hitting the dirt in an even rhythm except when he needed to dodge the occasional fallen tree. He was on high alert searching for signs of Grimm activity. Jaune didn’t know what a Grimm smelled like exactly, but he did know how they looked and sounded. Sadly he didn’t find any signs of the latter. The forest was extremely quiet, almost completely void of wildlife. That much was odd. He would expect to hear some birds at least, but was met with only the sound of the breeze rattling the leaves above him.

Then he stopped. Something new entered his nostrils and it smelled foul. It was awful, reminiscent of a rotting corpse. Could that be a Grimm? Or was it just a dead animal? Either way, he didn’t have time to debate this. Jaune needed to be decisive, and tracking the scent would be his best chance. 

Rushing to the left he ran through some prickly shrubs following the stench. At one point it felt like his neck had caught on some branches, but with enough tugging the force released and he continued onward. Jaune didn’t have time to figure out what snagged him. His goal was to find some Grimm, and he needed to be quick about it.

* * *

The hot sun was starting to set above their chosen sparring ground, but at least Ren managed to find some relief beneath the shade of several large trees. He was perfectly fine sitting out with Jaune. Someone needed to be with him, at least that’s what the team decided. The news they received earlier was very troublesome, and none of them had any idea how to proceed. Besides, after that scare at lunch, nobody wanted to leave their team leader by himself.

That just left them all with the big questions. First, why wasn't his semblance wearing off? And second, how could they help?

It was maddening, seeing their team leader this upset and not being able to do anything. Sure Ren could try aiding Jaune with aura control lessons as well, but that seemed to be Pyrrha’s thing. Besides, Ren wasn’t nearly as good of a teacher. Still, he didn’t know what else to do. 

The girls finally called a halt to their match once Pyrrha beat Nora for the sixteenth time in a row. The champion was panting and sweating from all the activity, though Nora seemed ready to go again as always.

“You wanna turn Ren?” The bomber asked hoping to keep moving.

“Maybe in a little bit.” Ren responded already feeling tired just thinking about it. He passed both of them water bottles before turning to his notes. 

“Where’s Jaune?” Pyrrha questioned after taking a big drink of water. She peered into the wooded area but still couldn’t catch a glimpse.

“He acted like he needed to use the restroom, so I assume he’d be back soon.” Ren stated checking the time. He realized Jaune had been gone for over twenty minutes now. “That’s odd. He should be done by now.”

“Jaune? Are you out there?!” Nora called. She didn’t receive a response.

“Jaune, is everything okay?” Pyrrha tried. Still nothing. Ren finally stood up and climbed the tree above him, hoping for a better view. Despite being able to see farther out Jaune was still nowhere in sight. “Any luck?” She asked now sounding worried. 

“No, I don’t see him.” Ren shook his head.

“Do you think something happened?” Nora questioned anxiously.

“Gods I hope not.” Pyrrha shuddered. “Perhaps we should look for him? Which way did he go Ren?”

“He walked off in that general direction.” Ren pointed to the area behind where he sat.

“That’s a wide area.” Nora groaned.

“We will split up.” Pyrrha decided. “Ren will search towards the far left area, Nora the central area, and I’ll search the far right. We will meet back in an hour.”

“What if we don’t find him by then?” Nora asked. Pyrrha grimaced just thinking about it.

“Then we’ll inform Professor Goodwitch and recruit team RWBY. If anyone finds him before the allotted time be sure to call.”

“Alright.” Nora agreed. Ren nodded silently in understanding.

The three split up, Ren running in his assigned direction looking for any signs of activity. He strained his hearing hoping to pick up on any whimpers or rustling. The forest remained extremely quiet though, and it was really bugging him. 

He stopped, deciding a new tactic was in order. If he kept running like this he’d probably miss something important. His father had taught him a few basic tracking techniques, and he could fall back on some of those. Looking around the ground he actually did see several areas of disturbance. There was a clear game trail to the right, a narrow path being carved gradually as it was walked over and over by deer. It wasn’t the creature he wanted though.

The tracks he himself made were also pretty obvious. Along with something else. He knelt down to examine the shoe print he left on the forest floor. There was another print that he had stepped on, one that distinctly belonged to a canine. Too small to be a Beowolf and too large for a coyote. It had to be Jaune.

Carefully he peered in the direction the print pointed, leading into some thicker thistle bushes with several bent and snapped branches. Yes, Jaune definitely ran through there. The question now was why? He followed along the trail using the surrounding trees as platforms to leap over the bushes. It was in his last jump that he noticed the glint of something metallic.

He stopped, leaning over and grabbing the object in question. It was the sensor Jaune had around his neck earlier, the one that let him enter their dorm room. The chain had snapped leaving it abandoned on the ground. The question was why did Jaune leave it? Did he not notice the chain break? Looking up Ren’s eyes narrowed, seeing several more well-spaced footprints belonging to a dog. He followed them until reaching a drier patch of dirt where the tracks vanished. Well, from the tracks he could find it looked like Jaune had been sprinting, but why? Did something spook him? Or was there another reason? Did he run away?

A bad feeling started to well in Ren’s gut. He didn’t like any of the answers his mind was reaching. Quickly he dashed in the direction the tracks led, praying his assumptions were wrong.

* * *

As Jaune ran further into the woods he noticed more and more foliage showing signs of damage. There were some felled trees with roots completely torn out of the ground, while others had massive claw marks that chipped large portions of the bark away. He stopped, putting his nose up to the scratch marks and taking a big whiff. This one was fresh, and he could easily catch the scent of death all over the tree. The thing he smelled must have been a Grimm then, and this meant the thing was close by. Sticking his nose to the ground he could even smell the beast’s trail. It was strange, almost like being able to see the path it took, but only with his nose and not his eyes. It wasn’t quite like this earlier with the trail. It had smelled far weaker and more dispersed. He had a general idea of its location before, but now it would be an easy find. The loud creak of more wood snapping confirmed his suspicions, and he quickly followed the smell and noise to the source. 

It was big, though he had defeated a far larger one as a human. An Ursa Minor stood before him, and it was currently using a large tree as a back scratcher. The tree was even starting to crack and splinter around the base due to the force that monster was putting on it. Jaune was just relieved he had finally found a Grimm. Now for the second part of his plan.

“_Hey ugly! Over here! Come fight me! _” Jaune barked and growled as he rushed within ten feet of the Ursa. Oddly it didn’t seem to notice his presence.

“_Hello? Are you listening to me?! _” Jaune snarled and howled even louder, eventually trying to charge the creature a few times in desperation. Despite standing directly in front of the beast it only cocked its head in acknowledgment. Sniffing the air, it seemed to find something more interesting then it’s back scratcher and started waddling away. 

“_Why are you leaving?! Come at me already!? _” Jaune barked angrily but the Ursa Minor only seemed mildly curious. It wasn’t attacking him and he didn’t understand why! Why was it ignoring him?!

His mind suddenly flashed to past lessons in Professor Port’s class. Grimm only attacked mankind and their creations, and they rarely acknowledged animals. That would mean this Grimm didn’t see him as a human. It thought he was a dumb dog!

With an enraged snarl Jaune charged the Ursa, leaping into the air and digging his fangs into its shoulder. The Grimm reared back with an angry cry, thrashing about trying to dislodge the blonde. He wasn’t budging, digging his teeth in deeper despite the horrendous smell of Grimm blood. It finally had enough and slammed its side into a tree crushing Jaune between the two. The force was enough to make him yelp. He let go in the chaos, and the Grimm swatted him sideways with its massive claw. Jaune rolled across the clearing not stopping until he hit a different tree with a loud thud.

It took several long seconds for the forest to stop spinning, and by the time he regained his senses, the humongous black mass was already barreling right for him. He tried dodging to the side but wasn’t fast enough, and the creature bit its massive teeth around his lower back. The Ursa’s fangs broke through the hoodie’s fabric, and Jaune could only curse himself for not taking it off beforehand. The beast didn’t give him time to regret any further, chomping down hard enough to make him squeal. He tried to scratch and bite but his teeth couldn’t reach the monster at this angle. It shook him hard and fast, giving Jaune whiplash as his body was flung this way and that. His aura held strong though, and the beast couldn’t break through and crush him entirely. 

Frustrated the Ursa flung him sideways, leaving Jaune in a crumpled heap. It didn’t seem interested in continuing the battle and started trying to leave again. He managed to stand up this time, snarling back at the Ursa and circling it looking for an opening. 

“_Don’t leave now. I still need you to break my aura _!” Jaune lunged forward again only to get swatted aside. He kept coming back again and again, his aura still holding out. Finally, he went straight for the Ursa’s neck only to get pinned to the ground by two heavy paws. A white electric light rippled across his body and he felt his chest being crushed. He struggled wildly yelping at the heavy pain but the massive paw was holding him firm.

The Ursa moved its jaws down ready to crush Jaune’s head. He squeezed his eyes shut expecting the finishing crunch, only for several loud rounds to fire off from the left.

The attacker used a tree to jump higher into the air, flipping over the Ursa and firing down on its back. At that moment Jaune got a good look at his savior. 

Ren had tracked him down. 

The beast cried in pain quickly removing its weight from Jaune. He gasped for air unable to stop spasming at the pain it brought. Rolling onto his stomach the blonde watched as Ren ducked and weaved around each of the Ursa’s attacks, firing off his pistols in rapid succession slowly wearing the Grimm down. It didn’t take long before the thing staggered in exhaustion. Ren wasted no time in delivering the final blow with the blades of his weapons, slicing the beast’s throat and watching as it dissipated into angry black particles. 

His focus immediately turned to Jaune. The former knight tried to stand up but was slowed by a glaring pain in his ribs and back leg. Ren didn’t miss the reaction, quickly rushing over to check Jaune for wounds.

“Were you trying to kill yourself?!” Ren asked sounding as close to yelling as Jaune had ever heard from him. The blonde was still dazed and sore, realizing that his leg had been sprained and aura wasn’t flooding the wound. He blinked, looking himself over, seeing he hadn’t turned back. But that couldn’t be right. Persistent wounds like this meant he was out of aura, right? Then why hadn’t he turned back?! Maybe he still had a little aura left and that’s why he didn’t change. There was only one way to know for sure.

Frantically he pawed at Ren’s pocket trying to get his scroll out. The ninja was honestly confused, finally realizing what Jaune was going for.

“Yes I will call the girls, but let me check your leg first.” No no no! That’s not what Jaune meant at all! He started pawing at the forest floor pushing around dirt and fallen leaves. If he was precise enough he might be able to spell it out. Ren leaned over and looked at the lines he was making. “A…. V?” Jaune barked in agitation as he was already moving onto the second A. “U… aura?” Jaune nodded and shoved his nose back at the scroll.

“Alright, I’ll check it.” He pulled up the proper menu showing all of his teammates and their aura levels. Jaune leaned in closely, seeing his bar was completely empty and his icon blinking in a warning. His blood instantly ran cold, the horrific realization slowly dawning upon him.

“Jaune?” Ren asked. He looked at the image questioningly and then back to the former knight, his own eyes finally widening with understanding. “Your aura is at zero…and you’re still…”

“_I’m still a dog… my semblance didn’t deactivate… _ ” Jaune looked up to Ren desperately. “ _ It didn’t want to attack me… Ren… It acted like I wasn’t human! But I am a human, right Ren? I can’t actually be a dog! I’m supposed to be a human! _” His shouts translated to a barrage of pained whines and yelps. His frame was shaking from stress, and he couldn’t tell what to do with his body. If his dog form were capable of properly crying he’d be a blubbering mess. Ren couldn’t understand his words. No one could anymore. He was tired and hurt, but most of all panicked. His mind was asking all sorts of stupid questions. Deep down he knew the answers. but in truth he was too emotional to care.

Was he ever really a human? Had it all been some fake reality that he made up in his mind? Or perhaps he had died on a mission and this was his hell? Why did he have to suffer like this?! He wanted to play video games with Ruby and attend classes with his team again, but it was all impossible now. He was going to be a dog forever.

It was over. He’d never become a huntsman or make anything of his life. Everything was over-

“It’s alright Jaune. Just try to breathe.” Ren tried after taking a moment to process everything. He could tell Ren was scared just by the slight change of pitch in his voice. The emotion was quickly masked again but Jaune already knew everything was not okay. The blonde yelped and glanced around frantically. He was going to run off and die in the woods. There was no point anymore. Everything was over-

“Jaune.” Ren placed both hands on Jaune’s shoulder blades. Almost instantly a wave of calm washed throughout his entire being. It was almost like the fear and dread had left his body, leaving him just unsure of anything anymore. “Look at me.” The blonde glanced up to Ren, staring at his now dull yellow eyes. There was uncertainty behind them, but he managed to set his face in a neutral expression. “We are going to figure this out. Just wait a little longer.” Jaune didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to leave Ren’s touch, already fearing all the panic would return once he did. Instead, the former knight leaned further into Ren’s chest, just genuinely relieved someone was here for him. The ninja pulled Jaune into a firmer hug, sitting in the dirt and waiting for his friend to settle further. 

His scroll started vibrating, Pyrrha’s image popping up on the screen. Ren answered on the third ring.

“Ren? Did you find anything? Nora and I are back at the meetup spot. We couldn’t find him.”

“Yes, I have him.” Ren sighed.

“Really?! That’s great news! What happened? Where are you two?” The ninja’s lips tightened into a thin line. He had to take a deep breath before continuing.

“We will discuss that later. The two of us will see you back at the dorms in an hour or two.”

“Are you sure?” The champion asked, her voice bleeding fresh worry.

“Yes. It will just take us a little while to get back.”

“A-Alright. We’ll see you then.” Ren hung up before Nora decided to interrupt with a million questions. His focus needed to be on Jaune right now, otherwise, he might try doing something stupid again.

“We’ll head back when you’re ready.” Ren assured. He never took his hands off Jaune, never stopped using his semblance. It was a relief really, not having to feel that flood of horrible emotions. For that the blonde was grateful.

“_Thank you.” _ He leaned into Ren’s chest letting out a long sad sigh. “ _ I’m just not ready to see them yet.” _Thankfully his friend made no move to stand, and the two sat quietly in the forest for a long time.

* * *

Jaune only realized they both should leave the forest soon when the sun hid behind the tip of the mountains as it set. The faint howl of a Beowolf that was probably too far for Ren's ears made his heart race even under the influence of his friend's semblance. 

Grimm would only see him as an animal worthless of their time, but Ren was still with him. Even if he was a master in not letting any distress show, Jaune didn't want to be responsible for putting his teammate in danger, he was being too big of a nuisance already.

When the howl from before received a reply from its packmates, Jaune strained himself up to his paws. Ren didn't say a word, just getting up too. Jaune could feel his stare pairing over him, but continued to hang his head low as he followed the path out of the forest, too numb to care after all that time under the dulling sensation of Ren's power.

The route to the dorms was grueling and slow, yet his teammate made sure to match his rhythm. Jaune guessed his aura had at least recovered by a fraction. He was still limping slightly, breathing hurt as if his ribs were sandpaper against his lungs, and he could feel his fur clumping as some substance hardened over it, probably Grimm blood. At least, he hoped it was only the monster's. Still, he dragged himself forward.

He ignored Ren's offer of help as he climbed the stairs to their floor. As the door to their room was unlocked he didn't make any effort to climb up his bed. Instead, curling up on the floor, wincing slightly as he accidentally put weight over his bad paw. He had forgotten how much getting injured actually hurt after months of being able to count on his aura.

"I'm… going to find the girls." Ren didn't wait for a sign of acknowledgment from his part. The door was shut and his eyes did the same.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but his consciousness was fully restored as he felt his body go tense. His ears perked up only to be pressed flat against his head as he identified the sound, the sets of familiar steps approaching the room echoed through the halls with urgency. 

The lock on the door clicked open, fresh light pouring through from the hallway. If it was possible, he withdrew his posture even more as Pyrrha and Nora burst inside, bringing with them emotions as intense as thunderclouds and heavy like metal. For the first time since the initial days of his transformation, his tail didn't wag to greet them.

They all stopped after spotting his defeated form on the floor.

"Jaune…?" His partner's voice had always been soothing, transmitting understanding and support when he needed it. But this time there wasn't even a hint of that feeling, the single word wavered as it passed her lips, not allowing anything else to escape after, but he still identified clear as day what had been repressed just with his name. The deep concern of her tone cracked with something he could only call betrayal, rushed uneven breathing wasn't just there because they probably had run up the stairs - Pyrrha was angry with him.

"What were you thinking?!" Nora took a step forward, not even bothering to hide her exasperation, nervously pacing as she babbled away. "Ren told us what you were trying to do- did you really just think… you can't- how did you- why?!" She groaned in frustration, not finishing any of her sentences.

Just then Ren came inside the room, his rushed breaths meant the girls had probably sprinted the moment he told them what happened and only now was he able to catch up. "Girls, please…"

"But Ren! He can't just- what… what would've happened if you didn't find him?!" Nora's voice cracked, her form restlessly walking in place before throwing herself into her partner's chest.

"I know. But screaming at him won't help." Ren didn't try to defend him further, somehow, he sounded even more stoic than ever.

Jaune didn't react to the discussion behind him. It's not like he would be able to explain or make any input whatsoever besides ridiculous whines and pained yelps. 

He was just tired of this.

A shadow loomed over his form, Pyrrha kneeling behind him, he felt her take in a shaky breath before speaking. "Jaune?" Her tone was still not completely stable. "Jaune, don't do this again. Look at me, _ please _."

His claws scraped against the floor as her voice broke with the last word. 

"We…" She continued after another heavy breath. "We said we were going to deal with this together… remember? I- I… can see what you were trying to do but-" Her tone raised with frustration before she recomposed the best she could. "But that wasn't the way to do it. We could have talked, we could have come up with something, something safer and not so… so reckless. You… you don't have to do this alone.” He felt her hand approaching, she hesitated for a solid second before placing it gently on the back of his head. "You have to let us help you, Jaune."

Her touch was at the same time anxious and firm. She was expecting him to shake it off, just like he had done before when-

His breath came out shaky. He had gone through this before when they had that argument on the roof. A touch on the shoulder together with an insisting offer of help, just to be followed by him lashing out after, resulting in the worst week of his life.

Close to hyperventilating, panic rose to his chest. He didn't want to go through that again. And this time it would be a hundred times worse because he wouldn't be just denying Pyrrha, but his entire team.

"_I was just- _ " He was whining before he could stop it. _ "I was just trying to fix things! And- and not worry you guys any longer. I thought it was going to work! It made sense! It had to work! But it didn't and I'm still stuck as a dog and I don't want to be a dog, Pyrrha! I don't want to! _ " His cries became desperate, his body shook. He barely registered Pyrrha's hands holding him firmer, bringing him close and giving him support so he wouldn't collapse on the floor again. " _ I just didn't know what else to do! _ " He buried his face in her hands, hiding his wet eyes. " _ I'm- I'm sorry. _"

"Oh, Jaune…" Pyrrha pulled him into a hug, petting the back of his neck, and he forgot he was embarrassed about the sounds he was making, letting it out without resisting. 

"Ren, can't you help?" Nora asked as Jaune continued to let out heartbreaking cries, tapping her partner on the shoulder.

Ren paused for a second, then shook his head. "I think it's best for him to let it out this time."

She opened her mouth but soon closed it, nodding slightly. She took a step forward before taking his hand, approaching their distressed teammate. Lowering herself to the floor, Nora threw her arms around Pyrrha and Jaune. Ren followed her, touch a bit more reserved. As much as he knew that with just one tap he could instantly calm them all down, he decided against it. 

After that week, they all needed this.

* * *

Jaune had allowed himself to be lowered onto her lap without a sound, paws and head over her legs much like they had done the day before. Running her fingers through fur was a gesture her mind barely registered, the repetition of the rhythmical movement between soft texture was somehow calming.

So Pyrrha stayed on the floor for the rest of the night, back leaning against the nightstand between hers and Jaune's bed. Nora didn't leave their side, so they just talked about random nothings between whispers. Well, mostly Nora talked, but it was good to have her voice to focus on, preventing her mind from drifting to somber places.

Ren had left to make dinner for them, taking his time to try and make a meal good enough to instigate a reaction from Jaune; staying with an empty stomach after dropping your aura levels to zero was the last thing you would want to do after all.

Neither of them were too hungry, but they ate anyway since it was clear by looks and smells that Ren had put a lot of effort into his cooking that night. Pyrrha had a feeling that was his way of distracting himself from the situation.

At some point, Nora got up by Pyrrah’s request and brought to her some towels, a bottle of water and the brush they had bought for Jaune's fur. Staring down at his lethargic form, she could see leaves and sticks stuck to clumps of dried blood, not talking about how the hoodie had been clearly been torn by claws or teeth - she hoped Ren could fix it.

With humid rags, Pyrrha cleaned the best she could where she could reach. When she tried to proceed under his hoodie, attempting to ask if he would mind if she took it off, Jaune didn’t react with more than a sigh, letting his body go limp as she removed the damaged cloth. If he didn’t even protest against not wearing anything, then the situation was bad.

After getting the dirt out, Pyrrha started with the comb, Nora taking care of the loose strands, collecting them before they could spread over the room, all the while being careful to not hit any bruises that could have still been healing. Still, she found none. According to their scrolls, Jaune was halfway to the path to fully recovering his aura reserve. His _ half _was already so much it had handled his injuries without a problem.

Jaune didn’t respond much to the touches. The best she got from him was a sigh that didn’t sound as miserable as his previous ones when she reached the special spot on his neck. The same spot that made his tail go crazy during their first brushing session. She took that, the fact his breathing was finally stable and his dry eyes as a good sign.

As always, Ren was the first to succumb to sleep. After half of the lights in their room were turned off, it didn’t take long for Nora to start dozing off while leaning against her shoulder. When her incoherent drowsy mumbling suddenly paused, Pyrrha had to poke her friend awake, insisting for her to go to sleep in her bed.

Nora didn’t protest against her suggestion, just yawning while getting up. “What about you?” 

“I’ll go in a few. You can turn the rest of the lights off if you want.”

Nora eyed her for a second, not really trusting her _ in a few. _ Yet she eventually nodded, not having the energy to press the matter further.

After the room went dark and Nora’s light snores reached her ears not long after, Pyrrha almost regretted dispensing the other girl’s company. Alone, her thoughts drifted to the region she had managed to avoid over the past few hours, the silence of the night allowing her anxieties to speak up.

Jaune had thrown himself in the face of danger, completely depleted his own aura in a fight against a creature of Grimm, no help, no backup, and apparently no fear that his plan could go wrong. There was no denying as she felt the lump in her throat - she was still upset, she felt betrayed and angry. She had thought Jaune would trust his team with his decisions, but there he went, running off into the forest without warning. If Ren hadn’t noticed Jaune was taking too long to return…

Yet somehow, after trying to think from his point of view, she understood his logic. That definitely didn’t mean she agreed with his method though, by the contrary actually.

She shook her head, swallowing back the bitterness over her tongue, just for concern to take over. His aura was at zero, nothing had changed… what kind of semblance was this?! Modifying the entire being of a person forever? That didn’t sound like a helpful power... it sounded like a straight-up curse.

There was really a chance of him never turning back?

Then… What would become of their team? Would he be sent home? Replaced? Would they ever hear from him again? Would she take the role of leader for the rest of their academic life? Would they ever be the same?

What about his dreams? His training, his ambitions? He had come so far since his more than clumsy start. She knew if he continued persisting like that, he would become a great huntsman… would that even be possible anymore?

What… what about the two of them? What about her?

Her heart clenched, and she had to cringe. Gods, how selfish could she be? There he was, dealing with something that would turn every facet of his life upside down, and she was here thinking about herself. Yet even with the best efforts to shove those thoughts away, they kept coming back, demanding her attention. And in a dark silent room, there was nothing to distract her from giving in to them.

Her breath shook as the realization finally settled into her. He wasn’t back. Her hopes, her expectations, her dreams she had for the two of them wouldn't come true. It wasn't the same, it wasn't happening, it wasn't possible, it wasn't there, he wouldn't know.

She should have told him at the dance; after he put on that ridiculously adorable dress. He had been so close, so perfect, so true. Just enough to make her believe that he would look at her like that every day from now on. _ It was more than just a school crush. _She came to terms, she should have let him know.

She should have told him after the Breach, when they collapsed on the cold floor of their dorm, exhausted and with the remains of adrenaline from a successful fight coursing through her veins. Alone together after the other half of the team left to prepare some snacks. Side by side, arms touching while staring at the ceiling and making up shapes from the stains up above. 

She should have told him after their final grades for the semester came out, when he showed her his scores with pride and relief and happiness and so much gratefulness, just for her. _ It's all thanks to you! _He had beamed. She should have replied with more than just a flustered smile.

Or maybe it was for the best if he didn't know. After all, with all of this happening, nothing would work the same anymore.

Gods, she missed him. She missed him and that felt just wrong because he wasn't gone. He was right there, on her lap, closer than never, but this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

She blinked forcefully, staring at the ceiling. She wanted him back. She just wanted her partner and friend and first love back. She missed his awkward laughs after bad jokes and boyish smiles as he thanked her and the way his bangs fell over his eyes during training. She wanted to hear his voice and talk to him and work things out and make him understand and not have to worry about him running off to danger out of nowhere. Or worry about him not eating or not sleeping or not living as long as he was supposed to live or not fulfilling his life goals or losing his mind over his new form. She wanted to have the opportunity to let him know how she felt, she wanted to go to the next three school dances with him, dress or not. She wanted to hold his hand under the table during class and scoot as close as she desired during their breaks after training. She wanted to kiss him goodnight and good morning and all the other times of the day, she wanted to-

She shut her eyes as tight as possible, trying to repress the burning sensation behind her eyelids. She had daydreamed about all of those scenarios before. They usually made her feel warm all over, filling her with hope and certainty that one day she would be able to actually live them.

Now, instead, they just made her feel empty, anxious. For all they knew, which wasn't much, there was a possibility he wouldn't even live until graduation...

She swallowed hard, the motion made her throat hurt. Something grazed down her cheek, raising her hands to scratch it off, she was surprised to find the wet trail. She hadn’t even noticed. When did she start crying? She quickly wiped the silent tears away, sniffing to free her nostrils from a weight that prevented her from breathing properly, releasing through her mouth the heavy air from her lungs with a lengthy sigh.

Sucking in air sharply, she shut her mouth in a thin line as she felt his weight stir over her lap in response to the sound. She froze, keeping her hands close to her chest, hoping he was only relocating himself so to fall asleep again. Though when he angled his muzzle to sniff the air, ears perking up, she realized she wouldn’t be able to mask her panicked breathing and heartbeat.

* * *

Jaune blinked, trying to get a better notion of his surroundings after a sudden wave of panic startled him out of the path to deep sleep. For a split second, He thought he had a nightmare he had already forgotten, but it wasn't long for him to realize those emotions weren't coming from him.

Turning his head he stared up to his partner. It was too dark to make out her exact expression, but he didn't need his vision to understand what was happening. _ "Pyrrha…?" _

"Hey, it's alright. You can go back to sleep." She gave him some pats on his head, coaxing him to lay down.

He ignored that, focused instead on the slight shake of her voice. Raising from her lap, searching for her hand and whimpering in a question as he identified the salty scent over her fingers. His heart dropped. _ Tears - _she had been crying, the rhythm of her breathing served only to confirm his suspicions.

He nudged her hand, letting out another whine, and she froze, figuring out he had caught the signs. It was his fault. He had made his best friend cry. And he was there unable to ask about it or talk or comfort her or even say a simple _ I'm sorry _ . Whimpering was all he could do, and it started without him even realizing it. Even with her still clearly upset, she tried to calm him down. Taking his head and looking into his eyes to ground him, ruffling the fluff under his ears, repeatedly whispering " _ It's alright" _ over his quiet cries.

He didn't know if she was affirming that more to him or herself. But this wasn't alright, and he knew she also knew that. She tried anyway, and that finally made his brain understand he should stop panicking. He was only making this more difficult for her.

Her shoulders dropped as he went silent after an apologetic huff, not bothering to say anything else while reclining back, only letting out a sad, tired sigh. His ears fell flat against his head. The salty scent of tears clinging over her cheeks, even after she had clearly wiped them away, was stronger than ever now that he was close. 

He wished he could be there for her just like she had been for him during this entire mess. His options were very limited now that he couldn't talk, so he just gave in to a sudden urge from his new body. Approaching her face, he gave her cheek a couple of small licks, barely tasting the salt. Strangely, it somehow made him feel a bit better, bringing in a sense of relief with the motion. It wasn’t meant as a kiss or anything, it was just the way his body expressed comfort and dispersed stress, and he had to contain himself to not overdo.

That sensation didn't last long as Pyrrha jumped slightly with the unexpected touch. He recoiled, ears dropping. That was too weird, he shouldn't have done that. This body had too many strange habits, how long until he would be able to hold himself back before succumbing entirely to those awkward urges?

But then she let out a shaky laugh, breath trembling as if she was going to cry again. She didn't though, just scratching under his ears, she suddenly pulled him close, and he gladly fell into her shoulder.

"Jaune?" She whispered after a while of silence.

He adjusted his chin over her shoulder, a sign he was listening.

"Don't ever do something like that again… okay?"

He nodded, letting out a soft bark.

"You promise?"

He turned his head slightly to the side, giving her cheek another small lick before leaning back into her shoulder. _ "I promise." _

He eventually realized they should go to bed instead of just staying seated on the hard floor. It took a few nudges from his part to get her to understand what he was trying to suggest, since she was reluctant to let him go, and if he had arms hugging her back, he would have taken a while too. 

After they parted, he just stared up to her as she stood, going away for a moment to change into her pajamas. When she was back, she let out a sigh at his form alone on the floor, offering a tiny smile then, patting the bed as she sat. "Do you… want to come up with me?"

He was a bit embarrassed that the simple offer made his tail respond with a small wag, but climbed up nonetheless, plopping down over his paws on the free space she had left for him. Closing his eyes as he felt her fingers falling to his back, going through his recently combed fur, finally guiding him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Pyrrha waited uncomfortably outside Team RWBY’s dorm room. She brought her hand up for the sixth time trying to knock but her fingers kept locking up. They couldn’t leave their sister team in the dark, that was the decision the whole group came to. Still, the thought of the others getting angry at Jaune and yelling at him was another of her concerns. 

No, they needed to know. Especially after the scare during lunch the other day, it was important to tell them as much as possible. She was sure Ruby and the others were eager for an update. Oddly she still couldn’t tap her knuckles to the door. Why was knocking so difficult?

The doorknob twisted before Pyrrha could try again, a familiar blond figure standing on the other side with a little corgi at her feet.

“Oh! Hi, Pyrrha.” She smiled. “What are you doing standing by our door? Don’t tell me you and the door were talking behind our backs.”

“W-What? Of course not!” Pyrrha shook her arms flustered at the accusation. “It’s nothing like that!”

“Relax P-money. I’m just joking.” She looked down at the corgi at her feet. “Well, at least I know why Zwei was sitting at the door for the last twenty minutes. So what’s up?”

“Could I come inside to speak? The subject is a bit… touchy.” Yang’s expression immediately went from welcoming to concerned.

“Sure, come on in.” Yang stepped aside allowing Pyrrha entrance. She really wished Ren and Nora were here too. Maybe then this conversation would be easier. Why did she volunteer to go alone again?

Looking around the champion saw Ruby with a game controller in her hand and a second one abandoned on the floor next to her. The sisters were playing some sort of combat game before she interrupted. Weiss and Blake were noticeably absent. “Where are the others?” 

Yang just waved her off. “Oh, Weiss went with Blake to a book signing or something. They won’t be back for a while.”

“I see…” Pyrrha looked to the side. So she couldn’t tell them all at once. Ruby set her controller aside while Yang sat on Blake’s bed. 

“Take a seat. Blake won’t mind.” She said patting the spot next to her. Pyrrha nodded and did as instructed, sitting up straight unsure where to start. “So what’s bothering you P-money?”

“Well, I thought I should keep the rest of you informed about the… Jaune situation.”

“I wanted to ask about that. I passed Ren in the hall yesterday and he seemed more… stoic than usual.” Yang commented trying to think of a good description. “He didn’t look up for talking, not that he usually is.”

“Did something happen?” Ruby asked. Zwei hopped up on the bed next to Pyrrha sensing her unease, placing his head on her lap and looking up questioningly. She scratched gently behind his ear before continuing.

“Yes, there was an incident the other day. Just promise me neither of you will yell at him if I tell you? He’s already gotten enough of that from the rest of us.” Ruby quickly nodded though Yang seemed more apprehensive.

“Alright, I’ll leave him alone. It must have been serious if you’re asking that from us.”

“It is…” She paused, taking a deep breath trying to steady her emotions. It was still difficult to talk about, and residual feelings of anger still welled up just thinking about it. 

“So it started yesterday while Nora and I were sparring…”

Pyrrha finally fell silent after recounting the entire fiasco yesterday. She had to admit it felt good talking about it. Still, it clearly had the opposite effect on her friends. Yang looked like she was trying not to punch a hole through the wall while Ruby sat on the floor devastated. 

“He really ran his aura down to zero?” Ruby asked, her voice cracking. “And he’s still a dog?”

“Yes. Thankfully Ren found him in time, but ultimately Jaune’s semblance didn’t wear off.” Pyrrha sighed. She looked over to Yang wearily. “You’re not going to yell at Jaune for this, right?” Yang inhaled sharply before cracking her knuckles. She was clearly upset and trying to hold it in.

“I did promise.” She eventually growled. “I just can’t believe he would do something so stupid!” 

“He was really that desperate…” Ruby whispered.

“Don’t defend him, Ruby. That was a dumb move and he could have been killed.” Yang argued.

“I agree, but still. He was desperate enough to face an Ursa down to turn back, and it didn’t even work.” The silver-eyed girl looked up to Pyrrha seeming to catch on quicker than her sister. “What will you guys do now?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Pyrrha rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I’m starting to think your curse theory was correct. If anything should have forced him to change back it was running his aura to zero. I’m starting to think he’ll be a dog forever…” 

Yang rubbed her back reassuringly. “He’ll turn back to his old self eventually.”

“But how long would that take? A few weeks? Years? He may be dead before then and I can’t think of any way to help.” She buried her face in her hands on the verge of tearing up again. “You should have seen him last night, and he wasn’t much better today either. Jaune’s been laying on the floor for hours just looking so… defeated. I think he knows he can’t be a huntsman anymore. It’s like he’s just giving up.” Zwei whimpered a bit, licking Pyrrha’s arm trying to get her attention. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the dog, the memory of Jaune’s sad puppy face still fresh on her mind.

“There has to be something we can do. I won’t let my best friend give up on his dreams!” Ruby stood with fresh determination. Pyrrha glanced up seeing the reaper’s expression. She was clearly upset and worried, but filled with more hope then Pyrrha at this point. It was easy to forget how close Jaune and Ruby really were. They would play video games together and both loved talking about comic books. Of course she wouldn’t give up on him. But what could she do?

“I don’t know Ruby. It’s not like he can use his sword and shield anymore. He can’t be a huntsman anymore and that was his main goal in coming to Beacon.”

“You’re thinking too small Pyrrha.” Ruby smiled confidently. “The solution is simple, and Yang and I know exactly what to do.” She looked to her sister hopefully. Yang seemed to ponder her statement before busting into a wide grin.

“Did I ever mention you’re the greatest little sister ever?”

“Well of course. I am a responsible mature team leader after all.” Ruby smiled smugly

“Not to interrupt, but what are you two talking about?” Pyrrha blinked. Zwei barked and wagged his stump of a tail excitedly while the two sisters just seemed too excited for words.

“Okay, Pyrrha. I know exactly how to help Jaune get his groove back, and this is how we’re going to do it…”

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/homestar1812/art/Underdog-Chapter-5-Art-822860062?ga_submit_new=10%3A1575830985&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yALL, ok, Chris here, this is a chapter we really want to know your thoughts about it! The people who read my other stories might notice the complete lack of angst on them lmao, so the scenes I wrote for this chapter were my first time giving a shot at it.
> 
> Aaand if that doesn't convince you to leave a review, today is my birthday so yeah... would love to read your feedback!
> 
> (click on the image for full quality!)


	6. ‘Mutt’ as Well Try

The sound of Pyrrha's alarm clock brought him to a somewhat state of consciousness. He blinked his eyes open, seeing it was still pretty dark. It was an early start of a new day.

Another long, depressing day.

Pyrrha was quick to turn her clock off, sitting up and stretching her arms. Jaune was sleeping at the foot of her bed again, and he could feel her shifting out of the covers. Nora was quick to follow, while Ren barely moved.

"Good morning." She yawned her greetings to Nora as the girl shuffled to their closet.

"Morning guys." Nora said while digging through her dresser for workout clothing. Ren had finally sat up and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had his exercise shorts and shirt already laid out from the night before.

That's right, the group was planning on a morning jog, though Jaune didn't know if he'd be up for it. He could barely bring himself to move at this point. Honestly, he hadn't done much of anything since the… _incident_ with that Ursa. It was hard to bring himself to eat or play with Nora or join Ren for meditation. Heck, even aura training with Pyrrha was a struggle.

He was familiar with this feeling of utter hopelessness from when he first started at Beacon and was leagues behind everyone else. Back then he could force his way through the day until things got better. There was hope then. As long as he worked extra hard he could keep growing, improving, and becoming a half-decent leader to his teammates. Things were different this time sadly. Now even the day to day seemed impossible when he knew his goals were unreachable.

There genuinely wasn't a point anymore.

"Jaune?" The former knight blinked and glanced up at the girl speaking with him. Pyrrha was now in her workout gear ready for a morning run. She watched him with that same worried expression Jaune had grown used to seeing on her, carefully taking a seat on the bed beside him.

"So Jaune, I wanted to talk to you about something important." He tilted his head in her direction. This was probably about his long term status on the team. They'd need a new fourth human member sooner or later, and he knew Pyrrha would eventually bring it up. She took a deep breath before starting. "I was talking with Ruby and Yang, and they had this idea that I think could help... If you're up to trying it... we were thinking-" A loud rapid set of knocks at the door stopped her progress. Who could be visiting this early?

"Mmm coming…" Ren yawned as he sluggishly made his way to the door. He slowly turned the doorknob, not ready for the entire slab of wood to swing in with a loud crack. It knocked him back into the wall and sandwiched him between both hard surfaces while the one responsible leapt inside and blew a coach's whistle as loud as possible. Jaune jumped at the sharp painful noise, turning in a panicked circle before tumbling off the bed in a heap of fur and blankets. Nora screeched when the thing blew and Pyrrha nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Up and at 'em dog boy! I want you here and at attention yesterday!" Jaune scrambled at the order, having no clue what was happening but feeling compelled to obey the commanding voice. He quickly got in front of the one responsible and stood as stock still as possible. It was then that he finally got a good look at the culprits. Yang was standing in front of him with her arms held behind her back and a whistle hanging around her neck. To top it all off she even wore a grey looking coach's hat and her aviator sunglasses. Ruby was right behind her with the same get up looking equally as serious. Yang inhaled sharply, giving Jaune the most intense stare he'd ever seen from her. She leaned over so their eyes were only inches from each other.

"So you may think everything is over. That you'll never graduate from this school or make anything of yourself." Yang started pacing back and forth forcing Jaune to follow her movements.

"_You're right… there isn't a point anymore._" Jaune whimpered and looked down to the ground sadly. Yang quickly stomped her foot causing Jaune to snap back at attention.

"But guess what! Your friends haven't given up on you yet! So my compatriot and I are here to mold you back into peak performance! Are you with me?!"

"_With you for what?_" Jaune whimpered. Yang's intensity only increased.

"I can't hear you! I SAID are you with me?!" She shouted even louder.

"_I don't know?_" He let out a soft growl. This time Ruby jumped in looking even more excited.

"Come on Jaune! I believe in you and so does everyone else!"

"Yeah! You won't let Ruby down will you?!"

"_I don't want to, no…_" He had no clue why he bothered responding when they couldn't understand him, but it only seemed to make them more enthusiastic.

"What was that? I need to hear you bark your answer! Are you going to let Ruby down?!"

"_No._" Jaune barked quietly.

"That's better! Now, are you ready to get out of this funk?! Answers me!"

"_Yes?_" Jaune tried with a slightly louder yip. Ruby was cheering him on behind Yang and even Nora had jumped in. Their excitement was contagious at this point. He could practically feel the good vibes in the air and it did help his mood. His tail actually twitched for the first time in days.

"Are you ready to move?! To get out of this slump?!" Ruby squealed.

"I can't hear you! Are you ready?!" The brawler got right up in his face again, her eyes blazing with excitement.

"_YES! I'm ready! The answer is yes!_" Jaune barked as loud as his lungs would let him.

"Alright! Now it's time to-"

"YANG!" A familiar voice shouted angrily from down the hall. It sounded like Coco, the leader of Team CFVY. "Would you and your dog be quiet?! People are still trying to sleep!" Ruby and Nora both covered their mouths in unison realizing they'd wake the whole dorm at this rate. Yang peered into the hallway and gave the sophomore an apologetic wave.

"Sorry about that… Zwei and I were just getting pumped for today."

"Well get pumped elsewhere before I come down there and shut you up myself!"

"Right! It won't happen again!" She quickly shut the door to JNPR's room, releasing Ren from his sandwich prison. He gracelessly fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay Ren?" Nora asked finally seeing her partner's predicament. She kneeled down making sure the guy was still breathing. He didn't make an immediate effort to stand back up, but did give both sisters an annoyed glare.

"Do I even want to know what's happening?"

"It's the thing Pyrrha told us about yesterday, remember? That's why we're up so early."

"Oh…. right." The ninja sighed and made to sit upright. Jaune just tilted his head in confusion. Now that the euphoria had settled he realized this whole cheering thing was still a mystery. He decided to paw at Pyrrha's leg hoping for answers.

"I'm sorry Jaune. I was trying to tell you but our friends came over earlier than expected." He tilted his head to the opposite side even more confused. So she wasn't going to replace him right away?

"You see, we were talking with Pyrrha the other day about how you're stuck as a dog, and I had the best idea ever!" Ruby cut in, too excited to contain the news. "So, Zwei is a certified Huntsman Working Dog, or HWD for short. It means he's combat trained!"

"_And that pertains to me how?_" Jaune whimpered still not getting the point.

"They want to train you to be an HWD like Zwei. Then you can stay at Beacon and still be on the team." Pyrrha added. Jaune was stunned. Were they being serious? He couldn't just become a huntsman dog. That would mean he'd be giving up on ever turning human again. His ears went flat against his head as he tried to show his discomfort. Pyrrha took a knee and looked him dead in the eyes. "I know this is strange and different, but you can't use a sword and shield anymore. If you really want to be a huntsman of any kind while stuck in this form I believe this is the best option."

"Come on Jaune! It will be fun!" Nora giggled. "You'll be able to fight alongside us again!"

"I believe it is at least worth trying." Ren added now standing far away from the door. Jaune looked between his three pleading teammates. They all seemed so hopeful about this, and he was honestly sick of worrying them all the time. If he really wanted to pull his weight and stay this was probably the way to do it. He just didn't know if he'd like it yet.

"What do you say Jaune? Will you come train with us or not?" Yang asked looking him up and down.

"_... sure. I'll give it a try._" Jaune nodded. The pent up tension in the room suddenly released as everyone seemed excited by his answer.

"Awesome! We have everything set up in the field outside." Yang turned to the door with everyone following behind. "Let's do this!"

* * *

They headed outside near one of the track fields. It was still a bit dark, the sun having not fully risen yet and casting the world into darker hues of grey. Their chosen location was closer to the school then he was used to. Usually, his teammates would take him to a secluded wooded area, but Team RWBY had other plans. Blake and Weiss were already there, sitting on some benches looking exhausted. Zwei was seated next to Weiss and a metal briefcase, wearing a coach's hat to match Yang and Ruby.

"There you are!" Weiss huffed as the group approached. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Yeah yeah. Just have a little patience." Yang teased. "You know how I like to be fashionably late."

"Unfortunately."

"Come on guys!" Ruby interrupted. "We need to get started before everyone else starts waking up."

"Right, let's begin with our first lesson. Will the three of you be joining us?" Yang directed her question to the other JNPR members.

"We will in a bit. The three of us were planning to run while you start the training." Pyrrha explained. "Is that okay Jaune?"

"_Why are you asking me for permission to train?_" Jaune thought but gave them a nod as an answer.

"Awesome! We'll be doing laps around the track if you need us!" Nora chimed before sprinting towards the pavement. Ren and Pyrrha quickly followed, leaving Jaune alone with the RWBY girls.

"Alright! It's time for lesson number one of today!" Yang cracked her knuckles and smiled. Jaune perked up, genuinely eager to hear what her plan was. She quickly pulled out a small vial of dust much to his confusion. "Sniffing!"

Jaune just tilted his head questioningly. How was his nose supposed to help anyone? "I see you're confused, so let me explain." Yang continued. "Dogs have far more sensitive noses than humans, making the art of tracking super easy. That's why some dogs are used for search and rescue or even drug busting."

"It's actually a really handy thing to have in the field. Even Zwei knows how to track certain smells like Grimm." Ruby pointed to her happily panting corgi.

"That's right, and Weiss just so happened to volunteer the first objects we'll use in our tracking lessons. Wanna take it from here Weiss-cream?" She smirked and glanced at the heiress. Jaune's ears perked up. Weiss had actually volunteered to help him? He never thought that would happen in a million years. Apparently, she could pick up on his gratitude, quickly crossing her arms haughtily.

"Don't mistake me being here as simply supporting you!" Weiss huffed defensively. "I figured, given your current state, that perhaps you could learn something even more useful than most dogs." She patted the metal case on the bench next to her. Undoing the latches she popped the lid open revealing a variety of dust bottles securely surrounded by a velvet interior. He could already faintly smell a mix of odd scents wafting from the thing.

"We all know how vital dust is to both everyday life and combat, and dogs are capable of tracking this stuff based on smell. They have proven very useful in finding illegal dust smugglers and concealed weapons, so I believe this is a perfect place to start." She grinned smugly at her logic. Jaune just walked a bit closer trying to see all of the varieties she had. It wasn't until approaching that he realized how impossible that would be. What would normally be a complete rainbow of dust varieties were now a spectrum of dull yellows, blues and greys. He couldn't tell them apart.

Ruby approached and grabbed one of the yellowish dust vials. "Fire dust is usually a good one to start with. Try and memorize the scent." She held it up to Jaune but not too closely, letting him lean in and sniff at his own pace. It had an earthy smell with a hard bite that made his nostrils burn. He couldn't stop himself from sneezing.

"I swear if you blow us up Arc I'll take my dust samples and leave!" Weiss threatened, remembering the first time she met Ruby.

"It wasn't that bad!" The reaper squealed trying to hide her embarrassment. He ignored their banter trying to ingrain the scent to memory. Fire dust was certainly unique to anything else in his smell library. It didn't take too long for him to get familiar with the scent.

"Do you think you have it?" Yang asked. Jaune responded with a firm nod, eager for step two. "We'll see about that. Would you do the honors, Ruby?"

"Sure thing! Close your eyes Jaune." The retriever did as told, feeling a strong gust of wind as Ruby ran past him using her semblance. "Done! You can open your eyes Jaune!" He did so, seeing Ruby back in the place she started.

"The goal is to sniff out the dust vial from this field and bring it back to us. You can start…. Now!" She stepped aside giving him range over the area. Everything looked the same, and he could even see his teammates passing by on another lap. He smelled the air, turning his head side to side, hoping to catch a slight whiff of the burning powder. Jaune had to put his nose in the grass walking in several wide circles before something familiar was picked up. He took another long sniff, getting a faint glimpse of the fire dust. Slowly he followed the scent as it started to get stronger.

Soon enough it wasn't even a struggle to track, a fresh mental trail starting to form the closer and closer he got to the target. He kept going until something shiny glinted in the grass. He took another big whiff of the vial, sneezing multiple times as burning particles entered his nostrils. Yeah, that was definitely the fire dust.

Taking the vial in his mouth he turned around finding the girls at the opposite end of the green. He quickly rushed over, doing his best not to drop Weiss's precious dust, placing it in Ruby's hands upon arrival.

"Wow Jaune! That was fast." Ruby looked to her older sister. "How long did that take?"

"About eighty-two seconds." The blonde said checking her scroll. "Dang Vomit Boy. If you keep this up you may completely master tracking within a few days." Jaune couldn't help but wag his tail gently at the praise. He didn't think finding that vial was anything special, but in his human form actually locating it in a field this size could have taken hours. Thinking of it that way did make him feel a bit better.

"It helps that he has the intelligence of a human." Blake added from her corner bench. "It's harder to teach a real dog what they are looking for."

"True." Ruby laughed. "It took dad three months to teach Zwei how to track Grimm."

"Let's not hold anything back then." Yang grinned grabbing several more dust varieties. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

"C'mon, Pyrrha! Just one more lap!" Nora stepped in front of her teammate, running backwards to try and push her back to the track they were following.

"It's just a quick break, Nora." Pyrrha smiled, going around her friend. "I just want to see how things are going, it won't take long."

Nora huffed, just letting her arms fall to her sides as she watched Pyrrha march forward, back to where they had left their leader in the hands of team RWBY. "She just won't relax, will she?"

Ren finally caught up to his partner, steadying his breathing as Nora's frustrated attempts to make Pyrrha stay allowed him time to catch up, finally slowing down to a walk by her side. "Well, it is understandable."

"I guess." Nora shrugged, letting out a chuckle. "Let's join them before she leaves us behind." Nora picked up speed again. Ren only groaned, blowing out a puff of air before jogging after his teammates.

Their sister team had migrated pretty far from the running track where they first started that morning. The group barely spotted team RWBY in the distance and Pyrrha had already arrived there, apparently filling Ruby with questions. Ruby didn't seem to mind, just nodding happily, pointing at the far side of the wide open area, where a few trees from the forest started to invade the academy grounds.

Ren and Nora caught up to them at the exact moment Pyrrha's smile fell. "You let him go there all by himself?!"

"Go where? Where's Jaune?" Nora rushed to Pyrrha's side after picking up her distress, leaving Ren steadying his breathing under the shade of a tree - he didn't have the energy to run after them again.

"Ruby said part of Jaune's training is taking place right at the edge of the forest!" Pyrrha's eyes darted across the field with urgency, trying to spot any sign of yellow fur between the trees, one step away from running there herself. She didn't need to say anything else for her teammates to understand her concerns - that area was way more sparse than the place Jaune ran into that eventful day, but if he went deep enough and took a wrong turn...

"Guys, don't worry!" Ruby stepped in front of them, using wide hand gestures to try and placate the girls. "We're just training Jaune's sense of smell and retrieving skills. We hid some dust vials between the trees there. He's doing great! And I'm sure he will be back in a sec-"

"Here he comes!" Yang shouted ahead of them, driving the attention of all of the group towards the forest edge.

A blur of yellow surged from between the trees. Jaune jumped over some bushes, landing smoothly without even missing a step, maintaining a steady speed while crossing the final length of the open area within seconds.

Pyrrha and Nora let out breaths of relief as Ruby and Yang cheered at the arrival. Jaune proudly placed a vial of earth dust on the grass, greetings his teammates with happy wags of his tail through heavy panting.

"Exactly two and a half minutes!" Yang stopped the chronometer.

"Is that good?" Nora perked up seeing that even Jaune seemed satisfied.

"It's great!" Ruby jumped up. "That's earth dust, and I had hidden it pretty far between some roots in the dirt, the smell is almost identical!"

"Awesome! See Pyrrha?" Nora elbowed her friend. "There was nothing to worry about!"

"Aww, I thought you trusted us with keeping him in line." Yang teased in mock hurt.

"It's not that! I just... wanted to take a break and check how you were doing."

Jaune let out a huff, tilting his head to the side, not believing her words for a second.

"I meant that." Pyrrha replied to his skeptical look. He just rolled his eyes, nudging her fist with his muzzle until it relaxed.

She let her shoulders drop then, chuckling lightly before crouching down to his eye level. "I'm glad everything is going well." He just replied with some happy pants, pressing his head into her hand as she gave him some light ear scratches. Just that lifted a huge weight from her shoulders; it didn't even look like just a few hours ago he was just a sad, hopeless pile of fur over her bed. Exercising really seemed to do wonders for his mood.

"Have you been drinking water?" She had to ask after noticing how much he was panting. Jaune replied with a low whine, licking his dry lips.

"Oh, if he's thirsty we have some water there with Weiss and Blake." Ruby pointed at the two girls in question, who were sitting quietly under the shade of a tree, with Zwei taking a nap by Weiss' side.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Ruby." If Jaune knew they had water there, she could think of a few reasons he had decided to not approach. She got up, ruffling his head quickly. "Let's get something for you to drink."

Yang gave the two an odd look as they were leaving. "Hey, Nora?" She called before the girl could follow her teammates.

"What's up?"

"I thought Jaune didn't like to be petted?" She raised an eyebrow. "I was going to give him a pat on the head to congratulate him like I usually do with Zwei and he dodged my hand like I was going to hit him."

"Oh, yeah." Nora shrugged. "I guess it's still weird for him."

"Really? Then what was _that?" _Yang pointed at where Jaune and Pyrrha had just been.

"Oooh." Nora laughed. "It _is_ still weird for him, unless you're Pyrrha."

Yang hummed knowingly, a quiver on her tone suggesting that information was going to be safely stored in her _teasing topics _arsenal. "Of course."

"Yeah, I guess he got used to it since she's the one that brushes him." Nora added idly between a chuckle.

Yang snorted, a grin almost cracking her face. "She _brushes_ him?!"

"We have to!" Nora splurted - that was something she probably shouldn't have told Yang of all people. "Have you seen how much fur he has? If we don't contain it somehow it will get _everywhere."_

"Okay, yeah, fair point." She wheezed, barely withholding her laughter. "Really, just give them a bit more time and they'll be cuddling."

"Haha, yeah! Funny! Hey, don't you want to go get some water too?" Nora smiled widely, turning on her heels with an almost mechanic spin.

"Wait! Wh-" Yang crackled, stopping Nora in her tracks. "Don't- don't tell me that's something they already do?!"

"Pfft, whaaat?" Nora waved her question away with an exaggerated hand gesture. "I didn't say anything!"

"No way! They totally do!"

"Okaaay." Nora stopped, turning back to face the other girl. "Even if they did… Which I didn't actually say that they do! You wouldn't tell anyone about it right, Yang?" Nora playfully patted Yang's arm, just a bit too strongly. "Because you're a good loyal friend! And good loyal friends don't spread other friends' secrets, am I right?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Yang snorted, patting Nora's hand away before the slaps could actually start to hurt. "If you ever tell me a secret - which you _totally _didn't - you can count my lips as sealed." She ran a finger through her mouth in a line, mimicking closing a zipper, even if they still trembled with hints of a laugh.

Nora nodded solemnly, satisfied with herself. "Good to know that, Xiao-Long."

It took exactly one and a half seconds for the two girls to break their serious personas and burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright." Yang swiped away a tear from the corner of her eye, letting out a puff of air to catch her breath. After calming down, she continued. "So, I was meaning to ask… how are you guys doing? I mean, Pyrrha was pretty upset while telling us what Jaune did the other day, and that wasn't exactly good news to hear." She fidgeted with the scroll in her hands, still open in the chronometer app, remembering her own reaction to hearing Jaune's deed.

Nora let out a long sigh, released air carrying the weight of a difficult week, shoulders dropping as she placed hands on her hips. "We… are doing our best to keep going, y'know? If we don't try and push him… I don't think he would ever get out of bed..." She glanced up at Yang. "Thanks, by the way, he seems _so _much better that it's almost hard to believe!"

Yang replied with one of her characteristic bright as the sun smiles. "It's no problem!" She let out a chuckle, patting Nora on the shoulder. "That's what good loyal friends are for."

* * *

The moment Ruby had told them where she left the water Jaune knew getting a drink was going to be a not so easy task. Still, he gladly followed his partner since it seemed panting wasn't going to cool him down further. His mouth couldn't be drier after carrying dust vials around, and the shade of the tree where the other half of team RWBY was resting under looked more inviting with every step he took.

So when the bowl of fresh, clear and cold water was put in front of him, he did his best on focusing on the satisfaction brought by each sip instead of the _other things_ happening around him.

Like how Zwei basically went into hyper-mode when he approached. Tail wagging so fast it seemed almost impossible for it to move that much with how short it was. Skipping around him while sniffing the air, noisy happy pants that weirdly enough sounded inviting like a laugh - it was as if the corgi was chanting "_let's play!" _and Jaune couldn't help but withdraw, the fact he could basically understand the other dog without having to speak still freaked him out a little. Plus, he simply didn't know how to react or respond, he felt like a toddler was just asking him to play by offering him a toy that had just been in their mouth - the energy was welcoming, but _no, thanks._

Lucky for Jaune, Weiss scoped up the tiny dog before he could go too far with his sniffing greetings, holding Zwei close and petting him almost furiously. He would have maybe looked for a way to thank her if she wasn't glaring at him as coldly as her vials of ice dust. Maybe because he ignored Zwei, maybe because he just _dared to exist_ \- Jaune didn't know anymore and didn't want to spend energy figuring out the exact source of her irritation.

As Weiss pulled Zwei closer, he could hear by the movement over the grass Blake scooting farther away from them. She couldn't be more on the edge. That made the fur on his back stand up, Jaune felt like one brusque move from him would send her leaping up the nearest tree branch.

Just ignore them, just get your drink, just focus on the water, just-

"Hey, guys!" The shout came from above them. Blake swallowed a shriek, Weiss jumped and Zwei yelped as the girl almost crushed him. Jaune just followed his instincts and scrambled behind Pyrrha's legs, who looked just as caught off guard as any them, hand over her chest after her heartbeat spiked up with the startle.

"Sun?!" Blake was the first one to notice the source, almost hissing at the boy perched on a steady branch over their heads. "What are you doing up there?"

"Just checking on you guys!" He greeted them with a peace sign. "You didn't show up for breakfast, and I ran into Coco and she said you guys had been screaming in the hallway earlier than usual. So we came to see if you had involved yourselves in the middle of some crazy action! Again..."

"We?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Sup!" It came from another branch, partially hidden by the tree's thick foliage. Neptune somehow maintained the chill tone on his greeting even if he was clinging to the branch as if his life depended on it. He laughed nervously then. "Hey man, can we get down already?"

"How did you two even climb up there without us noticing?" Weiss sounded almost offended.

"Oh, easy!" Sun jumped down from his perch, landing smoothly on his feet. "We just lept from that other tree over there. Years of practice!"

Neptune roughly slid down the tree trunk. "Yeah, years of him dragging me into his practices!" Sun just shrugged at his friends annoyed mutters.

"So, what've you guys been up to?" He looked around for a clue, finally noticing Pyrrha and the mass of fur behind her trying to curl up around itself until it disappeared. He perked up. "No way! You guys got a dog?!"

"Really?" Neptune laughed after noticing too. "Another one? Is that even allowed?"

They both kept trying to take a better look at him, and Jaune was still frozen, his mind racing too fast to run. "_No, no, no! This couldn't be happening!"_

"Aww look at this guy! Is he shy? Is he even a he? What's the name? Since when did you guys get it?" Sun directed his barrage of questions to Pyrrha, assuming she was the _owner_ since the dog didn't seem willing to budge from her side.

Before she could even reply though, Neptune gasped. "Is that why you guys were missing class all those days?" He laughed in clear amusement. "The professor only said your team had to deal with some _delicate situation_, that was actually getting a dog?!"

"Wait- Is he? Is he wearing a hoodie?" Sun rounded them to get a better look. "Guys, that's adorable!"

"Hey, it's just like Jaune's." Neptune pointed at the Pumpkin Pete's logo embroidered on the back. "It's his dog?"

"Hm, no. It's not his dog..." Pyrrha was finally able to speak, positioning herself between them and Jaune, not being able to process a quick enough explanation for the two curious boys.

"Where is he anyway?" Sun rushed in with another question. "You guys were gone but at least we saw you around the halls sometimes."

"Wait, wait! So you got a dog..." Neptune snorted, pointing at him. "Gave him a hoodie and Jaune is nowhere to be seen… Did you guys replace him?"

Sun burst with loud laughter. "Guys, I know Jaune wasn't exactly a _star student._" The sentence was interrupted by a wheeze. "But isn't that kinda harsh?"

"Aw, but we won't even be able to tell the difference." Neptune elbowed his friend, who was cleaning tears of laughter from his eye. "It looks exactly like him!"

Jaune frowned, a faint growl rumbling up his throat.

"Neptune, Sun, _please_..." It was Blake who called the boys' attention after exchanging a look with the two other girls.

The laughter faded, Sun and Neptune finally reading the room.

Sun cleared his throat. "Sorry guys, we were just-" His excuse dwindled under the stares they were receiving from the girls. Sun was used to Weiss's glares and Blake's closed expressions, but seeing Pyrrha send him a look that was probably only reserved for opponents she was ready to take down in a match sent chills from the top of his spine to the tip of his tail.

"Yeah… sorry. We are… just a little confused." Neptune scratched the back of his head.

"Is there something going on?" Sun asked, eyebrows knitting together in worry - the last time he saw the girls so serious about something, the White Fang had been involved. "Something bad?"

"Well... It's…It's complicated…" Jaune felt his stomach drop as Pyrrha fumbled with her words after she finally managed to speak, he could hear the nervous rhythm of his partner's breathing while trying to formulate an excuse. His ears pressed flat against his head - she _was _pretty bad at lying.

Why didn't they plan something for a situation like this one? If he was going to be stuck like this forever, people were bound to find out sooner or later. He didn't like it, but seriously, _not liking it _described his entire situation for the past week. It's not like he had a choice.

At least Sun and Neptune were their friends, it could have been worse.

Making up his mind Jaune stood up. Fixing his posture, he nudged Pyrrha's tense hand with his snout. She glanced down at him as he successfully caught her attention.

Her eyes lit up in realization, whispering to him. "Do you want to…? Are you sure?" He just replied with a firm nod - better get this over with, coming up with a believable lie to cover up for his stupid semblance would just be another burden for his partner.

"Uhhh… Did the dog just replied to your question or am I seeing things here…?" Neptune squinted in confusion.

"Let's… just start by saying he can understand us." Pyrrha started carefully. The boy's jaws dropped, but before they could get excited over the new information, she continued. "But before I explain anything else, you both have to promise you won't tell anyone about it."

Sun and Neptune could only nod quickly under her repressing stare.

"We won't tell a soul!"

* * *

"I still have _so many _questions!" Sun threw his hands in the air in a baffled gesture.

"Then why didn't you ask them when we were there?" Neptune followed his friend through the courtyard, expression mirroring his partner's confusion.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure they weren't exactly up for a Q&A." Sun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We did make the mood heavy with all that teasing before they dropped the bomb."

Neptune couldn't help but let out an embarrassed hum of agreement. They certainly didn't mean to offend their classmate. After all, Jaune was a chill guy.

"I need some sugar after this." Sun tapped his partner's shoulder with the back of his hand, pointing at the row of vending machines aligned against the wall.

"I swear, the school only still gets that banana candy bar because of you." Neptune made a face as Sun shoved enough lien in the machine for half of the stock."Pretty sure you're the only one that buys it."

"They are delicious _and _underrated!" Sun stated like it was the most obvious truth.

"They taste like they are made of plastic bananas."

"Whatever you say, man. It's more for me!" Sun rubbed his hands together in delight before filling his pockets with the treats. "You going to get something?"

"Yeah, something _edible._" Neptune received a punch in the shoulder for that comment. Shoving the fist away with a shush, he stared at the options before him. "Now let's see… No. Maybe. No way. Ah! No, ate that last time..."

"Take your time." Sun scoffed, leaning against the wall and stuffing one of the bars into his mouth. There were only a few seconds of Neptune muttering to the candy menu while he finished chewing before Sun spoke up again. "He is _a dog!_"

Neptune let out a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief. "Man, it's so weird to think about it."

"Yeah! Imagine if our semblances were turned on, like, _all the time-_"

"Ugh, I would have to deal with four of you?" Neptune sucked air between his teeth. "What a nightmare."

"Shut up! At least I would still be, well, _me. _The dude has to get used to basically a new life!"

"Now _that's_ a nightmare. I mean, having a semblance that gives you access to a new form? Pretty cool, not gonna lie. But being stuck forever like that?" Neptune shuddered at the thought.

"You think... they will have to find someone to replace Jaune?" Sun grimaced. "If he's stuck as a dog now, can't talk, can't fight, can't go to class, and they can't bring him back... how's he going to lead his team?"

"I don't know…" Neptune clicked his tongue in worry. "But I feel really bad for them."

Sun hummed in agreement, unwrapping another candy bar. "Hey, did you choose yet?"

"Don't rush me, but yes!" Neptune retrieved his candy after it fell from the machine.

"Pfft, all this time for the dark chocolate one?"

"Unlike your plastic brick… This one is a classic_._"

"I think you meant boring_._"

Neptune rolled his eyes, throwing the wrapper in the trash can. "Let's just go."

"Now," Sun started as they walked. "Remember to not tell anyone about Jaune! Not to Scarlet, not to-"

They turned a corner and his sentence was cut off as they almost crashed into another pair of students.

"Hey, you two." Coco greeted them, there was a clear smirk mixed with her tone. Velvet was with her, ears perked up and expression tinted with shock as if she had just heard an unbelievable gossip - which, it didn't take too long for the boys to figure out, was exactly what had happened. "Would you care to tell us that dog story again?"

* * *

The training was, Jaune had to admit, more fun than he had expected. They woke up early and hit the fields, and just having an activity outside their room felt great! Being able to run, hear, smell, feel like he had never done before was something else. And having his friends pushing him forward to hone those skills effectively took his mind off his worries.

And it made him exhausted.

"Okay, I think it's time for a break." Yang pocketed her scroll. He plopped on the ground, tongue hanging out the second the word _break _left her mouth. She raised a teasing eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're tired already?"

He huffed, throwing his muzzle upwards. "_N-no! As if." _He stretched before getting up again, pretending that was all he wanted to do in the first place, tail wagging to show he was ready for another go anytime.

"Alright!" The word came mixed with an amused laugh. "That's what I like to see! But it's better if we stop for a moment."

They headed to the nearest tree. Ruby was there, rummaging through a bag they had brought with supplies. "Hey guys, break already?"

"Yup! Jaune just beat the course record from yesterday so I thought it was a good time for some rest."

"You did already? That's awesome!" Ruby turned to Jaune, his tail wagged at her excited tone. She got up from the grass, dusting her skirt. "Hey, I was just about to go and refill this." She shook an empty water bottle. "Wanna come?"

"_Sure, why not." _The water fountains were just around the corner anyway.

"Let me take your bowl so you can drink there too then!"

"Hey, wait, take my bottle too!" Yang tossed her empty water bottle to her sister as they were leaving. Ruby caught it with ease and he ran by her side during the short route to the fountains.

"So I was thinking we can move on from dust scent exercises soon since you're doing so good at it." Ruby chatted with him as she filled the bottles, he made sure to listen attentively as he leaned down to his water bowl. "We can try other objects or maybe something entirely different, not related to scent tracking to mix it up a bit."

"_Oh, yes. Mixing up sounds good." _He paused his drinking, barking lightly as an agreement.

"Nice!" Ruby didn't have trouble understanding. "I'll talk with Yang to see what we can come up with. Maybe something to test your reflexes…? Or something like an obstacle course? Oh! Imagine all the stuff we can do with that! We can fit a bunch of different tasks through it! Reflex, scent, hearing, speed… "

Jaune would have laughed at her enthusiasm if he could. So he just let his tail wag in response.

"I know right? It is a great idea." Ruby added proudly. "Oh! If we could think of something with water for you to swim too! Just imagine!"

Ruby continued to brainstorm ideas with him as the bottles were filled, even if the only thing he could do as input was to nod. Her ideas sounded genuinely fun though, so he didn't mind listening to her babble away.

He was so engrossed by their talk, he didn't notice steps approaching until it was too late.

"Hi, Ruby!" Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning her head towards the voice as if she had just been caught with a hand inside the cookie jar, finding Velvet smiling at her, also with a water bottle in hand.

Panic sparked in Jaune's mind, and the only thing he could do was… Nothing. He just froze in place, eyes wide and fur spiked.

"Velvet!" Ruby squeaked as she put on her face an unusually wide smile. "H-hi!"

Velvet only waved, chuckling at the raised pitch of Ruby's voice. "And..." She glanced to the side - and _oh no_, she was looking at him! "Hi to you too... Jaune, right...?"

"Aannh..." Ruby froze on that note. Jaune's eyes darted anxiously to the sides and back to the girl who was t_otally not_ supposed to know he was a dog calling him by his name.

"I'm so sorry to hear about what happened." Velvet continued regardless. "Hope you guys can figure out something soon."

"Hm, yeah!" Ruby finally reacted, voice cracking once again. "Thanks, Velvet! But, um, now we just have to-" She pointed at a random direction behind her back. "Yeah."

"Alright. Good morning to you two." They were already running when the sentence was over, Velvet's tone was filled with confusion to their abrupt retreat.

_How did this happen?!_

With every step Jaune took the chant of "_No, no, no!" _only raised in volume, clouding his mind with noise. He didn't even know where he was running to; at one point he had been following Ruby, but now he could hear her faint shouts for him to stop coming from behind him before they were muffled by the panicked voices inside his head once again.

_How did she find out?!_

_Where had she heard about it?!_

_How many people know?!_

_Why did this always happen to him?!_

* * *

The low whirl of the elevator broke the silence in the office as it steadily ascended the tower. Taking a sip of his warm drink, Ozpin took his eyes off the raising floor numbers to glance at his scroll - as always, he was right on time.

With a satisfying ding, the elevator opened its doors, allowing his guest to enter the room. Ozpin rested his mug on the table. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Qrow"

Qrow simply nodded, stopping in front of the desk. "What mission you have for me this time, Oz? Got new info on the Maidens?"

Ozpin's lips pressed together in a thin line. He leaned his intertwined hands over the table. "Not this time. I need your assistance with... something else."

Qrow raised an eyebrow, obviously expecting more details. Ozpin cleared his throat before letting out the speech he found himself rehearsing on his mind since he had made the call - he was in for a difficult explanation.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn/art/Underdog-Ch6-824272593)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate this time of year. Hope you are all having lovely holidays and enjoy the new chapter. 
> 
> Please let us know what you all think. We really appreciate your feedback!
> 
> (click on the image for full quality!)


	7. To Teach A Young Dog New Tricks

Pyrrha sat on the bed fiddling with her scroll while Jaune paced his side of the room, the hamburger toy tightly held between his teeth. He bit down hard on it occasionally, letting out a squeak that had a more agitated tone at the moment. Jaune was angry, and he was using the toy as a stress reliever. This was new behavior from him, and Pyrrha wasn't sure what to do about it.

She was positive he'd be hiding or sulking at the moment, but the reveal of his secret to the student body had the opposite effect. Much like her, he wanted answers, but he couldn't just ask around with barks and whining. The slew of visitors they'd been getting the last few days hadn't helped in the slightest either.

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts. Pyrrha looked over to the door, annoyed that another student was stopping by. So much for some peace and calm.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Team SSSN." An unfamiliar voice answered. It must have been Sage or Scarlet. "We have something to say to you." She looked over at Jaune and inhaled deeply to prepare herself, standing up for yet another barrage of questions. Jaune was right behind her, having grown tired of some of the unsavory comments made by students and deciding to face those rude people directly.

Pyrrha was surprised by the sight that greeted her. Scarlet and Sage were both standing there looking irritated, while the green-haired one held Sun in one hand and Neptune in the other. They both looked rough, dirty and a bit bruised, on top of the obvious guilt strung across their faces. Even Jaune seemed curious as to what happened.

"... Hello there?" Pyrrha finally said after trying to comprehend the sight.

"Hello Pyrrha, Jaune." Sage answered. "We came to apologize for the stupidity of our two teammates." He bowed his head while simultaneously dragging his two captives closer.

"Yes, if only they weren't such loudmouths this whole thing could have been prevented." Scarlet added.

"W-What do you mean?" Pyrrha blinked.

"These idiots are the reason Jaune's secret got out." Sage answered sending another death glare towards Sun. Jaune's reaction was immediate. He growled, the hairs on his neck and lower back spiking up slightly. She could even see teeth peeking through his lips.

"We're sorry! Okay?!" Sun shouted trying to get his tail out of Sage's grip.

"We didn't know Coco was eavesdropping! We would have stayed quiet otherwise!" Neptune added.

"Well, I'm sure Jaune will appreciate the apology." She glanced down again but noticed he hadn't grown much calmer. His ears were still pulled back and he looked like he wanted to shout at the two, or bark uncontrollably at least. She couldn't blame him really. Sun and Neptune didn't even keep quiet for a full day.

"Hmmm, looks like Jaune will want more than that. Shall we put them through more 'special training' Scarlet?"

"I don't know." The red-headed teen smirked at seeing his teammates' panicked expressions. "Maybe we should ask Jaune." He directed his attention down to the retriever. "What do you think? Have they suffered enough?"

"Jaune, you forgive us right?!" Sun asked desperately.

"I don't think I can take another fifty miles through the mud…." Neptune sounded about ready to cry. Pyrrha watched her partner seeing what his decision would be. He looked between the two and growled, but ultimately shook his head with a tired sigh.

"Welp, looks like you two lucked out." Sage breathed releasing both of them.

"Shame. It was kind of fun sniping the two of you while you ran. Almost better than watching you crawl through the course." Scarlet smirked. Sun and Neptune put their hands together and bowed gratefully multiple times.

"Thank you so much, Jaune!" Sun cried. "We owe you a big juicy bone for this one!" That got a threatening snarl out of Jaune, and the two idiots swiftly bolted down the hallway before further punishment could be given.

"Well, I think they learned their lesson at least." Sage turned his attention back to Jaune and Pyrrha. "We hope this mess will be sorted soon."

"Yes, so do we." Pyrrha waved as the team left down the hallway. She shut the door quickly and turned back to her partner. "I just wanted to say I'm proud of you for… forgiving them…" She trailed off realizing Jaune wasn't listening. He was already walking back to his toy, picking it up again and squeezing it in quick succession trying to relieve the fresh irritation.

Pyrrha couldn't blame him for that either. After Velvet found out, Jaune ran off pretty far into the forest. It took an hour for team RWBY to track him down, and no one could convince him to return to Beacon for another hour after that.

The news had spread so quickly though, and within a day of the truth getting out other students around Beacon started stopping by there room. Some of them wanted to know if the rumors were true, while others genuinely offered kind words of encouragement. The ones she hated most though were the students that stopped by to give HER their condolences. They felt bad that her partner was useless in their eyes, and Jaune was in the room hearing all of it.

Pyrrha was honestly so sick of this. It was like taking one step forward and three steps back. Whenever Jaune was starting to adjust to his new form, and the team was finally finding a bit of calm and respite, something new would come and deal another blow to his building confidence. She was just at a loss of what to do.

The next people to approach the door actually lived there thankfully. Ren and Nora entered the room, carrying a special super flavor-filled dinner made specifically for Jaune. It was a mixture of steamed brown rice, beef, veggies, basil, and a pinch of salt. To Pyrrha, it smelled simply amazing.

"How's our fearless leader doing?" Nora whispered hearing the angry squeaking of his toy.

"He's… better." Pyrrha breathed. "And we found out how the news was spread."

"Was it Sun and Neptune?" Ren asked dryly.

"Yes… it was them." The champion responded quietly. "How did you know?"

"Velvet came to see us while we were cooking." Ren answered. "She wanted to apologize about her and Coco spreading the news, but she was too nervous to see Jaune directly."

"She did get a present for him though." Nora smiled, pulling out a fuzzy black stuffed toy. It was significantly bigger than his hamburger, being shaped like an Ursa with a white mask and eight fuzzy spikes sticking out from its back. It certainly wasn't a cheap present. Velvet must have felt really bad to get something like this. "The squeaker isn't as loud as the Grimm toys I wanted to get him though."

"Thankfully." Ren murmured.

"We'll give it to him later." Pyrrha decided. She glanced over to Jaune seeing he was still chewing the toy frustratedly. At the rate he was going they would need to replace the hamburger anyway. The group gathered around their leader despite his attempts to ignore them. They gave him a yards worth of space while Nora took Jaune's plate from Ren.

"Hey Jaune, we brought dinner!" The bomber tried. Jaune just huffed in acknowledgment, finally calming a bit and turning to face his teammates. She slowly moved the plate closer and closer to the former knight, letting the amazing aroma waft around his face. He was sniffing anxiously, clearly getting a strong whiff of Ren's creation. Practically forgetting the hamburger toy he dove for the source of the food and started digging in.

"Are you done being grumpy yet?" Nora asked while Ren gave a plate to Pyrrha. He stopped briefly, considering her words before giving a small nod "Awesome! You're no fun when you get all angry."

"Nora." Ren said warningly.

"Well, he isn't." She huffed. The four quietly dug into their plates afterwards. Pyrrha was honestly too amazed by the flavor of the food Ren had brought them to eat. He was definitely trying hard to get Jaune in a good mood, and she knew exactly why. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant they would need to attend classes again, and that's precisely what they wanted to talk about.

"So… everyone knows now." Pyrrha started once everyone was done eating. Jaune huffed at the fact but waited for her to continue. "The fallout hasn't been that bad though, has it?" He growled rather unamused. Okay, there were those mean students that came over just to trash talk him to Pyrrha.

"Yeah! You did get plenty of well wishers stopping by!" Nora decided to ignore his angry response. "You know, maybe everyone finding out is a good thing!" She chimed. Jaune just gave her an incredulous look and huffed. "You don't need to slink around the dorms or hide anymore. You can walk around with the team again!" Pyrrha smiled realizing where Nora was going.

"And you can attend classes with us again!" The champion tried. Jaune whined and tried hiding his head under his front paws. Her face fell. This was what they needed to talk about, and the group couldn't avoid it forever. "Jaune, I know you don't like being seen like this, but now everyone already knows."

"Exactly! There isn't a point in hiding in the room anymore." Nora nodded.

"None of us like leaving you alone in the room all day either." Ren added.

"He's right, what if something happened?! You can't even call us." The bomber was quick to point out.

"Please Jaune?" Pyrrha put her hands together and begged. "It would mean a lot to all of us." He looked up at her, his face wracked with indecision. Jaune's gaze soon fell to his other teammates, and his will seemed to crumble under everyone's pleading expressions. He let out a heavy sigh and finally nodded. The tension in the room instantly fell.

"Really? You mean it?" Pyrrha asked just to be sure. He lowered his head and nodded again, this time giving a whine of confirmation. That was a lot easier than she thought, but maybe he had been thinking about it too?

"Alright! You know what that means Ren."

"Yes, I know." He sighed at his partner's devious grin.

"What are you two talking about?" Pyrrha blink. Jaune was also curious, tilting his head questioningly.

"Don't worry about it." She continued. "Just try and get pumped for classes tomorrow! The whole team will finally be together again! For lectures I mean."

"That will make things far easier." Ren sighed. Jaune looked off to the side clearly nervous, but Pyrrha was just happy he agreed to go. Hopefully, he'd still be willing when morning came.

* * *

The alarm clock went off again alerting Jaune to the dreaded thing he hoped would never come.

It was now Monday morning.

His teammates all started moving about getting ready for the day, but Jaune couldn't bring himself to leave the bed.

He'd have to attend class with his teammates. He'd have to show his face in front of all the students. His long, very furry, embarrassing face. It didn't matter that everyone knew. Jaune still felt like garbage about the whole thing. Everyone would laugh at how pathetic he was, or they'd try assaulting him with pets. Would Cardin start bullying him again? He wouldn't have been surprised at this point, and he kind of deserved it. How could he be the only student at this school with an uncontrollable semblance?!

"Are you ready to go Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned. Jaune jumped a bit noticing his partner had gotten showered and dressed during his internal freak out. Everyone was ready, and they were all looking at him expectantly. His heart sank realizing the time had come. He couldn't do this!

"_On second thought, I think I have a stomach ache. You guys should go without me._" Jaune tried to convey by whimpering and burying himself in Pyrrha's bedspread.

"Jaune, you aren't getting out of this." Pyrrha sighed. She lifted the blanket seeing Jaune's desperate face, but she wasn't moved. "You promised to go to classes with us, remember?"

"_Come on guys! You can just record the lectures for me again._" He whimpered sadly hoping to appeal to Nora at least. She almost cracked but swiftly looked at the wall.

"Oh no, you don't mister! You promised to come with us and that's that!" She crossed her arms and turned away from his cute face. Ren just nodded his agreement without contributing much else. Pyrrha leaned in again looking him right in the eyes.

"You once told me an Arc always keeps their word. Were you lying back then?"

"_Pyrrha don't bring that up! It means I'll have to go!_" Jaune whined loudly in protest. She was right though. An Arc will never go back on his word, and he did promise the team he would go. Slowly he stood up and nodded, trying to mentally prepare himself for the torture that would soon follow.

"Good." Pyrrha sighed with relief. She checked the clock before grabbing her books. "I'm going to meet with Professor Goodwitch and let her know what's happening. That way she can explain the situation if need be."

"Alrighty, we'll see you at Professor Port's class!" Nora waved off their temporary leader as she walked out the door. She turned one last time to give Jaune a reassuring smile before stepping out into the hallway. Nora was quick to turn to Jaune with a big grin.

"Okay! Now that she's gone, it's time to get you ready for classes!" Jaune just tilted his head in confusion. He was literally a dog. How was he supposed to be prepared in the first place? "We knew this day would come, which is why the necessary steps have already been taken!" She rushed into the closet, swiftly digging around before kicking the door open triumphantly. In her hand was a boy's uniform jacket, only this one was dog-sized and less detailed. Jaune just tilted his head the opposite way.

"_Nora, why do you have-_"

"Don't worry about it Jaune! Of course we have everything under control!" He looked over to Ren still confused. His quiet teammate just gave him a sympathetic look. Nora must have convinced him to make it.

"It's time to get changed Jaune!" She chimed. He wanted to protest but was already caught up in her whirlwind. By the time his head stopped swimming he was already wearing the stupid thing while Nora placed the hoodie on his desk. She looked him over judgingly, seemingly unsatisfied about something.

"Maybe you need supplies? I'll get some stuff together." Nora bolted around Jaune's side of the room looking through his school supplies. "Well, you can't take notes so you don't need notebooks or pencils. You can still use the textbooks, right? Well, you can't flip through the pages without hands so maybe not…" Nora continued rambling throwing his things this way and that while Ren just shook his head.

"If need be you can look at my book during class. Deal?" Jaune nodded eagerly in agreement. "Okay Nora, Jaune won't need anything."

"Really? But it feels like he's missing something. I mean… just look at him!" Jaune looked down at himself rather confused. He was wearing the jacket as she wanted. There wasn't much else he could do.

"So what did you have in mind?" Ren inquired. The bomber just scratched her chin humming thoughtfully. Within thirty seconds her thoughtful demeanor instantly changed.

"I know!" She rushed over to Jaune's clothing drawer and rummaged around for a few seconds, finally pulling out his uniform tie. She rushed over to him and swiftly wrapped the thing around his neck in a surprisingly well made knot. He glanced down at the now dark yellow looking fabric. It was pretty long, already touching the floor as he sat.

"He's going to trip on it at this length." Ren added. "Let's double wrap and see if that's better…" The two went back and forth trying to figure out the best tie length for him. They ended up wrapping the fabric around his neck three times before tying it off in a proper knot. That definitely helped shorten it, now hanging near the bottom of his chest when he stood upright. Nora placed her hands to her mouth and smiled.

"That looks so good Jaune!" She laughed.

"It certainly feels more professional." Ren nodded with an audible grin. "I think he's ready."

"I can't wait! This is gonna be great!" She cheered. Ren looked to his scroll and scratched his head at the time.

"We're going to be late if we wait any longer."

Jaune could only shake his head and walked to the door. It was best to get this over with.

* * *

Pyrrha watched as Professor Goodwitch and Professor Port talked quietly near the back of the classroom. She tapped her fingernails against the desk anxiously, knowing her teammates should be arriving any minute. It was nerve-wracking. Sure Jaune had agreed to attend class, but what if he changed his mind before they got here?

No, he made a promise, and he was always good about keeping them before. It was only a matter of how long it would take for them to arrive.

"Good morning students!" Professor Peter Port said jovially as he walked to his place near his desk. "I have a very quick announcement to make. As all of you know, semblances come in many different forms. Some are subtle and easy to master, while others are wild and take far more time. That being said, Mr. Arc will be returning to class today, and his semblance falls into the latter category. Though his form will look different for now, the goal of this school is to help everyone master their abilities and be the best huntsmen possible. I encourage you all to be supportive of your fellow classmate, much like you support your own teammates. Is that clear?"

Everyone gave varying levels of agreement. Port chuckled. "Excellent! You three can come in now." He directed his next statement towards the door. The entryway opened, everyone in the room turning to see the incoming students. Ren was at the front of the group, with his partner right behind him. Jaune tried to walk on the other side of Nora hiding away from the prying eyes of everyone, but he was still easy enough to see. The thing that surprised Pyrrha the most was the thing he wore. Her teammates put a dog-sized uniform jacket and tie on Jaune!

"Hello Mr. Ren, Miss Valkyrie. And it's good to see you back in class Mr. Arc." Port smiled. Jaune perked his ears in acknowledgment before rushing to his regular seat between Pyrrha and Ren in the third row. She watched him quickly bolt to the chair before realizing he'd need to climb. Putting his front paws on the wooden seat, he brought one rear leg up trying to crawl on top, only for his nails to start slipping producing loud clicking sounds as they scraped the hard surface.

They never had him practice climbing on wooden chairs.

He was fine crawling up fabric covered beds where he could actually get traction, but the smoothed seats in the lecture hall didn't offer that luxury. People were staring and the whispers increased in volume. Jaune was getting nervous at the unwelcome attention and started slinking down off the chair under the desk. Pyrrha wasn't sure how to proceed, unable to create a distraction or anything in her current position. Thankfully a loud set of crashes startled everyone in the room.

"Whoops, I dropped all my textbooks down the steps! Silly me!" Nora said with a long draw. Everyone was now staring at her and laughing while she took here sweat time shouting her apologies and picking up the books only to drop another one. Pyrrha picked up on her plan immediately, leaning over to Jaune and grabbing him under the front legs. She yanked him up on the chair's surfacing helping him steady so his claws wouldn't slip off the edge. Within a few seconds, Jaune was sitting tensely on the chair while everyone else was still laughing at Nora.

"That's quite alright Miss Valkyrie. Do try to tread more carefully in the future though. A slip up in the field could mean certain death!" Professor Port chuckled. "That actually reminds me of a story, from my very first mission as a certified huntsman in fact! It all started when I was dropped in the remote woodlands of Mistral-"

Their teacher continued to drone on and on telling his tale while Nora took her seat right next to Ren. Though Pyrrha could still feel a few eyes watching her team, most of the students started distracting themselves until Port finished with his twenty minute tangent. Jaune sat a bit hunched while looking at the Professor intently. Pyrrha took the chance to peer down the row catching Nora's attention. She mouthed a 'thank you' which Nora answered with a big grin and thumbs up.

She'd have to ask about the uniform later. Hopefully, they would get to their next class early before everyone could start staring.

* * *

After the bell rang signaling the end of Doctor Oobleck's class, Ren and Jaune left for the dorms while Pyrrha and Nora stopped at the cafeteria. Lunch was a difficult subject to bring up. Just about everyone at Beacon would be in the cafeteria at the same time, and Jaune was fearful of the number of eyes that would be staring at him, the only dog in a lunchroom where canines probably weren't allowed.

Thankfully Ren had been thinking ahead and was sure to make enough food to last Jaune all week as far as lunches go. His teammates would just alternate eating with him at the dorms and going to the cafeteria, primarily to save on food money. Jaune sat and waited by the rounded table while Ren went ahead and warmed up enough food for both of them.

As soon as the microwave beeped Ren was quick to take the plates out, placing one on the floor for Jaune and keeping the other for himself. The two dug in right away, both eating in comfortable silence, enjoying the calm energy of the lounge. It was so nice compared to the anxious feeling in the classroom. Each time he entered all the curious eyes of the other students fell directly on Jaune. Their mixed body odors, the whispers that sounded like regular conversation to his sensitive ears, and the loss of nearly four feet in his height made the lecture halls much more intimidating places.

He could relax a little now. He just needed to get through the last half of the day… until it all started again on Tuesday.

"Hey, Jaune?" The canine perked up at Ren's question. "How does the basil taste? Did you notice a difference?"

"_To the smell, yes, but it still tastes flat._" Jaune shook his head in response. Ren just sighed before making a quick update to his scroll.

"I'll try oregano next. How do you feel about coconut oil?"

"_Coconut is okay, I don't mind it._" Jaune wagged his tail at the suggestion. He didn't know how it would taste with his dog tongue honestly. Hopefully better then everything else he's tried. Ren nodded and updated his grocery list.

"Hi, guys!" The two looked over, seeing Ruby standing in the doorway. Zwei was right by her leg panting happily.

"Ruby." Ren nodded in greeting. He returned to his food notes while Ruby looked to the side shyly. Jaune could feel the awkwardness growing between them.

"Soooo… where are the others?" She questioned seeing the two boys by themselves.

"Eating in the cafeteria." He answered.

"Oh. Okay then." The silence suddenly stretched on longer and longer. These two rarely interacted when Nora wasn't around. Ruby was bad enough at conversation, and Ren barely talked to begin with. It was making his hair stand on end. Thankfully Zwei didn't seem to notice, prancing into the lounge and quickly dominating Jaune's empty plate. He was too busy licking it clean to notice the blonde's discomfort. Zwei didn't even care about germs from other people's saliva.

"Zwei! That's not yours!" Ruby scolded. "Sorry about that." She looked to Jaune with an apologetic smile.

"_I was already done eating anyway._" Jaune huffed.

"I can prepare a plate for Zwei if you'd like." Ren offered.

"Oh no! That's alright. I just took him out for a potty break. I wouldn't want him having to go again so soon. Blake gets mad when he has accidents in the room." Ren simply nodded while Ruby looked down at the empty plate. "So, what have you been feeding Jaune anyway? Has he transitioned to dog food?"

"_Heck no! That's gross!_" Jaune lightly growled at the mere suggestion.

"I've been cooking his meals since he first turned." Ren explained.

"Really? I thought people food was bad for dogs." She blinked.

"Not all of it. You can find some comprehensive guides online of safe foods. I've started a list of the things Jaune prefers too."

"Is he a picky eater?" Ruby giggled.

"Not really. He seems to lack a sense of taste currently."

"That's awful!" She turned her attention to Jaune seeming both hurt and sympathetic. "You should have said something-" Ren went quiet for a moment trying to process what the reaper had said. Ruby blushed as soon as the words left her mouth, realizing he literally couldn't tell her anything. "S-So what type of foods are safe? Maybe Zwei would benefit from it!" Ruby rushed over to Ren looking at the notes he was making hoping they'd move on.

"Well, portion control is important, but brown rice actually has many health benefits for dogs-" Ren explained while Ruby listened intently. Jaune was genuinely surprised when they finally fell into a comfortable conversation, and it was about safe food for dogs of all things.

He supposed his surprise was unwarranted though. After all, Ren enjoyed cooking and Ruby liked anything weapon or Zwei related. He was happy to see them bonding over something, even if that meant Jaune was stuck with Zwei for company. The corgi bounced over once he had thoroughly licked the plate clean, nudging Jaune with his front paw trying to get his attention.

"_Can I help you?_" Jaune whined. The corgi lowered the front portion of his body to the ground while his rump stayed lifted in the air. His stub of a tail was wagging happily and something about the dog screamed "_play with me!_"

"_I don't know how?_" Jaune thought. The dog scooted back and assumed the same position hoping the blonde would understand. Maybe Zwei wanted him to copy the movements? If that would get the corgi to quiet down he'd give it a go.

Spreading his front legs a bit Jaune tried to mimic Zwei's posture. Taking a small step backward with his lower half the blonde slowly leaned down onto his front legs while keeping the back ones higher. The corgi was simply ecstatic, racing around in a circle before assuming the same pose and making several jerky movements. If Jaune could laugh he would of. Zwei was honestly pretty cute right now, even if Jaune still didn't know what he was doing. Instead, his amusement came out as a light huff.

"I think they're getting along." Jaune perked up hearing Ruby trying to whisper. He looked over seeing the girl attempting to film him with her scroll while Ren was suppressing a grin. He quickly sat up trying to hide his embarrassment. Jaune seriously just stuck his butt in the air like that. Then again, it's not the most humiliating thing that's happened to him here.

Ren paused when his scroll beeped, opening the incoming message and scrolling through it quickly.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked growing concerned.

"It's nothing. Our team has just been summoned to Ozpin's office after classes are done."

"That's pretty short notice. Hopefully it's nothing serious." Ren just shook his head at her comment.

"It's most likely related to Jaune's semblance. Hopefully he has good news."

Jaune couldn't agree more. He had been eager for any word from the headmaster, and he prayed the man had finally found a cure for his affliction.

* * *

"Good afternoon students." Ozpin said as the four entered his office. Jaune picked up on a new scent immediately, soon seeing another fuzzy figure standing near Ozpin's desk. He smelled like body odor and alcohol, though he maintained a relaxed posture. Just who was this person?

"Hello, Professor." Pyrrha said when they came to a stop in front of his desk. She glanced at the unfamiliar figure too but quickly looked away. "Did you have news regarding Jaune's semblance?"

"Possibly." Ozpin answered. "I called an old colleague of mine, one I believe can be of assistance." He gestured to his guest. "You can call him Professor Branwen." The man laughed at the suggestion.

"I'm a bit far from being a professor, don't you think?" He directed his question towards Ozpin.

"Ummm ... hello Professor Branwen." Pyrrha tried politely. His attention quickly turned towards the students.

"This is quite the group you have here. So this is the infamous team JNPR."

"Infamous?" Nora asked curiously.

"I'm just messing with ya kid. My niece talks about her friends a lot in her letters." He waited for them to make a connection, only everyone was still at a loss. Professor Branwen sighed in defeat.

"I'm Ruby and Yang's uncle."

"Wait. You're Uncle Qrow?!" Nora shrieked finally understanding.

"Yep, though I'm here on official business. I'd prefer if you kept my presence under wraps for now. I'm guessing you all can keep a secret?"

"Yes, sir!" Nora made a zipping motion across her mouth. Ren and Pyrrha both agreed to stay quiet, while Jaune just sat there watching the interaction. Finally, the man made his way over to Jaune, leaning down and looking him over carefully.

"So this is the one you called about Oz?" The man breathed. Jaune had to hold his breath. The smell of alcohol was much stronger at this range and it nearly made him gag.

"Yes. I believe your expertise in… advanced aura mastery will be very helpful in this case."

"Can you really help Jaune turn human again?" Pyrrha asked hopefully. Qrow thought for a moment before answering.

"I won't promise anything, but I'll try." He stood up and headed back to Ozpin's desk. That made Jaune's tail wag. Pyrrha was an amazing teacher, but she wasn't a real huntress yet. Maybe this more experienced huntsman could genuinely help?

"Excellent! Now Mr. Arc, since your participation in Professor Goodwitch's class will be rather limited, Professor Branwen has agreed to meet with you individually while your teammates are attending combat class. How does that sound?"

"_That sounds great! When do I get started?_" He barked eagerly. Ozpin grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Very well. You two will start tomorrow. The four of you are dismissed." Ozpin finished. The three humans offered their thanks to Qrow, though he still seemed pretty nonchalant about the whole thing. As the group entered the elevator, Jaune picked up on an even stronger alcoholic scent. He turned just in time to see Professor Branwen opening a bottle of some sort. Though his teammates were chatting happily at the news Jaune couldn't help but feel a mix of eagerness and fear. He was excited by the prospect of being human again, but also wasn't sure how to feel about this man.

He hoped tomorrow would be a productive lesson at the very least.

* * *

Jaune and the rest of his teammates walked down the hallway making their way to the classroom his private lesson was supposed to take place in. It was finally time for his meeting with Professor Branwen, and despite his nervousness, he couldn't help but feel excited too. This man was recommended by Ozpin after all, and if Pyrrha couldn't help him change back with their aura training then Professor Branwen just had to.

The blonde couldn't help the small wag his tail gave when they finally found the classroom.

"Here we are." Pyrrha breathed. She looked down at Jaune expectantly. "Are you ready?"

"_Yes, I am._" He nodded.

"I can't believe it." Nora sniffled. "This might be the last time we see Jaune with his derpy dog face."

"Are you really upset he'll turn human again?" Ren asked.

"It's not that! He just won't be as cute anymore. I mean, I doubt he'll wanna chew on his hamburger after this. His ears always flopped so adorably when he did it."

"_Sorry Nora, can't say I feel the same._" Jaune huffed. He just couldn't wait to finally talk once more.

"We'll go out and celebrate once he turns back. Maybe visit a buffet?" Ren suggested.

"_Yes, please! I forgot what food tastes like!_" Jaune whimpered and wagged his tail. That was another thing he missed, actually enjoying the meals he ate. He couldn't wait to have real taste buds again.

"Here you go Jaune, in case the lesson is successful at least." Pyrrha handed him a tote bag with a set of clothes neatly packed for him. He gratefully took the fabric handle in his mouth and pivoted to face the door. His partner turned the handle allowing Jaune to walk inside.

It was a smaller classroom then the lecture halls he was used to, the pitch only holding two rows of seats. At the teacher's desk in the front sat Professor Branwen. He was quickly sliding something back inside his jacket, though Jaune couldn't see what it was.

"Hello, Professor." Pyrrha smiled. "We are just here to make sure Jaune made it to your lesson."

"_Seriously? You're still bad at lying." _Jaune huffed. She had been nervous the whole day about this meeting and insisted the entire team come to see him off. Nora and Ren both peered inside the classroom too.

"Hi, Professor!" Nora waved.

"Sup." The man gave a half-hearted wave back. "You kids should head to your next class. I'll take things from here."

"Sounds good. Thank you again, Professor." Pyrrha smiled before looking down at Jaune. "We'll meet you here after combat class in a few hours."

"_I know already. Just hurry along so I can get started._" He nudged her towards the door eagerly. She didn't want to move at first, but eventually caved when Ren grabbed her shoulder to try leading her into the hallway. With a final wave, the three left Jaune alone with Qrow. The former knight quickly walked over to the teacher's desk and set his tote beside it for safekeeping.

"What's with the bag?" Qrow asked with a raised brow. Jaune opened the top a little wider with his mouth so the man could see the fabric inside. He scratched his head at seeing the content.

"Wait a sec. Your clothes… didn't transform with you?" He asked. Jaune just shook his head. Qrow started rubbing his chin thoughtfully, his face a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"_Is something wrong?" _Jaune tried asking with a whine. Qrow snapped out of his thoughts and quickly composed himself.

"Sorry. We should probably get started." He stood up from the chair leading Jaune away from any furniture. "Have a seat kid, this might take a minute."

"_If you say so._" Jaune whined and sat down on the wooden floor. Professor Branwen started pacing back and forth as he spoke.

"Okay, so far I take it you've viewed your '_semblance'_ as an extension of yourself, right?" Jaune nodded. That's how Pyrrha was teaching him anyway. "Well, now I want you to think of it differently. Rather than a part of you, try viewing it as something foreign."

Jaune whimpered not really understanding. Viewing a semblance as foreign? How should he do that if it was part of his soul? Professor Branwen scratched the stubble on his chin, trying to think of a better explanation.

"Alright, so you know when you get a cold it's caused by germs, right? A thing that didn't belong to your body entered and made you sick." Jaune nodded. That made sense. "So now think of this '_semblance_' as a foreign invader. It didn't belong in the first place, but it's settled in and now you must master it. So imagine it as separate from your soul." Jaune had to admit that made a little more sense. It was still weird trying to think of his semblance as something hostile, but he was sure Professor Branwen knew what he was talking about.

Qrow took a seat on the floor across from Jaune, crossing his legs much like Pyrrha did during their aura training.

"Close your eyes and look inside yourself. You're trying to find something that doesn't belong. Make sense?" Jaune gave a small huff of confirmation, shutting his eyelids and taking a deep breath. He had to admit the Professor's instructions were odd, and he still didn't understand how to look for a "foreign object" as the man put it, but he would definitely try.

* * *

The two sat silently, Jaune doing as instructed while Qrow slouched over and watched. This was just his luck. Being pulled away from his mission to deal with something like this. How did Ozpin manage to pull this off on accident? When the man gave Qrow his shapeshifting magic it took a toll on him immediately. Now he just sneezed and transformed this kid?

Of course, he wasn't to say no when Ozpin asked him to help with this new "mission", but the stipulations put on him for this lesson were maddening. Qrow wasn't allowed to explain that this was the fault of magic. Instead, he had to stick with the whole "semblance" bull crap and try teaching the kid to transform like he himself could.

There were some glaring differences between this kid's shapeshifting and his own though. For one, Qrow's clothes and weapon always transformed with him, and it was pretty easy to learn how to change between the two forms. The magic left by Ozpin was easily discernible from his own soul, and it was an odd presence he could always feel pulsing inside him when he concentrated. After two weeks Jaune should have figured it out on his own, but here he was still a dog.

Grumbling, Qrow unscrewed the cap from his flask and brought the thing to his lips for a big swig. A slight whimper made him stop. Lowering the flask he realized Jaune was watching him with a worried expression. This kid could smell the alcohol.

"Don't worry about it kid." Qrow replaced the cap and stored it away. "Any luck?" Jaune shook his head. Qrow looked at his watch realizing they had been sitting there for forty-five minutes already.

They needed to try something else.

"Okay, so this might sound weird but this is another method we can try." Qrow led him up a few steps on the pitch and stopped. "This time I want you to imagine changing back while jumping off of these steps."

Jaune tilted his head quizzically and whined.

"So what I normally- I mean, what I _would _try doing is imagine leaving the ground in your animal form and landing on your human feet. So try walking into your old skin." That was close. Qrow chuckled nervously at Jaune's confused expression, but the retriever eventually looked to the bottom of the steps and closed his eyes.

He breathed deeply, clearly trying to take Qrow's advice to heart. With a final inhale, Jaune leapt off the first step, gracefully going until hitting the ground sooner than expected. He tripped and fell flat on his face with a surprised yelp.

"Okay… so maybe jumping isn't the best idea for your condition." Qrow mumbled. It's not like he was turning into a bird that would fly. Maybe they should start with all legs on the ground instead. "This time I want you to try walking forward. Instead of a paw making contact with the ground, try imagining your hand is about to touch the wood floor." Jaune just whimpered a question but Qrow had no idea what he was asking.

"Uhhh… just close your eyes and try imagining your hands." Jaune finally did as told giving up on asking questions, shutting his eyes and trying to picture the image. "You remember how your fingers looked? Do you remember what touching wood felt like?" Jaune slowly nodded.

It was nice to see him working so hard at the very least. Qrow didn't expect this much effort from his part. It almost reminded him of training Ruby in her younger days. She was always so excited to learn how to swing her scythe without falling over, and trying to master her semblance as soon as it manifested. She never wanted to take breaks and her enthusiasm was always so contagious, even if Qrow would never show it.

A small whine brought him back to his senses. Jaune still had his eyes closed and was waiting for the next set of instructions.

"Now start walking. Each time picture your hand hitting the ground instead of a paw. Don't stop until it changes or I say stop. Understood?" The kid nodded and started to methodically step forward, his eyes still closed as he slowly put one paw down and then the other.

Qrow crossed his arms and watched as Jaune made his way around the room, hoping he would change back at any second. With each step he took, though, the chances of it working seemed slimmer and slimmer until Jaune finally bumped into the wall and had to turn around.

"Oh boy." Qrow scratched his chin and started to go for his flask, remembering Jaune seemed to smell his alcohol every time he opened it. With a grunt, he stuck both hands in his pockets and tried to think.

Why wasn't this working? These were all methods he himself had successfully used while mastering Ozpin's gift, but this kid was struggling so hard just to turn back. He felt sorry for him. Qrow understood how horrible it could be to have an uncontrollable semblance. The bad luck his semblance caused had led to many casualties among his own allies, to the point that he now did every assignment by himself. Even if this wasn't actually the kid's semblance it was still a power he was struggling to control. He even had a high work ethic like his own niece, and he couldn't stop seeing the similarities between them.

Maybe Jaune would benefit from a demonstration? His own transformation powers were a closely guarded secret that could put his entire recognizance roll in jeopardy. At the same time, this was the only other person besides Raven that could transform into an animal. Ozpin didn't want the kid to know magic was real though. Maybe that's where this whole lesson was going wrong?

Jaune hit the wall for a fifth time, finally prompting Qrow to end the exercise.

"That's enough for now. Go ahead and take a break." The kid seemed upset by the announcement, but ultimately sat down by the teacher's desk and sighed heavily. Qrow could feel his heart clench a bit at that sad expression, like when he himself was having a bad day, or after his semblance caused multiple injuries to innocent people and he knew it was his own fault for being useless at controlling it...

Dang it, why were these kids so relatable?

"Hey, kid." Qrow made his way over and took a seat on the floor next to Jaune. The former knight huffed in response but still seemed pretty down. "Listen. I know this is pretty discouraging, but I have a lot of experience when it comes to having a horrible semblance. It took me a long time to control it too." Not that he ever could control his semblance, but that's not what he was referring to. Jaune looked up at him curiously. He looked like he wanted to hear more.

Great.

But it could be the inspiration the kid needed. He just didn't know if this was the right call.

No, this was a bad idea! He knew deep down that he'd regret sharing this information, especially with a stranger. It would come back to bite him eventually, even if he pretended his transformation power was his semblance.

At the same time, though, Jaune was just a kid. An unfortunate kid that's been down on his luck and was begging for a little guidance. Wasn't he himself in that same situation not long ago? Feeling lost and worthless until Ozpin finally stepped in and gave him a purpose. Qrow had the chance to give that same support to someone else now, and that was a tempting thing to offer.

He was having trouble measuring up the pros and cons of sharing this information, and now the kid was starting to look worried. If he didn't say something soon Jaune might pull out the puppy dog eyes like Ruby does.

Darn he needed a big drink after all this.

"If I show you, you have to promise to keep it a secret, alright? Not even my nieces know, and your teammates can't know either." Jaune firmly nodded in understanding. Qrow glanced at the shut curtains on the windows and the closed door. No cameras were in the classroom, and it was completely clear of any prying eyes.

He rolled his right sleeve up a bit letting Jaune lean in closer to see. Calling on his magic Qrow sprouted several black feathers out of the skin. Jaune's eyes widened in surprise, but his face also showed admiration and awe. Qrow couldn't help but chuckle as the feathers disappeared. The kids tail was wagging.

"You just need to dig deep down and you'll get the hang of it." Jaune whimpered at Qrow's statement, standing up and looking eager to start training again. "Alright, we can keep going if you're ready. Go ahead and try the walking exercise again." Jaune did as told, shutting his eyes and doing the slow steps as he was instructed with renewed vigour.

Qrow watched feeling concerned over the whole thing. He didn't want to give up on Jaune, not when he was this motivated to keep trying. At the same time, he had to wonder if this was even the same magic that Qrow possessed in the first place. What if it wasn't the same? The kid may be a dog forever if that were true. He hated to think about it, but could Jaune be stuck with a worse power then he himself had? Did he really meet someone more unlucky than himself?

His mind briefly flashed to the kid's teammates, all hopeful and eager to see their friend succeed. He also had Ruby and Yang as close friends, and his work ethic was certainly admirable.

Nah, the kid had the friends and support that would keep him going even if he never changed back. He'd keep trying to help him though. Qrow didn't want to give up yet.

He just wasn't sure if he'd succeed, and that part still bothered him most of all.

* * *

"Let's stop for now." Qrow sighed while rubbing his temples. They were both tired and frustrated, having spent several hours on a variety of different things. Somehow none of them worked so far, and it was dragging them both down.

Jaune huffed but ultimately did as told. He walked over to his bag, seeing if Pyrrha had packed his hamburger toy. Unfortunately, she hadn't, so he was now frustrated AND lacking one of his few sources for stress relief. Agitated he started pacing around a bit not paying any attention to Professor Branwen.

"_Please tell me you have other methods to try._" Jaune whined. He perked his ear when Professor Branwen didn't even reply, only hearing what sounded like a soft motor. He turned his head just in time to see a massive object coming right for him. He dodged to the left, feeling several of his long hairs being grazed by the sharp blade crashing into the floor beside him. He got in position to run if need be while Qrow kept cursing under his breath.

"_What was THAT for?!_" Jaune snarled angrily. The man just folded his scythe back into its blade form and sighed.

"That was it."

"_Wait, what?" _The former knight blinked at the odd reply.

"That was my last idea on helping you change back. I hoped startling you would maybe be enough to trigger a shift, but it looks like I was wrong again." He sat down heavily in the teacher's chair and slouched.

"_No, not another dead end…_" The retriever whined. Jaune hated to admit it, but he had genuinely gotten his hopes up over the few hours they'd been together. Qrow had a similar transformation semblance and everything, and even he couldn't help.

Jaune was really going to be stuck as a dog forever.

"_Well, Thank you for your help at least._" Jaune tried to say but it came out as a series of sad whimpers.

"Your teammates will be here pretty soon." Qrow mumbled. He didn't look happy about the outcome either. The Professor fiddled with the flask in his jacket pocket, clearly wanting a drink but trying not to. Jaune huffed and made his way over, giving him an encouraging bump on the leg.

"_If you want to drink go ahead. I won't be telling anyone._" Jaune softly barked. Professor Branwen looked down questioningly and Jaune just answered with a nod and a small growl. He didn't hesitate after that, pulling the flask out and taking several big gulps. Once finished, he screwed the cap on with a satisfying exhale.

"I was hoping your condition was similar to mine, but I don't know if that's true anymore." Professor Branwen murmured. "I wish there was more I could do."

"_So do I, but I'll manage somehow._" Jaune sighed.

Qrow inhaled deeply, thinking carefully before continuing. "Tell you what. If I can think of anything else that might help you shift back, I'll come back to Beacon and let you know about it. How does that sound?"

"_Well, it's not like I have many options. I appreciate it though._" The former knight barked with a small tail wag. The two sat silently afterwards, both dreading the return of Jaune's teammates. They weren't going to like the news, and he could sense Professor Branwen's discomfort too.

This was going to be a disappointing reunion.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/homestar1812/art/Underdog-Chapter-7-Art-826082488?ga_submit_new=10%3A1578363062)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter and, as always, we would love to know your thoughts about it!  
(click the image for full quality!)


	8. Breakfast of Cardigans

“Sorry kids, I... that one I just can’t figure out.” Professor Qrow’s words were dragged between a heavy sigh, but still carried disbelief, seeming genuinely fazed under the stares of the students before him, whose hopes of recovery were recently crushed.

“Don’t you have anything else you can try?” Nora pleaded. Qrow just avoided her gaze, he seemed exhausted, almost defeated.

“Look, I’ve tried every trick in my book… But I guess this situation needs more than tricks.” He clicked his tongue. “I would just advise you to continue his regular aura training, give it stimulation, wait it out...”

“But-” Nora tried again. Jaune headbutted her leg to catch her attention, cutting her sentence off, looking up to her in a request to just let it go.

She released a sigh then, reluctantly nodding instead of saying anything else.

“We… still appreciate all the help, Professor.” Pyrrha started, not failing on noticing the weird tilt of the man’s mouth as she referred to him by the title. “Thank you so much for giving us some of your time.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s not like I was able to do much.” Qrow’s hand hovered over his lapel, as if wanting to grab something, but the gesture was masked by the crossing of his arms.

“We better head back to the dorms.” Ren stated, looking away from the Professor. The downtrodden energy coming from him made his senses go unquiet.

The team hummed in agreement, then after a few more thanks and goodbyes, they silently marched through the halls with Jaune leading the way, tail hanging limp and ears low. No one was really up for talking.

The group divided into two as they arrived at their dorm’s building, Nora accompanying Ren after her partner mentioned making dinner. Pyrrha only had time for a quick word of affirmation, jogging to catch up with Jaune. He hadn’t even stopped walking while the other half of their team decided on the dinner plan.

The door was barely unlocked and Jaune didn’t waste time slipping inside. After Pyrrha closed it, her partner was already pacing around the room, hamburger toy between his teeth, every step leaking frustration.

“Hey...” She called, dropping her arms that had been crossed over her stomach after noticing how insecure she sounded. “How are you feeling?” 

Jaune just looked up to her, gave up on pacing by sitting heavily on the floor and blinked for as long as his sigh lasted. Even the squeak of the toy on his mouth sounded crushed.

Pyrrha crouched in front of him, placing her palm on the side of his head so she could gently guide his gaze up, asking the question that had been eating her from the inside out as soon as she saw him still in his dog form leaving that classroom. “You… won’t go into a slump again, will you?”

Jaune’s head dropped, and her heart went with it. Yet he soon looked up again, mouth now free from holding the chew, pressing his head a bit firmer against her palm. He approached her face to give a small, reassuring lick on its side, his way of offering comfort.

“Good.” She understood, fingers lightly scratching under his ear, not being able to hold back from cracking a tiny smile. “You just need some time then?”

His tail replied with a single faint wag at her ability to easily read him, though Jaune reaffirmed his answer with a small nod.

The way he leaned against her touch as her fingers combed through his fur got her to decide to continue petting him; he deserved some comfort after hours locked in a classroom that eventually led to nowhere. So Pyrrha adjusted herself on the floor, leaning against her bedframe and getting comfortable by his side. A wag of his tail told her he appreciated her staying to keep him company.

It broke her heart seeing him like that, the sad sighs and minimal responses from his tail reminded her too much of the first days after his transformation. They were all so hopeful this morning too, but getting the confirmation he would not give up after yet another dead end brought her relief.

There were other little things she eventually noticed that made the situation way less depressing than the past week. At some point while being petted, he had felt comfortable enough to lay down by her side, curling up with head over his front paws, back leaning against her leg so he would still be close enough for her to continue with the ear scratches. She took that as a very good sign, his eyes barely open under her caress, the release of tension and steadying breaths showed he was allowing himself to relax - and to enjoy her touches too.

Even if with him wearing the hoodie, leaving only his head and part of his neck free for pats, it didn’t prevent the sleeve of her uniform to soon be sprinkled with thin strands of golden fur. Pyrrha chuckled, thinking aloud. “I guess it’s time to brush your fur again...”

Jaune’s ears perked at the sound of her voice. Blinking an eye open, he sent her a quick glance together with a wiggle of his shoulders, though it was only after a few wags of his tail she understood that as his way of telling her to go ahead.

She still stopped and asked to be sure, and after a nod from his part, she reached for her nightstand, opening the first drawer where the comb was kept together with some plastic bags for the gathered fur. After a quick request for permission, she carefully took off his hoodie. He pressed himself flat against the floor in the same second, yet he got comfortable by her side again afterwards without any hesitance or signs of discomfort.

It was times like this that reminded her how big a golden retriever was. She had to stretch her arm to complete a stroke down his back, and by the end of each time, she had to remove from the comb a mass of loose fur. It didn’t take long for her mind to start performing those gestures automatically, eyes mindlessly following the brush’s teeth open way through a field of heavy gold, as she ended up inevitably lost in thought. 

The brief conversation they had with that advanced Aura Professor came to her. At this point, she could say they had tried everything that was aura related to help Jaune, from stimulation to depleting, yet no response from his puzzling semblance. If it wasn’t about aura, what else could it be? _ Magic? A curse? _ Even if she had entertained those ideas before, Pyrrha hardly believed they were the answer.

But what if they were? Still, if that was the case, it’s not like they could find solutions to his problem easily - unless you looked in a book of fairytales.

Even Ruby had suggested something related to fairytales the other day. Recalling the conversation made her chuckle internally, the idea a kiss could break the _ curse _ and restore their normal was a bit amusing and surreal.

Why did she feel the sudden urge to try then? 

Well… deep down, if a kiss was the answer, she felt like she _ met the requirements _for it to work. She wasn’t a princess, of course, but her childhood had also been filled with enough tales from fantasy books and her mother’s tellings to know that being royalty wasn’t actually a factor for the success of the method. 

It just had to be a gesture of true love.

Her cheeks burned at the thought. The rational part of her mind just scoffed at the ridiculousness of the idea, yet that didn’t stop her hopeless romantic side from filling her body with giddy anticipation. If that was the solution, Jaune would be back, and maybe… that would finally make him understand how she felt - two of the things she wanted more than anything in her life at once! It sounded wonderful.

A nudge on Pyrrha’s hand snapped her out of her deep thoughts. Jaune was staring up at her, head tilted in a question, making her realize that while her mind had wandered to the land of fairytales, the comb had been forgotten.

His confused whimper was the closest thing to a question of _ “Why did you stop?” _he would be able to produce. She blinked. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was just...” The rest of the sentence was left up in the air together with a vague hand gesture. “Can you turn? I’m finished with this side.”

He eyed her for an extra second with a raised brow, letting out a quiet huff before doing what she requested. Pyrrha resumed with the brushing, trying to occupy her mind with the search for something, anything for them to try next to bring him back - preferably something that wasn’t based on fantasy. 

So, by the end of the brushing session, it was hard to admit the kiss solution was ironically the most concrete idea she was able to think of.

She sighed._ Be honest with yourself, that could never work, you’re running out of options. _

“There. We are done.” She patted the fur on his neck back in place with the comb, he responded by giving his body a freeing shake after all the time standing still in one place. 

She helped him with his hoodie after, holding it in place so Jaune could slip inside. Some wags of his tail she could finally describe as _ happy _and squinted eyes were the equivalent to his thank you grin. That got a smile from her, yet it wasn’t as bright as she actually wanted it to be, and he noticed that, sending her another questioning glance while tentatively sniffing the air as if he wanted to detect the cause for her behavior through scent.

“Hey, it’s alright, I’m just a bit tired.” The excuse slipped from her mouth, Pyrrha avoided his puppy eyes by occupying herself with adjusting his hood over his back, patting the cloth into place.

He raised an eyebrow and huffed, she could almost hear his voice saying _ “yeah, you’re a really bad liar”. _

“Don’t give me that look.” Her hand went to the top of his head, firm scratches pushing his accusatory stare away. Jaune barked in mock indignation, fighting the weight of her hand with headbutts until he was able to dodge her arms and straighten his back again. Letting out a puff of air as his tail wagged victoriously, he kept nudging her shoulder, the fur of his floppy ears grazing her face

“What do you want now?” Her question trembled with a repressed giggle, having to lean her head to the side to avoid fur getting on her mouth as she spoke. Any attempts of pushing him away not being very effective as he continued insisting, replying to her question by turning to her and poking her face with his wet muzzle. A huff tickled her skin and she couldn’t hold back a squeal. 

Pyrrha clamped her mouth shut but the sound had already caught his attention - _ why _did she have to be so embarrassingly ticklish? He halted in place, and for a second, she believed he was finally going to stop with whatever all of that was supposed to be. 

That relief only lasted one second. Jaune pushed himself forward again, nudging her with his fluffy forehead. Even if that surprised her, she managed to swallow back another embarrassing sound, completely confused to the sudden behavior she could only call displays of affection - also _ still _completely ticklish, so when he gave her face some small licks, she didn’t have enough strength to hold herself back from bursting into laughter.

“Jaune-” His headbutts became lighter then, and he didn’t resist being pushed back this time, allowing her to catch her breath between gradually dwindling giggles. She still held his head in place though, not wanting to risk another attack. “What- what was that? What do you want?”

He simply huffed knowingly, puffing his chest in satisfaction. Well, whatever caused him to act like that apparently granted the results he had been seeking. Her eyebrows knitted together; what could that be though? That only had led him to maybe realize she was ticklish and made her laugh-

“Oh.” Pyrrha blinked in realization. “Jaune… Were you… trying to cheer me up?”

He nodded, happy pants and squinted eyes being his version of a smile. She chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Jaune was the kind of guy that always looked for ways to make his friends feel better when he knew they were upset. With his new form, he just had to adapt his methods... even if they were a little _ clingier _than usual, it’s not like he had a lot of options. “And I thought you were the one who needed some cheering up...”

Jaune whined, pressing his head firmer against the hand that was still holding it. She scratched under his ear. “... I guess we both needed that then...”

He just let out a soft sigh, much different from the previous ones from earlier; not a sound of defeat anymore, only a freeing, light breath - also his tail was still sweeping against the floor slightly, and that was always a good sign.

“Thank you...” Pyrrha ruffled the back of his head and he instinctively leaned forward to enjoy the pets.

The thoughts of that silly fairytale cure had been almost successfully pushed to the back of her mind, but now it immediately sparked back to her attention. She blamed Ruby’s ridiculous theory, his closeness and inviting energy and the fluff on the top of his head for the sudden need to hug his neck with an arm, to let her head lean down and press her lips to the top of his head.

Pyrrha had her eyes shut tight during all of that, reluctant to face the results of her daring act. Yet after a heartbeat of silence, she peeked one eye open - a mop of yellow hair, a dark gray hoodie, and a golden fluffy tail, still there, swishing quietly over the floor.

Nothing had changed. Of course not. Fairytales were just that - _ tales. _

The good thing is that he didn’t seem to react too much to her sudden kiss. She wouldn’t be surprised if, through all that fur, her gesture had only come across as a one-armed hug with her head leaning over his for a second. Because when she restored the distance between them, he only panted, giving her shoulder a quick nudge.

Nothing had changed. After all of the rational, dangerous and silly attempts, she wondered if the solution they needed would actually come one day.

* * *

Jaune let out a yawn as his mind started shifting back to reality. He was at the foot of Pyrrha’s bed again, the rest of his team still asleep and the sun starting to show through the curtains. A familiar urge hit his bladder and he knew what time it was. Stretching he quietly hopped off the bed and cracked the door open, walking tiredly down the hallway to his destination. He couldn’t help but reflect on the last couple of days, unable to comprehend it was already Friday.

Thursday came and went with Jaune starting to fall into their new routine already. It was a bit strange, how only after four days of attending classes everyone seemed to get used to his presence. The staring and whispers had greatly decreased, and for the most part, no one batted an eye at his attendance.

Even the dorm residents had grown used to seeing him. He might get a wave or a greeting on the way to the restroom, but otherwise people were starting to ignore him. It was a huge relief. He feared other students would laugh at him or even try assaulting him with pats, but everyone kept their hands to themselves. They knew it was really Jaune under all that fluff, and thankfully they respected his personal space.

Jaune bumped into a massive teen as he opened the bathroom door. He scrambled back upon impact, glancing up to see a very tall familiar boy. Cardin was barely moved by the impact, looking down with a disapproving expression. The two watched each other carefully, Jaune expecting the snide comment or a kick to the side, but it never came. Instead, Cardin pressed his lips together and scoffed.

“How are you still here?” Jaune tilted his head in confusion. “Do you think you still have any right to be here? First, your combat skills were lacking and now your semblance is too. You should just go home already Dog-boy.” Cardin turned and walked back to his dorm room, leaving Jaune standing in the hallway both stunned and saddened. 

He actually had a point, something Jaune really didn’t want to admit. After saving Cardin from that Ursa in Forever Fall the bully has left him alone. It was nice that Cardin showed some respect afterwards, but when his semblance proved uncontrollable he figured the taunting would start up again. Instead, Cardin kept his distance, though the strong feeling of disgust radiating from him was easy to catch onto.

But Pyrrha, Ruby and the others had faith in him. If he couldn’t be a huntsman then he’d train hard to become a certified Huntsman Working Dog. He’d show Cardin how wrong his assumptions were eventually. At least, he really hoped he’d be able to.

Taking care of his business Jaune slunk back to his dorm room, pushing it open to see everyone already up and getting ready for something.

“Are you ready Jaune?!” Nora asked excitedly.

“_ What are we ready for? _” Jaune tilted his head questioningly.

“We are having a breakfast party with Team RWBY! Don’t you remember?” The blonde had to think about that for a moment.

Right. After Ruby and Ren started talking about dog-safe foods they wanted to try having a breakfast event where Jaune and Zwei could enjoy the cooking. Well, it wasn’t anything new for Jaune, but he could guarantee Zwei would definitely love it.

“_ So what are we making? _” Jaune tried asking with a whimper. His question was misinterpreted pretty quickly.

“We will be ready to leave in a few minutes.” Pyrrha assured, thinking he was being impatient. He sighed and sat down waiting for everyone to get their things together. He could hear team RWBY exiting their own dorm room from across the hallway, walking towards the kitchen and chatting amongst themselves. This would be his first time eating with team RWBY since before his transformation.

He really wanted a nice meal with all of his friends again. This would be a nice chance to see everyone together again, though he still had the nagging fear that something bad would happen. Hopefully it would just be an overall nice breakfast.

* * *

He didn't know why he had expected something to go wrong, but again, he also didn't expect it to feel _ normal _.

As normal as it could be with him being a dog, of course. But being surrounded by his friends in the dorm's kitchen, idle chatter and the sound of pancakes being flipped, together with the smell of fresh coffee and sweet tea. He probably would have thought all of the people, noises and scents to be overwhelming a while ago. Now though, it was strangely comforting.

It just meant everyone was there.

And they were making sure he still felt like part of the group. Arriving there he found team RWBY had been setting the table, and Ruby was particularly excited about showing him she had replaced one of the tall stools with a more stable normal chair along with seat cushions and some pillows to add height. 

"So now you can sit with us!" She patted the cushions and he felt like not even all the tail wags in the world could express his gratitude. So he skipped in place, bumping his snout against her hand as a way of saying thank you without the need for words. 

Ruby seemed a bit surprised for a split second, but soon beamed, understanding what he was trying to express with the touches. "Aww, you're welcome!" Her hands automatically shifted to the side of his head, ruffling the fluff behind his ears with gusto. Then she froze and snatched her arms away, spluttering a series of apologies for the gesture that a while ago he would have considered invasive.

But that was then when everything was new and scary, so Jaune didn't let her finish her apology, cutting it with a soft whine and headbutting her hand. _ "Hey, it's okay." _He let his tail wag freely to show he wasn't bothered. After getting used to them from the brushing sessions with Pyrrha, he had to admit that some head pats felt nice.

Ruby gasped with delight. "You don't mind?" He only squinted in response, letting her make a mess of the fur on top of his head for a while until she was called by her sister to help finish setting the table. Yang had to tease them about Ruby being the first one outside his team to get _ the head pat permission _.

"You just have to be nice about it." Ruby said after sticking out her tongue at her sister's joke.

"Hey, _ I'm _ nice!" Yang pretended to be deeply hurt, placing a hand over her chest, and Jaune had to grunt and roll his eyes.

Walking to her side, he nudged Yang's hand with his forehead. _ "There, happy?" _

"Oh my gods!" Yang gasped dramatically, raising a hand to cover her mouth while the other scratched his ear. "Rubes, take a picture of this historical moment! This is such an honor."

No pictures were taken, because he soon dodged her hand and pretended to go for a bite, interrupting her teasing. Yang shook her hand. "Oh you little-" 

Jaune only gave her a smug huff. Ruby laughed. "I said you had to be _ nice _."

The sisters continued to bicker for a while. Jaune shook his head, trying to get his ruffled fur back in place, it was nice to be able to loosen up a bit around all of his friends.

Another thing helping matters was that Blake and Weiss didn't seem so antsy about his presence anymore. After frequenting the same classes for an entire week, they got used to having him around - he just had to make sure to not make any brusque movements with Blake nearby, nor stand next to Weiss for too long - but it's not like they were super close when he was human anyway, so their interactions being simple greetings as they passed each other in the halls and classrooms was not something he could call unusual.

He wasn’t completely ignored either, his friends somehow always tried to include him in the conversation, or by making him the topic while planning things for the next steps of his Huntsman Working Dog training or directing at him random questions he could easily reply with a yes or no.

But not getting attention was something he wouldn’t have to worry about, for better or for worse, after all, Zwei was there, and the corgi was always close radiating friendly puppy energy with happy skips and excited pants. And admittedly, that didn’t make him uncomfortable anymore - after Zwei calmed down with all the sniffing that completely ignored personal space, of course. 

Zwei was just a curious dog thinking the sudden new canine in the area was an opportunity for new friendship, and after looking at the situation that way, who could be mad at that?

So seeing the corgi on the floor staring up at him sitting on the chair, head tilted in curiosity, Jaune couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Maybe he was feeling left out…

“Aww, he wants to get up too.” Nora was the first of his friends to notice Zwei, since she had gotten up to look for extra bottles of syrup.

Yang bent over the tabletop to peek at the scene, chuckling at what she found. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea. He had the habit of wanting to jump on top of counters when he was a puppy.”

“Oh, yeah!” Ruby smiled at the memory. “And that’s just because dad sometimes put him on top of his desk while he worked.” Ruby giggled after Weiss cooed at the story. “He said Zwei liked to be tall.”

Zwei let out a whine then, as if agreeing with Ruby, the sound was followed by collective _ aww’s. _

“Ruby, let him try.” Weiss softened up at Zwei’s plea, just her voice got his stubby tail to start wagging hopefully. “He’s so well behaved now, aren’t you sweetie?” 

Blake let out a knowing hum behind her cup of tea at the commentary about Zwei's behavior, but aside from that there were no protests against the suggestion.

“I guess we can try.” Yang shrugged. “If he tries to hop over we will know in a second anyway. You guys okay with that?”

“Oh yes! Equal rights!” Nora replied to her team, her shout got Zwei skipping around her excitedly. “And Jaune can keep an eye on him.”

_ “Me?!” _He let out an alarmed bark at the sudden responsibility. 

Ruby laughed at his reaction, placing an extra stool by his side, complete with a cushion over the seat. “We’re _ all _ going to keep an eye on him, don’t worry.”

Ruby lifted Zwei up, cautiously placing him over the seat, still keeping her hands close to scoop him up in case he decided to jump. “Now stay...”

Zwei sniffed the edge of the table, he was so tiny only a bit his muzzle was visible over the wooden top. And that wasn't going to do for him. After a wiggle, he got up on his hind legs and placed his front paws over the table, causing some gasps, Ruby's hands clutch Zwei's sides to hold him in place and Jaune to bark in alarm. _ "Don't do that!" _

Zwei just looked around confused at the burst of reactions from everyone but stopped staring at Jaune, whining a question as if he wanted to know the reason why he wasn't allowed to run free over the table.

_ "Ruby told you to stay." _It came out as a steady growl. Zwei replied with a tilt of his head, then after a second of staring and a lick of lips, he leaned his head between his paws over the edge of the table and settled his butt wiggling with tail wags over the cushion.

_ "I think it's safe for you to let him go now." _Jaune nodded to Ruby, who had been observing the exchange with wide eyes.

"Did you… did you two just have a conversation?" Weiss awed as Ruby slowly moved her hands away from her dog as if any abrupt moves would remove the effect of Jaune's warning growl.

_ "I... I guess?" _Jaune replied with the closest gesture to a shrug his body could perform.

"No way! Now I know who to call if we have a problem with Zwei!" Yang laughed. "Hey, could you tell him to stop using Blake as a chew toy?"

Blake raised her head as if actually hopeful for a positive answer.

_ "I can try." _ His chuckle came out as a huff, tilting his head to the side. _ "But I don't know if I can just tell him that…" _After all, he didn't even know how Zwei had understood him in the first place, even less how to make a specific request.

"I will take that as a yes!" Yang pointed at him.

He would have protested to get his actual point across, though that wouldn't be easy without a voice. But at that moment Ren announced the pancakes were ready, and when the dog-safe, wonderfully smelling, topped with peanut butter and banana delicacies were placed in front of him, Jaune knew by the grumble of his stomach he wouldn't be complaining for the next minute.

* * *

After breakfast, Jaune's only option was to sit and wait for his friends to finish cleaning the kitchen up. After all, it was hard to offer help without any thumbs - and yes, he had tried before.

So he just got comfortable on the couch at the adjacent recreation area. For a second Jaune wished he could turn the TV on, just to remember he wouldn't be able to see too much unless he got extremely close to the screen. He let out a sigh, leaning his head on the armrest; the couch was too comfy for him to give that up anyway.

The tapping of nails caught his attention. Zwei had followed him and was trying to hop on the couch, though his short legs weren't helping much as he scratched the cushions in an attempt to get a grip that would help him climb up. If he kept struggling, his claws would probably damage the leather - not that it was in the best condition after being used by countless students - still, Jaune figured it would be better to help him.

_ "Hey, stay still…" _Jaune circled over the couch until Zwei was within reach, he tried to pull him up with his paws, giving him support so he could step up. Though that wasn't very effective, it only seemed to make Zwei confused with all the pawing.

_ "Welp, that didn't work." _Apparently, he couldn’t just grab him without hands, he would have to find another way. Zwei watched him with curiosity while he jumped down from his comfortable spot, and before the tiny dog could move away from the couch, he approached from the side and lifted the corgi up with a headbutt under his stomach. Success! Zwei safely stepped on the couch, wagging his tail happily.

Feeling really satisfied with himself, Jaune turned around so he could climb back on the other side. Just for him to halt in his tracks with the sound of nails hitting the floor, snapping his head back and finding Zwei had jumped down, now staring up at him with ears perked in expectation.

_ "Hm, what?" _ Zwei pawed the floor, circling in place. Jaune only shrugged mentally, guessing he wanted to be on the floor now. 

Jaune climbed up on the couch once more, and before he could even rest his head, Zwei tapped the cushions trying to get up -_ again. _

_ "Can you make your mind, please?" _He huffed, Zwei only panted in response, whining a question.

Ignoring was almost impossible with the corgi's puppy face, so Jaune just sighed and repeated the process to get Zwei back on the couch, now maintaining eye contact while turning so he could climb up himself. 

It only took a few steps back and Zwei made a motion to get down. _ "I won't get you up again if you do that." _With a quick leap, Jaune joined the corgi on the couch. Zwei barked happily then, finally backing away from the edge.

_ "Alright then…" _Jaune raised an eyebrow, leaning against the armrest one final time, getting comfortable without interruption as Zwei circled in place looking for a spot to lay down.

And after a lot of sniffing, Zwei decided that the free space on the couch wasn't the ideal place to rest, because he soon invaded Jaune's side, clumsily dodging the fluff of his tail and his legs.

_ "And where do you think you're going?" _Jaune huffed as a tiny paw was pressed against his side. Zwei only continued to sniff around, tail wagging as if he had realized Jaune's fur was a way better place to lay against than the worn out leather of the couch.

_ "Ouch, do you mind?" _He growled lightly as Zwei continued exploring by climbing on his back. Jaune wiggled in place, trying to reach him with a paw, yet that only got Zwei more energetic, he was taking that as a challenge, dodging his advances with happy yips.

Honestly, Jaune would be way more annoyed by this situation if it didn't immediately remind him of when his sisters were young and their habit of interrupting his naps on the couch by jumping on him. A paw ended up squishing the top of his head and he had to close his eyes - yup, just like his sisters.

Zwei suddenly paused, raising his head in attention, getting Jaune to notice the sound of approaching steps even through the paw pressing against his ear. Weiss surged from around the corner carrying the cushions they had used as seats, returning them to their place.

She abruptly paused by the door frame at the sight before her. Zwei immediately got excited with the arrival of his favorite team RWBY member, slipping from Jaune's back with all his happy wiggling. If it wasn't for Jaune stopping him with a paw, the corgi would have probably tumbled down from the couch.

Weiss gasped, throwing the cushions at the nearest armchair. Jaune mentally braced himself, already expecting a lecture about putting Zwei in danger or being a bad example, followed by her signature scoff and with her taking the dog away.

Yet the only sound in the room was Zwei's happy pants as he playfully wrestled the paw that had saved him.

"Just... be careful to not let him fall." Weiss said before turning on her heels. Jaune was unable to discern her expression. He may have been going crazy, but could swear he had caught the tilt of a smile on her tone.

_ "Well, that wasn't what I expected…" _ Jaune hummed to himself. Zwei just wagged his tail as if saying _ "I like her! She's nice!" _

_ "If you say so…" _Jaune chuckled, it came out as a soft puff of air. Zwei settled down, plopping lazily by the side of his paw.

Jaune sighed. Finally, some quiet.

That didn't last one second. The sound of high pitched squealing made him snap his eyes open. Ruby and Nora were the loudest, while Yang was just laughing.

"Alright! Enough rest for you two." Yang clapped her hands together. "We got some special training to do!"

Zwei jumped from the couch, already hopping around eager for some time outside, but didn't run to his owner’s side, calling Jaune to join them with blurry wags of his tail.

His friend’s energies were highly contagious as always. Even more today since they were all excited to begin a new phase for his training. So he didn't waste any more time, following them out of the room. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

_ "You reserved one of the combat arenas just for us?" _ He trotted inside the spacious room, tail wagging as he realized he actually missed this place, even if he didn't have a lot of bright moments on the battlefield. Actually, he felt like that about a lot of the parts of Beacon he wasn't able to visit during the first days of his transformation, two weeks weren't _ that long _of a time, but it still brought him a strange feeling of nostalgia.

"So, as you already probably figured out, we won't have our training outside like usual." Yang started. "Because we'll need some of these bad boys." She motioned to the training dummies occupying the center of the arena. Most of them were Grimm shaped, used during the first days of the semester in combat class before students were allowed to practice against each other; he was surprised to see some in good shape at this point of the school year.

Ruby squealed, squeezing Zwei in her arms, making him squirm. "I'm so excited for this!" The dog jumped from her arms as she lowered him close to the floor. "I remember seeing dad training Zwei for combat and it was so cool!"

Jaune wagged his tail at their collective enthusiasm. He couldn't wait to be able to be useful in the field again, fighting with his team, getting all of his new form’s restless energy out in a way that would help people. Just like he had always dreamed of - well, not exactly, with the dog form and all, but close enough.

Now free, Zwei ran towards the lifeless Grimm as soon as he spotted them, jumping between clawed paws and gnawing at them, getting an encouraging cheer from Yang. "Now that's the energy I want to see here!"

The dummies were neatly aligned in a semi-circle and ordered by type - smaller Grimm first, like Boarbatusks and Creeps, until the line ended on a huge Beowolf Alpha. The Beowolf suddenly moved on his own, Zwei raised his head and Jaune missed a step with the startle. The corgi wasn't fazed though, just running to the source of the sound with his tail wagging. 

Jaune finally noticed the cause of the shift - and for the impressive organization - Weiss was there, being helped by Blake to put the heavy dummies in place.

"Aww, hey sweetie!" Weiss’s voice reached that pitch just reserved for Zwei, crouching down to cover the dog with pets. "Look at you! Are you excited to beat up some Grimm? Are you? Oh yes, who's going to destroy them all?"

Blake instantly vanished from Weiss’s side as she continued with her strange suggestively violent baby talking. In the blink of an eye, she was already seated on the bench in the far corner of the room, book in hand, as if she had been there from the start.

"Weiss!" A whistle was blown. "Stop distracting our demonstrator!" Yang called out after seeing Zwei laying down on the floor to enjoy some belly rubs. "Bring him over here."

Weiss huffed, but did as requested after picking up Zwei, still whispering to him in a sweet voice. As they approached, Yang started her explanation.

"Okay! Combat training!" Yang clapped her hands, turning her attention to Jaune. "Now that you can't hold weapons anymore you have to fight with the ones nature gave you." She stretched her fingers, mimicking claw motions. "Which actually sounds pretty cool now that I said it outloud."

"To the point, Yang." Weiss rolled her eyes, placing Zwei by Jaune's side.

"Yes! So, we'll be using the dummies to get you used to stuff like clawing and biting, and how to reach and strike each type of Grimm's weak points. Zwei will help demonstrate." The corgi barked at his name, standing proudly on his tiny legs as if saying "_ I'm ready!". _That got a chuckle out of Jaune. 

"You probably will pick up those moves easily." Ruby added. "This is just to make sure you won't swing in a funny way and accidentally dislocate your jaw or twist a paw."

Jaune almost winced at the possible injuries, especially after he got a feel of an Ursa's paw on his now smaller form that day he ran into the forest. Still he nodded firmly nonetheless.

"After we get the basics down, your training will differentiate a bit from the one we gave Zwei." Yang continued, her dog skipping around her legs. "Breeds like his tend to have their training focused on distracting and herding the Grimm away from people in danger. And they're usually only allowed to fully engage head-on with a Huntsman by their side."

"But you're a big dog!" Ruby seemed more excited than him with that. "And according to the HWD program, you can be trained to go one on one against Grimm."

"We'll definitely practice with your partner and your team too, of course. But first let's see how you do on your own, alright?"

Jaune nodded, offering a bark as an extra affirmation, tail wags showing his eagerness to start.

"Great!" Yang blew on her whistle. "So show me some stretching before we begin! We got-" She glanced at the clock. "Forty minutes until your team comes back to check on you after their run. More if Nora convinces Pyrrha to not be too paranoid." Yang chuckled. "So let's show them some moves when they get back!"

* * *

Most of the time, Blake considered herself to be level-headed, a rational person, who could maintain focus in the tensest situations and ignore things that don’t need her attention.

So she couldn't even begin to describe how _ frustrating _ this entire situation was for her.

She just wished she could let her mind be engulfed by the words of her book, taking her to a different time and a different land, but still keeping her body in place, to somehow still be considered present in the room.

_ ‘Why do you want to be here? It's not like you're helping with the training. You can leave.’ _

Blake sighed at the whispering inside her head. Once again rationalizing with herself - Yes, she already had assisted Weiss with organizing the arena, her job was done. She could just get up, leave and go to the dorms, get a cup of tea and bury herself under the covers to read in peace.

Her fingers trembled over the cover of the book. ‘_ Yes, do that!’ _

_ "But- _" She continued her train of thought, interrupting the nagging voice inside her head.

But she also truly wanted to stay - she had told herself she would. She had been present for their outside training sessions, so why couldn't she be here now? She didn't help as directly as Yang and Ruby, or even Weiss, who was now using her Glyphs to move around the Grimm dummies to increase the difficulty of the exercise, so the least she could do was stay and offer silent support.

She and Jaune never talked too much, but Blake still considered him her friend and she knew the feeling was mutual. So why couldn't she just be here while her team did their best to help a friend through a shift that changed his entire life? Why would she avoid him just because he looked different?

She knew the answer, and that was what frustrated her. Because it was completely irrational. Her fear of dogs making her on edge just by simply spotting him by the corner of her eyes while he passed through the halls, making her heartbeat spike with panic before she could breathe in and out, remind herself that everything is okay.

It made her feel a bit guilty, somehow she knew Jaune sensed how uneasy she got when he was close, so he did his best to respect her space. So why couldn't she do her best to be there for his team? Unfortunately, you couldn't just turn off childhood trauma as if it was just a flip of a switch away.

Blake knew it was her friend there, just in a different body, under all that fur, claws, and teeth… 

In and out. Nothing would happen, there was no danger. _ She was safe _.

She raised her head from her book. Seeing the dummies being torn by furious swipes, followed by growls and snarls that didn't bring her comfort. Blake had to lower her gaze again when a bite ripped the arm of a dummy until it was only dangling from the body by some thin strings.

She just needed some time to get used to that. That was it. Just like she had been getting used to Zwei living with them. But a corgi was small, like a toy dog that could be picked up with a single hand, rarely barked and had that dopey face, a golden retriever on the other hand…

Well, she would need _ a lot _of time then.

Blake backtracked a page of her book, because she had been reading without processing a single word. Maybe if she had brought some headphones for her faunus ears she would be able to concentrate better-

A heavy dull thud by her side made her almost jump out of her skin, the fur of her ears spiking as she swallowed back a hiss. She barely registered Weiss shouting an apology while identifying the object that had fallen close to her as the ripped arm of one of the dummies. Though what made the hair of her arms stand up was the sound of claws hitting against the floor, approaching too fast for her liking.

She only had the time to see Zwei bolting towards her with purpose, probably thinking the flying arm was supposed to be a game of fetch, before she recoiled on the bench, pulling her feet off the ground and up the seat, knees close to her chest, hiding her face behind her book, but still peeking over its cover. Seeing him approach, fast, he was going to jump, he was going to jump on her-

A single loud, steady bark made her ears flatten against her head, the sound reverberating inside the arena. And then... silence. The unexpected quietness made her open her eyes that she didn't even realize she had closed in the first place.

Zwei had halted completely, attention not on her, or the ripped arm, but instead at the bigger dog jogging calmly towards him. The corgi whined as Jaune arrived by his side, receiving a firm huff in response.

When Zwei sat on the floor after that, and Jaune looked at her direction, Blake finally understood what had happened. 

Jaune had told Zwei to stop. And he did.

She let out a long breath of relief then, slowly freeing herself from her withdrawn posture. That was only rushed by Yang’s sudden shouts. "C'mon Blake! Give them a hand!"

It took a second for her to process the request, understanding her partner was talking about the fallen arm with the way Zwei looked up to her expectantly, and after Jaune grunted and rolled his eyes, annoyed expression too close to human, and matching the usual reaction to one of Yang's puns.

That actually got her to chuckle, so she took the part that had been an elbow. "Here you go."

She was going to throw it at them since they had stopped relatively far. But something made her change her mind, so she just held it in place, clawed dummy hand comically hanging as if expecting a handshake.

For a second both dogs seemed unsure what to do. But Jaune eventually approached with small steps, taking the hand with a soft bite and carefully removing from her hold as if it was made of glass and not crude fabric.

He took a few steps back and with his tail wagging, lightly bowed to show his gratitude. Zwei alternated glances between them both, clumsily mimicked Jaune's bow and followed his new best friend to the center of the arena with tiny skips.

Blake quietly laughed at the scene - that had been kinda cute, she had to admit - shoulders dropping the tension away with unexpected ease.

The training resumed. Her eyes were drawn to her book, scanning through the words at her familiar rhythm, the texture of the paper comforting against her fingertips as she flipped the pages, mind finally settling within the enchanting tale presented by the narrative.

She was safe.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn/art/Underdog-Ch8-827218033?ga_submit_new=10%3A1579288958)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 8 is here! We finally have some Zwei and Jaune bonding time! Hopefully it was as cute and fluffy as we wanted it to be. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for sticking around! Please leave a comment and let us know your thoughts. We like seeing what ya’ll think!


	9. Stay Pawsitive

Jaune never liked flying - or buses, or cars through bumpy roads, or roller coasters, or most of the rides at a carnival really. Still, if you asked him, "_What's worse than being on an airship?" _a few weeks ago, he would have replied something about Grimm, being launched off cliffs or seeing his sisters with wicked grins on their faces and combs and hair ties in their hands.

Now though, he would reply on the spot, without hesitation or need for time to think, that the worse thing than being on an airship is definitely _being on an airship, but as a dog._

Too many people, too much noise, too many smells and, _by the gods, _too much shaking! He just froze in place as he felt the shift of the takeoff, eyes wide, fur on edge, every muscle of his body straining with tension as he begged for his stomach to not be upset.

He didn't even acknowledge Pyrrha patting his head and asking how he was doing, his mind only full of anxiety, together with thoughts about how he wasn't going to simply embarrass himself, but mainly his team if his breakfast rebelled inside his guts. And that was what kept it from happening honestly - the fear towered over his nausea, and no, it wasn't an easier feeling to deal with.

He would have done everything to avoid this trip really, but he had no choice. It all started yesterday with a run through the fields with Zwei to warm up for their combat training, then the corgi suddenly stopping because of a really nice stick, then Jaune sharply dodging to not topple over the smaller dog, then falling through some bushes, then not being able to stop scratching himself even after he got back to his room.

The brushing he was supposed to receive that night was cut short by a yelp from his partner after she spotted the tiny, moving black spots, and him not being able to sit still any longer because, _dust, _he could feel them crawling and nipping all around and it was maddening!

After a quick examination and diagnose from their local dog expert Ruby, a search for actual expertise and help, an exasperated call, and a restless night - not only caused by the excruciating feeling of fleas and ticks using his back as a dance floor and snack, but also because he was demoted from Pyrrha's warm bed to the hard floor - they got up early and promptly left for Vale for his _vet appointment_.

The airship tilted as it made a curve in the sky before it could land. He pressed his body even closer to the dirty metal floor - fear, nausea, uncontrollable itch competing for the Most Uncomfortable Inconvenience Award, and all three of them winning somehow.

Motors and turbines went silent; at least one of those sensations was going to disappear soon. But Jaune didn't dare to take a freeing breath as he followed his teammates out of the airship.

The day was just beginning after all. It was probably going to be replaced by something else.

* * *

"I think… we are lost..."

"Don't be silly, Ren. It's a shortcut! See on the map here? It says… That we should have turned left two blocks ago…"

"What?! Nora, let me see the scroll, please."

His teammates argued, addresses were retyped, the itch grew. Jaune could only do his best to stand as still as possible, trying to not suddenly give in and snap to go after the little pests hidden on his fur with his claws like a stray dog. That caused his entire body to twitch nervously as if he was receiving sporadic electric shocks.

"Alright. It says here that there's another route we can take that it might take less time than turning back." Pyrrha returned the Scroll to Nora's hands, pointing at the research findings. "We just have to cut through this park here."

"See, Ren? _Shortcut!" _Nora waved the Scroll in her partner's face. He only replied with a roll of eyes. "And isn't it nice? We are seeing parts of Vale we never saw before, taking a walk, through a nice park with our dog…"

Jaune growled. At her _our dog _comment, at having to go through a park that was probably full of people, at the crawling of microscopic paws through his skin, at the prying smug cat sitting on a nearby window - it was mocking him for sure - yet he jogged ahead, following the scent of trees, the faster they moved, the faster this was going to be over.

* * *

_"Okay! Maybe turning back and taking the longer route wasn't a bad idea after all." _They had only taken one single step inside the place and Jaune circled around his teammates, headbutting their legs and shuffling in place so they could _please_ turn back. He barked impatiently as they understood the cause of his agitation. _"Can we go back, please?"_

"I think he doesn't like the park." Nora stated. He nodded wildly at her obvious conclusion, pawing the grass while pointing to the entrance they had come from with his snout.

His partner let out a breath. "Jaune, listen. I know this is something new… but the vet is just across the park, and if we go back we might risk missing our appointment."

"Yeah! And you know… you have dealt with Zwei before, you can handle this just fine." Nora chirped, trying to encourage him, but her voice wavered with doubt in a way he was only able to catch because of his dog ears.

He grunted, tail twitching. Dealing with Zwei, a tiny dog that for some reason looked up to him, was nothing compared to the chaos that lay ahead.

_Why _didn't the map tell this place was a _dog park?!_

Happy barks filled his ears, paws stomped over the grass, tails wagged non stop, no squirrel was safe, every tree was someone's territory and every stick that fell on the ground had probably been chewed already.

Some ears had already perked up to his direction, wanting to know more about the newcomer. Jaune didn't even want to imagine all the sniffing that would come from interacting with those dogs.

"You can do it, Jaune." Nora cheered quietly. "We won't let them get too close."

He glanced to his other teammates. Ren probably just wanted to find a place to sit and rest after all of the walking around. Pyrrha smiled encouragingly, but he could tell she was a bit restless too; she wasn't very fond of arriving late to any kind of compromise.

Jaune huffed, freeing his lungs of the tension from holding a breath that would have probably come out as a nervous growl. Then, he took a step forward. _"Fine."_

He took cautious steps towards the less crowded side of the park, feeling his teammates released breaths of relief of their own as they walked by his side. From what he had learned with Zwei, just bolting to the exit to end this quick was probably not the best option, the dogs would notice him on the spot and think he was playing, nor being overly withdrawn, they would probably sense his apprehension and chase him away from their turf.

The solution was to take steady steps, act aloof, not make eye contact, keep tail still, ignore barks, panting and growls. March forward with only the exit in mind. He could see it becoming less of an indistinguishable blur and more of a solid gate to freedom. He had to remind himself to not wag his tail and keep his rhythm calm.

Almost there, he paid no mind to them and they paid no mind to him, just a few more steps and-

"Oh, my! Would you look at that!" The stranger's shrill voice made him take a clumsy step back, bumping into his teammate's legs.

Authentic leather shoes blocked his way. Jaune raised his head to take a look at the person, finding a figure dressed in white and gold, eyes filled with awe staring at him over delicate glasses; if Jaune could describe the stranger's scent with one word it would be _expensive. _For a moment he thought they were a Faunus when a movement behind their back caught his eyes, but he soon realized the thing he had thought it was a tail was actually a long fur scarf wavering with the breeze, an odd accessory for a sunny morning at a park.

"Pardon me for the sudden interruption, kids. But I simply couldn't help myself!" He joined his hands in front of their chest, rings clinking together with the gesture. "Your dog there! Such a marvelous creature! Tell me, darlings, what is the name?"

Jaune huffed at being called a _creature. _His teammates finally recomposed after the pompous approach.

"Hm, thank you, sir." Pyrrha was the only one able to speak. "His name is Jaune."

"Jaune!" He repeated as if knowing his name had been the revelation of the century. "So fitting! I have to admit, this one must be one of the most vibrant golden coats I've ever seen! And I've seen a _lot _of examples." He laughed as if that was an inside joke between them. "But that confident gait! Those intelligent eyes! The pristine fur! And he is comfortable with wearing clothes? Astounding! Certainly one of a kind!"

"He certainly is. You have dogs too?" Pyrrha, always polite and with the small talk procedures engraved in her mind after countless formal events under her belt, couldn't help but ask. Ren and Nora just exchanged wary glances.

"Ah, yes! I certainly do! But they aren't here right now." He put a hand over his heart as if he was talking about his only kid moving out to go to college. "I usually come here just… to look around. _Browse, _if I dare to say it. Seeking opportunities."

Jaune's tail wagged lowly, brow raising. A person who owns dogs in a dog park without their dogs? His teammates found it weird too, he could feel Nora eyeing the guy without any subtly, scanning from the top of his golden streaked white hair to the bottom of his immaculate shoes - surprisingly so considering there was grass all around.

The man suddenly gasped. "Oh, gods above! Where are my manners?" He clicked his tongue. "I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Aurum. Aurum Ville. You can say I'm a dog enthusiast. Especially about Golden Retrievers."

A business card was being held towards his teammates between manicured fingers. Ren took it since he was the closest one. The gold lamination of the card reflected the sunlight into Jaune's eyes as it passed hands.

"You know, I've never seen your faces around here before…" Aurum continued in the same second without giving time for his teammates to respond, eyes fixed on Jaune once again, as if his face was the only one that truly mattered. "So the moment I spotted you in the distance I _knew _this was the opportunity I was looking for!"

"I'm sorry. What do you mean by that?" His partner squinted. Jaune was impatiently shuffling by her feet, his skin was still prickling madly and now a weird guy was probably about to offer them a deal for a pyramid scheme or whatever. He just wanted to go home.

"First, I want to say that money is in no way a problem. You just name the price, and it's a deal, alright darling?" He smiled a bit too brightly. "Now tell me, how much do you want for dear Jaune there?"

"I'm sorry?!" Pyrrha splurted. Jaune's yelp of shock turned into an offended growl. _Who does this guy think he is?!_

"I know it's a sudden proposal, but I ask you to consider." He glanced at them over his glasses. "And I mean it when I say I will offer you _any_ quantity in return. See it as an opportunity for me, and an even grander opportunity for you!"

"Jaune is not _for sale!"_ Nora yelled after recovering from the shock. "And he will never be!"

"Yes. I'm sorry, sir. But we are not interested. And we really have to go now." Only Pyrrha could make a polite tone that cold. She finally started walking, Ren and Nora closely flanking Jaune on either side of him. The three created a wall between him and the stranger as if they could pounce at any minute.

"At least think about it, alright darlings?" Aurum shouted at their backs. "If you change your mind, you know how to contact me!"

"Yeah, keep waiting on that." Nora said between gritted teeth as they crossed the park exit. Out of earshot, she was the first to burst. "What- who the heck was that?!"

Ren flipped the golden visit card between his fingers. "This doesn't tell much. Only his name and a QR code on the back…"

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Pyrrha marched forward, Jaune could hear her heart racing as he jogged to keep up with her. "I just hope we don't have to deal with someone like that ever again." After hums of agreement, she finally noticed him staring up to her. Her expression softened, she patted the top of his head lightly. "Don't worry Jaune, you won't be separated from the team."

"Yeah! You're not getting rid of us that easy to live in a fancy mansion or whatever that guy has."

Jaune huffed, freeing some of the frustration after the assurance from his friends. He dared to glance back at the park's gate, only seeing the tiny blur of a person dressed in white, still inside. Far away.

Jaune gave his body a shake to get rid of sudden goosebumps. The sensation was promptly replaced by a constant itch. He didn't even know how he had managed to ignore it for so long.

"Let's hurry or we are going to be late for the appointment." Jaune simply agreed with his partner by walking ahead.

* * *

When Jaune had turned, he had been too far to see the smug grin that certainly didn't belong to a dealer whose offer had been denied so sharply.

Didn't see the flip to open a scroll with a single hand gesture, didn't hear the talk.

Aurum closed the device with an audible _clack._ Throwing the scarf over his shoulders, he left the place, walking with purpose towards his car parked nearby.

"Had a good walk in the park, sir?" The driver asked as it was customary.

"Oh, yes. Delightful as always. Even more so today." Aurum giggled to himself, watching the movement on the sidewalks as they gained speed. His eyes found and followed a group of three teens and a hooded dog. "Do you mind turning on the next street, dear? I'm not ready to go back home now."

"Certainly."

They would change their minds. They always did.

After all, no one says _no _to Aurum Ville.

* * *

The four stepped inside the vet clinic lobby. The floor was made of a white tile, and several cute animal posters hung on the walls high above Jaune's head. What struck him most about this place was the smell. It was a mix of so many different people and animals, as well as the distinct scent of urine. The combined odors were too much for him. Hoping to muffle the scent Jaune tried moving his nose close to Ren's pant leg. Sadly it still smelled like all of those things but with Ren's chamomile scent mixed in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked. The desk was too high for Jaune to see her, but she had a very sweet tone to her voice.

"Hello. We had an appointment to get our dog seen. My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"And what is the dog's name?"

"Jaune." The sound of rummaging files accompanied a noise of satisfaction.

"Here he is. This is his first time seeing a vet, yes?"

"That's right."

"Alright, just fill out these last forms and you are all set." She passed Pyrrha a few final pieces of paperwork. "The vet will see you shorty. Go ahead and take a seat." Everyone did as instructed, sitting on some chairs while Jaune stood near them. There were several other animals in the waiting room. A woman with a cat carrier sat near the far wall, while an elderly man and his Irish setter sat at the opposite end of the row. The cat in particular radiated large amounts of fear, while the other dog panted and shuffled nervously.

"Hey, that dog reminds me of someone else in this room. Don't you think Pyrrha?" Nora snickered and looked to the girl in question, though she seemed rather confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Pyrrha blinked.

"It does have the same hair color as you." Ren commented. Jaune looked at the dog more closely. The hair just looked like a dull yellow to him, but it did flow a lot like Pyrrha's ponytail. He could definitely see the resemblance.

"I think Jaune is eyeing her up." The bomber giggled. "Will this be like a Lady and the Tramp scenario? Should Ren make a spaghetti dinner while I play the accordion?" Jaune just huffed and gave her the most deadpan expression be could manage.

"_Really Nora? No. I might be a dog, but I'm not attracted to animals. That's never gonna happen, right Pyrrha?" _He looked up to his partner only to see she was staring down at him horrified. Ren was also wide eyed, seeming unsure what to think of the comment.

"Geeze, lighten up guys! It was a joke. You should have seen your faces though!" She laughed as the two finally seemed to settle, though Pyrrha still looked unsure.

"Jaune, if that's something-"

"_Stop it right there!" _Jaune growled.

"So that's a no then?" He nodded at her question. Honestly, he didn't even want to think about that. She fully relaxed then, giving him a reassuring rub behind the ear.

"Rosie?" A woman came from the back holding a clipboard. The old man stood up and tried leading his Irish setter down the hallway. The dog was very reluctant though, trailing behind and looking down sadly.

"_The vet can't be that bad. These animals are overreacting_." Jaune huffed. Sure it wasn't a nice smelling place, but as long as he cooperated the vet should give him the necessary flea and tick medication. Then they would be on their way in no time.

* * *

"Jaune?" Everyone perked up hearing the assistant call his name. She was short with curly dark hair and thick glasses. "The Doctor will see you now."

"About time." Nora breathed. The whole group stood up and followed the woman to a small examination room.

There was a metallic table in the centers and a chair in the corner. A matching counter space was located by the back wall with a sink and other medical supplies on top. The woman looked at Jaune rather confused.

"Where is your dog's leash?"

"Oh, Jaune doesn't need a leash. He will do whatever you ask him to do." Pyrrha smiled. The assistant didn't seem happy with that answer.

"I'm sorry, but we require a collar and leash to be worn by all dogs examined here. It's for the safety of staff and other animals."

"Seriously, he doesn't need a leash." Nora stated.

"As I said, a leash is required even if the dog is well behaved. A leash will guarantee they don't run or attack other dogs. It's standard procedure." Pyrrha looked down at Jaune for his thoughts. He didn't seem too sure about it, but ultimately nodded wanting to get this over with.

"Alright, but we don't have a leash on us."

"We'll sell you one then. Did you walk him all the way here without one?"

"Well, yes. As we said he doesn't need a leash." The assistant's expression became concerned.

"Are you not aware of the leash laws around the city?"

"Not really." Ren added. "We are a bit new to having a dog." The woman shook her head and handed him a pamphlet.

"It's illegal in most cities to let dogs off leash like that. You could face some pretty hefty fines if caught. I'd recommend reading up on local ordinances." She stepped out of the office leaving Ren to take a seat and start reading.

"Why would they make such a big deal out of this? Jaune's not a wild animal!" Nora grumbled.

"They don't know he's more than a dog though, and if this means they can help with his tick and flea issues then we'll play along." Pyrrha sighed. "I'm sorry about all this Jaune." He gave a small wag of his tail and bumped her hand, trying to reassure her. The assistant entered the room again, holding a royal blue leash and a matching collar. She seamlessly hooked the thing around his neck and tightened it to the appropriate setting.

"Alright, I will just take him into the hallway to get his weight." The woman led Jaune out of the room by the leash, though the former knight made sure there was plenty of slack by walking close to her. Without her saying a word he quickly stood on the scale being sure not to move any. The woman was surprised but jotted down his weight nonetheless. She leaned down and began feeling his sides which Jaune definitely didn't like. He jumped a bit at the unwelcome touch, and Pyrrha couldn't help but cringe at how quick and rough the woman was. She soon finished though and led him back to the room.

"He's at seventy-five pounds, a healthy weight for his size. I'm surprised by how muscular he is though. You must all be very active."

"You could say that." Pyrrha smiled tightly. "He's currently training to be an HWD, so we have to keep him in shape.".

"Is that right? I'll be sure to add that to his file. Does he have his aura unlocked?" Pyrrha nodded in response to her question. "Excellent. The doctor will only be a few more minutes."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said as the woman walked out. She was quick to look Jaune over making sure he wasn't traumatized or anything. "Are you alright? I didn't think she would grab you like that."

"Do you think the actual vet will be that handsy?" Nora asked making her way over to the counter with all the medical supplies.

"Most likely. He's never had a check-up as a dog, so I assume they will go through a full exam." Ren added. Jaune gulped and pulled his ears back showing his displeasure at the idea, but Pyrrha patted his head reassuringly.

"I'll have a word with the vet. Hopefully I'll convince him to just give us the tick treatment." Jaune relaxed a little at her words, just in time for the vet to walk in along with the same woman from earlier.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Blaze." He said sticking his hand out for Pyrrha to shake.

"Pyrrha Nikos, and this is Ren and Nora." She responded grabbing his hand in greeting. "I think there was a mistake. We just need to get his flea and tick issue sorted. Not a full exam."

"I promise you this is standard procedure." He reassured. "If your dog has never seen a vet before then it's important to make sure he is healthy with no underlying health problems." Jaune looked between the vet and Pyrrha with his tail tucked between his legs. She was about the protest further when the assistant interrupted.

"I take it your dog has never been vaccinated?" She asked. Pyrrha shook her head but smiled politely.

"He hasn't, and I really don't think vaccines would be necessary."

"You should highly reconsider at least getting the core vaccines done. They can really be life saving."

"Well… what would he need vaccinations for?" Pyrrha asked. She was sure he was up to date on human vaccines at least. Surely dogs didn't suffer from anything too terrible.

"Well, the core vaccines that we highly recommend include inoculations against the parvovirus, distemper, canine hepatitis and rabies. There are also the nonessential vaccines, but those we recommend depending on varying circumstances like travel plans." Pyrrha blinked not knowing what half of those things were. The woman just smiled and handed her several pamphlets on dog diseases. "You should sit and read these before we finish for today. I think you'll learn a lot."

"Again, he'll probably be fine without them." Nora said clearly exasperated. It was then Pyrrha finally realized she had started going through the drawers in her boredom and was stuffing cotton balls into syringes.

"Nora! W-why don't you help me go through these pamphlets in the waiting room? There is a lot to read through."

"Well ... okay!" Nora threw the syringe over her shoulder, hearing it shatter when it landed in the sink. The assistant looked over abruptly but Pyrrha blocked her by grabbing Nora's hand and pulling her outside.

"You'll be okay watching Jaune, right Ren?"

"Of course." Ren said looking briefly up from his pamphlet. He quickly went back to reading though, and the girls shut the door behind them.

* * *

Jaune stood on the cold metal table breathing deeply while Dr. Blaze listened to his heartbeat with a stethoscope. The man's hands were firm, but he hadn't been touching him all over like the woman had earlier. He performed several procedures that Jaune was familiar with. It was kind of nice that human doctors and veterinarians had some things in common. Using a light the man check Jaune's eyes before moving up to his ears and taking some notes. The vet even cleaned out his ears with a long Q-tip, which felt especially weird when he wasn't doing it himself.

Next Dr Blaze pulled his lips up trying to examine Jaune's teeth. The blonde decided to make it easier by opening his mouth wide like he would at the dentist. The man pulled back thinking Jaune was going to bite him, only to realize that wasn't the case.

"He's very well trained, and his mouth looks excellent. You must brush his teeth often." Dr Blaze commented.

"Not really. He's just really good about his dental chews." Ren shrugged not really looking up from his pamphlet. "By the way, are you able to tell how old Jaune is? We really aren't sure." The man took a few more seconds to examine Jaune's mouth.

"He's young. About a year and a half, maybe two years old." Jaune perked up at the answer. So he was physically a very young dog. That was good at least. He wouldn't have to worry about dropping dead from old age anytime soon.

Dr. Blaze was quick to pull out what was clearly a thermometer preparing for the next part of the exam. Jaune knew what to do here, opening his mouth and holding his tongue up for the vet to place it. Only he didn't move towards Jaune's mouth. The canine stood there confused momentarily, only to feel a large hand grabbing his tail and starting to lift it up. His gut sank realizing what that man was about to do.

"_NOPE NOPE NOPE! I'M DONE HERE! THIS IS NOT OKAY!_" Jaune yelped like someone was scalding him with oil, kicking the man's hands away and trying to leap off the table. The assistant tried grabbing him around the middle but wasn't able to get a good grip. He was too strong for her and managed to force his way through her arms.

"Hold him steady." The vet said sternly trying to pull Jaune back to the center of the table. The blonde kicked his back legs up like Ruby taught him during their training, nailing Dr Blaze in the face and leaping off the table.

"Wait!" Ren shot out of his chair as soon as Jaune yelped, but wasn't able to make it in time. The retriever scurried behind Ren's legs tucking his tail tightly down. "Don't take his temperature like that."

"_TELL THEM REN! That was a close one! How DARE they!" _Jaune barked.

"Perhaps you have a point. That's the most violent reaction I've ever seen to a thermometer." Dr. Blaze commented while rubbing the part of his jaw that Jaune kicked. "We could take it under his armpit, though the reading will be less accurate."

"Should we give him a sedative? I don't want him freaking out like that again." The assistant said.

"Let's skip taking his temperature." Ren decided looking down at Jaune for his opinion. He nodded making his decision final.

"Well, that was the last stage in the physical examination. Now we can move onto tick removal."

"Wait, I thought the medicated shampoo removed the ticks."

"No, that will kill the fleas. The ticks can only be removed manually." Dr. Blaze explained. "Could you remove the dog's jacket and move him back to the table? I think he trusts you more."

"_No kidding stupid_." Jaune huffed. Ren leaned down on his knee then, looking at Jaune's hoodie.

"The sooner we cooperate the sooner they will finish." Ren whispered.

"_You can't be serious! I won't let them near me after that stunt!" _Jaune growled.

"Look, I don't like it either, but you and I both know the ticks need to come off. Unless you want to sleep on the floor from now on." Jaune flinched at Ren's statement. He remembered Pyrrhah's shocked scream when she saw the bugs all over him, and how disgusted she looked when he tried to jump on her bed later that night. Of course she was trying to hide her discomfort behind apologies and her overall politeness, but Jaune was able to feel her unease. He didn't want to go through that again.

"_Fine, but I'm not gonna like it._" Jaune sighed in defeat and lowered his head, allowing Ren to remove his hoodie more easily. The ninja soon had him back in place on the table while the doctor prepared tweezers and a metal bowl of hydrogen peroxide. Jaune shut his eyes tightly when he felt the man's hand searching through the fur on his back. The assistant got to work on his other side, and his overall discomfort grew worse and worse. Ren for his part stood by Jaune this time, offering a comforting hand and scratching bending his ear.

No matter how good the ear rub felt that didn't distract from the fact that two strangers were closely examining every inch of fur.

Jaune let out a small yip when the assistant latched around something on his skin and pulled. It wasn't painful, but definitely uncomfortable.

"Tick number one." The woman commented before dropping it into the bowl.

"_That was only the first?!_" Jaune whimpered. Ren was quick to move on to his other ear.

"They are almost done. Just keep calm." Ren whispered.

"_I am!_" Jaune growled lightly. If it wasn't these strangers looking him over this would be far easier. He'd rather one of his teammates be doing this honestly. At least his friends wouldn't try sticking him with thermometers.

Another pinching sensation made him tense as the second tick was pulled out by Dr. Blaze. Maybe if he used his imagination this would be easier? Shutting his eyes Jaune inhaled deeply trying to picture Pyrrha doing the tick pulling. Yeah, he could see her doing that, getting over her initial shock and offering her hand to help remove the bugs where Jaune's teeth proved inadequate for the job. He could imagine the hands around his back leg belonging to her as another tick was pulled free. Yeah, this was helping. He could almost feel himself relaxing now as another was pulled from his neck. It was almost okay. Until a big set of man hands flipped his ear over and began digging with the cold metal.

"_NOPE! This is not okay anymore! Why are you making this hard?!_" Jaune whimpered as a particularly stubborn tick was roughly pulled from his ear.

"That's the last of them." Dr Blaze commented as he dropped the last tick in the fluid. "We should be done now."

"_Thank the gods we can go!" _Jaune whined excitedly, preparing to jump off the table and leave the room. The door opened again preventing further progress, and a familiar redhead poked her head inside.

"Excuse me. Am I too late to make a request?" Pyrrha asked. She looked pretty worried, and Jaune honestly didn't know why.

"We were just finishing up. What do you need?" Dr. Blaze asked.

"After reading your pamphlets, I've… decided to go through with having Jaune vaccinated."

"_WHAT?!" _Jaune yelped. He was flooded with feelings of confusion and betrayal. She knew how uncomfortable he was, right? There was no way he was staying for shots!

"I'm sorry Jaune! I just really don't want you to die of Parvo." Pyrrha defended. "I promise you won't even notice the shots being given."

"_Don't let her do this to me please!" _Jaune looked up to Ren praying one of his teammates would listen to reason. He seemed torn, but ultimately sighed and nodded as Pyrrha was explaining the vaccines she wanted to Dr. Blaze.

"I'm sorry Jaune, but the leash laws pamphlet did say you needed a rabies vaccine tag to enter most public areas around the city. We could get in trouble with authorities otherwise."

"_What about me saying your in trouble for going through with this!." _Jaune growled but Ren wasn't fazed by his temper tantrum. Where the heck was Nora? He needed her to knock some sense into these people!

"Alright, I have the vaccines ready to go. Jaune will be all set shortly." The assistant said as she re-entered the room. Jaune hadn't realized she'd left, and was now feeling extra anxious at the basket she was carrying. There were nine separate syringes in it! Why would he need nine different shots?!

She pulled out the first one and removed the top cover, revealing a very long, very wide needle. Even Ren seemed to grimace at the size of it. Pyrrha tried petting his head comfortingly but he had stopped paying attention. He felt a long deeply buried fear starting to well in his chest, one that arrows and ax blades could never come close to replicating. He thought he got over this fear years ago. Heck! He got a flu shot before coming to Beacon and got through that procedure thanks to a few tricks he picked up. This was different though. He couldn't distract himself from the needle by counting or talking out loud anymore.

His trypanophobia was really back with a vengeance.

* * *

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Nora asked for the seventeenth time in a row. Jaune was sitting facing the wall and trembling slightly while Pyrrha paid for everything. His thousand-yard stare wasn't even picking up on Nora waving her hands in front of his nose.

"I'm still not sure if it was the nine separated shots that did him in or the thermometer incident." Ren whispered.

"Shush! You'll make it worse." Nora warned. Jaune barely heard what they said, just starting to come down from his paralyzing fear high. This has been the most horrific experience of his entire life so far. He'd take being thrown off that stupid cliff from initiation a hundred more times over spending another minute in this horrible place.

"And that will be seven hundred and fifty lien." The receptionist stated after ringing up Pyrrha's total.

"Wait, how much did you say?!" Nora rushed to the counter and gasped at the huge bill.

"That seems really expensive." Ren stated, feeling uncomfortable at that massive amount.

"_They literally expect you to pay for torturing me? Wait… You're going to pay them for torturing me!" _Jaune growled in disbelief. Pyrrha ignored all of them, taking out her card and signing off on the bill. Apparently the cereal sponsorship she had covered the cost easily.

"That should do it. Here are the medicated shampoo and the oral preventative for fleas and ticks. Just have him eat two of these and it should keep the bugs off for a full three months."

"Thank you very much." Pyrrha smiled taking the bag of items.

"Before you go ma'am, I noticed that your dog is still intact."

Jaune tensed up immediately at the implication. She wasn't going to suggest what he thought she would, right?

"Yes… Why do you ask?" Pyrrha asked sounding more uncomfortable.

"As part of the movement to help keep homeless animals off the streets, our clinic highly encourages owners to get their pets spayed and neutered."

"Don't say that! You'll scare him!" Nora shouted before trying to cover Jaune's ears so he wouldn't hear anymore.

"_I really wished that worked." _Jaune groaned internally.

"Oh no, you misunderstand. It's actually better for the dog's health overall. Not only will it help stop the overpopulation of animals on the streets, but it will also fix other behavioral and medical concerns." The receptionist smiled. "Shall I go ahead and schedule your dog for a neuter?"

"NO! I-I mean… we'd like to think about it first!" Pyrrha smiled tensely as Ren and Nora inched Jaune towards the door, blocking him on either side as if the vet might snatch him up at any second.

"If you're sure. Do take a pamphlet about the subject with you. You'll find it very informative." Pyrrha took it before the entire team rushed out of the building. They ran several blocks before stopping to catch their breaths. Jaune didn't take as long as the others, quickly grabbing the pamphlet from Pyrrha's hand and ripping it to shreds. If he had thumbs he'd have burned the thing with a lighter.

"Well, I say we never go back there again." Ren sighed. "I think Jaune agrees with me."

"It wasn't that bad, except for the receptionist lady anyway." Nora replied.

"_Easy for you to say! You literally played with kittens in the waiting room during the worst parts!_" Jaune snarled.

"You weren't there for that last half. It was rather… difficult." Ren put Jaune's thoughts into words.

"I know! Why don't we treat ourselves to some hotdogs." Pyrrha suggested. She looked down at Jaune specifically with an apologetic smile. "I'll get you two with extra ketchup, okay?" Jaune looked away and huffed. The adrenaline from the vet visit was starting to wear off, and he suddenly became aware of all the fleas covering his skin again. After scratching a particularly active area on the back of his neck with a rear leg Jaune eventually nodded.

"_Fine, but after that, we are going straight back to Beacon to take care of these fleas." _He huffed.

"Alright! I'm starving." Nora patted her growling stomach. Jaune shook his head and began walking ahead of the group, only for a sudden tug around his neck to stop him. Right, he had to wear the leash now, and Ren was currently holding it. He looked back at the group, only to see they were discussing directions.

"The closest place with a hotdog stand was that park." Ren stated.

"Do you think that man is still there though?" Pyrrha commented.

"Seriously? We are three huntsman in training, and you honestly think some weirdo would be able to beat us? If he tries anything funny we can just scare him off!" Nora offered.

"But we could get in serious trouble for threatening civilians-"

"_Guys! I can smell the hotdogs and they're this way! Let's go already!" _Jaune barked repeatedly trying to get their attention.

"I guess Jaune knows where he wants us to go." Ren decided at his friend's leash tugging.

"Alright. We'll follow Jaune then." Pyrrha shrugged. It turned out the closest hotdog stand wasn't by the park. It was in the opposite direction right outside of the Vale Botanical Gardens.

"Wow! I didn't know Vale had a place like this!" Nora gasped.

"I wonder how many other places we've missed out on seeing." Ren thought aloud.

"Wait! I see hotdogs!" Nora pointed across the street to a food stand. There were also a dozen children hanging around the vendor, kids that Jaune didn't feel like dealing with.

"_You guys get the hotdogs. I'll wait here." _Jaune walked as close as he could to one of the buildings and took a seat.

"Aren't you hungry?" Nora asked confused by his behavior.

"I think it might have more to do with the crowd." Pyrrha pointed to a screaming toddler that just dropped their sucker on the ground. Nora seemed to catch on quickly.

"... So do we skip hotdogs?" Nora asked sounding a bit disappointed. Pyrrha looked between Jaune and the hotdog stand thoughtfully.

"Ren, do you mind waiting with Jaune while Nora and I grab hotdogs?"

"As long as mine is plain with mustard on the side then yes." Ren nodded.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Nora grabbed Pyrrha's wrist and pulled her through the crosswalk. Jaune sighed as Ren made his way over and leaned against the wall as they waited. He couldn't help but stare at the leash now holding him back. It was a weird feeling, knowing that he wasn't really in control of where he ultimately went. He knew to a dog like Zwei having a leader to follow was the best option, he learned that first hand. It was different being in this spot for him though. He was mentally a human.

"PUPPY!" Jaune perked at hearing the high pitched word, not expecting two children to tackle him. They were roughly petting his face and back as if he was some sort of new stuffed animal.

"Wait, please don't touch him." Ren stepped in trying to shoo the kids away. The younger girl looked to be around four or five, while the elder boy seemed to be nine or ten. Ren's form seemed to intimidate the kids as they both ran back to a larger woman. "You alright?" He aimed his question at Jaune.

"_I'll live. Can't believe they would hug a random dog on the street though._" He huffed, but soon realized that a shadow was quickly moving above him. That woman had stormed over and jabbed her finger into Ren's chest. The two kids were right behind her, the boy in particular wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Who do you think you are?!" She shouted. Ren was completely taken aback.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand-"

"How dare you tell my babies what they can and can't do! I am their mother!" She screamed back at triple his volume. Ren took a small step back but quickly straightened.

"Your children tackled-" He paused for a moment trying to rephrase himself before giving up. "They tackled my dog without asking permission first. If Jaune wasn't friendly they could have been hurt-"

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids!"

"I'm not. Though they need to ask before doing things like that-"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

The conversation went back and forth. Well, the mother shouted uncontrollably while Ren tried to speak calmly. Jaune watched the spectacle until feeling a sharp tug on his ear.

"Play puppy!" The little girl was tugging unhappy with his lack of interest.

"_Stop it please, that hurts!" _Jaune whimpered but the child didn't understand. A click from the other side of his neck was followed by even stronger hands pulling around his collar.

"This way dog!" The boy was gripping both his collar and hoodie trying to make him move. He didn't understand what was happening. Were they trying to kidnap him? Or was this really an attempt to make him play? Either way the pulling hurt and he didn't want it.

"_I said let go!" _Jaune pulled sharply against the hands grabbing him. The boy held firm but the girl lost her balance, falling on her backside and looking up to him sadly. "_I didn't mean to knock you down! I'm sorry, just stop pulling on my-" _The girl's face scrunched up as her growing frown turned into hard wailing. That finally got the mom's attention.

"MY BABY!" The woman threw her weight sideways forcing Ren to jump out of the way. She elbowed Jaune sideways as she powered her massive weight to check on the child. "THAT MUTT MAULED MY CHILD!"

"Jaune!" Ren dove forward trying to grab Jaune away from the boy.

"No! I wanna play!" The kid nearly strangled Jaune with his next yank. This was becoming far too much to handle. He felt like a helpless rag doll being tugged between fighting siblings and he just wanted it to stop!

"_I SAID QUITE IT!" _Jaune snarled aggressively. With a firm tug, he forced the kid off balance and pushed him on his butt.

"That dog is a menace!" the mother screeched. "It needs to be put down immediately!" Jaune froze at the words.

Put down?

They wouldn't kill a dog for just shoving a child, right?

Jaune glanced around realizing a crowd had gathered. Some were staring at him in stunned silence, while others were taking their scrolls out and calling the authorities. Ren was still trying to negotiate with the insane woman.

He needed to go before he made things worse.

Turning around Jaune bolted between several bystanders and turned down an alleyway. He could hear Ren's fading voice as he went behind a different building, but he didn't care.

He ran non stop until finally reaching a dead-end in one of the alleyways. Sitting down heavily Jaune finally gave himself time to breathe. This was insane. He should have just slept on the floor forever and never agreed to this whole vet trip. This day was almost as bad as the day he transformed. When this whole nightmare started. Why did it devolve into such a mess? He hated everything about it, and just coming to the city had made everything so much worse.

His friends were just trying to help him though. He knew that, and all of this negativity on his part was making it harder on them. Jaune didn't like being a burden. The whole reason he came to Beacon was so he could help other people instead of getting in the way. If he really gave up over something like this then what was it really all for?

"_That's right Jaune, pull yourself together! You've been through rough patches before but always managed to survive in the end!" _Jaune inhaled deeply and stood tall. How could he forget, his friends were probably worried about him. He really needed to get back before Nora pounded that stupid lady into pieces.

Turning around Jaune left the dead-end alleyway and looked around, finding that he didn't recognize anything. He couldn't even smell the hotdog stand anymore. Just how far did he run anyway? He sniffed the air unable to smell the hotdog cart anymore and all of the alleys literally looked the same from this angle. He picked a direction and started walking, funding the part of Vale was a lot quieter than around the park. Just where was he?

The blonde paused when he saw movement from his left side, turning sharply to find the culprit. It was completely still, and all he could really smell was cigarette smoke and trash. He could have sworn there was a person right there. Shaking his head he rounded another corner, the sight making his heart plummet.

"It's nice to see you again darling." The weird man from the park was standing right in front of him smiling sweetly. Jaune growled and got down low. This was the same guy that tried to buy him. There was no way this was just a coincidence. Aurum held his hands up placatingly.

"There is no need to be upset. I just happened to be driving by when I spotted you running down a side street, without your owners of all things. I was simply here to return you to them." Jaune's lips relaxed a bit but he still felt tense. Was this guy serious? He sounded sincere enough, though Jaune was still unsure. He didn't have a reason not to trust this man. Plus he still didn't know if he'd ever find the hot dog stand again without assistance.

Aurum smiled wider as Jaune relaxed and stood straighter.

"That's right! That's a good boy! Come here and we can go!"

"_... fine, but I'm not getting too close._" Jaune growled but ultimately made his way over, stopping about nine feet away from the man and waiting for him to move. Aurum snapped his fingers, making two darkly dressed men stepped out of the shadows from behind him. They were big and mean looking, not something Jaune wanted to deal with. Backing away he turned nearly running into three more men that were now blocking his escape route.

"It's a shame really, that your owner's would just abandon you like this." Aurum sighed. "You won't have to worry about that with me though. I'll always take care of you."

Jaune glanced around trying to find an exit. There had to be a way out, he just couldn't see it yet. He noticed two of the goons were standing slightly farther apart from each other, leaving a small gap. If he was quick enough he might be able to make it through. Aurum was already closing the gap and he needed to move now.

"This will be wonderful! I'll have another beautiful golden by my side, while you get to live the rest of your days in luxury. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"_No! I'm getting out of here and you can't stop me!" _Jaune made a break for the small gap, barely wrestling out of the arms grasping him from either side. He only made it a few more paces when something tight looped around his neck. His body was forced off balance by the sudden halt in his progress, only for the goons to jump him again. He finally realized what had hooked him as the culprit stepped out of the shadows. A lackey had been hiding in one of the side alleys with a catch pole, and Jaune ran right into it.

"Don't be too rough with him! I can't have him getting injured!" Aurum ordered.

"Sorry boss! He's just really strong." One of the goons on top of Jaune growled. "Would someone muzzle him already!" Jaune struggled even harder but the catchpole was restricting his head movements too much to escape. Suddenly a fabric oval was forcefully shoved over his muzzle. He tried to Snarl and bite but his mouth wouldn't open anymore. There wasn't anything he could do except thrash and struggle until he exhausted himself. Breathing heavily Jaune finally collapsed under the weight of all the goons, too tired to fight any longer.

"See? Now we can finally get going!" Aurum clapped his hands excitedly. "Let's get him loaded everyone! Chop chop!"

The lackeys were quick to comply. Before he knew it Jaune was being shoved into a dark crate and loaded into the trunk of a vehicle. Autumn stuck his face in one more time with a triumphant smile.

"Now don't look so down. This is the beginning of a new wonderful life for you! I'm sure you'll still see this is all for your own good." The door shut leaving Jaune in complete darkness.

Quickly he sprang forward and tried pawing at the latch to get it open, but the lock was firmly held in place. He couldn't do more than whimper as the engine started and the car lurched to life. He was now being transported to places unknown, and his teammates didn't even know what had happened to him.

All Jaune could do was wait until he was brought to this new place.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn/art/Underdog-Ch9-829113679?ga_submit_new=10%3A1580687966)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh what's this??? p l o t?
> 
> ((Click on the images for full quality! And to have a closer look at our fabulous villain!))


	10. Don’t Bite the Hand that Feeds

Nora slowed down on her jog as she spotted her partner already standing on their combined rendezvous point. The neon signs of the convenience store behind him were turned on for the night right before she came to a halt, hands on the waist as she recovered her breath.

"Hey… Found anything?" The words came out raspy between puffs of air. Nora cleared her throat, it was actually sore from screaming when calling their missing friend's name for the entire afternoon; it had been _years_ since the last time she felt that way as a consequence of talking too much.

Ren replied with a simple shake of head. Nora had to squint while looking up to him because of the store's bright lights behind them leaking to the outside - of course he didn't find anything, he wouldn't be standing with _that _posture if he did.

"Right..." She averted her eyes. Catching the last tip of the sun being hidden by Vale's cliffs. "Pyrrha hasn't shown up yet?"

The shake of his head this time was accompanied by a weak negative hum. She followed his example, deciding to only reply to that with a soundless nod of acknowledgment.

The silence made her uneasy. Ren's silences almost _never _made her uneasy. After all of those years together she could read him like a book, and judging by how he had his arms crossed with fingers gripping a bit too tightly on his upper arms, that wasn't his usual calm quietness.

Nora shifted her weight between her feet, discreetly scooting an inch closer to her partner. "It wasn't your fault, you know?"

She kept staring up to him until Ren gave in and met her gaze - which, as usual, didn't take long. And, as usual, it also didn't take long for him to soften up. It wasn't any big change in his expression, but his body visibly lost a bit of its tension.

He simply nodded once more in understanding, and a smile tugged at her lips. He was still worried, of course, but she didn't need too many words to tell him no one blamed him for the mess that had happened earlier, and he didn't need too many words to comprehend that.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for their third teammate to finally show up, when all the residual light left after the sunset had already faded and the cold of the coastal city was starting to sweep the streets.

"Where have you been?" Nora's voice cracked, partially from worry and partially from her dry throat.

"I'm sorry. I… I walked all the way back to the airport, looking at every corner. I thought that he would have found his way there and would be waiting..." Pyrrha trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence since her search had been unsuccessful. "What about you guys?"

"Nothing from the vet's direction… Asked some people at the dog park if they saw a lost retriever running by…" Nora started, hugging herself. "I don't think he went in that direction though..."

"Nothing inside or around the gardens." Ren said after a few seconds of silence. "I searched until they had to close the gates..."

"What do we do now?" Nora directed her question towards their temporary leader.

Pyrrha shook her head, mouth pressed in a thin line. "... Wait?"

"Here?"

"Where else? We are close to the last spot we saw him." She motioned with her head to the botanical gardens on the other side of the street. "He might pick up a scent trail and end up back here… Unless we decide to walk around for another search."

The three stayed silent, not agreeing or disagreeing. Of course, they wanted to keep looking, but after hours of non-stop walking they were all exhausted, even if no one would admit it, and they were also hungry. They didn't have the chance to even order the hot dogs earlier because of all of that confusion. Nora's stomach was the one to remind the three of them with an audible growl.

"Maybe… we should consider heading back to Beacon for the night." Ren was the one to suggest, so quietly the girls almost didn't catch it.

"But- but what if he's looking for us? We can't _just leave_..." Pyrrha protested. "He can't get in an airship to go back to Beacon without us!"

"Pyrrha, hey..." Nora started the moment she realized her friend was too close to breaking down. Placing a comforting hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, Nora continued. "Jaune is out there. He's out there but he still has his huge aura, he still has his brain with all those crazy strategies of his, he's still a person and our fearless leader under all that fluff." She managed to crack a small smile. "If there's someone who can handle this situation, it's him."

"I-" It took Pyrrha a second for her to speak. "Yes… You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

Nora waved her apology away. "We all are… But I don't think he would like to know we spent an entire night in a place like _this… _just for him." She looked around at where they stood, an empty bag of potato chips tumbled down the greasy sidewalk, the neon signs of the convenience store flickered over the dull, full of fingerprints glass front, showing inside a cashier that was probably not paid enough to worry about the three strange kids just doing nothing at their entryway.

"Alright." Pyrrha took a deep breath, only opening her eyes after all the air was released; something she had done a lot while making decisions during her time as the team leader. "We go. Get some food, some rest… a shower… But then we come back to look for him on the first flight of the day, alright?"

Ren nodded firmly to the plan. "The earlier we start tomorrow, the better."

The girls didn't contain the surprise of hearing Ren of all people agreeing that much with something that involved getting up early.

"Alright!" Nora laced one arm with Ren's and the other to Pyrrha's, pulling the two down the sidewalk. "We will look and we _will_ take him back!"

* * *

The vehicle suddenly came to a stop, Jaune perking up from his prone position. He could hear that weirdo shouting order from outside the vehicle and the sound of shuffling feet. When the door opened several minutes later a completely new woman was standing in front of him. Her eyes were narrow and her hair was pulled into a tight bun, not to mention the permanent snooty look her face was stuck in. They weren't dressed like the goons from earlier, instead they wore a gold-colored uniform with an apron.

One of the thugs had gone in from behind her though, taking Jaune's leash and unhooking the cage door. He hopped out, realizing he was inside a large garage with the door closed. So he wasn't escaping this way at least. He could also hear dogs barking not far away, and the place smelled like other canines too. Just where was he anyway?

"Welcome to the start of your new life!" Aurum announced.

"_Do you kidnap dogs often?" _Jaune growled low.

"Oh hush." Aurum went in to pat his head, only for his eyes to go wide. "FLEAS!" He shrieked and pulled away like Jaune was poisonous. It took him a minute to compose himself again. "The tour will have to wait. Get him out of those rags and into a tub this instant!"

"Yes sir." The man attempted to pull the hoodie off of Jaune's body.

"_Oh no! My hoodie is off limits!" _Jaune snarled but couldn't bite back with the muzzle still on. Instead he squirmed and yanked pulling the man off balance. He nearly got away when the woman came in with a pair of scissors. He yelped and fought even harder, only for the man to flip him into a headlock. He was too dazed to register what the snipping sounds meant until the precious shirt was yanked away from his torso.

Shaking his head Jaune looked up in horror as that woman held the hoodie at arms length like it was a piece of garbage. A huge slit running the entire length of the shirt was now cut across the rabbit's face, and he couldn't help but pray that Ren would be able to fix it.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Aurum took the hoodie and waved it in front of Jaune's face. "Soon you'll see that I'm only trying to help you. By removing the memories of your old life I can make you a champion!"

"_I don't want to be a champion! I want to go home!" _Jaune tried one last time to throw the man off but he only clamped his arm down tighter. He gagged from nearly having his airway closed off.

Aurum took the hoodie in both hands, pulling the fabric in two different directions. It was like time slowed down in that moment as the result was a loud ripping noise. The precious gift from Ren had just been torn apart, and this freak wasn't done. He continued shredding the thing until nothing was left but unrecognizable strips of black fabric.

"See darling? Much better without that rag." He waded it up and handed it to one of his workers. "Dispose of that please. I'm tired of seeing it."

"Yes sir." The man walked through a doorway far out of Jaunes reach. He could vaguely hear that Aurum guy giving new orders to his subordinates but Jaune had stopped listening. How could this be happening? He was literally kidnapped, his only piece of clothing destroyed, and nobody could understand him. This was hands down the worst day of his life-

A powerful spray of cold water snapped him back to reality. At some point he had been led out of the garage and into a fancy metal wash bin. At least he'd say that if he wasn't being sprayed down! He yelped and struggled but his leash was tied tight to a hook above his head.

"_Cold! Cold! Cold! Stop spraying me you witch-"_

"Hold still!" The groomer shouted in an odd accent. The thug stepped forward further solidifying her threat. Jaune growled but ultimately gave in, looking down to the basin floor shivering as the woman scrubbed his fur with a second coating of shampoo. "Dang fleas. Such a pain to get rid of…" The woman mumbled under her breath. Jaune didn't like the sound of that, but the sooner he cooperated the sooner this lady would finish. Once that happened he could finally start looking for a means to escape. He had to focus on the end goal.

So he held his breath as the groomer sprayed all the shampoo off of his body, patted him dry with a towel and led him to a metal table. Sadly the woman wasn't stopping at a measly bath, deciding to give him a full makeover. Nail tripping, hair clipping, a blowdry with a dryer that was too hot. No part of him was safe from her shears. By the time she was finished all his fur was trimmed to a perfectly even length.

"Perfection." She nodded pleased with her handiwork. "Take him back to Master Ville. I'm sure he'll be very pleased." The thug nodded and grabbed his leash, unhooking him from that table prison and leading him out of the room. They stepped onto a short path outside, the sun having set already casting the entire estate into darkness, only lit by the hundreds of lights around the largest building. He'd been here for a while then, but at least he knew where a door was now.

The blonde didn't have time to search for other ways out, as his attention was now on what he assumed was the main house. Well, mansion would be more appropriate, as the entire structure was huge. It was gothic in design with some modern angles and curves thrown into the architecture. It was an odd combination that somehow worked.

The large wooden door swung open in front of him, revealing a massive interior room. It was the front entrance with a huge staircase in the middle leading up to the second floor.

"Oh my stars he's gorgeous!" Aurum stepped forward and looked Jaune up and down like he was a rare piece of art. "It's a shame you don't have any pedigree papers, but I've still got a number of uses for you."

"_Does any of those include letting me go?" _Jaune tried asking but it came out as a softer growl.

"Come now. It's time for the grand tour!" Aurum took the leash and began leading Jaune around the first floor.

They passed more rooms than Jaune could count. A massive sitting area with a beautiful fireplace, a huge dining room with more chairs then his eyesight would allow him to count. There were gaudily framed pictures hung all over the hallways, and the gold and grey - or whatever color it was that he couldn't see - combination of everything was just blending all of the rooms together now. How did anyone navigate this maze?

"This is the agility course arena. All of my champion agility dogs practice here, which will include you too." Aurum said as they entered a massive room. It was like a gymnasium, but maybe triple the size of the standard school one. There were obstacles all over the place, ranging from tunnels to weaves and even jumping fences. Aurum was quick to lead him upstairs after that to a very different kind of room.

"And here is my closet!" Aurum opened a door on the second floor and waved his hand towards the clothing. It was a full-sized room filled with thousands of clothing articles. It was like looking into a retail store. "And over here is where your clothes will be found. Of course, only the best for my champion goldens."

"_Probably frilly stupid stuff._" Jaune grumbled.

"You know, I think this is where we shall start tomorrow. Oh, you'll look great in my newest suit!"

"_You want to use me as an accessory?!_" Jaune tried to gawk but the muzzle was still keeping his mouth shut. They soon returned to the first floor farther away from the main hall. A worker was standing outside, also wearing a golden apron and waiting for orders.

"And this is where you will sleep! As long as you stay in my good graces that is." He passed the leash off to the woman. "Put him in his kennel for the night. I want him to be well-rested for tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." She gently pulled Jaune into the new room, a line of seven large kennels with one golden retriever in each of them. She led him to the farthest one. Finally removing his muzzle before pushing Jaune inside. He sniffed the kennel, smelling both laundry detergent and the faint scent of another dog. Aurum had been keeping a different retriever here recently. The only question now was what happened to it?

Taking another step inside he got a better look at his living space. A rather large, cushioned dog bed with a fuzzy blanket was provided for him to sleep in. The opposite corner had an enclosed dog house looking thing, which Jaune quickly realized was meant to be a bathroom stall complete with fake grass. His water bowl was plated gold, and he even had some brand new stuffed toys to chew on.

Another servant soon entered the kennel, delivering the meals for that evening. She slid another shiny bowl through the slit in the kennel door before moving onto the next dog. He sniffed it, realizing it was diced beef with a small side of kibble and rice.

Despite his completely empty stomach he honestly couldn't bring himself to eat at the moment, instead he took a seat and facing the wall. He wanted Ren's food, and to eat it around his friends like always. He missed Nora's continuous chatter as the group sat in the dorm's kitchen, all laughing and enjoying each other's company. Then Pyrrha would sit down and have a brushing session with him, which he feared he'd never experience again. That just further reminded him of how exposed he currently was. Jaune wanted his hoodie back. He wanted his friends back, but nobody would listen.

His neighbor whimpered lightly after a while, prompting Jaune to look over. The dog, his name being 'Pyrite' according to the plaque at the back of his cage, was watching him and sniffing the air carefully. He could practically hear the dog asking "_Are you okay?"_

"_No. I just want to get out of here."_ Jaune whined. Pyrite whimpered worriedly, pawing at the bars between them wanting to comfort his new friend. He sighed, looking at his uneaten dish of food. Standing up he pushed the bowl over to the bars where his roommate could reach it. Thankfully the food was a wonderful distraction, and Pyrite quickly moved onto trying to pull the pieces of meat through the bars.

Jaune took the chance to bury himself under the blanket in the bed, twirling around several times trying to get comfortable. It wasn't the same without Pyrrha to snuggle next to, and he couldn't get comfortable without the scent of his friends close by. Jaune felt lonely and oddly scared despite knowing he was safe for the time being. He needed to get out of here and find his friends, and he needed to do it soon.

* * *

They had hydrated their dry sore throats, had eased their grumbling stomachs with some nibbles of food, had refreshed their bodies with warm showers, but when it was time to rest, they quickly found out it wasn't going to be an easy task.

Their legs ached from all the walking, their eyes burned to the presence of light and their thoughts were scrambled with exhaustion. But no matter how tired they were, how relieving being in their beds was supposed to be, no one inside the JNPR dorm room was capable of relaxing.

Though at some point the occasional ruffle of sheets being adjusted slowly but gradually became less frequent as the night went on. Pyrrha guessed the sleep had finally caught up with her friends. Ren could probably make himself sleep if he knew he was going to need the energy early in the morning, and Nora had never been the one to have too much trouble sleeping either. Pyrrha, on the other hand, no matter how many times she told herself she needed the rest for the search, wasn't so lucky.

During the few seconds her thoughts started to become less discernible to give space to sleep, it wouldn't take long for a spike of anxiety to make her more awake than ever. Jaune wasn't there, and it was impossible to ignore the fact.

Before today she would only wake up a few times to the movement of his tail wagging or legs lightly scratching the sheets in response to a dream - she would then stretch her hand forward to give him some calming head pats, most of the time it worked, others backfired and only made his tail wag faster - but now not having Jaune to occupy his fourth of the bed made the simple act of closing her eyes a burden.

She never expected to one day consider her twin-sized bed too spacious, not being able to find a comfortable position herself while her mind kept going back and forth between repeating to herself Nora's words of comfort about how he was very capable of handling himself, and between a series of terrible scenarios about what he could have been going through, each one worse than the last.

So when the light from outside started to infiltrate the curtains, her alarm going off and effortlessly waking up the occupants of the room in the first ring, she didn't care she had only managed some blinks of rest. Pyrrha got up from the bed with a hummed good morning from her friends and the need for sleep still being the last thing on her mind. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Jaune awoke easily from the very light sleep he finally managed to fall into. The other dogs were starting to yip and bark happily as one of the servants walked in with breakfast. They once again slid a fresh bowl under the door, presenting Jaune with his food. He could feel his empty stomach grumbling as the scent of food hit his nostrils, and this time he couldn't ignore the meal. If escape was the end goal he'd need all the energy he could get, and he had plans for today.

Approaching the bowl he realized it was diced pork instead, along with a side of rice and kibble like the other night. He gobbled up the food quickly, being sure to leave the kibble untouched. It tasted like juicy cardboard, but he had grown accustomed to the flavor at this point. Regardless, it wasn't hard to finish off everything that wasn't dog food.

Sitting back, he waited for the other canines to finish hoping more humans would come soon. Thankfully they did. A middle-aged Faunus with malamute ears took Pyrite out of his cage, the dog wagging his tail happily as the man hooked a leash to his collar.

"This must be Jaune…" The former knight looked over at hearing what was meant to be a mumble. A younger woman in her late twenties was standing on the other side of the bars, reading a tablet scroll and playing with a leash in her free hand. She had shoulder-length wavy brown hair that was held back loosely in a low ponytail, and she wore the same fanny pack uniform as the man that just took Pyrite.

She finally looked up at Jaune and smiled warmly, leaning over a bit to seem less threatening. He started to feel even more exposed under her gaze, scrunching up hoping to hide himself. Maybe he should wear the blanket today?

"Why good morning Jaune." She said in a higher-pitched baby talk voice. "Don't be shy. I promise I won't hurt you." Her smile was warm, and Jaune tried to shake the thought off. Right, she wasn't looking at an exposed teenage boy. She only saw a fluffy scared dog that she had to work with, and he needed to cooperate with her if he wanted to get out of here. Taking a deep breath he attempted to ignore that naked feeling, sitting a little more confidently hoping to please her.

"That's right Jaune! Good dog! You sure are a handsome boy! Yes, you are."

"_Uhhhh…. thanks?" _Jaune tilted his head sideways unsure what to make of the comment. No one had ever spoken to him like this beforehand, but he decided to play along, lightly wagging his tail to show he was friendly. She opened the kennel door and stepped inside, leaning down so she was closer to his eye level and holding her hand out with a biscuit in it.

"It's okay baby. I won't hurt you." She said gently.

"_I figure you'd have a hard time at least." _Jaune chuckled internally. It would take a literal Ursa, and a very persistent one, to break through his aura, and he found that out the hard way.

"Can we be friends? That's it, come here Jaune." She made a clicking noise with her tongue and tried to usher him closer. He played along and walked over, ignoring the treat entirely and taking a seat. He needed to gain their trust. If they trusted him these people wouldn't feel the need to muzzle him anymore, and they may bring him to more areas of the mansion. Hopefully easier places to escape from.

"Yes, such a good boy! No nasty boys here! You're not mean like the others were saying. Just scared." She gently patted his head before slipping a high-quality leather leash around his neck. Jaune did see the name 'Skylar' embroidered into her uniform shirt. That must be her name then.

She hooked her leash to his collar, standing up and turning, showing a rather odd feature. A brown tail was protruding from under her shirt. The tail was bushier near the end, but light in shade near the base. So this woman was a Faunus, some type of dog maybe?

She started leading him out the same door the other dogs had gone through. They entered a hallway, at the far end was the gymnasium he saw last night, but the woman instead took him to a smaller side room. It was empty save for a small table and chair in the corner, a speaker on the ceiling and large mirrors lining one of the walls. The woman set her scroll down and looked to Jaune carefully. She pulled out another dog treat and held it in front of his face.

"Sit." She said firmly. Jaune just internally shrugged and obeyed. "Good boy." Skylar praised and tried handing him the treat, only Jaune moved his head back not wanting to touch it. She quirked her eyebrows curiously at his reaction. "I guess you aren't food motivated."

"_I'm 'get the heck out of here' motivated._" He huffed knowing she wouldn't understand him.

"Lie down." Jaune did as instructed before she could really start moving her arm down. Her tail wagged a little bit in surprise. "That's amazing! How about roll over." He practically yawned performing that easy task. "Shake? Play dead? Heel? Stay?" He did every single command as she said them.

"What is your assessment, Miss Nimbus?" Aurum's annoying voice came out over the speaker.

"Oh, well, he is extremely well trained and he's showing no signs of aggression. He should be safe to continue working with."

"Excellent!" Aurum burst through one of the mirrors, which turned out to be a hidden door. "I knew that bringing in a dog Faunus like you would be an excellent idea!"

"T-thank you sir, but actually I'm a hyena-"

"Yes yes, whatever." He waved his hand to stop her. "The point is you can speak their language. Animal to animal and all that."

Jaune had to do a double-take on that one. That sounded… really offensive, and in front of his Faunus employee nonetheless. He looked to Skylar questioningly, only to see her smiling as if this was normal.

"Chop chop now! I want to have him upstairs and changed pronto. We have some mock interviews to practice." The man flipped his scarf and strutted out of the room.

"Of course sir." The trainer nodded and walked Jaune along after him.

"_You are seriously okay with that?_" Jaune whimpered and looked up to the girl questioningly. Her face hid any unsaid emotions, but her tail was hanging limply now lacking the excitement from their one on one session. He looked ahead and huffed, watching the pompous jerk as they all ascended the staircase. He couldn't tell if Aurum was intentionally racist like Cardin, or if he was just extremely clueless. Either way he clearly needed some sense slapped into him.

* * *

"_This is humiliating._" Jaune grumbled as Skylar tied an ascot around his neck. Honestly, Jaune would rather go naked than wear the getup Aurum wanted. He was forced into what was supposedly a purple suit with sparkly gold lining and trim. The sleeves had fluffy lace sticking out around the cuffs, and the lace accents continued around the neck the tail of the suit.

"You're looking handsome Jaune." Skylar smiled sympathetically.

"_Please just kill me now and get it over with…_" Jaune whimpered and tried to hide his head between some clothing still on their hangers. Sure he needed to gain their trust. He knew pretending to be obedient was the plan, but by the gods this was more than he could bear! Even worse than when his sisters stuck him in dresses as a little kid.

"Is he ready yet?" Aurum called from the entryway.

"Just finished sir." Skylar responded. She tugged the leash finally coaxing Jaune to start moving. They stepped out into the mock interview set and Jaune's jaw completely dropped. He was dressed in the same outfit as Aurum. They dressed him to look like that idiot!

"He looks fabulous!" Aurum looked Jaune over much to his dismay. "See, I knew the purple would complement the gold wonderfully."

"Of course sir." Skylar nodded.

"_If you like looking stupid._" Jaune growled.

"He will behave for the training session yes?" Aurum gave Jaune an irritated look at his growling.

"We'll start as you do with the other dogs and go from there." The trainer decided. She gave Jaune a reassuring pat on the head before giving the leash to Aurum and taking a step back.

"Jaune heel." Aurum said sternly and started to walk forward. Jaune trudged onward with his head low trying not to break under the humiliation. Gods he hated this guy. Aurum took a seat on a comfortable looking chair and pointed towards an X on the ground.

"Sit."

"_... fine._" Jaune ultimately obliged though he made his frustration known through huffs and agitated movements. Aurum took a seat in the chair but wasn't pleased with Jaune's behavior.

"Ms. Nimbus, he is acting up!"

"He's following your commands though." She tried to defend him.

"Yes, but his energy is all wrong. He can't be acting this grouchy during an interview. I need him to be poised and elegant!"

"_Yeah, you aren't getting much better than this. Take it or leave it." _Jaune growled. Skylar took his leash and began leading him in several large circles. The blonde heeled obediently, but he couldn't drop the bad mood over his outfit.

"I don't think he's comfortable with the clothing." Skylar commented. "He wasn't acting like this before I put it on."

"But I know for a fact this dog can wear clothing without problems." Aurum rapped his foot.

"He may not be used to things this thick and heavy. I think he'll be better about it with a week or so to get used to the clothes." Jaune just huffed unhappily.

"_Seriously doubt that."_

Aurum took a moment to think before shrugging. "Very well. I'll have you work with him on the clothing issue, but I want him to walk elegantly by the end of the week."

"Yes, sir." She nodded before starting to lead Jaune back to the closet.

"Before that though, I'd like to see him on the agility course." Skylar paused, looking down at Jaune before agreeing.

"We'll see how he does."

"Hopefully better than he did with this." He could hear Aurum grumbling.

"_As long as I don't have to look like you." _Jaune thought as Skylar shut the door and began undressing him.

"You did well Jaune. You're a very good boy." She rubbed his head reassuringly, much to his surprise. "I don't know what's gotten into Mr. Ville today. Usually, he's a little more patient with new dogs." She said the last part more to herself than Jaune.

"_Really? I have a feeling he's always like this." _Jaune couldn't vocally disagree so he just huffed. Skylar removed the rest of the suit coat much to Jaune's relief. He never realized he'd miss being naked this much.

They didn't dwell long in the closet thankfully, and the two were soon standing in the large agility arena. She took him to a section away from all the other dogs where she could work with him privately.

Skylar brought him in front of a jumping obstacle and tried walking Jaune to it. "Come on boy! Jump over!" She encouraged hoping he'd make the leap. Jaune just rolled his eyes and did as told, jumping over the obstacle like it was nothing. "Good boy Jaune! That was so good!" She ruffled his ears giving him all the praise she could.

"_It was just a jump. I've done harder things."_

She rushed him towards several more jumps, each one he cleared easily. Skylar looked down at him thoughtfully.

"It's like you've done this before." She mumbled.

"_Honestly, no, but it seems pretty simple."_ He wagged his tail a few times waiting for the next order. She took him away from the starting jumps over to a segment with poles standing in close together lines. Unhooking the leash she led Jaune over.

"Let's go, boy. Weave!" He hesitated a second, realizing this would be a good chance to run. At the same time though he knew where precisely one door in this gym was and it led further into the mansion. He'd need to spot check the room for an emergency exit.

Jaune approached the poles, having slightly more difficulty with the movement he'd never practiced, but able to weave through them like she asked. Skylar didn't stop after that, showing him to a curved pipe of sorts. He ran through the thing without issue, emerging on the other side just in time to clear another hurdle.

"Good boy!" Skylar got down on her knees and ruffled his face. "I knew it. You were already trained in this!"

"_No, I just speak the same language." _He did the closest thing to shrugging his shoulders could manage, unable to stop his tail from wagging at the praise. Okay, maybe this Skylar lady wasn't so bad.

"Bravo, darling! Bravo!" Aurum clapped, ruining the nice moment.

"Mr. Ville, he's a trained agility dog. Just where did you find him?" He waved her off like her inquiry meant nothing.

"I pay you to train dogs, not ask silly questions."

"Y-Yes sir, sorry sir."

"_Why do you put up with this?!" _Jaune gaped at her subordination.

"Take him on the official course. I want to see his time on a real run." He pointed over to the large course near the center of the gym.

Skylar agreed readily and brought Jaune to the starting point. He had a much better view of the full building, and could see two separate emergency exits. There was one he could easily get to if he changed trajectory before hitting the see-saw. He could do this!

"Let's go Jaune!" Skylar shouted running side by side with him. Over the first hurdle, then climbing the over and under obstacles. As he jumped through a tire hoop an annoying ringtone loudly went off on the sidelines. Aurum was quick to answer his phone.

"Karen darling! So wonderful to hear from you!" Aurum smiled fakely. Whoever was on the other end was pissed, quickly falling into a shouting tirade.

Wait, why did that screeching sound familiar?

"Yes yes, I'll pay for your dental surgery… the redhead did what?" Jaune perked his ears trying to listen in as he hit his second hurdle.

"Yes, your payment will be given in full… farewell, darling! Tell your adorable children I said hi!" He hung up the phone only to completely deflate. Aurum let out an angry sigh and shook his head. "Devils! All three of them."

Jaune slowed his pace trying to process what he just heard. A familiar angry woman, something about a redhead and dental surgery, and two children…

…

Wait…

"_It was YOU!" _Jaune completely turned away from the see-saw, but not to rush towards the exit. He had a new target and he wasn't letting him go!

"AYEEE!" Aurum screamed seeing the oncoming canine. Jaune charged, just stopping short of biting his ankle, angrily barking and snarling a few feet away.

"_YOU HIRED THAT STUPID MOM AND HER KIDS DIDNT YOU!? What did you do to my friends?! Which redhead was she talking about?!" _He snapped and snarled, only to be tackled by several bodyguards and a fresh muzzle slapped on his face.

"Jaune stop!" Skylar rushed forward only to freeze when Aurum stomped his foot angrily.

"How dare you! You need to be taught a lesson mutt! Lock him up in the lower kennels!"

"Wait!" Skylar tried to protect him. "Maybe something spooked him! I'm sure-"

"You will be quiet if you want to keep your job!" Aurum pointed to her warningly. It was only then that Jaune started coming down from his tantrum and realized what had happened.

He just screwed up his own escape plan.

"_...aw crap baskets."_

* * *

It felt like a terrible déjà vu. A team of three arriving at Beacon empty-handed, feet dragging over the floor because they didn't have the energy left for firmer steps. If there was a difference to pinpoint from when they arrived at the dorms yesterday, it was the fact they were way more tired after their sleepless night and an entire day of searching that they eventually had to admit was leading nowhere.

It was unsettling, seeing Ren hold an expression for so long, especially such a distressed one, and seeing Nora being that quiet, unfocused eyes pointed to the ground since they stepped into the academy. At least Pyrrha's eyes were dry now.

When they were about to open the door to their room to face another long and restless night, their attention was brought to their neighbors' own door as it was suddenly being flung open.

"It's them! They're here!" Ruby stared at them with wide eyes, the rest of the team gathered by the doorframe right after the announcement. "Where have you been?! We haven't heard from you since yesterday morning!"

Pyrrha exchanged a glance with her teammates. They had nothing to hide from the girls in front of them, and weren't planning to, especially after seeing they were genuinely worried. Still, there was a second of silence and awkward shuffling; they didn't know how to exactly share this kind of news.

Blake was the first one to notice, asking carefully. "Where is Jaune?"

Blankly, Nora let it out. "We lost him."

"What do you mean _lost him?!_ Did something happen at the vet?!"

Pyrrha let out a breath. Rubbing the exhaustion off her eyes, she started. "It's a long story…"

* * *

"Okay. So here's what we have!" Ruby slapped on the table her scroll with a map of Vale pulled up. "Jaune was last seen close to the botanical gardens. Besides going inside, he could have run to these three other streets." She zoomed the map with a flick of her fingers. "One leads to the dog park area, and you said he probably wouldn't want to go back there right?"

"Right." Nora nodded. "And I asked the people there and no one saw a loose dog pass by."

Ruby hummed in acknowledgment, tapping her chin. "That leaves the two other paths… They both eventually lead to downtown Vale… If Jaune had run far enough he probably would end up in parts of town we are familiar with."

"Yes…That's why I walked all the way back to the airport." Pyrrha started quietly. "If he ended up downtown he would know that's a place we would go eventually. But there was no sign of him."

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek, staring at the map deep in thought. The present integrants of team JNPR exchanged worried glances. Jaune wasn't a regular lost dog, he was still as smart as he had been as a human, so they could assume he would be able to direct himself if he found a familiar part of Vale, even more so now with his exceptional hearing and sense of smell.

"I don't think Jaune is still wandering around the city, he could easily smell his path back to the gardens, or the airport, if so… So my best guess is..." Ruby pondered for a second. "Since Jaune clearly doesn't look like a stray, someone could have found him and is keeping him until they can find the owners, or he was taken by the city's pound."

"Oh, gods! I hope he's not in one of the pounds." Pyrrha shivered. "That can't be a good place for him to be."

Ruby had to agree. "At least with the collar and leash he had and his hoodie it's clear that he's supposed to be someone's lost dog." She did her best to assure. "They would know someone is looking for him."

"If he was taken that would explain why he still hasn't found his way back yet…" Ren concluded.

"Yeah, and since he doesn't have a collar with contacts or a microchip, there's no way to reach _the owners_." Ruby closed her scroll, getting up from her chair. "We need missing posters! And to look into the pounds."

"Alright." Pyrrha got up from her seat with such speed the chair almost tilted back, tapping her pockets for her scroll. "I can try to find the pound's phone number, and we'll make the posters. Nora, you have pictures, right?"

"Oh no, no!" Ruby took the scroll from Pyrrha's hands with a rose-scented swipe. "Yang is almost done heating up dinner, so no leaving for any of you until you have eaten something _and_ after you rest too!"

"Who's leaving?" Weiss surged from the doorframe that led to the kitchen area, carrying a stack of plates to set in the table, Blake following close behind with a jar of juice and glasses.

"No one is leaving. Right?" Ruby insisted. Any protest Pyrrha and her team could have had dismantled right there under the silver stare.

"Girls, you didn't need to-" Pyrrha started, sitting down as the plates were placed in front of them. Ruby was quick to cut her with a wave of her hand, handing the scroll back to its owner.

"Don't worry about it, guys. Jaune is our friend too, so we'll do what we can to help." Ruby got supportive hums of agreement from her teammates. "Even if that means tying you guys to your chairs so you can eat!"

That got some quiet chuckles from the JNPR members, so Ruby took that as a good sign.

"No need for tying. I'm starving!" Nora finally admitted, grabbing one of the glasses and pouring juice for herself and her teammates.

"Good! You eat and at least try to get some rest after. We have plans for tomorrow!"

* * *

Glynda didn't usually open emails at this hour of the night, she even tried to leave her scroll aside so her mind could at last disconnect from work after going to bed, silencing the device aside from contacts that were of extreme importance, like the headmaster and the council.

So when her scroll buzzed roughly over her nightstand, she had to do a double-take at the sender's email, until her tired brain finally processed the information.

Right. On the list of contacts she wouldn't dare silence because urgent matters with them could arrive at any hour, there was one that wasn't like the others, and she had forgotten about giving them the same priority as some of her work contacts.

Mainly because every time she thought about that specific team's situation, a bad feeling would sink in her stomach, but partially because she hoped Pyrrha Nikos message would be "He's back to normal!" or something of the sort so Glynda could cross that off the list of Things To Worry About.

Really, it was Ozpin's doing and she would swear she was more preoccupied with the consequences of the strange behavior of his magic than the headmaster himself.

That school would crumble without her really.

Unfortunately, the email didn't contain the good news she was hoping to receive. Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the burn the light of the scroll caused, she read the cluttered with apologies for contacting her so late message for a third time to make sure she had understood it right.

And yes she had. Somehow, team JNPR's situation got even more complicated than before.

With her vision already adjusted to the brightness of the screen, Glynda reached for her glasses over the nightstand. After that she wasn't going to find sleep again easily anyway, so better reply to those poor kids.

Don't worry about the missed classes, she would notify the teachers to send them what was assigned during the day. Sure, take team RWBY to help, it's not like saying _no_ to that team in particular would mean anything to them. And yes, she could arrange for the academy's copy place to open earlier for them to print missing posters.

_And please, notify me if you need help with anything else._

Glynda got a reply just moments later. Just as many apologies for the late hour as the previous email, but now accompanied by just as many thanks.

This was getting even more out of hand, and she needed to speak with Ozpin about it as soon as she could.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn/art/Underdog-Ch10-830027687?ga_submit_new=10%3A1581389674)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PorterHawk here! We got a few questions last chapter as to why Jaune got vaccinated and what that would mean for his health, so I’m here to explain!
> 
> So it’s true that you shouldn’t give a human animal vaccine, but Jaune currently isn’t human. He’s physically a dog, meaning he is susceptible to Parvo and distemper like any other canine. The vaccines are a weaker/dead version of those viruses which will be exposed to his white blood cells so they can build up appropriate antibodies without making him sick (in case he catches the live viruses). The vaccines don’t actually linger inside the body, so if he ever becomes human again it won’t have any effect on his human form, the same way that his past human vaccines aren’t harming his current dog body. 
> 
> Plus for all Pyrrha knows Jaune will never be human again, so it seemed like a smart decision.


	11. Bite Back

Roughly, two men dragged him out of the arena and through one of the exits. If he was actually able to fight back he would have made the lunge for freedom, but the goons weren't taking any chances. They had stuck him in both a harness and choke collar, one that caused his airway to close off any time he pulled.

It was evening, but still bright enough for him to see the landscape. There were trees in the distance, though he had no idea what color they were. He knew the majority of upper-class citizens lived at the northern tip of Vale where the red trees of the Forever Fall Forest were prevalent. Green trees were found in the Southern and eastern parts of Vale invading from the Emerald Forest.

With his colorblind vision, he couldn't see the difference though, and for all he knew this could be somewhere far outside the kingdom walls. He had no sense of direction here, and his knowledge of the city's layout was poor to say the least. This may be harder than he thought.

The goons led him into a more run down building farther away from the mansion. He could hear a lot of dogs barking well before they entered, way more dogs than he'd seen so far. They unhooked a padlock from the door and opened it, a new horrible stench immediately filling his nostrils. It smelled like waste and dozens of other animals all swirling into an overpowering mess of smells. It was enough to make his eyes water.

"Hurry up mutt. This way." One of the thugs dragged him into the smelly building. It was poorly lit, but that didn't stop the other dogs from noticing their presence. The barking and whining only increased in volume, causing Jaune to pull back at how ear-piercing it all was. The man wasn't having it, yanking him hard in the opposite direction making him gag.

"Ay, were we supposed to bring Hornet back with us?" The thug on his left questioned.

"Nah, I think Master Ville wants to wait a few days and see if this one here calms down. Besides, it's not like Hornet has been performing well. The boss seemed finished with him."

The other one hummed in agreement before stopping at an empty kennel. Taking off the muzzle and leash the two threw Jaune in, slamming the door closed. He looked back right as one of the thugs was writing something on and piece of tape in sharply. The man wrapped the tape around the handle before they both left the building, leaving Jaune alone in the dark building with dozens of other dogs.

He went up to the cage door first, looking at the piece of tape and seeing his name scribbled down on it. That was a pretty stupid way of telling them apart in his opinion, but that wasn't his priority. He tried to fit his paws through the bars hoping to hit the handle and unlatch it, but his feet were too far. He even put his teeth to the back of the latch panel to try pulling it loose, only to fail at that too.

"_This sucks." _Jaune whimpered before leaving the door for now. He decided to try making himself comfortable, but his hopes were quickly dashed.

His kennel smelled like urine, and he could tell it hadn't been well cleaned after the previous dog was removed. It was nothing but narrow bars and a water dish in the corner, no bed to rest in or exit to use the restroom. No wonder the place smelled. The dogs had to go in their living quarters.

He looked around the dingy place, counting at least thirty dogs crammed into the small building. To his left was an older boy with greying hair around his lips. The dog smelled familiar, and Jaune soon realized it was the dog that previously had his kennel in the fancier area.

"_Are you Hornet?" _Jaune tilted his head to the side questioningly. The older dog stood up on his failing joints, walking up to Jaune and sniffing him questioningly. "_So this is what he does to losing dogs? He throws them back here to rot." _Jaune growled, only for Hornet to shy back. He was angry, but his temper was clearly affecting his neighbor negatively.

Taking in a deep breath he turned to check the kennel on his right. This one had a really fat female lying inside an old wooden box with a fleece blanket. For some reason, she smelled… off? He didn't know how to explain it, but something set her scent apart from the others. Maybe she was injured?

"_Hey. What's wrong?" _Jaune stuck his nose through the bars trying to ask. The middle-aged canine stood up and made her way over, causing Jaune's eyes to go wide at the realization. "_You're pregnant? You're pregnant and he's keeping you out here?!"_

The female whimpered, wincing in pain before slowly making her way back to the bed. Jaune sniffed the air again, realizing that odd scent was all over the kennel. She wasn't the only pregnant female here, and he could even hear some very tiny puppies whimpering near the far end. This was a breeding operation, but not one done by a caring owner. This felt closer to a puppy mill than anything else.

A worker eventually entered the room, one that Jaune didn't recognize. They were a deer Faunus, and had the expression of someone who wasn't paid enough to deal with this type of work. Holding a gallon bag of food they went around the building pouring kibble into the bowels of the mother dogs. By the time he fed the girls, there was barely enough left to feed the rest. The man put a sixth of a cup of dry kibble in Jaune's bowel before sliding it into his prison and moving on. It was barely enough for a mouthful, and his elderly neighbor was getting the same measly portion.

"_This isn't right! Aurum lives in a mansion and this is how he treats his less desirable dogs! How are you okay with this?!" _Of course the man didn't understand any of his angry barking, and simply left without bothering to clean out any of the kennels. It didn't matter that there were solid waste and puddles in every cage. That Faunus just left all of them there to rot in their own filth.

This was insane. How could that freak think this was any way to treat an animal? How were people capable of being this cruel?! He couldn't stay in this hell hole and neither could the other dogs. He needed to get all of them out of here.

Jaune growled, eyeing the lock and preparing himself for impact. If he couldn't get through the door with his brain, then he'd do it by force.

With a snarl Jaune lunged forward ramming the door with his entire body, making the bars and his bones rattle. His shoulder was a bit achy but his aura took the full brunt of it.

He was going to get out of here even if it meant breaking his aura over and over again!

He charged into them again, this time realizing his efforts were upsetting the other dogs. They were panting and pacing frantically while his older neighbor was watching him worriedly. He charged a third time, only to see a blur on his left. Hornet had also rammed his cage door, but his efforts only resulted in a yelp of pain. Getting up slowly he limped back to try again.

"_Stop it!_" Jaune growled and stared at the injured canine. He looked over to Jaune pulling his ears back submissively, curling up near the corner to lick his wounded leg. The former knight turned to face the other dogs realizing his message seemed to quiet most of them down too. "_Don't hurt yourselves! I'll get us all out of here!_" He barked sharply. He didn't know if the message was understood, but many of them did stop to watch his movements.

Jaune focused back on the lock, charging again and again, rattling the cage more and more. He could feel the latch itself jiggling under the impact, and knew that it wouldn't hold up to much more abuse.

He had to keep going!

The assault of his shoulder against the bars went on for what felt like an eternity, his aura never faltering despite ramming the door over a hundred times at this point. He didn't dare stop, knowing his opportunity to break out was getting smaller and smaller as time moved forward. His shoulder blades were both very sore after having to switch the sides he used for the job, but he felt he was getting close.

Another one!

"_Would you break already!" _Jaune ran forward with all of his strength, slamming the door hearing something give under the pressure. Looking up he realized the latch had partially busted loose and the metal framing on the door now bowed outwardly. He charged up for a final run, putting all the force he could into his strike. This time he didn't bounce back, and the door completely fell outwards with a loud clang.

He stood up panting heavily. He broke it! He actually broke the stupid thing, and the other dogs were celebrating. They were yipping and jumping happily at his success, pawing at their own doors wanting to be let out. Jaune turned his attention to the mother dog first, not wanting her to give birth in a horrible place like this.

He got on his hind legs examining the lock, only for his heart to sink. Other than a scrap of tape around the handle with the name 'Marigold' written sloppily, He realized it wasn't a standard gate lock, having a tight slab of metal covering the latch bar instead. He could have pried it apart with fingers, but not his current clumsy paws. He tried biting the thing hoping to hook it with his teeth, but after several minutes of struggling, he was forced to give up.

Jaune had to think of a new plan. Pacing a bit he realized the birds outdoors were starting to chirp. That meant it was morning though. It literally took him all night to force his way through one of the kennel gates, and he didn't have time to do it to thirty more doors.

"_No no no! I won't leave you guys here! I'll figure something out!"_ He started pawing desperately at the latch hoping to get lucky and accidentally cause a release, only for the female dog to make her way closer. She pawed the door and whimpered, looking up to him with big brown eyes. Jaune looked down at her, seeing the girl gesture towards her bed and food bowl with her snout.

"_What do you mean? I have to get you out of here!" _The girl tried pushing him away through the bars, barking several times in a fearful tone.

"_Get away!" _Was the message Jaune got from her. He took several steps back and whimpered, but he was finally understanding her point.

She had the bare minimum to survive here, and she wanted Jaune to escape.

"_I promise I won't forget about any of you. I'll come back and help you out one day, I promise!" _The dogs all barked and jumped as if begging him to run. Jaune approaches the door, freezing up at hearing footsteps on the other side.

Someone was about to enter.

Glancing around frantically he saw several trash bags and brooms stacked haphazardly against the wall. Quickly, he dove between the bags just as a worker opened the door wide. They were holding another gallon bag of kibble, and sluggishly walked past Jaune without realizing anything was amiss. The blonde took his chance, slipping through the door as it slowly closed behind the man. He booked it to the tree line as quickly as possible. Everything was still cast in a dark hue as the sun was just starting to peek above the mountains. He didn't wait for the worker to realize a dog had escaped, or stop when one of the grounds keepers spotted him and started yelling for backup. All that was on his mind currently was the thought of freedom.

Finally, he could go home.

* * *

"Ozpin. This is getting out of hand." Glynda reinforced, watching the headmaster stare at the email that was sent to her the previous night. "Those kids… They are missing classes, nights of sleep, days training. Then their friends worry, and they are dragged into the mess too." She paced in front of his desk. "This just keeps building up and we need to find a way to stop it."

Ozpin inhaled sharply, placing her scroll back on the table and sliding it in her direction. "Trust me, Glynda, I know that well."

"Have you thought about what could happen if they don't find him?" She continued. "We didn't tell Jaune's family about his situation, imagine having to tell them about _that_ and the reason their son is not coming back."

"Again, Glynda, we won't get to the point of having to tell anyone else about this." Ozpin clutched his hands tensely over the table. "I've been doing my research, and I am sure at some point we will reach a solution."

"Right. At _some point_." She sighed, not resisting the impulse of rolling her eyes.

"Just take a look." He motioned at a stack of papers on his desk. With a flick of the wrist, some of the paper rose from the pile, swirling on the tabletop until they came together into a solid form. What was once the thin surface of sheets of paper was now covered in fur. It looked directly at her and meowed, sniffing at her direction, whiskers catching the light as split pupils dilated while the cat took in its surroundings.

"I can do it with inanimate objects just fine." With another hand gesture, the cat sat over what remained of the stack of papers, it came undone just as smoothly as it was formed. Pile neatly made again without a single crease on the sheets. "And-" Ozpin reached under his desk, retrieving out of there a small potted plant. "Also with plants, living beings without aura." He closed his hands around the leaves on the tip of a branch, opening after a few seconds to reveal a small frog sitting there, the creature blinking unraveling, it's skin appearing to be as moist as the real thing. After a croak, Ozpin undid the magic, the leaves returning to the branch.

"The next step would be trying with an animal since they have aura." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I did, and I had… varying levels of success."

"What did you do?" She finally found her voice to speak.

"I just tested with some insects. Some worked, like turning them into other types of bugs, but when I tried something more drastic... Well, how do I put this lightly…" He hummed in thought, giving up with a sigh. "They just turned into a pile of goo."

He dared to chuckle at her wide-eyed, speechless reaction.

"My theory is that they are simple creatures with weaker aura, so they can only handle certain amounts of magic. Meaning that a person with an unlocked aura could take it better." He let himself rest against the backrest of his chair. "But that is simply a guess. Until we find someone willing to take the risk of being a test subject… then I don't know how to proceed."

"W-well… You turned him in the first place, isn't that enough proof he can handle it?"

"Yes, I want to believe that, but this _trick, _might as well call it that…" He said the last part under his breath. "Isn't the same as those transforming sneezes. It feels different when casting - and it's actually cast, not an accident - and I don't remember ever doing something similar to it before." He adjusted his glasses over his nose. "I can't be sure of the results, might work, might do nothing, might go _terribly wrong."_

"By the gods…" She shifted in place for a second, thinking. "You said it feels different… maybe it was because then you were sick? It could have easily messed with your perceptions."

"That could be it… " Ozpin nodded once, considering her input. "Though there's no way to know, and now Jaune is missing too." Ozpin whispered more to himself, looking at his own hands. "So let's hope that wherever he is, his friends can find him."

Glynda could only nod, eyes on the outside displayed by the windows, the city of Vale wasn't even visible from the highest point of Beacon. But she didn't need to see to remember how big it was. "Right… Wherever he is"

* * *

It turned out finding his way back to Beacon was going to be far harder than he anticipated. Having no clue where he was, Jaune decided to stay near one of the roads and hope he recognized something. The only problem was Aurum's men, as they were now driving all over the area searching for him, forcing Jaune further into the brush where he had no reference point to follow.

"_Man, what time is it?" _Jaune grumbled to himself looking up at the sky, only to be hit by a single large raindrop right on his nose. The clouds let loose a shower that wetted his coat and softened the dirt. The storm clouds stopped him from tracking the sun's movements, but based on the pangs in his stomach it was probably around lunchtime.

He huffed in exasperation. Well, this was just perfect. Jaune had literally been wandering for hours already, and now he had to walk some more in the rain. Despite the building winds and showers, he trudged forward, burs and twigs sticking to his wet fur and tangling themselves in the wind wiped strands. His paws were sinking halfway down into rapidly expanding mud puddles making the mere act of walking difficult. Without the sun Jaune had zero concept of time, and he was starting to feel cold water breaking through his fur layers and chilling his skin.

"_This sucks._" Jaune sighed internally. He was exhausted, cold and hungry. His stomach had been rumbling for the last several hours and there wasn't anything nearby that could help with that.

"_Maybe I should have eaten the kibble before breaking ou- WOAH!" _He stopped abruptly realizing there wasn't any ground below his paw to catch him. Glancing down he saw a wide river gradually turning with the landscape until it ran side by side with the road. It was filling pretty fast, though he wouldn't call it dangerous to cross at this point.

Wait, didn't all rivers feed into the ocean? He was pretty sure that's how it worked anyway, and he was positive that a massive river ran right through the commercial section of the city. As long as he walked the opposite way the river flowed then he'd eventually get to town!

With his mind made up, Jaune marched through the shrubs and trees along the land between the road and the river. He did his best to stay hidden, even freezing in place when cars drove by. It was a long walk, and a very, very exhausting one. He couldn't help but yawn as the time slowly ticked by

"_I've been walking since this morning…"_ He panted heavily. Jaune didn't realize it initially until his nose kissed the muddy earth bringing him back to his senses. How could he be dozing off at a time like this? Then again, he hadn't gotten much sleep the first night trapped at the mansion, and he spent the entirety of the second night trying to break through his cage. That's not even mentioning the huge amount of running he did this morning on top of the miles and miles of walking after. No wonder his body felt exhausted.

"_Maybe I should stop and rest for a little while?" _Jaune thought to himself. He had to admit the idea was very enticing. The mud and water had soaked all the way through every inch of fur, and his head was so heavy now.

He looked around carefully as he continued walking, finding a felled tree leaning up against a living one providing a small amount of cover from the rain. Making his way over Jaune tried to smoosh the wet grass down a bit before curling up under his shelter and exhaling. There was still plenty of tall grass around him, so if those thugs came by they'd have a hard time spotting him already. Watching the rain fall he let his heavy eyelids slide closed as his mind briefly wandered to the world of sleep.

* * *

"Again, thank you so much for your time." Pyrrha made sure to reinforce as the worker closed the door that had led them to the kennel area of the shelter, agitated barks in response to the brief visitors being now muffled by the thick wood.

"It was no problem dear." The woman replied, eyeing the group of sad teens over her reading glasses as they followed her back to the main lobby. "Have you tried looking at the shelter close to the industrial district? It's much bigger than ours. I can give you directions if you want."

"Thank you, but we have been there already." Pyrrha smiled politely, she didn't have the will to hold it so it faltered in the same second. "Not even a sighting of a golden retriever either…"

The woman hummed in acknowledgment, graying eyebrows furrowing in concern while putting the kennels' keys away. She seemed actually sympathetic to their situation, something Pyrrha could appreciate since not all the places they had been through had offered the same treatment. "Yeah, the only dogs we got this past day were a pair of females and a feisty puppy, none of them goldens."

"Well… If by some chance that changes, would you please contact us?" Pyrrha slid over the counter one of the missing posters.

The paper containing the Scroll numbers of the entire team and Ruby's just for extra precaution, two pictures of Jaune side by side, one taken at some point after he got his hoodie, him sitting while looking up as if he had just noticed the scroll pointed at him, and the other was him laying on the recreation area couch, probably after a good lunch, head resting against the armrest, completely clueless a picture had been taken. Together with the description in bold letters '_Last seen with a blue leash and collar, wearing a gray hoodie. Friendly, understands commands and responds well to Jaune.'_

"Of course." The woman took the paper, expression softening at the cute pictures. "I'll let you know if he turns up here."

The three-man team left after a few more thank yous. Immediately after stepping out, umbrellas had to be opened. Pyrrha tucked the remaining posters safely back into the backpack Nora had with her before they could get wet and ruined.

"That was the last one…" Nora finally spoke, hunched under the umbrella Ren held over both of their heads, phone in hand while scrolling through the list of pounds, rescues and shelters the city of Vale had to offer.

The team had opted to check in person every single one of the places to avoid the risk of being told wrong information through a phone call. It took all morning and a bit more, but they had completed the objective, and it wasn't rewarding in any way.

The rain also didn't help one bit. It was unpredictable, pausing for some calmingly deceiving moments and then coming back by going between thin drizzles and heavy pouring. Slowing their pace due to annoying puddles, the humidity making clothes and hair stick to skin, getting most of the good surfaces to put up their posters wet, and causing fewer people to see the ones they did manage to put up by making them stay inside their houses or pass by inside the safety of their vehicles.

Why was the universe conspiring against their search? Was there something wrong about just wanting to find a friend?

"I'm- I'm going to call Ruby to see if the girls are having better luck." Pyrrha muttered. Her teammates acknowledged her words with only simple hums. Hopefully, they would have good news to balance out their bad.

* * *

"So, nothing?" Ruby's brow knitted together. Weiss was by her side under the umbrella she held in place, listening to the conversation attentively while still carrying on with her task of putting up one of the posters against the inner sides of a covered bus stop.

"Alright. We- We are almost done with our posters actually." Ruby managed a small smile. "We ended up on the bus terminal at some point, spread a bunch around the place since it was _big_, then we noticed the bus stops around the city are all covered. So we walked from stop to stop. Yes! There's a lot of them, and they are places many people pass by and actually stop, so the posters won't go unnoticed." Ruby's smile grew as she got a positive response from the other side of the line.

She rolled her eyes then. "No- Yes, Pyrrha. We walked. It was no problem, we can handle walking. You guys walked looking at all those shelters and we walked putting up posters, so that's fair right?" Ruby shook her head, sending a knowing glance to Weiss together with a breathy chuckle - _can you believe how much she worries?_

"Hmhm. Yes, Blake and Yang were going around seeing if any shops would allow for posters inside. Weiss and I are just waiting to meet them actually-"

"Here they come!" Weiss announced, spotting the other half of their team rushing through the rain to reach the dry safe spot under the bus stop.

Ruby waved them over, one hand still on her scroll. "Yes, they are coming. Hey, wait- Will we meet for lunch? Yes. Lunch." Ruby had to insist, voice raising a pitch. "I don't care if you still have posters left, you guys gotta eat!"

"They being stubborn again?" Yang stepped under the sheltered bus stop, closing her umbrella and chuckling lightly as she overhead the scroll conversation.

"When aren't they being stubborn?" Blake commented, not a hint of malice in her voice though. Weiss just agreed with a too knowing hum.

"Oh, you heard what they just said?" Ruby asked, looking at her team. "Good. So stop being stubborn."

"Borrow me this." Yang reached for her sister's scroll, Ruby promptly passed it to her. "Pyrrha, if you guys don't show up for lunch in that place we talked about earlier in- how far are you from it again? Ten? Yeah, if you're not there in exactly ten minutes, I'm going to say that you are going to make us, and I really mean all four of us, very, _very_ sad." Yang even pouted to get her tone _just right_. "You wouldn't want your friends to be upset, right Pyrrha?"

Ruby and Blake stifled their giggles, Weiss rolled her eyes at her teammate's convincing methods. Though by Yang's bright grin, it worked.

"Yes! Okay, bye! See you all soon!" The call ended, Yang's smile stayed, turning more into a smug smirk. "And that's how it's done."

Ruby hummed knowingly. "By using the excuse you used on me when I was a kid and didn't want to go to bed?"

"It worked with her too, didn't it?" Yang returned the scroll to her sister. "And it's a method that has yet to fail."

Ruby huffed, but let it pass. "So, how was it with your posters?"

Yang waved her empty hands. "Great! Found a place for every single one."

"We covered a good part of the commercial district, with all those options, it wasn't that hard to find stores that would accept posters inside." Blake added, lighting up a little. "Pet shops, newsstands, dinners… it went better than I expected."

"That's awesome!" Ruby beamed. "I hope that will be good enough to cheer them up a bit."

"Hm, guys? Are we seriously planning on taking a bus?" Weiss spoke up, checking the time on her Scroll.

"Why? Not a fan of buses?" Yang asked.

"Because-" Weiss continued, ignoring her friend's slight teasing tone. "Pyrrha and the others are ten minutes away from the restaurant, but we are actually fifteen. If we don't move on, we are the ones who are going to be late."

"Oh. Right." Yang's blew a puff of air. "I actually have no idea of the bus schedule here…"

"None of us do." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Better run then?" Blake suggested.

"Yup!" Ruby made the _P _on the word pop. Getting under their umbrellas, the group hurried through the steady raindrops, not wanting to be late to the arrangement that had required such _extreme _convincing methods for the other party to agree.

Also because the hunger was starting to catch up to them after an entire morning of walking. And there was no better combination of motivation than an empty stomach, cold rain and waiting friends.

* * *

"I see him!" Jaune jerked upright hearing a not so distant voice. It was Aurum's thugs again and a man was running right for him. He jumped up barely seeing a blur in the corner of his eye, leaping sideways as a catch pole just missed his neck by barely a hair.

"Hold still!" The man growled swinging the pole at him again. Jaune snarled aggressively making his way out of the tree nook without taking his eyes off the thug.

A set of strong arms grabbed his torso from behind trying to hold him in place. A third man had grabbed him and the first one was quickly catching up to help.

"_I'm not going back!" _Jaune barked and kicked, forcing the thug's grip loose. Turning his head he sank his fangs into the man's hand making him scream in pain. He released right as the one with the catch pole tried wrangling Jaune again. The former knight ducked low and bolted right past it and between the man's legs.

"After him!" He screamed angrily. All of the thugs rushed for their vehicle and took off after him. Jaune was running out of places to go. The rain was heavy and obstructing his view, and the river to his right was now a raging set of rapids that he didn't want to tango with.

He was forced to jump left as his grassy path quickly vanished. They had come across a large bridge curving to cross over the river, and he was now completely out of places to duck for cover. Taking their chance, the perusing truck quickly sped up trying to cut off Jaune before he could reach the other side.

They were mere feet away from his tail, the headlights a little to his side as the catch pole was dangled out the front window trying to loop him.

He needed a plan and he needed one now!

Glancing at the wheels, he realized the truck was on an elevated bed. There was a decent gap between the truck's body and the road, big enough for a large dog to fit under. If his aura could handle it the impact-

The catch pole coming down for his head stopped his thought process.

He was out of time.

Without a second thought, Jaune leapt into the road tucking his limbs close to his body. The driver tried slamming the breaks but it only gave Jaune's form more room to roll. He felt himself hitting the lower half of the bumper cover and getting sucked underneath the tires. He hit the pavement and rolled as the rest of the truck completely cleared him and kept moving.

Shakily, Jaune jumped to his feet, ignoring the dull throb all over his body and steadying himself. The rain was now a torrential downpour and seeing anything beyond a few feet was impossible. Still, he heard the truck with his pursuers hitting the breaks and trying to do a u-turn. He quickly turned in the opposite direction ready to run, ready to escape these men and what was that set of lights heading for him-

The world erupted in a loud crunching sound as a minivan made contact. Time slowed momentarily, a white light consuming his vision and his body flew backwards through the air.

"_W-What?" _Was all he had time to think before he hit the ground and rolled, skidding several feet and stopping heavily in a muddy puddle. The world was spinning and everything sounded distant to him. The roar of the rain was more like a muffled pounding, and he swore he heard a man shouting curses and a vehicle taking off at high speeds.

He just laid there breathing deeply for a moment trying to take in his situation.

Jaune got hit by a vehicle. There was no other explanation. That's what the light must have belonged to. He was pretty sure he wasn't dead, seeing as the cold filthy puddle was starting to sink deep into his skin again as the adrenalin was wearing off. His mind was coming back to reality and the sounds of shouting finally filled his ears.

Jaune sat up slowly, realizing his body felt completely fine. Glancing down he saw a wave of white light travel up and down his paws before vanishing. He'd seen this happen once before, when Cardin tried punching him in the forest all those months ago. His aura working its mysterious, and apparently uncontrollable, magic, he only wished it didn't take for him to be involved in crazy high-risk situations for it to decide to properly act up.

Any other thoughts were quickly forgotten when he heard a child crying. Glancing around his heart sank when he saw the wreck before him. Through the rain, he could smell a smoking vehicle but couldn't see a fire. A woman was outside of the van comforting her toddler in one hand while making a call with the other. Standing up Jaune carefully made his way over, sniffing the air for blood or any other signs of injury. He didn't find any, instead, being met with the completely totaled front end of what was once a minivan. The hood and bumper looked like Nora took her hammer to it, resembling a sloppily made metal pancake. Slow and cautious, Jaune slunk around the van where the woman stood, hearing her scared voice as she spoke to a dispatcher.

"Yes, it was like a huge flash of light… I-I don't know what caused it! There was a sheet of rain then this dog appeared out of nowhere… no. No one is seriously injured. Other than the dog-" She glanced up finally realizing said dog was watching her. She leapt back immediately with a startled yelp. "Dear gods, that thing is alive?!" Jaune didn't stay any longer, running off into the storm as the child's wailing became quieter with distance. The two passengers were okay and that's all he needed to know.

Sirens were blaring and quickly making their way closer, passing right as Jaune ducked into a bush avoiding their sight. Well, the emergency vehicles came from the direction he was headed, and the stations were generally found in the city. He decided to continue his course, being sure to hide whenever another car passed, fearful either the police or those goons would be following close behind.

* * *

The library was quiet as always, the silence only being tainted by the constant rain knocking on the windows. Though the sound contributed more to a cozy atmosphere than anything, together with the yellowish ambient lights and the warmth kept in place between the bookshelves, it couldn't be a more perfect start of the night to just sit there with a good book, enjoy a nice story or make progress on some studying.

That atmosphere only didn't match with a specific corner of the library. Where textbooks and notebooks had been pushed aside, two-day homework papers yet to be completed cluttered the tabletop, between them were scrolls with screens that could have melted under the piercing stares they'd been receiving for the past several hours. Stares that should have been directed towards catching up on studies. But they weren't, blocked by an air of apprehension and expectation just as readable as any book in this place.

That was Sun's reasoning when he and his partner finally found the seven students who had disappeared from Beacon for the past few hours, his usual quirky greeting that was going to be like _wow, haven't seen you guys in a hot minute, which criminal was taken out of the streets this time_? was definitely inappropriate considering the mood of the room.

"Hey, guys?" He said instead, the responses varying from hums of acknowledgment to lazy waves. "That's not usually how you people get after returning from one of your escapades…"

"Yeah, what happened this time?" Neptune's tone was divided between curiosity and concern.

Team JNPR exchanged glances, after a silent agreement, Nora was the one to speak, nervously fidgeting with her pencil. "Well, you guys better pull up a chair for this one…"

* * *

"So you haven't seen him since Monday?!" Neptune blurted. Team JNPR replied to him with some weak nods.

"Aw man, that's rough..." Sun ran a hand through his own hair. He suddenly paused mid-gesture, eyes gaining a different shine. "Hey, you know what you guys need?"

"A call from someone who saw the posters?" Pyrrha guessed.

"No- I mean, that would be great no doubt." Sun shook his head, exchanging a glance with his partner. "What you guys really need are detectives!"

"Ah! Yes!" Neptune copied Sun's excitement. "And lucky for you, you got two great ones right here." They pointed at themselves.

Sun noticed right away that the group seemed unsure about the offer, so he continued. "Guys, those badges we got aren't a toy or just for show." Neptune nodded along with his words. "We learned a lot shadowing that sheriff, we can totally help!"

"Yeah, and it will be good to put the skills to use!"

"You know, this could actually be nice!" Ruby chirped from the table she had been playing cards with her sister. "We can get some fresh eyes over the situation, maybe they can see something we missed."

"Nine heads do think better than seven." Yang agreed.

Pyrrha pensively tapped her nail on the table. "Alright, but only if you are completely sure it's not a bother. We already took time from team RWBY, we wouldn't want to impose-"

"Pfft, don't worry about that. It's our offer, no imposing here." Sun waved a hand, leaning back in the chair. "And we do owe Jaune one from talking about his dog situation that other day."

That seemed to ease a bit of tension from the present JNPR members, a smile broke through Nora's face. "Aw, thanks guys."

"It's our pleasure!" It was Neptune's turn to lean back in the chair, it tipped a bit too far, so he straightened his back in the same second. Clearing his throat, he continued in his best professional tone. "Now, tell us everything you got about this case."

* * *

"_I can't go any further…" _Jaune whined. His head was low and downcast, now sporting a muddy boot print after some teens had offered him french fries, only for the one to kick him sideways when his guard was down. The two laughed as he scampered off into traffic, his stomach still empty and his pride hurt worse than ever.

He had been wandering all day, still as lost as he was when he escaped that mansion.

After getting hit by the minivan, Jaune doubled his speed and finally managed to enter the city. He rushed around hoping to find a place he recognized, only to end up on a dock full of warehouses and cargo ships. He backpedaled to a rundown neighborhood inhabited almost entirely by Faunus, and they didn't like him wandering around their streets either. He was chased off by anyone he got too close to, and was currently avoiding everyone all together after those mean teenagers,

Now with the rain still sprinkling and the street lights starting to turn on, Jaune's wobbly legs refused to take him any further. He limped into an alleyway that was empty, save for a single metal door and an overflowing dumpster with several broken trash bags scattered across part of the alley.

"_I should just throw myself away. I'm nothing but trash now anyway…"_ Jaune walked over to the stinky garbage, not even caring how good some of the food smelled in it. Darnnit, even garbage was smelling good to him now! "_Disposable, pathetic, waste of space. Just like the trash you've always been." _The blonde collapsed into the trash, not noticing any of the fluids seeping through the bags after being drenched like a drowned rat all day.

"_I'll just lay here for a while. Maybe until the trash man comes and takes me away…"_ Gods, he just wanted to find his friends! Why did that have to be so hard!?

"_Maybe it's better this way. At least my teammates won't have to worry anymore._" Whimpering he shut his eyes, trying to ignore the rain droplets that gradually got heavier and more frequent. He wasn't going to bother finding shelter this time. There wasn't a point. He just wanted sleep to come and carry his mind elsewhere.

* * *

Another Wednesday evening, though it felt like it should be Saturday already. He loved his job, he really did, but some weeks brought with them worse customers than usual, and he was just ready to be done with it. At least no one as bad as that blonde bimbo that came by a few months ago. That was hard enough to deal with those two separate occasions already.

Pulling into the employee lot, Junior parked his vehicle and checked the time. The club would be opening its doors in an hour, and he had some lazy workers to kick into gear and get things ready. Getting out of his car, he opened his umbrella and started walking for the back door. The club wouldn't be as active tonight. Too much rain meant people wouldn't want to wait outside to be let in. That was okay every once in a while though, especially after the week he'd been having.

"Did someone just leave the trash on the concrete?" Junior growled seeing the overflow of garbage bags from the dumpster.

Idiots!

When the bags were out like this, they were easy pickings for raccoons to rip apart and leave a huge mess, and then who would have to clean it up? He would of course.

Walking closer he noticed something he hadn't seen before. A sad, sopping wet golden retriever was laid flat on some of the trash bags. It was shivering slightly, though it made no move to get out of the storm or warm up. It just laid there looking completely spent.

"Hey! Get out of the trash!" Junior tried shooing it away. The dog blinked slowly, looking up at him with tired deep blue eyes. "Go on, get off!" He made a motion with his umbrella trying to make it leave. The dog slowly complied, gingerly stepping off of the garbage pile and… flopping down right next to it. The filthy thing barely made it two feet before giving up again and falling flat.

Some lightning flashed in the sky overhead as a cold wind nearly knocked him backwards, prompting Junior to head inside, taking one last look at the sad canine sprawled out on the wet concrete. He shook his head trying to forget the pang of sympathy he felt for the poor thing. He had work to do, and couldn't waste time thinking about some homeless dog right now.

First was the daily meeting with his staff, then getting the bar set up and making sure everyone else was doing their jobs. Even with ten minutes left till opening, he couldn't stop thinking about that dog by the garbage pile. It must have left by now, especially with the temperature dropping pretty low tonight. It wasn't like they could do much for it. This was supposed to be an animal-free establishment after all.

"Hey, Boss?" Junior sighed hearing the voice of one of his newer security guards. Berry was the name if he remembered right.

"What?" Junior asked, not turning away from the glass he was drying.

"I was coming in and saw a dog laying by the garbage in the alleyway." Junior stopped for a second, surprised the dog was still there with the amount of heavy rain and thunder he could still hear. Last he saw the thing was nearly an hour ago. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Junior thought for a moment, knowing they couldn't let strays hang around in the alley. He'd need to chase it away or get rid of it. "Just go… take care of it or something. I don't care how."

"If you say so." Berry left Junior alone to his work. At least he wouldn't need to worry about that stupid dog anymore.

The club finally opened, though only three customers came in. Apparently the severe storm had chased most of them home for the night, leaving the club practically deserted.

"Hey Boss, do you need all of these towels anytime soon?" A different employee had asked, it was Rusty if he remembered right. Junior turned to see him holding a tub full of rags that he once used for bar towels. Now they were cleaning clothes for counters and floors, nothing too important thankfully.

"Unless you plan on making a mess." Junior waved him off.

He went back to drying another glass, watching as six more customers filed in. Gods he should just close if this was all the business they're getting. Sighing he put the glass down and walked back to the break room to grab some coffee, only to find Berry pulling out half of a ham and cheese sandwich from the fridge.

"Hey! Your break isn't for another two hours." Junior growled. Berry jumped nearly losing his sunglasses.

"I'm doing what you asked I swear!" Junior was about to retort when Rusty stepped away from the sink with a bowl of water.

A literal bowl of water.

"What do you need that for?" Junior asked with a raised brow.

"It's for the dog." Berry explained.

"What?! I told you to get rid of it!"

"No, you said to take care of it… sir."

"Plus he's already settled in. The girls really like him too." The other man continued.

Junior just facepalmed. If the girls had found that dog then anything he said literally meant nothing. They'd throw him out before getting rid of the stray.

"Alright. Where are you keeping it?" Junior decided instead. Maybe he could convince them to see reason at least.

They led him down the hallway toward the back exit. Off to the side in the storage closet were the twins kneeled down by their new guest. That dog was laying in a cardboard box lined with the towel rags while Miltia and Melanie dried him off.

"Took you long enough." Miltia hissed. "The poor baby is starving, isn't that right." She made a smoochy face at the dog, but he seemed more interested in the food. Berry tore the sandwich into small pieces and held them out for the golden to take, which he did readily. Rusty set the bowl down near the makeshift bed and took a step back.

"How could you leave this helpless baby in that storm." Melanie asked Junior giving him a disapproving glare. "He was shivering from the cold, poor thing."

"Ladies, you know we're an animal-free establishment." Junior rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Even he had to admit, seeing the poor mutt out of the rain did make him feel less tense.

"Well, now it isn't." Miltia huffed. "He's not hurting anything in this closet. He can stay back here."

"Look, he's physically in good shape, so clearly this dog has an owner. We can't keep him."

"Maybe he got lost." Junior glared at Rusty for his suggestion. "M-maybe we can watch him for a night or two? It'd be cruel to throw him outside in this weather."

"See. Even the grunts are more sympathetic than you." Miltia argued. Junior rubbed his forehead tiredly coming to a decision.

"Alright. We'll keep the dog for a night or two, but if no owners are found we'll drop him off at the shelter."

"Or we keep him as our club's new mascot." Melanie suggested.

"I second that idea." Berry added but shied away under his boss's glare. Something cold and wet nudged his hand lightly. Junior looked down to see the damp and muddy golden retriever looking up at him gratefully, his tail wagging lightly as if to say thank you.

"Yeah yeah." Junior patted his head firmly. Well, at least it would keep the girls happy. He wouldn't want to earn their ire over a dumb dog. Still, he hoped they could do right by the poor guy.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/homestar1812/art/Underdog-Chapter-11-Art-832157110?ga_submit_new=10%3A1582995386)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are liking Jaune's adventure! Don't forget to tell us what you think! \o/


	12. Beacon Nine-Nine: The Dog Hunt

Jaune awoke with a big yawn, groggily sniffing the air for any familiar smell, nose telling him he was in a strange place once again. He wasn't at Beacon, or the mansion, or at the kennel, or in a random place on the streets. It seemed every time he managed to fall asleep he woke up in a different place, drowsy mind still too foggy to process where exactly he was now.

Yet as he blinked his eyes open, it started coming back to him. The smell of dusty cardboard and artificial floral perfume came with the sight of a room full of boxes and cleaning supplies. He was laying in a cardboard box of his own, lined with rough rags as a makeshift bed. A full bowl of clearly fresh water by his side, and he didn't hesitate in soothing his dry throat then.

Licking his lips, he looked around. He had no idea of exactly where or what this place was. The room only had small high windows for ventilation, he could barely see the outside with the moon still high in the sky, making him guess it was probably some ungodly hour of the night. Though by the sound of electronic music coming from the other side of the door loud enough to make the floor shake and his ears hurt, it was obvious the place didn't exactly follow the common commercial hours.

Right. He remembered one of the girls who took him in mentioning the place was some kind of club, so that explained the midnight activity. Jaune didn't have the time to make a more thorough recognition of the perimeter though, because if there was one thing he did recognize, was the feeling in his bladder. Stepping out of the lined box, he noticed the door was partially cracked open and he promptly headed towards it.

Peeking in the hallway, he could hear the music coming louder from one of the ends, together with faint traces of flashing lights that pumped together with the beat, making him decide to go the opposite way. He didn't feel too much apprehension about the idea of going out of the safety of that room, and not only because he had a rush to go. Maybe because those people had willingly offered him shelter from the rain, and the acts of kindness made him feel more at ease with the situation.

He still wasn't sure where to find the restroom though. Maybe he could find those nice girls again? Or maybe the friendly guys in suits. Slowly, he made his way down the hall, sticking his head through several doorways. First finding a security camera room with no occupants, in one of the screens he could definitely see a panoramic view of what he assumed was the area the music was coming from, a dance floor with flashing tiles and some people dancing, though it seemed it wasn't a very busy day at the place.

Since that was definitely not a place to use as a restroom, he took a chance at the other doorways. Finding another empty supply closet, this one locked tight with no way for him to peek inside. The next room he came across smelled good, like food was being made. Jaune put his paws to the handle, turning it easily with his weight, and pushed the door open.

The steady hum of a microwave and the scent of melting cheese filled the place, which seemed to be a break room with currently three men dressed in black suits lounging about. Two of them he recognized as Berry and Rusty, the two nice men that gave him shelter from the rain and a bed. They were both seated at a table, presumably eating their lunches, while another stood by the running microwave waiting for his food to warm up.

"_Excuse me. Could someone show me where the restroom is?_" Jaune tried to ask but it came out as a series of whimpers. All three men looked over.

"Hey, look who woke up." Berry started with a grin. He leaned down in his chair and clapped his hands together. "Come here, buddy. Come on."

Well, he didn't want to be rude, especially after how nice these people had treated him. Jaune walked over as requested, his tail wagging lightly from the welcoming energy. He took a seat in front of Berry, immediately getting several firm ear scritches as a reward.

"Hey, he's pretty well trained." Rusty commented coming around the table. "Lie down."

"_We're really doing this?_" Jaune rolled his eyes and huffed, doing what was asked of him.

"Dang, you weren't kidding." Rusty scratched his forehead. "How about roll over? Shake? Spin? Sit pretty?"

"_At least he's mixing it up a bit._" Jaune thought to himself while doing all the things that were asked. He decided to lay down at the last command, crossing his front legs like a person would do sitting down.

"I like this dog!"

"Can't say I've met such a well trained golden before." The third man came over to an empty chair and took a seat. "I wonder who his owners are?"

"Hard saying. Maybe he's a service dog of some sort? He opened the door pretty easily." Berry thought out loud.

"Maybe, either way, we'll see if anyone comes looking for him."

"_Excuse me, but I really need to go._" Jaune started shuffling in place, doing the "potty dance" as Nora likes calling it.

"Hey, I think he needs to whiz." Rusty looked down at him.

"Is that right boy? Do you need to go potty?" Berry asked. Jaune barked and nodded his head vigorously. The three looked at each other questioningly. "Wait? Did he just nod?"

"Dang, he IS a really smart dog!" Rusty exclaimed.

"_Less talking and more restroom please!_" Jaune barked.

"Alright, Alright. I'll take you out." He walked towards the back exit, opening the door to a dark alleyway with light rain still falling.

"_You want me to go out here?_" Jaune whimpered. Berry just watched him expectantly, and Jaune ultimately left the dry building and rushed behind the dumpster to do his business. There was no way he was continuing his search in this weather, not when he finally found nice people that offered him help. The boss of the place said they'd take him to a shelter if his teammates didn't come looking, so he could escape on the way there if needed. Finishing up Jaune stepped into the alleyway and trotted back towards the open doorway, stepping inside and shaking himself dry.

"Good boy." Berry praised as the two made their way down the hall. Three more workers in suits approached them from the far side of the hallway, looking at Jaune curiously.

"So this is what you dragged in?" The one in front asked lowering his sunglasses for a better look.

"Yep, this is what everyone's talking about." Berry said giving Jaune another firm pat on the head. "He's incredibly well trained too. As smart as they come. It's almost like he can understand us."

"Well, he's certainly a good looking dog." The man on the left commented. "I reckon he's a purebred. You don't see purebred strays too often."

"We're pretty sure he isn't a stray." Berry answered back. "He's too well trained. We're gonna see if an owner comes forward."

"Do you know his name at least?" The final man asked.

"No, he didn't have a collar. Maybe we should call him something in the meantime." The four men continued chatting but Jaune's attention was quickly drawn to a room behind the newcomers. He noticed a short woman with black hair leading an intoxicated man into the room before closing the door.

Was that a private room or the bathroom? Were they even supposed to be in there?

"How about Mutt? You like that for a name?" Jaune was pulled back into the conversation when the man in front tried talking in a higher pitched voice.

"_Call me whatever, but I can't say I'm a fan._" Jaune tilted his head to the side in response.

"He hates that one." Berry waved the guy off. "Maybe Blondie? That could be cute."

"We need something intimidating, not cute. Try something else." The men went back and forth but Jaune's attention was quickly drawn to that room again. He thought he heard a distressed noise, but was having trouble hearing over the music and talking. Perking his ears up Jaune slowly made his way over, ignoring Berry calling to him and the other men trying to block his way. Leaning his head against the wall he listened intently hearing what sounded like a chair being kicked and a man's muffled cries for help. Someone was in trouble.

"_Hey! Something is happening in there!" _Jaune yipped and pawed at the door.

"Come on bud, let's leave the door alone." Berry tried grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling him away.

"_Seriously! Something is happening!" _Jaune shook himself loose and growled at the door. Berry put his ear up to the door and listened, hearing someone fall to the ground and a pained yelp. He turned to the other men and nodded, all of them pulling out their weapons and standing ready. Berry went ahead and knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?"

Silence.

He pulled out a master key and unlocked the door, throwing the door open and jumping to the side. Jaune charged in seeing the woman from earlier above that man's prone form. He lunged at her snarling, only for her form to break apart like a glass figure. Hitting the wall he shook his head, realizing the guys in suits were scrambling around the room. He put his nose to the ground sniffing for any sign of her. Oddly enough he caught the scent of a vanilla, chocolate and strawberry perfume mixture, but otherwise no indication that anyone else was ever here.

"You alright?" One of the workers asked. The man groaned angrily.

"That witch attacked me!"

"Did she hurt ya?"

"No, your dog stopped her." He tried sitting up but nearly toppled in his drunken state.

"What is going on back here?!" Junior stalked in angrily. "Who was conducting unauthorized business?"

"I'm not sure. The woman just vanished, like she was shattered glass." One of the thugs stated.

Junior understood immediately, pulling the victim up by his shirt collar. "Do you owe Torchwick?"

"Y-Yeah… but he's in jail! I'm in the clear!" The man pleaded gripping Junior's arms.

"Roman doesn't let debts slide. He has underlings to do the collecting you moron!" Junior growled. He threw the man towards several of his employees. "Get him out of here, and you." He pointed towards another. "Make sure Roman's little sidekick gets this message. No business dealing in my club." The men scrambled to comply, leaving junior with Berry and the others. "Good job for stopping her before this became a murder scene."

"N-no problem Boss!" Berry stuttered. "But you should really thank our new bud right here. He alerted us to the problem before we realized there was one." Junior looked down at Jaune seeming rather impressed.

"He must be a trained guard dog or something." The large man walked over and gave Jaune a congratulatory pat on the head. "At least SOMEBODY is earning their keep around here." He looked threateningly to the others making them tense. "Are you going to just stand there or get back to work?"

"Yes, Boss! Sorry Boss!" The remaining men scrambled out of the room, leaving a chuckling Junior behind with Jaune.

"Well, buddy, what are you thinking?"

"_All sorts of things, but you won't understand me anyway." _Jaune whined. Junior just scratched his chin for a moment thoughtfully.

"Come to think of it, there's a nice sandwich shop down the road. I think you've earned one with all the lunch meat." He ruffled the fur on Jaune's head before flagging down another one of his workers. Jaune shook his head out and followed Junior, his stomach already grumbling at the prospect of such an amazing meal.

He could stick around for a while longer.

* * *

"Good boy! You did so well today!" Skylar praised the golden retriever that was happily panting by her leg. After Jaune went missing she was instructed to work with Pyrite, but she still couldn't stop worrying about the newest golden, especially with a thunderstorm like this raging. He was so smart, and if she didn't know any better she would have believed that dog could understand her.

"Ugh! This dog isn't good enough in the agility ring. At least he's a decent show dog, so not completely useless." Aurum added from the sidelines. They were the last two people in the arena and it was getting late.

"Sir, don't you think we should stop for today? Pyrite is exhausted." She tried. Aurum didn't seem interested.

"We can't stop now. He needs to be in top shape for the next show! I won't have losers-"

"Excuse me, Master Aurum." The flamboyant man stopped his tirade when two of his bodyguards interrupted. They both seemed a bit nervous.

"Ah good! Did you bring my lost dog back?" Aurum asked, looking almost relieved. The guards both looked away uncomfortably, the one in front finally speaking up.

"H-he was hit by a car before we could catch him." The words made Skylar's blood run cold. Pyrite could sense her unease, his ears pulling back thinking he did something wrong.

"... and?" Aurum forced out through gritted teeth. The man gulped hard.

"T-the dog was hit head on with the front of that van, the car itself was completely destroyed. H-he wasn't moving afterwards-"

"So he's dead?!" Aurum shouted. "You idiots! How could you screw up this ONE job?!"

She put her hand to her face in shock, trying to pet Pyrite reassuringly. It didn't calm him down much.

"I can't decide if I should fire you, or put you both on poop scooping duty in the lower kennels! This type of failure is unacceptable!" He finally seemed to remember Skylar's presence, turning to her furiously. "Woman! Go put that dog away now!"

"Y-Yes Mister Ville." Skylar quickly grabbed Pyrite around the collar and dragged him out of the arena, all the while the two men were screamed at mercilessly. She quickly entered the upper kennels and put Pyrite back in his cage. He was still upset so she did her best to comfort him.

"It's going to be okay boy. It wasn't your fault." She said gently leaning down to stroke his head. Her eyes were soon drawn to the empty kennel right next door. It was formerly Jaune's kennel, the wall still lacking a proper name tag since he was so new. A few tears pricked in the corners of Skylar's eyes. She sniffles and whipped them away, trying to calm herself down.

Gods, why was she so sensitive? She just couldn't believe Jaune was dead. He was just fine the other day, so healthy and smart. She'd never met a dog quite like him before, and the thought that he was dead genuinely hurt. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that dog could understand her.

Shaking her head Skylar decided to do her best with Pyrite. Maybe she wasn't able to save Jaune, but she'd do whatever she could to keep Pyrite in Aurum's favor.

They had a show to train for.

* * *

As much as their worry for their missing teammate only grew as the days went by, the remaining members of team JNPR insisted that if their friends wanted to go out to help, they would only resume their search in Vale after classes for the day had ended.

They had already skipped two days of classes and team RWBY had done the same yesterday because of them. And they couldn't help but have a growing suspicion Professor Goodwitch, even with her constant support for the search, was slightly annoyed with the students dragging even more students out of the academy during class hours.

But Thursday morning classes for Sun and Neptune were with Professor Port, and if there was one thing that man loved more than anything in the world, was encouraging the displays of selflessness and bravery of a Huntsman seeking to help those in need, especially if the Huntsmen in question were under his tutelage.

So after a heartfelt explanation - a bit too heartfelt, but the boys knew their Professor had a weak spot for the dramatic - about team JNPR's situation, a flash of their badge and how they would use his stories as inspiration for doing their best for their friends. Professor Port was more than happy in giving them both full support, a free pass for the day and an assurance that if they needed any help they could count on him.

But it wasn't _that easy_, the catch being that Sun and Neptune did the job of convincing their Professor a bit too well, because the man insisted they write a detailed report on how their mission went after they get back, and he would count that instead of the assignment he was about to deliver for the class that morning - after that, Sage and Scarlet were happy to stay behind.

They accepted the terms nonetheless.

"We'll make you proud, teach!" Sun patted his own chest, walking backward to leave the classroom. Neptune gave him a shove so he could turn around right before his back could meet a wall.

‘So here they were now. Overlooking the crime scene - Vale's Botanical Gardens. The location where, according to the victims, a commotion was instigated by two tactless children, who without permission harassed the main victim, Jaune. After Jaune acted in self-defense, the kid's egoistic mother accused the dog-‘

"Hey, would it be okay for us to refer to Jaune as '_dog' _in the report?" Neptune paused in the middle of the first paragraph, fingers hovering over the scroll's keypad.

"You already started?" Sun glanced at the screen his partner tilted in his direction. "Hm. I don't think so… maybe use '_boy'?_ Nah- student? Victim? Wait- you already used that one…" Sun tilted his sunglasses down. "I don't know, dude. You're the one good with words. I mean look at that! _Instigated… Egoistic…" _He mimicked a pompous voice.

"Haha." Neptune laughed drily. "You know how Professor Port likes his reports." He shook his head. "I'll use '_student_,' we can edit later if needed."

The person in front of them in the line finally left. "Heads up." Sun patted Neptune's shoulder since he continued to type, directing his attention to the worker in front of them. "Good morning, sir. Would you mind answering a couple of questions?"

"Ah! And two hot dogs, all the toppings you have there on both." Neptune added quickly.

'The owner of the hot dog cart in front of the gardens had witnessed the rouse. Reporting that, after having held his small business in the same place for the past few years, he had never seen the mother or her children before, and that they didn't sound or appear to be tourists. With a shift until past dusk, he affirmed Jaune never came back to the location during his work hours-'

"Here you go." A complete hot dog was offered to him. Neptune put the scroll away to grab it and the worker continued while the boys had their hands full. "The dog probably ran to that street there, I would have seen it if he had gone inside."

"Just like we suspected…" Sun said under his breath, staring at the horizon. It would have sounded cooler if he didn't have ketchup on his cheek. "But anyway, thank you for the cooperation, sir."

"Eh, no problem. Hope you find the dog, I saw those three kids the other day running all over the place looking for it..." He cleaned his hand on his apron. "When they were back at night, I was about to just go there and ask if they wanted something to eat when they stopped in front of the convenience store." He motioned at the place on the other side of the street with his chin. "But then they left."

Sun pondered on the statement as they left the _crime scene_. "So I think our next step would be finding a way to know which direction Jaune went…" He adjusted his sunglasses. "And I think our witness there just gave me an idea."

'The convenience store was the next stop on their manhunt (dog hunt? Really need to decide on the use of dog). Open twenty-four hours, decently sized, but most importantly, both the inside and the small customers-only parking lot in the front constantly under surveillance of several security cameras. Some of the ones located in the parking lot conveniently (get it? Because it's a convenience stor-) pointed at the street. With luck, the workers inside would be willing to cooperate by granting access to the footage.'

"I- I don't know if that's allowed-" The girl behind the counter stuttered. "I don't even know if _I am_ allowed to mess with the recordings. I just started working here yesterday."

"There will be no _messing _with the footage. Just watching!" Sun tried to assure. "One quick clip, and we will be on our way."

"I just don't know if I can. And I would prefer not getting in trouble with my boss..."

Sun huffed as his methods of convincing gave them no results, but before he could lose his cool, Neptune stepped in. "If you were allowed to show us, you know… hypothetically, would you know how to do it? And know where the footage is stored?"

"Hm…" The cashier didn't seem to want to give them the information. But, for a split second, her eyes shifted quickly to the far left of the store. Unintentionally indicating an employee-only sign pinned to a shut door. That was the only thing Neptune needed to see - yup, she knew.

"Okay…" He let out a breath. "If, hypothetically, you show us the footage that could help us, and hypothetically get in trouble with your boss…" Neptune scrolled through the contacts on his phone, stopping to grab a pen and one of the lost dog posters he had with them. "Just call this number here, it's from our Professor at Beacon, his name is Port, and he gave us permission for the operation. And this-" He scribbled a few more numbers on the paper. "Are both of our Junior Detective Program badge numbers," He took the badge out of his pocket to show the string of numbers on them and on the paper were the same. "So you can check on the system in case you want to be sure we are only here to complete honest work. I'm sure your boss will understand."

Neptune smiled confidently. He could see by the tilt of the cashier's head they were close to convincing her.

"And if that's not enough-" Sun continued, copying his partner's confidence. "Just take a look at this dog." He pointed at Jaune's pictures on the poster. "This little guy is all alone and lost out there, his friends are worried sick after him. Just look at that face! Wouldn't you like to help this cute fella find a way back to his family?"

'Thanks to a session of highly professional negotiation, the cashier agreed to share the footage that could present a valuable lead to the case. And it was all worth it. Monday, 1:36 pm, camera B of the parking lot, having a front view of the Garden's entrance clearly registered the start of the fuzz, seconds later, camera C having a diagonal view of the street, captured a golden dog emerging from the confusion and bolting east without even looking back, continuing straight ahead at full speed until it was no longer within the camera radius.'

"And that was a success!" Sun offered his fist and Neptune bumped his own to it as they exited the store, following the direction Jaune had taken that other day.

"I guess the plan now is looking for more cameras?" Neptune stopped at the sidewalk, staring at the path in front of them. They weren't exactly in the heart of the commercial district, but there were a quite decent number of stores scattered around the area, stores that hopefully would have a reliable surveillance system, and in addition to that, helpful owners willing to share some footage - or at least easier to convince.

"Yup." Sun put his sunglasses back on. "It seems we have a lot of walking ahead of us."

'It turned out to be an arduous task, the investigation continued as if they were following a trail of breadcrumbs - in which the crumbs were the pixelated, half-second long footage of a dog running through the screen.'

'Jumping from establishment to establishment, making sure they had visible cameras pointing to the streets before any engagement. The level of support varied from place to place; some strongly refused to cooperate, even after applying all the methods of convincing they knew of. Yet others offered sympathy to the situation, some even being familiar with the case from when their clients, team JNPR, had their search through the city, and gave them access to the Monday recordings. [See _attachments _for a table with data on the gathered footage with descriptions of the videos, sources, addresses and time of access]'

'However the success of the plan counted with more than the cooperation from store owners, as the investigation progressed, the commercial center of Vale only stayed farther and farther behind, stores giving place to modest homes, making buildings with surveillance systems rarer with each step. It seemed that at this point, the hunt for recorded evidence would have to be replaced by the old-fashioned door duty.'

"Did they even look around this part of the city when they were searching?" Neptune looked around the neighborhood. If there was one word he could use to describe it, it was _normal. _A residential part of Vale that seemed so calm they couldn't even hear any sound besides bird chirps and wind passing through the foliage of the bushes on the sidewalk.

"From what they told us, I don't think so?" Sun stared at the notes he had on his scroll - the info on the search his friends had shared with them the day before. "It seems they focused more on the areas around the parks and airport…"

"Right." Neptune tapped away on his own scroll, every detail he could gather from their current location. "But I can see here being a place a dog would hide… a lot of tiny streets and alleys. It's like a labyrinth."

"Good for hiding, just makes it more difficult to know where he could have gone." Sun let out a sigh. "Let's start knocking then?"

Neptune paused on his writing. "Why don't we start with her?"

Sun directed his attention to where his partner had pointed. A window where an elderly lady rested her arms in the frame, quietly watching the street and taking in the last light of the sun as it set.

"Really?" Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Neptune started as if it was an obvious choice. "Dude never underestimate the knowledge of people who just chill on windows. My aunt used to do that, and she knew about everything that happened in her neighborhood." He squinted his eyes, shuddering slightly. "_Everything._"

"Oh!" Sun glanced back at the civilian just as she waved at a passerby and greeted them by name. "Let's see if they have some gossip then."

'Door duty turned out to be not necessary, because after a long day of intense search, they were rewarded with a precious witness. Mrs. Pearl Agouti, 78 years, mouse faunus, resident of the neighborhood since retirement, gave her statement at exactly 6:11 pm. [See _attachments _for the testimony recordings.]'

"My memory might not be like it was back in the day, but it's pretty hard to forget seeing a dog with clothes." The old lady laughed to herself, metal-framed glasses slipping from her nose, the image was apparently very amusing to her. "Since when do dogs wear clothes? Never seen such a thing! Though I've seen dogs with boots before, my nephew puts on his so it can walk on snow."

"Hmhm, yes ma'am. Is there any chance you saw where he went?" Neptune continued with the questions.

"Oh. The poor thing just ran like there was a Grimm nipping on his tail." Her thin round mouse ears lowered in sympathy. "Probably scared of those people chasing him."

"Wait- what?" Sun almost shouted as he processed the information. "He was being _chased?_"

"Well, yes. At least that's what I think those weird men were doing." She nodded, recalling the memory. "The dog ran by, and a while later two guys dressed in dark clothing came marching down the street. First I thought they were just my neighbor's twins going through that phase where kids like to wear only black, but then I remembered her boys aren't that big." She chuckled apologetically at her mistake. "I know everyone around here, so I can say they were strangers."

"_Dust._" Neptune recovered from the shock of the new information - for someone that claimed to not have a good memory, Mrs. Agouti certainly remembered a lot of detail. He was not going to complain though.

"Also, my hearing may also not be as good as back in the day..." She continued, her faunus ears flickering at her words. "But I'm pretty sure they were muttering something about cornering the dog."

"Sun… do you understand what that means?" By the wide-eyed look his partner sent him, he did.

"I'll tell you boys, what a day that was! First, my neighbor goes out wearing a ridiculous hat, then I saw a dog with clothes, then two guys in matching clothes following a dog, and to end the day a fancy car drove by! Haven't seen this much movement in years!"

'After thanking Mrs. Agouti for the cooperation - and her thanking us for the chat with buttered cookies - the investigation continued even as night fell. However, it didn't yield the expected results. Apparently, no other civilians had seen Jaune. Though one more person confirmed the appearance of strange men that Monday afternoon, they were unable to point directions or give more input.'

'It seemed that the pacific residential area of Vale was the last place Jaune had been seen. And that their clients' hunch could be reality, but a much darker one - Jaune had been taken, but not by a helpful family or a shelter, and the only lead they had on the possible captors was their dark clothing.'

* * *

Everyone stayed silent after the results of their investigation were given. While the three-man team processed the findings as they went through Sun and Neptune's report, the boys and team RWBY could only stare. Legs bounced in apprehension and fingers drummed over the table with nervousness. After all, how would one react to the news their friend had apparently been dognapped by strangers?

Sun cleared his throat after the quietness became too heavy to carry. "So… we tried going back to the last place that had given us access to the cameras, a small scroll repair shop, to see if those two suspects had been caught on tape. But since it was past commercial hours, it was already closed, much like most places that gave us footage…"

"Yeah, sorry... " Ashamed, Neptune rubbed his arm. "We didn't even consider the possibility of Jaune being followed, so we didn't think to check the video after he passed through it."

"There is no need to be sorry." Pyrrha shook her head, giving the scroll to Ren who was still reading. "I just-" She took a deep breath. "Thank you. We wouldn't even know of this if it weren't for you two." She tried to smile, she wasn't really successful. "And thank you for spending all day looking for Jaune."

"Yeah… he would have been happy to know you guys tried to help." Nora added. The spark she always had in her tone was completely gone, making her words sound like she believed she would never see her teammate again.

"Hey. It's no problem, that's what we are here for." Sun started. "And you can be sure we aren't done yet! Tomorrow we will totally find a way to get images and more info on those two creeps."

"Yup! And before you say anything-" Neptune raised a hand before any member of team JNPR could speak up. "Know there's nothing you can do to stop us."

"We weren't going to stop you." Pyrrha's smile was now more genuine. "At this point, we're taking all the help we can get."

"Good." The boys nodded solemnly.

"Hey, guys?" Yang looked up from the scroll containing the report, which was now in her hands. "That woman said there were two shady men dressed in the same black suits following Jaune? Like a uniform?"

"She didn't specify as it being a _suit._" Neptune provided the answer. "She could only remember black clothes."

Yang maintained her puzzling expression. "So when are you going to look for footage for those two?"

"As soon as stores start opening for the day tomorrow." Sun replied. "Friday we only have classes in the afternoon period anyway." He tilted his head in a question. "Why?"

"I'm going with you." She affirmed. When the entire group shot her looks, Yang continued. "Let's just say that shady guys in black suits ring a bell."

* * *

As they had promised, Sun, Neptune and Yang had left early, not even joining their respective teams for breakfast, just with the word they would be back as fast as possible.

And not being the ones to break a promise, during the short break between morning classes, the three were already back at the academy grounds. And just as soon they pulled team JNPR to one of the library's tables to share what they had discovered.

"Boom!" Sun smacked his scroll over the table, the screen displaying what appeared to be a screenshot of the recordings of a surveillance camera. Time in the corner indicated 1:45 pm, just minutes after Jaune went missing, and there he was on the screen, a four-legged golden blur. "This is when Jaune ran past that scroll repair shop." With a flick of his finger, Sun moved on to the next image. "And those are our suspects."

The screen now showed two men on the sidewalk. Clearly wearing matching dark clothes. Unfortunately, they had their backs turned to the camera, so no other revealing details could be perceived.

"The thing is…" Neptune continued. "We returned to a few places that helped us with the search, and we could only find those two in the last store. That probably means they weren't following Jaune from the start… why and when they decided to go for it is still a mystery."

That didn't seem to brighten the members of JNPR up, but before they could say anything, Yang continued with the explanation.

"But I might have a good guess on a place we could go to find more about those dudes." She zoomed in on the men's backs. "I know a guy who has some people working for him that dress in black suits. I can't be exactly sure these two are part of that group... but if they aren't, there's still a chance they could get us some precious info." Yang looked up with a nearly devious smile. "Shady people know shady people after all."

"Seriously? You have information on gangs, Yang?" Nora raised an eyebrow, but her tone had a bit of her characteristic energy back, sounding almost like teasing.

Yang raised her hands on surrender, diverting her eyes innocently. "The point is, I can take you guys there if you want."

Team JNPR did that thing of just exchanging glances, and after a second, reaching an agreement. "Alright then. When are we leaving?"

"Well, the place isn't exactly open this early…" Yang stopped to think. "So I guess... be ready at eight pm."

Nora let out a long grunt, sliding down the chair. Her partner offered some kind of comforting shoulder pats. "That's so much time!"

"Don't worry." Yang smiled sympathetically. "When the time comes we will be there in a jiffy!"

"You're taking them on the motorcycle?!" Neptune's eyes widened as if the library shelves had turned into very wet waterfalls.

Yang snorted. "I wish they'd all fit. But nah, it's just not that far. You'll see!"

"Right." Neptune shook his head. "Just a heads up about the place she's taking you… Don't be startled by the number of guns that will be pointed at you-"

A hand prevented him from finishing. Yang smiled brightly. "As I was saying, no need to worry. I know you guys will be able to handle yourselves." She patted both Sun and Neptune on the back, making them wheeze.

"Handle ourselves... against what?" Nora raised her eyebrows, but the girl who the question had been directed to was already walking away.

"See you three at eight!" With finger guns, she was gone.

"Well…" Pyrrha leaned back into the chair. "Wherever she's taking us, I guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn/art/Underdog-Ch12-832842749?ga_submit_new=10%3A1583537657)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo one of the authors is a big fan of a certain cop show, and the other was nice enough to allow (and endure lol) the b99 references lmao 
> 
> Also, we might have managed to surprise a good part of you guys with the end of the last chapter, but know you can probably guess pretty well where this is going now. So see ya soon and don't forget to tell us your thoughts about the chapter!


	13. Lost And Found

Junior just stood there watching. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. That dog had only been with them two nights and already his employees were up to something stupid.

"What are you idiots doing now?" Junior sighed seeing the most recent stunt by his workers. Several of them were sitting with their four-legged guests, only now the dog was wearing an employee fedora and red sunglasses. They were taking their turns posing with the dog and taking selfies.

"We're just having some fun with Buddy." Rusty answered.

"Buddy?" Junior questioned,

"Yeah. Everyone's already been calling him buddy, and it kind of stuck."

"Don't name it! Once we name it, then everyone's gonna get attached!"

"Too late." Melanie chimed in. "He's just such a good boy. Isn't that right?" She pinched the dog's cheeks making a kissy face. Despite all the attention Buddy's tail stopped wagging with all the chatter, almost like the idea saddened him.

"He's already such a good guard dog too. He'd be really helpful to our business." Rusty chimed in. Militia entered the back door then, carrying a tug-of-war toy rope and some deli meat.

"Stop bringing stuff for it!" Junior growled with fresh irritation.

"Well, we can't feed him sandwiches all the time. All that bread will make him fat." She scoffed as if it was obvious.

"Look." Junior rubbed his forehead with a loud sigh. "The dog is obviously well trained and cared for. Someone is looking for him I'm sure. We are sticking to the original plan. If no one stops by asking about him by Saturday we'll check in with the local shelters."

"And if no one comes forward?" Melanie questioned. Junior could only sigh at the prospect. Gods he really hoped someone came looking for him.

"Then we'll just have to see what happens."

"That wasn't a no." Miltia smiled deviously.

"Shut up before I change my mind." Junior growled back, not ready to deal with her crap. The club hadn't even opened yet, and he already had a headache.

"You should come in for a picture with him." Rusty suggested.

"That's a great idea, especially while he's all dolled up." Melanie agreed.

"Oh no! You've all got work to do, so enough messing around-"

"Would you just shut up and get in the picture." Miltia shoved him towards Buddy. All he could really do was glare at his eager employees all waiting for him to pose. Well, at least it was with a pretty cool dog.

"Fine, but I'm docking everyone's pay for this."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Miltia rolled her eyes. "Just lean down with the cutie already." Junior could only roll his eyes and lean down next to Buddy. Honestly, he did look pretty slick with the fedora and sunglasses, not that he'd admit it to his photo obsessed underlings.

"This the stuff you've been dealing with all day?" Junior gave Buddy a firm pat on the neck. He whimpered in response, sounding almost as done as Junior felt. "Don't worry, Buddy. I'll treat us both with something nice after this shit."

His tail flickered back to life at the suggestion, and Junior could only shake his head.

Yeah, this really was a cool dog.

* * *

It honestly made him feel a bit weird, but if Jaune could describe what he was feeling now, he could seriously say he was kind of _having fun._ And that was certainly the last thing he had expected to happen with his lost situation.

Yet he couldn't help it, it only took the gullible dog part of his brain to be surrounded by welcoming energy for his tail to take that as a sign to start wagging.

And apparently the people around him were getting a kick by having him around - guess that's why dogs were used in therapy to cheer people up. He could tell some of the employees made lousy excuses to go into the room he was staying in, he could feel the energy brightening up when he perfectly responded to a command, they especially enjoyed asking him to perform some high-fives. They were even happy to give him part of their dinner, throwing a piece of food in the air so he could jump and catch it was also a huge hit among the guys.

Another thing he should have thought as weird was the fact that subjecting to all those activities, like being dressed up for selfies and performing tricks, didn't bother him too much, at least not as much as he had expected. Maybe because shaking paws and wearing hats was just something he was fine doing for the people who were giving him shelter, food, attention, and pets. He would have still been laying in a pile of trash if it wasn't for them.

Also because deep down he felt like the people around him were in need of something to lift their spirits up. He had felt the dull energy coming from some of the workers before they interacted with him, lifeless and without purpose, even with the constant upbeat music playing in the background, it was like they had been bored out of their minds or wishing to be somewhere else. But now it looked like today some of the employees even showed up earlier to work.

Well, they hadn't exactly arrived earlier to _work_, considering there were more people in the backroom than the main area. It felt strangely wholesome, having those people show up just to play around with a dog.

Their boss, on the other hand, didn't seem too happy about all the slacking off. Since now his employees were just playing tug-of-war with the toy one of the girls had brought earlier, and Jaune had already managed to make three guys fall on their butts - they didn't seem upset to be losing the strength game to a dog though, with the way they ruffled his fur while congratulating him.

"The club is already open, no one here thinks that _maybe _they should get to work?!" Junior's rhetorical question was delivered in a sharp growl, getting the man that had been on the other end of the tug toy to suddenly let it go, making Jaune stumble back. "Maybe before they have no work to get back to?"

Disappointed sounds were heard through the room. Some of the guys got up from the floor, even if reluctantly, preferring not to argue with their boss. Jaune couldn't help but imagine how mad Junior would have been with the day shift security guards, seeing as they spent most of the day playing fetch with him on the dance floor instead of their jobs. Luckily for them, their employer wasn't around to start yelling, unlike the night shift crew.

"Oh come on. Let them be, it's still too early for people to actually start showing up anyway." One of the girls retorted, approaching Jaune to give him some comforting pets after his stumble. "Isn't that right stinky boy." She cooed turning her words towards Jaune instead. He still couldn't tell the twins apart.

"Today is Friday. You know it won't take long before we get a crowd causing chaos in the entrance because there is _no one_ there to do their security job!" He sent a piercing glance to the employees Jaune presumed were the ones supposed to be working on said security.

The guys immediately started fumbling apologies and looking for their hats and sunglasses so they could rush out to do their jobs. The others were quick to follow their example, running around the room organizing it and looking for the accessories of their uniforms, but not before stopping and giving him farewell ear scratches and promises of snacks.

The other girl scoffed, not even looking up from her scroll. "You're exaggerating as always. We already had that mess with Torchwick's sidekick yesterday, what are the odds we get another commotion today?"

It was on cue. A series of loud bangs made his ears press flat against his head, startling him to stand up on his four paws. The next second was filled with shouts and loud cursing, desperate footsteps and the distinct sounds of weapons being charged and guns being cocked. The music came to a screeching halt, feedback making the occupants of the room flinch as the sound pierced their skulls.

Someone ran past the corridor, stumbling on their feet. "It's _her_, she's back!"

Junior managed to make the guy stop with a grip on his arm. "Her _her_?! Again?!"

The employees only nodded, clear fear in his movements. "And she's not alone."

"I haven't finished paying the damages from last time." Junior released the guy with a shove. "I'll go see what she wants before the place burns down." He pointed at the twins as he left. "You two better come too."

They groaned in unison. They seemed more annoyed than afraid like the rest of the workers.

One of the girls turned to him right when Jaune was going to try to take a peek out of the door, blocking his way while giving him some reassuring pats. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll be back."

She then turned to her sister, who was already by the door. "Better lock the room up so he doesn't end up in the middle of the mess."

She agreed with a quick _"Sure." _and without another word they left him, stuck in a back room while, apparently, hell broke loose outside because of a mysterious woman.

* * *

Even if Neptune had warned them about the guns, it certainly didn't make the situation of being surrounded by a dozen guys dressed in black suits pointing weapons right at their faces any easier to deal with. Now it was very clear why the boys didn't want to come with them.

Even so, Yang just smiled at the angry mob as if she was meeting an old childhood friend. "Ah, the welcome here is always so warm." Then her expression hardened, and they could swear some of the armed men were about to wet their pants. "Won't you let us come in?"

The guys in suits exchanged nervous glances, Yang seemed to get inpatient, her hands balled into fists, they could hear her knuckles cracking with the movement. Some of the weapons pointed at them trembled as the grip on them became unstable.

"Let her in!" A voice echoed from the other side of the silent dance floor. A larger man who was being followed by two identical women waved a hand to his employees, and the weapons were lowered - sighs of relief came from somewhere. He didn't make an effort to meet them at the door, sitting on one of the bar stools instead. The two girls watched at a close distance, as if they would be ready to pounce if any of them took a wrong step.

"C'mon, that's the guy I was talking to you about." Yang gestured for the three of them to follow as if she just wanted them to meet a sweet relative of hers, not someone who apparently was a gang boss. The JNPR members reluctantly did so. Nora was scanning the place ceiling to floor, Ren didn't seem too happy about going to the bar area, while Pyrrha, after years of practice, maintained her serious expression and steadily marched forward.

"Junior! Good to see you!" Yang greeted him with open arms.

"Can't say the same for myself." Junior motioned to the bartender, expression as if he knew he needed a drink to deal with the situation, a full glass was placed on the counter almost immediately. He raised an eyebrow. "You brought friends. What do you want this time?"

"I'll cut to the chase." Yang started, turning to her friends. "Show him the pics."

Nora had them, placing her scroll over the counter. Yang continued, pointing at the screen showing a still of the footage with the two men who had followed Jaune. "We want to know if those guys are yours."

Junior took a long look at the screen, and a long sip of his drink. "And why do you want to know?"

"Let's just say they did something to one of our friends."

* * *

Jaune paced restlessly around the room. Everything was quiet now. Too quiet. Not even music had started to play again. What kind of commotion starts with people running for their lives and just a minute later falls into absolute silence?

He growled with frustration. This gave him a very bad feeling, and being locked up wasn't pleasing either. Approaching his ear to the door, he tried his best to pick up any sound whatsoever.

And there it was. Thanks to his canine hearing, he was able to detect the faintest of conversations, too far for him to understand any words, but enough for him to know there were people still there, discarding the scenery brewed by his mind of the mystery woman being an assassin who dropped in the club with a highly poisonous gas bomb which, in a matter of seconds, took out everyone outside with a grueling and silent death - dust, he missed reading his comics and this was a weird place to realize that.

He recognized one of the voices to be Junior's, and there were no more shouts or any screams of pain or something, so the others were probably fine.

The other voice though… definitely feminine. He shook his head, switching the ear pressed to the door, there was something about that voice… Something familiar? It didn't belong to either of the twins, he knew that for sure, they had a very identifiable speech manner.

He couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity even if he was barely picking up the sound of talking. So he made up his mind, he needed to find out what that was all about.

He just needed to find a way to escape a completely locked room.

He let out a determined huff, he had managed to escape from a prison in a mansion, this was nothing he couldn't handle.

* * *

"Let me repeat for you kids." Junior slammed his glass on the counter. "I have never seen those two in my life, and they are definitely not my men."

The twins had approached in the middle of their interrogation by Junior's request as more people vouched for his word. The one dressed in red zoomed in the picture with manicured fingers.

"They're not even wearing the right hats, or glasses." She stated as if that was a crime committed by the two suspects.

"Those are definitely not our suits." The other complemented with a scoff. "Just look at those sleeves! Ew."

Junior just gestured at the two, brow raised as if saying _see? What did I tell you?_

Yang let out a sigh of frustration. Pyrrha touched her shoulder. "Yang, this is leading nowhere-"

Yang shook her head, not ready to give up yet. "Right. They are not yours. You wouldn't happen to know other people they could be working for?"

"Oh, I know a lot of people who send other people to do their dirty work." He pensively scratched his chin. "What exactly did those two do to your friend?"

Yang exchanged glances with the three-man team, holding Pyrrha's gaze until she nodded slightly. She turned back to Junior then. "They took him. Our friend is missing and those two were following him."

Junior actually seemed taken aback for the split of a second, but soon recomposed to his aloof mannerism. "A kidnapping? Was your friend… involved in something or with someone… Y'know, from the not so nice part of town_? _People don't exactly get kidnapped like that."

Nora snapped then. "No! Of course not! He was just followed and taken!"

Junior stopped to think, skepticism plastered on his expression as he thought. "Was your friend a human or a faunus?"

"Does that matter?"

Junior shrugged. "It shouldn't. But you never know."

Yang took a deep breath, exchanging another glance with her friends. How exactly would they tell their friend was neither a human or a faunus? Would these gangsters still take their interrogation seriously with them looking for someone they would assume was only their pet?

Yang saw Pyrrha bite the inside of her cheek, probably similar questions running through her mind, her teammates were also expecting her to come up with the decision apparently. She let out a sigh then. "Tell him, we could still have a shot."

Yang nodded. "Well, how do I say this… Our friend isn't a human, nor a faunus."

Junior let out an incredulous chuckle. "What is he supposed to be then?"

Before Yang could speak, one of the twins interrupted their conversation, shushing them with a raise of her finger. "Do you hear that?"

A single moment of silence was needed for them to pick up the sound of steady slams, coming from one of the corridors in the back of the dance floor. There was a second of silence, and then sudden barking.

Yang sucked a breath in with contained surprise. "You have a dog?"

Junior rolled his eyes. "I don't _have _a dog."

"What's that sound then?"

"Just a guest." He squinted at her challenging look. "He will be leaving soon. But that's not of your concern, is it?"

"Hey, you two there." One of the twins snapped her fingers to a couple of employees. Adding as if it was obvious. "Go see what is going on!"

The two scampered inside the hallway. Junior turned to the twins, delivering a sharp whisper. "What did you do to him?"

They replied in the same low tone. "Nothing! We just locked him up-"

"You locked up your _guest?_" Nora was the one to interrupt this time.

"I can assure you kids, this isn't what you think it is. Still, it's none of your business."

* * *

Jaune panted at the door that refused to budge, not being able to refrain from barking frustratedly at the lock. It seemed his attempts were attracting attention though. Because soon he heard running footsteps approaching the room from outside.

There was a jingle in the doorknob and the door was flung open to reveal Berry and Rusty.

"Hey, Buddy, it's alri-" Jaune didn't stay to listen to what Berry had to say. He could hear the voices better with the door open and now he was one hundred percent sure it belonged to someone he knew. He wasn't going to just stop and figure out who, so he bolted between the men's legs, getting yelps of surprise from them.

The two ran after him through the corridor. Calling him by his new nickname and ordering him to stop. He had zero intention of doing that though. But his pursuers were insistent, one actually jumped over him, grabbing him by his midsection. "Buddy! What's got into you?!"

Rusty caught up, trying to help his colleague hold him in place while he tried to kick himself free. "I think he really didn't like being locked up."

Jaune snarled and barked through the assurances coming from the two employees telling him to be quiet and calm down, yet their words together with their restraint only made him more agitated. He really didn't want to resort to biting and scratching the two people who were the first to be kind to him in that place. Yet he could feel he was so _close_ \- he could hear familiar voices asking about the noises and Junior shouting back - he had no choice.

He tried to shake himself free one more time and when they didn't let go, he regrettably lunged at the nearest arm. Jaune was sure the two let him go more because of surprise by his aggressive actions than for actual pain, they had to have aura, of course. It made him feel terribly guilty, but his senses told him there was no time to waste, he needed to know!

Another hand still tried to get a grip on him, he even felt it graze his tail as he made a run for it. Still, he made it to the end of the hallway leading to the dance floor without any more interruptions, finding people that weren't the ones who worked here together with Junior and the twins gathered in a corner, shouting at each other.

The sight, even if blurry and off-color made him halt in his tracks. The first thing he noticed was a person who had her back turned to him, said back covered in cascading locks of golden hair that hasn't lost its shade even with his new vision, filling him with recognition.

He didn't have the time to process the other people. He was soon tackled to the floor again by his previous chasers, making him yelp loudly as he crashed on the ground, all eyes turned towards him.

He heard shouts and gasps of surprise. A yell towering over those sounds. "You liar! You did take him!"

He didn't need to see to recognize the voice anymore. That had clearly been Nora.

Wait.

It _was _Nora!

His teammates were here!

Her shout was followed by Pyrrha screaming his name and the characteristic sound of Ember Celica coming to life in Yang's wrists as they were surrounded by suited guys trying to control the situation.

Everyone was yelling, men were shouting for him to calm down, his teammates were screaming for them to let him go, Yang was angrily demanding answers. He could feel his friend's desperation as he tried to struggle himself free and he felt it just as much, his barks turned into pained cries without him noticing. And now other guys were helping Rusty and Berry hold him. Melanie and Miltia also positioned themselves between them and the group of teens.

"Everyone shut up!" Junior's voice reverberated through the dance floor at the same time as the sound of glass shattering. Shards of the glass he had been drinking from scattered over the counter as he slammed it on the metal top.

It had worked to get everyone's attention. Jaune's cries downgraded to urgent, yet quieter, whimpers.

"If those weren't your men then how do you have him?!" Nora almost lunged at Junior, only stopped by the five guys plus Ren holding her back.

"Nora, let's hear him out first before acting rashly." Ren said through a cold stare at the bar owner. He just watched the group in complete confusion, glancing between them and the canine.

"Your friend… is the dog?" Junior tried to maintain his steady tone as understanding dawned on him, he didn't want to trigger any kind of violent behavior from anyone that was friends with Yang of all people.

"Let him go right now! How long have you been keeping him locked up?!" Nora tried wrestling past Ren getting frustrated again.

"I wasn't-" Junior growled, not even bothering to finish, shouting a command to his employees instead. "Everyone, let all of them go."

His teammates were released and Jaune didn't even wait for all the hands to release him completely. He pushed himself out, claws scraping against the floor as he got up into a mad dash, crossing the dance floor towards his friends.

They met him halfway and he closed the final distance by leaping into the air. Being caught by Pyrrha's arms just to soon be embraced by Nora, and when Ren joined they crumbled onto the floor in a pile.

They hugged him so tight it almost hurt, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Nora was ugly crying while Pyrrha buried her face into his neck.

"You're okay…" Pyrrha whispered into his fur soaking it through with tears.

"We missed you so much Jaune!" Nora sobbed. "Ren was heartbroken over this! He was even waking up early to look for you!" Said ninja couldn't help a small chuckle at her words, not bothering to pull away from the pile when she yanked him closer. Jaune could see his eyes were wet too, though he didn't actually let any tears fall.

Jaune himself would also have been bawling if his canine eyes were able to produce tears. So he just whimpered with relief instead, tail wagging so fast it made their hug pile shake, taking in their comforting scent with their characteristic metallic, flowery and energetic tinges. Letting their voices, even if shaky and broken, fill his ears as they tell him _We're so happy you're okay, We missed you so much _over and over. And he did his best to tell them he felt the same. He had missed them just as much, licking tears away, and melting into embraces.

They eventually calmed down a bit, taking in some air and loosening the tight hold they had on him. It was in her move back that Nora finally got a good whiff of his chest fur, her face tensing at the smell.

"Gahhh! You smell like rotten trash and broken dreams!"

Pyrrha sniffled enough to clear her sinuses, smelling his neck and immediately pulling away. She couldn't help but cover her nose with a free hand.

"Now that the emotional reunion is done, can we explain?" Junior started, not waiting for them to respond. "We didn't take your dog, we found him outside by the trash alone in the rain last Wednesday night."

"Well that explained the garbage smell." Ren commented. Jaune would have blushed if his face were capable, so he just tucked his tail close to his body. He did voluntarily wallow in it after all.

"We took him in and that's it. We knew he wasn't a stray since he was clearly trained. We were going to notify a shelter but…" He sent a sharp glance to his men, all of them shying away bashfully. "Those idiots grew attached to him. So we decided to wait a couple of days to see if anyone would come looking for him."

"Don't talk like you didn't like having him around too." Miltia nonchalantly pointed out, Junior waved her comment off with a hand gesture.

"Is that true?" Pyrrha asked directly at him. Jaune nodded, wagging his tail, to make sure they understood those people were nothing but kind to him.

"I guess… Thanks, then?" Nora started, scrunching her shoulders. "And sorry for the-" She finished the sentence by gesture in the general direction their discussion had turned into a mess minutes before.

"Eh. It's alright." Junior shrugged, he sent an odd look towards Yang. "I had worse things happen to this place."

"So, like…" Melanie started. "You're his owners, and you're taking him back, right?"

"Yes?" Nora raised an eyebrow to the question. The answer was obvious, but it didn't stop the entire room from falling into a sad silence.

"I guess we knew this time would come…" Rusty shifted his weight over his feet. He was clutching his arm lightly where Jaune had bitten him.

Jaune whined, tail hanging limp. Even after he had attacked one of them they were still sad to see him go. He gave his team a look before walking to the group of guys who had kept him company for the past few days. They promptly lowered to his eye level to give him goodbye head pats.

"_Hey, sorry about that." _He barked softly while touching his muzzle to Rusty's arm.

"It's alright, Buddy." He understood what he meant. "Sorry for being so rough with you back there."

"Yeah, we had no idea what was actually going on." Berry added, ruffling the top of his head.

"We good?" Rusty held a hand in front of him. With his tail wagging, Jaune gave him the high-five he had been waiting for. As always, it made all the guys around him cheer at the sight of the _trick_.

And when it was the twins turn, he could hear his friends snickering behind his back as they squished his cheeks and made kissy faces while baby talking.

"We'll miss you Mister Stinky." Miltia cooed ruffling both of his ears at the same time.

"Call him Buddy already. Hasn't he had a hard enough day? Yes you have." The one in white baby talked scratching the underside of his chin gently with her long manicured nails. It was an odd sensation that Jaune couldn't help but lean into. He would honestly miss these two.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to him?" The twins stared at Junior, who had been just watching by the counter. He rolled his eyes as if annoyed, but Jaune could tell it was all for show.

"There goes the only one who did a good job around here." He stalked over and gave him a messy pat on the head. "Now who's going to notice when crazy freaks break in here?"

"Aww, maybe you should get a dog, Junior." Yang cooed in the background, at some point she had gotten a drink from the bar, little umbrella on the side and all.

"Yeah, I think it's time for you to leave." Junior sent her a not so friendly glare. He turned back to Jaune then, whispering in a tone that was maybe meant to be a joke, but he detected a very real hint of fear in the back. "Hey, if you decide to end up lost in these parts again, just don't bring her back."

"_What in the name of dust has she done to you guys?" _He let out a playful huff. Junior just smirked and stood upright letting Jaune walk back to his teammates.

"Thank you again for taking care of him." Pyrrha started. "Sorry for any trouble."

Junior waved off the apologies and thanks once again - the way the man acted made Jaune believe he didn't get to hear a lot of nice stuff often. And just that resulted in another string of goodbyes.

"Buy, Buddy!"

"We'll miss you."

"Come visit sometime!"

Jaune happily walked beside his friends as they left the building, yet he looked back almost every second to still see guys in black suits waving at him.

"You really did leave an impression on those people, hm?" Pyrrha watched his tail wag in response.

"Tell me about it!" Yang teased him. "Now I'm not the only one with contacts with mobsters."

"_They were nice peop- wait, mobsters?!" _Jaune wasn't able to hide his surprise - guess that would explain why a dance club was attacked, and how he never stopped to think before that fully armed employees aren't actually a common thing?

"Well, at least they don't hate you." Yang chuckled at his reaction.

"If we need to go back there for gods knows why, we are bringing you with us." Nora added. "I bet they will receive us with fewer guns that way."

Oh, he actually wouldn't have a problem with that. Maybe one day it would be nice to be able to come back.

But for now, the only thing he wanted was to go home.

* * *

Pyrrha had never expected one day to see her partner so thrilled to be inside of an airship. But here they were, a team of four again, with their former-missing member now shuffling in place with excitement, his tail wagging with such vigor that every now and then when they stood too close to it, their legs would be promptly beaten up by the whip of fur.

Yang and Nora were now on the phone with the rest of team RWBY. Ruby had been too eager to hear the good news to even wait for them to arrive at the academy, so now she was receiving an update from the girls, Jaune on the floor between them with his front paws on the seat, lifting himself up to the scroll's level listening to the conversation.

"We were just going there for information and he was there! He was actually there, what are the odds of that?!" Nora gripped the scroll, Ruby's squeal from the other side of the line was just as audible as if they were on speaker mode. "Say hi to Ruby, Jaune!"

The scroll was shifted to his face and he happily barked into it. More excited voices came from the other side, now joined by the sound of the high pitched yaps of a corgi.

"I can't wait for you to get back! We missed you so much!" Ruby's voice was filled with pure honesty and relief. The sound of panting clouded the microphone, just to be cleared with a giggle. "And that includes Zwei too! Hey- Zwei! No! Don't lick the scroll!"

Nora and Yang continued to retell the events of the day to the girls - and one dog - on the other side of the line. Their volume would rise with excitement as they progressed with the narration, a few passengers would send them glances, but everyone was too happy to care.

Or in some cases, too exhausted to care. Ren was in the middle of all that talking and without much effort, he had leaned against his seat and closed his eyes. Shoulders dropping their tension as the boy finally felt the distress that had been constantly hovering around them for the past week fade, allowing him to rest.

Pyrrha copied her teammates by letting her back relax against the seat, but still kept her eyes open even with the lazy sway of the ship almost tempting her to close them, observing her friends in front of her still talking enthusiastically at the scroll.

They still had many questions left unanswered, like who were those guys following Jaune in the footage recovered by Sun and Neptune? Why and where did they take him? How and when did Jaune escape? How did he end up in a random dance club on the other side of the city? Just what had he gone through that week?

Still, even with all those doubts on her mind she still decided to set them aside for now. She had spent an entire week drowning in worry, now that her partner was here in front of her safe and sound, that was the only thing she wanted her mind to focus on - the feeling of relief.

A nudge on her leg caught her attention. Big blue puppy eyes stared at her, she didn't even register him leaving the other girls' side. She had to smile as Jaune leaned his head on the seat beside her knee, her hand promptly giving the top of his head some lazy strokes. He closed his eyes at the touch, sighing quietly. That's how Pyrrha knew that feeling of relief was mutual.

* * *

The soft grass of the Beacon courtyard felt like the most inviting welcome mat under his paws. The familiar scent of the freshly cut blades invaded his nostrils, between the chirps of crickets hidden on the leafage, he could hear far off chatter coming from the cafeteria indicating dinner was still being served - and by the smell, they were having chicken that day -, the previously green now yellowish light of the Beacon tower painted the rooftops of the buildings nearby.

His dorm was one of those buildings, and when Jaune spotted it across the field of grass, his instincts told him to just run towards it. Eager to feel the comfort of the familiar halls, the welcoming energy of the kitchen which always smelled like coffee, the embrace of the recreation area couch which accommodated both his old and new body perfectly somehow, the warmth of his own room and, most importantly, to be surrounded by all of his friends again.

So Jaune ran, tongue lolling out as he panted freely. Yet, he didn't immediately bolt to the building, because four of his friends were already with him and being left behind. So he rounded back, feeling the wind sweep through his ears as he ran against it, circling his team and Yang as they laughed at his enthusiasm.

When he passed through their legs a second time, Nora followed him as he took off for another sprint across the courtyard. He slowed down so she could catch up as he zigzagged on the field, barking alongside her laugh. He couldn't describe how much he had missed that.

Then one of his barks received a reply in the same dog language. He turned to the sound just to see a four-legged bullet launch itself in the field as soon as the dorm's door was opened by a caped girl. Zwei's greeting was a tackle that brought him to the dirt, even making his friends gasp and stop in their tracks as he rolled over the grass.

But he didn't mind the tumble, Jaune had to admit he had missed the old pup. His friends were put at ease as he replied the rough welcome back with safer energetic wags of tail and high pitched barks as Zwei bounced around him, the corgi's own wags making him shake from muzzle to toe as if the joy of having his dog friend back was too much for his tiny body to contain.

Jaune didn't even have a chance to recover from Zwei's tackle, because after a rush of rose-scented wind, he was receiving another from the corgi's owner. A bit more contained to not make him topple on the floor again, but tighter since Ruby actually had arms to fully hug him.

It didn't last too long because at the moment, he wasn't the best smelling dog in the world, but she still gave him some messy head pats. That gave the opportunity for the other girls from her team to say their own welcome backs, no touching from them as expected, but he knew, and felt, how Weiss and Blake's words meant it just as much as their leader's hug.

Nora had fallen on the ground by their side, energy spent after the short running session. She and Ruby didn't make any motion to get up, so Zwei also flopped down right after. Feeling the adrenaline of the run being replaced by exhaustion, Jaune stretched his paws over the chill to the touch grass, watching his other friends approach.

There was no need to say anything. Apparently, everyone silently agreed that taking a pause in the middle of the courtyard was now a good idea. Ren basically fell face-first into it, laying down by Nora's side. Yang stopped between Weiss and Blake, put an arm around each of their shoulders and suddenly pulled them down to the grass, Weiss protested but as soon as Zwei moved to her side, her complaints vanished. He felt a light scratch behind his ear, just to see his partner sitting down next to him, he gave her fingers a tiny lick before letting his head rest comfortably over the grass.

Letting out a yawn, Jaune stared up to the sky. The moon was too blurry for him to discern it's broken pieces, making it look like it was whole again. Complete.

Jaune closed his eyes. He was home, and at that moment, he wouldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited at last! Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review, wash your hands, stay inside, and be safe! \o/


	14. Philia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert fluff warning here]

The first thing he noticed as his mind gradually left the realm of dreams was how his head was resting against something cold and hard. His heartbeat spiked in the same second, making his chest heave as he lost control of his breathing, memories of uncomfortable nights locked lonely and inhumane kennels filling his mind with rapid speed.

Yet his anxiety was soon restrained as clear conscience replaced the haziness of sleep, the familiar scent of the room and its occupants being registered by his brain. He opened his eyes, letting out a long breath of relief to see that he had nothing to panic about.

He had just been sleeping on the bare floor of his dorm room, hence the hard and cold feeling, because, at some point of the night, he had wiggled away from the sheets and pillows they had laid upon the night before.

Jaune shook his head, letting out a freeing yawn and stretching his paws. He went still as he felt his back legs hit something, turning around he was greeted by the sight of one of his teammates' back, Ren's to be precise. Fortunately, the boy didn't even stir after the unintentional kick, and after taking a longer look, Jaune could spot between bundles of sheets and pillows his other friends heavily sleeping around him on the floor.

Oh, yeah… he had opted to sleep there because even after arriving and a superficial clean up with humid towels given by the girls, it was clear that he really needed a bath. He was more than fine with waiting a few more hours for that to happen, since he certainly didn't want to make his exhausted teammates go through the ordeal of helping with the process, and, as much as he had missed it, he certainly didn't want to inconvenience Pyrrha by jumping on her bed when he still wasn't completely clean.

So Jaune contented himself with the floor, but for his true satisfaction, his friends soon followed his example, resulting in the scene now in front of him. His tail wagged just by recalling the memory. It was times like this he really wished he had arms to hug them, and his voice to say how much the simple gesture meant to him.

He rested his head over his front paws. Most ways he had to express his gratitude as a dog that went beyond just tail wagging required a lot of touching, so it looked like he would have to wait a little bit longer.

And by seeing the three still naturally deep in sleep even after the usual time they got up, having a well-deserved rest after he had put them under so much worry, he had to say he was more than okay with waiting.

* * *

Still, when the moment came he didn't need to wait anymore he couldn't help the wave of relief from washing over him. Seriously, he had been dreaming about getting the dirt out from his fur for days! So right after a reinforced breakfast, Ren got them the news the janitor had borrowed them a hose and Jaune basically skipped down the halls with anticipation.

No longer than a week ago, the premise of his friends helping him take a bath of all things would have left him deeply embarrassed. But now after having survived through heavy-handed vets, being kidnapped, an actual cold bath from the rudest lady ever, getting hit by a car and sleeping under the rain and in a pile of trash, he had all the reasons to believe that the experience couldn't be nearly as bad.

So they headed outside, right to the grassy field behind their dorm building. It wasn't the most frequented place of the academy and the back wall had a handy faucet attached to it. With the sky now clear from the clouds that had been the cause for the storms of the past days, the sunny spot was just right for what they were about to do.

"Ooh! This smells amazing!" Nora took a long whiff from the bottle of shampoo they had bought at the vet. "Ren, take a sniff of this!"

Ren paused on the task of safely attaching the end of the hose to the faucet as the bottle ended up under his nose. "Hm… Papaya. And coconut?"

"Yes!" Nora exclaimed after checking the label. "Jaune, you're going to smell like a tropical dessert after this!"

_"__Not gonna lie, that sounds pretty good."_ His tail wagged as he took some sniffs when Nora offered the bottle to his direction. After the week he had, the fruity scent felt like the best, most refreshing smell in the world - not counting the smell of the peanut butter pancakes Ren had made them that morning, of course.

"Did we remember to bring the brush?" Pyrrha spoke up then, looking up from her scroll. "I'm checking some articles and most of them recommend brushing before and after the bath."

"I'm pretty sure I got it." Ren checked the bag of supplies they had with them, fishing out said item.

His tail also didn't keep still to the sight of the brush. He was in for a double brushing session! That had to be his lucky day.

"Ah. And I also brought one of these. You want it?" Ren pulled out of the bag and offered him one of the dental sticks. Jaune just replied by snatching it from his friend's hand - he didn't realize how much he had missed the taste of faint mint until now, making his tail wag even faster as the familiar texture of the chew brought him the comfort of cleanness.

"Oh wow. I've never seen someone so happy about brushing their teeth!" Nora laughed at his eagerness. Jaune just huffed, continuing the work on his chew without any shame.

"Alright then." Pyrrha chuckled at his attitude, sitting by his side. "I'm going to start to get rid of the knots and mats, tell me if I accidentally pull your fur, okay?"

Jaune nodded in agreement, promptly scooting closer to her on the grass so she wouldn't strain her arm too much during the process. Brushing off tangled fur wasn't as pleasant as the simpler getting rid of loose strands, but it was clear his partner was being just as careful and caring as she went on. If not more, making sure to smoothen the strands with firm but gentle strokes. With that steady rhythm, it wasn't long until he was ready to finally get in touch with some water.

"What do you think of the temperature?" Jaune stuck a paw under the thin jet of water Ren presented to him.

_"Seems fine to me."_ He nodded, and with his approval, they went to work. Ren guided the water, holding the hose above his body, and as it hit his fur, Pyrrha coaxed the dirt out with her hands, Nora did the same with his other side, efficiently making sure they didn't miss a single spot.

Feeling the clean water soak all the layers of his fur until it came in contact with his skin underneath felt like lifting a huge weight off his shoulder. He didn't even mind all the touching, it felt nice even. After a long blink, they were already done with the first rinse, he had been so relaxed he didn't even see the time pass by.

"Look at you! You look like a pile of wet noodles!" Nora laughed, mushing his damp fur.

Jaune let out a puff of air, feeling droplets of water drip in front of his eyes. What had started as a simple shake of head to get rid of them soon evolved into a full-body wiggle.

"Hey!" Nora shrieked as both her and Pyrrha covered their faces as he shook the water out. "It's you who needs a bath, not us!"

_"My bad. But a little water won't hurt."_ He wagged his tail in her direction, throwing more droplets at her.

"Rude!" Nora stuck her tongue at him. "Control your butt!"

"We got plenty of towels if you want to dry a bit, Nora." Pyrrha laughed at their bickering, but she wasn't safe from the wet tail wags. "Though I have a feeling the rest of the process won't allow us to stay dry."

Shampooing was the next step. Soon he was covered in bubbles and, exactly like Nora had described, smelling like a tropical dessert.

Yet apparently, just smelling like one wasn't enough for his shorter teammate. _"What are you doing?"_ Jaune sniffed at her direction when he realized her touches became too light for her to be simply applying the shampoo, just to see her with her hands full of fluffy foam, placing them in piles like whipped cream over a piece of pie - the pie in question being his back.

"Pretty sure you're supposed to spread it, not pile it up." Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft, everyone knows the more bubbles you have, the cleaner you will be." Nora scoffed, making another foam pile on top of his head, some bubbles ended up over his muzzle. "I'm just making sure he gets out of here all shiny!"

"Nora, I think you better spread it around…" Pyrrha started carefully when she noticed Jaune shudder lightly.

"I will, just one more-"

Nora didn't get to finish her sentence. Jaune sneezed loudly, it wracked his frame making bubbles fly around him. Still with his eyes closed, he shook his body once more as he got rid of the irritation inside his nostrils, sending clumps of foam everywhere.

"Guess we're all getting out of here shining." Pyrrha wiped a couple of bubbles from her shoulder.

"I know right? Isn't that awesome?!" Nora threw her hands in the air, trying to catch the hovering foam.

"I guess it is." Pyrrha chuckled at her teammate's antics before focusing on actually working on spreading the shampoo that still clung to Jaune's fur. Rubbing the top of his head, she scratched behind his ears, careful so any of the substance didn't get inside his ear canals.

_"This is pretty nice."_ Jaune closed his eyes, letting his tail wag as it pleased.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much, aren't you?" He could hear the beginning of a teasing smirk on his partner's voice. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head to the side innocently, doing a not so convincing job at pretending he had no idea of what she was talking about by avoiding her eyes - she still had a bit of foam stuck on the strands of hair tucked behind her ear, he momentarily wished he had hands to get that for her.

"It's alright. I would be worried if you weren't liking it." She laughed lightly at his bad acting. "I think we are ready to rinse now." She gave Ren a thumbs up so he could turn the water on, wiping the foam from her face herself with the back of her hand then.

Soon the rest of the bubbles were swept away to the grass, his fur once again soaked until all the traces of shampoo had been washed away.

"You think if we dry you really fast your fur will go all _poof_ like in the cartoons?" Nora wiggling her eyebrows mischievous behind the towel she held over his form, eager to experiment on her theory.

_"I'm not sure if I want to see if that's true."_ Jaune directly stared back at her challenging look. In the second she dove in, he skipped around her legs, dodging the incoming towel. Jaune stopped behind her, out of Nora's reach, he halted to give his dripping body a powerful shake, making it rain around him.

"Ha! That won't work on me this time!" Nora shouted. He opened his eyes just to see her blocking the water with one of the towels, another one draped over her shoulders like a cape. "I have the power of absorbent armor!"

_"Oh, so we are allowed to use tools…"_ Jaune raised an eyebrow, wagging his tail lowly. As his teammate went for another lunge, he bolted right towards her, like a bull barreling towards a flapping cloth, his superior speed allowing him to pass through the towel before Nora could grab him.

He barely registered her victorious laugh becoming an outraged "Hey!" after he managed to slip through. With a sharp turn, Jaune took the hose on his mouth, going back to battle with his new weapon between his teeth.

Nora screeched as he charged towards her, the sound turning into loud giggles as they ran around the field. After a few rounds, her towel armor was nothing but useless as it got drenched, making her have no choice but to run.

"Should we stop them?" Ren asked as they watched from the sidelines, motioning the open faucet.

"They seem to be having fun." Pyrrha finished putting the supplies they had used in the bath away in the bag. "And it's just playing with water, it's not like they can get dirty from that."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Nora managed to trip on the hose, rolling over the grass, and Jaune had the same fate as he tumbled over her legs. The water was still running, making the ground around them damp and muddy. Jaune recovered from the fall, shaking off leaves and water droplets over his teammate before resuming his mad dash.

"On second thought..." Pyrrha thought aloud. Ren understood immediately, going for the faucet to shut it off. Before he could even walk towards it though, a jet of water hit him in the face.

Jaune had circled Ren, intercepting his path to the source of the water. He didn't even get the time to react to the sudden shower, Jaune slipped past his legs as Nora recovered from her fall. "Ren get him! He's mad with power!"

He acted then. Diving into the grass and grabbing onto the hose, holding it in place and causing Jaune to stop in his tracks. But Jaune quickly realized that if he couldn't run forward, he had to go back. So he made a u-turn in the field, and in a blink of an eye, Ren and Nora had a dog bolting in their direction, who was very determined to not stay as the only drenched team member.

Ren let go of the hose and brought his arms to his face to cover himself from the inevitable soak. Yet as soon as Jaune passed by his side, the only thing he felt was some light dripping.

He opened his eyes to see Jaune groaning confusedly, shaking the hose in his mouth just for the water to stop coming out of the tip completely.

"I believe that's enough wasting water for today, isn't it?" Pyrrha's voice came from the direction of the faucet, which was now safely turned off. Nora and Jaune whined and Ren sighed in relief. Her partner's tail dropped sadly, but she was able to resist his puppy eyes. "Also if you get all muddy, I won't be able to brush your fur."

Jaune's ears perked up at that, and he immediately let the hose fall from his mouth. He whined apologetically, she could even imagine him scratching the back of his neck and giving her one of his characteristic awkward smiles by the familiar tilt of his head.

"So that means I won?!" Nora shouted victoriously, throwing her fists in the air. "He dropped his weapon!"

Her commemorative shout was cut by Jaune surging by her side with another full-body shake.

"Ok then." Nora spit water from her mouth. "A tie it is." She then threw one of the towels she had with her over Jaune's head. "But I want a rematch soon!"

He barked, shaking off the wet towel and agreeing to the challenge with rapid tail wags.

"Alright, you two." Pyrrha took the muddy towels from her rowdy teammates. "We still have to finish the bath by drying Jaune off."

"We are out of clean towels." Ren said as he rummaged through the supply bag.

"Of course…" Pyrrha chuckled, shaking her head as Nora raised her hands in an apologetic hand gesture. "I'll try to get some more."

"While you go do that…" Nora started, in the exact same tone she used on them to try to convince the team to buy an industrial-sized bottle of syrup. "Can we turn the water on again?" Jaune perked up at the suggestion. "Just for a tiny little bit?"

Pyrrha sighed at the hopeful smiles and tail wags, and since she was only human, the sight made her give in instantly. Who wouldn't?

"Sure." The two cheered at her approval, yet she interrupted it by adding. "Just don't get muddy!"

* * *

They got muddy. Though he had a suspicion Pyrrha knew that would happen, she didn't even look surprised at the sight of his dirty paws, just gave them a click of the tongue between a chuckle. A quick rinse resolved his situation, being covered in coat layers that were supposed to be waterproof had its perks after all.

His bath outside might have left him with a shiny coat and fruity scented, but for his teammates, it had the opposite results. Nora had to go take a bath herself after they rolled around in the wet grass, but not before tackling her partner in a muddy hug, so now Ren needed one too.

His partner was the only one who was spared from leaving the cleaning session in some level of dirty, her clothes were just slightly humid after dealing with the hose and also being a victim of his shaking. So they promptly headed to their room so she could change into something dry.

While Jaune waited for her to be done, he decided to get things ready for the last task of the morning. Sniffing around the bag they had brought with them, he first made sure to get his dental stick out of there, putting it safely over his nightstand for later, then he found the item he was actually looking for, grabbing carefully with his teeth and doing his best to not get any slob on the handle.

"Looks like I don't even need to ask if you're ready this time." Pyrrha laughed as she exited the room's small closet, heading towards the open window to place her damp clothes on the frame to dry under the sun.

He replied with eager wags of tail, skipping in place - he was more than ready! He could spend hours listing the things he had missed these past few days, there were too many to count, but the brushing sessions were certainly somewhere on the top of the list. And who would even judge him for being excited about it? He was way past the phase of denying he enjoyed them simply for the fact it made him feel good.

Also because he deeply appreciated Pyrrha's company. While he was away, all alone and lost, he had missed his friends so much it ached, and he considered her his closest friend, someone who comprehended him the best even in his new form, who carried that inviting energy constantly detected by his refined canine senses. So yes, the touch of a brush wasn't the only thing that made him feel good.

He just liked spending time with his best friend.

"Alright. Let's start then?" He eagerly waited for her to sit, placing the brush on the floor where she could take it. Spinning around, he looked for a good place for him to settle, ending up in his usual spot in front of her crossed legs, but going the extra mile by leaning his head comfortably over her knee.

He heard her chuckle as he closed his eyes, feeling a hand giving him some wonderful ear scratches before the brush began its path down his back.

A sigh escaped, it had been so long since his last brushing that he almost forgot how much it relaxed him. He would have fallen asleep in seconds if he didn't want to be conscious to enjoy every touch. The brushing sessions had evolved a lot since the first time they had to remove his loose fur, there was no hesitation in her movements anymore and no tension coming from him. She didn't spare extra touches, giving him pats and scratches between brush strokes, and he had no problem in showing how much he liked it by letting his tail wag freely.

Though if he could point out one complaint about this brushing session in specific was the fact it was too short - it seemed that after taking a bath, most of the loose fur strands had long ago been washed away and all the mats untangled. He realized that when, sooner than he had expected, Pyrrha broke their comfortable silence to ask him to move so she could go over the fluff on his chest. He usually got up to sit in front of her for that, and it was usually the last step of the process.

Yet Jaune only let out a quiet whine, stretching his paws but not giving any other signs he would be moving. He was just in the most comfortable position, with his head in the perfect angle to use her legs as a pillow without cricking his neck, he felt sleepy and cozy, but also wanted her to continue brushing him... Did he really have to get up for that?

"Jaune?" He saw Pyrrha raising an eyebrow to his behavior, he only replied with an indecisive grunt. The sound made her chuckle. "I know you're tired but we're nearly done, I just need to finish here." She snuck a hand down his neck, reaching to the fluff under his chin to ruffle it lightly.

He wouldn't know how to explain that it being nearly done was also part of the problem, but he didn't get the chance to. She petted his neck and he could only react by leaning his head back to give her better access to the mass of fur, tail sweeping the floor in response to the soft motion. Her wandering touch made a connection spark inside his brain about how yes, there was another way she could brush the spot without him having to go through the ordeal of sitting up.

So he followed that plan. Before she could remove her hand and ask him again if he wanted to move, he gave his body a stretch, adjusted his head on over her legs, and rolled onto his back, exposing his stomach to give her easy access to the fur that had yet to be combed.

But then his tail went still. Because after his relocation his partner was the one who wasn't moving. Jaune glanced up at her for answers, tilting his head to the side with a questioning whimper to the sight of her just plainly staring down at him.

And then acknowledgment hit him not even a second after. He recognized the hitch of the breath, the subtle movement of lips, the expelling of quite a sharp exhale and the change in the rhythm of the heartbeat - and his partner had a very specific tell besides the usual signs, she would bite the inside of her cheek to hold back a smile. He had to experience that reaction quite a lot after his transformation for him to quickly understand its cause. He could tell most of the people around him did their best to restrain it, but he still picked up the hints. At first, he thought it was a bit weird, but it didn't take long for him to just accept that it was something that was now part of his life in a dog's body.

He was doing something his partner thought was adorable. _He was being cute._

Right… He was a fluffy dog with his belly up - a position he had never been in before with his current form, so he could see her being taken aback - looking up at her with his head tilted, and he had learned from Zwei that was the most efficient form to pull off a successful puppy dog eyes - even if now it was unintentional - so he supposed that was something popularly considered cute...

Jaune withdrew his paws close to his chest, letting out a huff, making him remember one thing he appreciated about his new body was the fact it was unable to blush - maybe he should have just sat up like usual.

But Pyrrha had snapped out of her momentarily daze. Giving him a smile he could see it's extra brightness even with his blurry vision, she scratched his chin before ruffling his neck once again. "I guess this works just as well…"

Any thought he had about the position being a bad idea crumbled almost instantly with the touch, embarrassment being swatted to the back of his mind with the movements of his tail. It was new, but it still felt nice.

Yet that didn't change the reality of his recently clean fur not needing a lengthy brush. He could feel when the process was coming to an end, when her strokes became long and superficial before she put the brush aside to pat the strands in place with her hands.

Before she could announce they were done though, she gave him an odd look, running her fingers through his chest fur one more time while letting out a puzzled hum. Before he could try to figure out what that was all about, she started. "Is your fur shorter?" She smoothed out a few strands over her palm. "Did you… Did you get it trimmed?" She checked the length on his ears and paws too, noticing another detail then. "And your nails clipped?"

His eyes widened. He had honestly forgotten about that. She continued with her check-up, clearly only making her more confused as it got more and more obvious he had apparently had a make-over while lost in the streets, whispering under her breath. "Just what exactly did you go through..."

He let out a sigh, it morphed into a growl. Just the act of remembering that terrible place and despicable people, all the dogs living there in awful conditions without being able to escape and he wasn't able to help them, made his fur stand on end. Not being able to explain what happened to his friends only made his frustration grow.

"Hey…" She noticed that, guiding his gaze to hers with a gentle touch. "We don't need to discuss that now if you don't want to."

_"I wouldn't even know how to explain…"_ He whined, letting out a long breath. Still, he allowed his brow to relax, leaning deeper against her palm. He would have to find a way to communicate with his friends to tell them about the past days at some point. But right now he had to admit letting his irritation take over was the last thing he wanted in a moment like this one.

She still eyed him with concern, he could tell Pyrrha wished she could understand him to know how to help, and he wanted that just as much. He was tired of making his friends worry.

There wasn't a way for him to make her not feel that way, but at least he could try to reassure her, at least for a moment. Burying his muzzle on her hand, Jaune gave her fingers a couple of comfort licks, looking up to her and stretching his paws to her direction, letting his tail resume with the wagging. Anything to tell her we can worry later.

He would prefer that look she gave him when he was doing something cute over concern any time. And that was what he was after, being successful when he got a smile from her.

"You're right… let's just try to relax for now…" He nodded, tail wagging faster at how she understood exactly what he was thinking, and because she was giving him scratches under both his ears, and that felt amazing.

It wasn't unusual for their brushing sessions to be prolonged by some petting time, and that was his favorite part. Though it usually happened after he was already back in his hoodie, so it just consisted of some head pats - which, don't get him wrong, still were more than appreciated.

This time his hoodie wasn't in the way of her hands though - he tried to avoid thinking too much about the reason why - so she could do more than just simple pats on the head, giving him neck rubs and chest ruffles. He made sure his body language was positive for her to keep going, happily panting with his eyes closed and tail becoming a blur against the floor.

Though it wasn't just the absence of a hoodie that allowed her to go further. He hadn't even considered his position giving her more areas to pet until the chest ruffles seamlessly turned into belly rubs.

Eyes snapping open, his body shuddered with the touch over his sensitive stomach, the sensation spreading to the very edge of his fur strands. His reaction got her hand to stop then, hovering in place. "Hm… was that alright?"

The touch had only lasted a moment, but he could tell with all the certainty in the world that any head pat had nothing on that!

_"More than alright!"_ He rushed forward, reaching to her hesitant hand with his paws and plopping it back over his fur. He realized what exactly he had done when he felt her muscles tense with surprise. _"Ahn… can you continue, please?"_

It made her laugh, and he felt her relax as she carefully resumed with the strokes. "I'll take that as a yes."

Why had he never tried this before?! It felt great! It was overwhelming in the best way, producing energy he couldn't disperse with only wags of tail, making his legs scratch the air. He knew dogs enjoy belly rubs, of course, but he never gave too much thought on receiving it someday. Probably because it required him to be without a hoodie, and to be in a vulnerable position he would have considered mortifyingly embarrassing a while ago.

But really, after what he had gone through that week, if he was going to be a dog, he could at least make the most of the good things that came with the situation - he had to endure too much of the bad side already, he needed a break. And now that included belly rubs.

Pyrrha giggled at his open behavior, hands combing his fur and keeping a close eye to his reactions. He knew now that responding positively to new experiences brought to his partner moments of respite, and it was much easier for him to be at ease when the people around him were feeling the same.

So Jaune happily gave in to the circles she traced over his stomach. One of her hands would occasionally strand to give him ear rubs, he would lean into her palm, booping her fingers with his wet nose and giving her tiny licks as she tried to playfully maneuver through his movements.

At some point, her touches slowed down, and so did he after a while of quietly resting over her leg, getting back to the point he could easily fall asleep in a second if he wanted. One of her hands left his fur, lifted to her mouth to cover up a yawn. He wasn't the only tired one.

He flopped onto his side, headbutting her hand when it came back down. Getting her attention, he let out a yawn of his own.

"Tired?" She ruffled the top of his head, and he replied by nodding. Laying on the floor by her legs could be comfortable enough for him to fall asleep, but he doubted it was the same for her. She also would benefit from a nap, after all, he had seen the bags under his teammates' eyes when they found him, all four of them needed to catch up on some sleep.

So he wobbly sat up during another yawn, gave her shoulder a few nudges, and drowsily rounded her to reach the side of her bed. Putting both his front paws over the mattress, he refrained from climbing up straight away, staring at her with his brow raised and he noticed she hadn't made any motion to get up yet.

"Oh, you can go ahead." She moved then, stretching the stiffness off her legs.

Jaune huffed, forehead furrowing. _"What about you?"_

"You're waiting for me?" She sounded genuinely confused as he held back from getting over the mattress.

_"Obviously."_ He barked, firmly motioning to the bed with a head gesture. _"I can smell your lack of sleep."_

He felt Pyrrha brightening up, it made his tail wag. Getting up fully, she messed with the fur on top of his head. "Some sleep does sound grand."

Shuffling in place, he eagerly waited until she occupied her side before he could jump up, he had never felt so excited to the premise of going to sleep. After she had settled, he leaped up, diving into the sheets and pillows, the familiar mix of the smell of fabric softener together with the scent of his partner still just as comforting as it had always been.

"I thought you were tired." She laughed at his high energy entrance and tall wags of tail.

_"I am."_ He circled in place, skipping over the covers and feeling for the softness of the mattress under his paws. _"I just really missed this. I wish I could tell you about the places I had to sleep for the past week."_ He let himself fall by her side, panting happily as he wiggled in place to adjust himself. _"It makes here feel like a paradise."_

Pyrrha just chuckled quietly at his antics and he let out a freeing sigh as he went still - not taking into consideration his tail that insisted in swaying from side to side lightly. He felt a hand slide under his ear, fingers gently digging into fur as a thumb caressed the side of his face. He let himself melt under the softness of the touch, finding in her face an expression just as soft.

There it was again, that look she gave him that transmitted so many emotions Jaune had given up on trying to name it properly. The one that made him feel accepted and gave him comfort, a sense of trust that was clearly affectionate, but not a single one of those adjectives had felt like enough to describe it. And sometimes, underneath all of that, it was slightly sad, as if something hindered and held the unnamed feeling back. He didn't know why though, or how to explain how he knew that, maybe his drowsiness was getting him to imagine things.

"I'm so glad you're here." The whisper escaped between a smile. The words lingered, it made him feel as if she wanted to say something else, and she did, after letting out a sigh while her fingers combed through his fur in light strokes. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

_"I'm pretty sure I do have an idea…"_ Jaune whined softly, nuzzling her palm. He really did. In that list of things he had missed, most of the items were related to his friends somehow, and he had to admit, more than half of them were something about her. He had missed her inviting aura, the comfort of her bed, her voice, her scent, her touches, her laughs, her presence, _her_ \- so, so much.

She let out a puff of air through her nose, lips curling up slightly in a lazy smile. "Maybe you do know…"

_"Of course I do."_ It came out as a quiet whine. He scooted closer as her hand petted his back, close enough to give the side of her face a light lick as a form of assurance before curling his muzzle under her chin.

He felt her lean against the top of his head, and he closed his eyes. "Nora was right, you do smell like a dessert."

He let out a puff of air that would have been a laugh, and after that, they fell into steady quietness. She continued to pet him, running her fingers through his side, strokes guiding him into slumber, and he knew the touch would continue until she eventually fell asleep. Which this time, didn't take too long to happen, with her arm pausing over his midsection like an one-armed hug. He had a hunch the petting had some sort of calming effect on her as well, not in the same intensity as it was for him, of course, still, it was something.

Jaune wished he could ask her for confirmation about that, because the thought of it made him feel better. Sometimes he felt a bit awkward about almost one hundred percent of the time being the receiver of caring gestures and being unable to return them properly.

He could wag his tail, give licks and nuzzles but he doubted it could even compare to the simplest of head pats. It made him wish he could somehow pet her back.

The thought made him want to laugh. The mental image of a dog being the one petting a person that flashed through his mind was too silly - he was too sleepy for coherent thought apparently. Even with the ridiculousness, the motivation behind it was still real. He could imagine still having hands and running his fingers through her hair, that was close enough, right? He only had seen her without her ponytail a few times, it was long, he would have his hands full, but that sounded like the opposite of a hindrance. Still, he wondered if she would like it.

There was no way for him to find out though. Curse his lack of hands and arms. If he had them, he could at least do the bare minimum of hugging her back. _But nooo,_ he didn't have that luxury anymore.

This subject made him feel a strange intensity of frustration. He wanted to push it aside so he could relax and fall asleep, but it was already there, nagging his foggy with exhaustion brain.

He had to resort to clingier methods of communication with his current form, but when he actually needed to be close, it didn't feel like it was enough! He just wanted a way to repay for dust's sake, it was only fair, her gestures made him feel so loved!

It was an instant epiphany. Like clicking into place the last piece of a puzzle - or more like getting the last item he needed to complete a crossword - bringing him satisfaction as if finally getting out that word off the tip of your tongue. The haziness of his mind that had been guiding him into sleep was swept away and his eyes snapped open with a sharp inhale. That was it! It was the name that described the air around her perfectly! Love! How he had never thought of it before? It was so obvious!

And it took him another moment for the slightly inadequate rewarding sensation of finally getting the last piece of the puzzle to pass and for him to finally realize what exactly he had realized.

Holy dust.

_Love!_

Was that right?

He didn't need a second thought to get a reply for his own question. Now that he had it, it certainly felt obviously fitting.

Though he could affirm he had never expected that name to be the one. Compared to the ones he used to describe the atmosphere around his other friends, like Nora's enthusiasm and Ren's calm, straight-up love just sounded so… above it. Maybe that's the reason it took him so long - he had never expected because he had never even considered it.

Though if the other words had never felt like enough, maybe something above it was exactly what he needed. He loved all of his friends obviously, and Pyrrha was no exception; of course he loved his best friend. And he could detect the same feeling around his other teammates too now that he was thinking about it - after all, if they didn't care about him, would Nora even want to run around with him doing silly things all morning? Or would Ren even allow him to stick around during his quiet meditation times?

Yet the more he thought about it, he gradually came into terms that the word only felt truly right when describing her - it felt like getting all the 'feels right but not quite there' words he had considered before and combining them into just a single name, saving him the trouble of having to choose.

She was the person he had been the closest to since the beginning, his partner who was always by his side even when he messed things up, believed and supported him more than the members of his own family. He wouldn't have gotten this far, or be where he was now if it wasn't for her - guess if he had been kicked out of Beacon, he probably wouldn't have turned into a dog… Honestly though? He preferred to be right where he was, _dust_, he would prefer to endure turning into a different animal every single day, over any alternative universe he didn't get to Beacon and not have her and his other friends by his side.

…Because here he was loved…

His lungs forgot how to breathe properly for a moment. Even with the thought filling his chest with lightness, he wasn't able to stop a pang of guilt from weighing him down.

He felt like he knew that already, that his friends cared that much about him. He knew that from when they accepted him as their leader even with him lying to be part of this academy. He knew that from the way they had helped him with homework when he was having trouble with huntsman terms. He knew that from the way they had gone out to commemorate them passing the semester. He knew that from the way they had laughed together as they practiced for the choreography for the dance… He knew that because of countless other moments... He knew...

And what was making him guilty was remembering all the times he told himself his friends wouldn't care, that they would be better off without him, that he was only a hindrance for his teammates for causing them worry when he was still lost somewhere in Vale.

Taking by how exhausted and relieved they were when they were finally reunited, his damaging thoughts couldn't be farther from the truth.

Plus after the fantastic breakfast that had been obviously made with a lot of care even if Ren clearly looked like he wanted to sleep for five hours more, after rolling around the muddy grass and hearing Nora laugh until she was breathless, after the way Pyrrha took care of him with gentle touches and warm embraces, allowing him to be this close… how could he have ever doubted the strength of their friendship?

Jaune let his breathing become steady once again. Pyrrha hadn't stirred a single muscle during the barrage of thoughts and realizations he just had, and he had just noticed his tail had been slapping over the sheets for a while - both from agitation and from happiness. She really was more exhausted and into a deeper sleep than he had first imagined.

That was for the best. It's not like he would be able to explain the reason for his sudden restlessness anyway. He wouldn't know how to do that even if he still could speak. How would he even begin explaining?

'Hey, so now that I'm a dog I can kinda tell what the people around me are feeling for some reason, so I started to associate a main feeling to each of my friends, giving them a word, for fun, y'know? I just couldn't figure you out though… but then I did! I just realized that yours is love! Isn't that cool? Ah, and by the way, I love you too!'

He let out a huff. That would be stupid. Accurate, but stupid.

Still, he would be able to truly apologize instead. 'I'm sorry I ever doubted you guys… even if I didn't realize what I was thinking at the time.' - Jaune still couldn't speak though, so the best thing he could do was to promise himself to do his best to not let those kinds of thoughts plague his mind. Yeah… He could do that, he wanted to do that... it sounded good…

With his tail agreeing with his conclusion, he felt his eyelids getting heavy at last. He really should get some shut-eye. He was suddenly exhausted.

So he shifted closer to his partner's body, letting his wagging come to a halt and fitting his head in the crook of her neck. He fell asleep with her heartbeat towering over any other sound and the now named feeling engulfing him like a warm blanket. And he wouldn't prefer it any other way.

* * *

Pyrrha woke up with fur on her face and surrounded by the wonderful smell of papaya and coconut. Opening her eyes to see Jaune comfortably snuggled against her front, floppy ears covering his face, he had the very top of his tongue poking out of his lips, relaxed breaths grazed against her shoulder, indicating he was still deep into sleep.

Her heart swelled with lightness and relief at the sight of having him by her side again. Having to hold back the sudden urge of hugging him as tightly as she could, as if he was an oversized stuffed animal. She wouldn't do that of course, so she just let her hand slide along his side, petting his fur gently, letting out a silent chuckle at how the tip of his tail waved lightly at the touch, yet it was clear Jaune was still asleep. His coat felt so soft against her palm after it had been cleaned, she honestly could stay all day like this…

Though the dryness of her throat had other plans, Pyrrha crooked her neck to the side to take a glance at her nightstand, finding the water bottle she usually kept there very empty. She let out a sigh at the need to get up, letting the embrace she had on her partner linger for just an extra moment before carefully removing herself.

Even if she was doing her best to not wake him up, the movement caused Jaune to stir. He let out a quiet huff, unconsciously pawing at the empty space that was now in front of him before blinking his eyes open. Letting out a drowsy questioning whimper at seeing her sitting up from the mattress.

"I'm just going to get some water." She whispered to him, giving the spot under his ear a small ruffle. "You can go back to sleep."

His half-lidded eyes blinked one more time at her, but he closed them right after. She removed her hand as he nuzzled back into the pillow, grabbing her water bottle and quietly stepping out of the room.

A quick visit to the kitchen solved her problem. She was about to head back to the room before she caught a glimpse of the recreation area, finding Nora sprawled on the couch, headphones on while immersed in a game on her scroll. Ren was also there, face planted on the second couch, completely out cold, those days of waking up early had finally caught up to him, it seemed.

"Nora?" Pyrrha started, tone quiet to not bother her sleeping teammate. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hey, Pyrrha!" Nora promptly turned to her direction, removing her headphones. "We're… You know… just lounging." Nora gave her an odd look then, as if she was holding back a huge grin. "So… how was your nap?"

She raised an eyebrow at her words, but after a sigh, she smiled. "It was refreshing." She continued with a tilt of her head. "I thought you were going to catch up on some sleep too."

"Oh, I was. But, I don't know, guess I suddenly didn't feel sleepy." She shrugged, diverting her eyes to her scroll suspiciously quick.

"Right… is that so?" Pyrrha asked carefully, leaning against the armchair nearby to tell Nora she wasn't moving until she got an answer, still staring intensely at her teammate to the point Nora finally cracked under the gaze.

"Alright, fine." Nora blurted after a preparatory inhale, words coming out in a single rapid breath. "I went to our room to try to take a nap and you and Jaune were sleeping together there being all cuddly and cute and I had to leave in the same second before I screamed and woke both of you up!"

"Wait- are you serious?"

Nora raised her hands in an apologetic gesture. "I didn't want to interrupt one of your moments."

"Nora-" Pyrrha let out a sigh. "There was no moment to interrupt, we were just getting a much-needed rest, that, by the way, you should be getting too."

"By cuddling…" Nora muttered under her breath, but still clear enough for her to hear it perfectly. "But whatever you say, _mom_."

She looked back at where Ren was sleeping, he didn't even stir to the sound of their conversation. "Don't tell me Ren is not sleeping on his bed because you convinced him to not interrupt?"

"Pffft, of course not." Nora waved her question off with a dramatic hand gesture. "I just told him to not interrupt the brushing. But when I figured you guys were probably done, he had already passed out. Then I didn't want to wake him up."

"Wait…" Pyrrha paused as she processed her friend's words, memories of a certain behavior from Nora being recalled by her mind as she noticed for the first time how current it was. "Is that why whenever I brush him in our room, you suddenly leave and drag Ren out with you?"

Nora opened her mouth, only an indecisive hum escaping. It looked like she was going to make up an excuse for a second, but after a moment of thought, she apparently gave up on subtlety. "Honestly, Pyrrha, don't tell me you wouldn't prefer those moments to continue happening just between the two of you. They're like-" She gestured around the air, searching for words. "Like your moment of bonding! Like when you two went out to train on the rooftop. You wouldn't like Ren and I being in the background during that, would you?"

"I… That's-" She was taken aback about the direction the conversation had taken, though she was almost sure Nora already knew the reply to her own question. Yet, she continued after a shake of the head, only managing to blurt out "That's not even close to training on the roof."

"Why not? It's just the two of you, you're helping him with a thing… I guess it definitely involves less of him getting his butt kicked, but still!"

"He is a dog, Nora." Pyrrha stated the obvious. Letting out a breath when noticing the subject was getting her uncharacteristically riled up. Hugging her arms, she continued in a more contained tone of voice."There's no need to think you could interrupt something when something can never happen."

Nora shook her head, clicking her tongue. "You're missing the point, Pyrrha."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just think about it! You sleep together, you cuddle, you brush him, you pet him, you are the person he's more comfortable with since he transformed. No doubt, you two are closer than ever!" Nora let out a big grin. "Don't you think, I don't know… that when he turns back - and we will find a way to do that! - it will have some effect on your relationship…? Like maybe him still wanting to be just as close?"

Pyrrha tried to think of a response - had she even thought about that before? -, but nothing came out. With the clear conflict plastered all over her expression, Nora continued.

"And don't even come to me saying you have no idea of what I'm talking about, missy! You were the first person allowed to pet him, he clearly gets excited about going to sleep because he does that with you, and I saw him lick your face, and more than once! He doesn't do that with anyone else." She let out a high pitched giggle then. "He already wore his heart on his sleeve before, but now that he has a tail?" She punctuated the sentence with a snort.

"My point is, if you keep having those moments just between the two of you, he will associate you with good things, he'll want to spend more time with you. And I bet all the pancakes in the world that Jaune turning back to human won't reverse all that progress."

"I… With the way you're putting, it just sounds like I'm manipulating him to spend time with me…" She finally spoke up after moments of processing her friend's words, gaze unfocused on the floor.

Nora let out a loud laugh then - not even that got a reaction from sleep-deprived Ren. "Really, leave it to you to interpret it that way." She recovered her breath. "You aren't forcing him to do anything he doesn't want to do, right? That's the thing that makes him trust you so much, you give him time to adjust, you give him encouragement and comfort." Her words made Pyrrha feel her face warming slightly. "It's just you being there for him, same as you used to do before, but then it was about combat skills, now it's about getting used to a new form."

Pyrrha surprised herself when the first thought that popped into her mind after Nora had finished was _'you're right'_. She didn't say that aloud though, yet her expression must have given it away, because Nora let out a quiet chuckle.

"You don't need to tell me I'm right, I know I am." She puffed out her chest, a bit too smugly.

Her attitude got her rolling her eyes softly. "Aren't you being a bit too sure? I mean, he's still a dog… and his new form might be the cause of his more… clingier habits... and how long have you been observing this?!"

"Since forever because it's obvious!" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "And I think it's you who is being too doubtful." She dropped a bit of her joking tone then. "It's pretty easy to tell, with all the tail wagging and all, that he enjoys your company a bit more than anyone else's." Her expression softened then. "It's more than just simple dog habits. He clearly loves you."

"Hm- what." It came out completely deadpan. Now that caught her off guard.

"Yup." Nora replied matter of factly, as if what she had just said was nothing much. "It might be just as a friend for now, because he's as dense as a block of cement. And the dog situation doesn't really help... But it's there, just give him time."

She wished her first thought this time was also an effortless _'you're right'_. But that wasn't the case, her lips twitched as she held back their corners from dropping. "I don't know… I think now you might be going too far…"

Nora let out under a puff of air. Pyrrha could see she was getting frustrated, wanting to argue further. But she didn't. "Hm… Maybe he's not the only one who needs some time." The words came out as a grumble, and after that she put her headphones back on, starting a new game in her scroll. And their conversation ended there.

Pyrrha stared for an extra split of a second, but then shook her head and turned around to leave, her head strangely empty during the walk back to their dorms. Sometimes she forgot even with all of her bright and hyperactive attitude, with all the silly antics and cracking of jokes, Nora was someone that could drop on you one of those eye-opening talks at any moment - and it even she knew now that was something she could expect from her friend, it most of the times caught Pyrrha off guard, especially when the subject involved her partner.

She clicked her tongue. All of that even made her forget to insist one more time for the other half of the team to go have some proper rest on their own beds.

Cracking the door open carefully to not disturb Jaune if he was still asleep, she quietly stepped into the room, placing her full water bottle on her nightstand. He was still on her bed, almost at the same place, now only tightly curled around himself like a ball of fur, tail wrapped around his body and head resting over his front paws.

Sitting over the mattress as lightly as she could, Pyrrha slowly maneuvered through the sheets so she could occupy her previous space. Once again, just the tiniest of shifts made him wake up, head raising to sniff the air in her direction and tail wagging without him even opening his sleepy eyes.

Jaune eased himself back on the mattress when she gave him some reassuring head pats as she finished settling. She felt like she didn't need more sleep actually, still, she let her head plop back on her pillow, shutting her eyes tight, she hadn't any other plans anyway.

A sudden weight against her side got her to crack an eye open though. There he was, not wasting a second on trying to restore the arrangement they had before she left, scooting close to her body, head nudging her shoulder to find a good place to lay on. His eyes were not even open, she was pretty sure he was still half asleep, even so, it was more clear he knew what he was after.

For a moment, she didn't move a muscle as Jaune adjusted his sleeping position. Head swirling with thoughts - without a second thought, he had come to her himself, his tail was wagging, he wanted to be closer to her, to cuddle! Though during sleep wasn't the only occasion he did that, was it?

That question resonated around her head in a very familiar, bubbly and kinda smug voice.

_Nora was right._

Pyrrha didn't wait for him to notice her lack of response. Moving her arm to circle him, she let out a giggle that had been stuck on her throat to the ticklish sensation of his ear fur grazing her shoulder. She pressed her nose to the top of his head to shamelessly get one more whiff of his shampoo's scent then, pulling him close and tightening their embrace for a few short seconds before relaxing.

Jaune didn't seem to mind the sudden hug, with the way his tail made some sheets fly, she would even guess he had been happy about it. And then she didn't need to guess, because he retributed the gesture with one of his small licks under her chin, headbutting the spot after while trying to fit his head once again between her neck and shoulder to resume his nap - the wet touch and his movements got her to almost burst into laughter as his fluff tickled her skin.

She wanted to imagine a future where he was human again, climbing into her bed, snuggling by her side just as willingly - she wondered if he would still like head pats, and if he would hug her back, and if they would actually still fit just as fine in the twin-sized mattress. And there would be nothing stopping her from telling him then. And nothing stopping his dense brain from finally figuring it out, she hoped.

Yet, for now, she was fine with this. She could handle the cuddles that left her clothes and bedding sprinkled with golden fur, the wet surprise pokes of his nose, the tail wags that sometimes woke her up in the middle of the night, the way he knew he could look up to her and get some extra minutes of ear scratches after brushing - it only meant he was still close. They needed to find a way out of this situation for any progress in their relationship to be possible anyway. And, as Nora had said, Jaune might still need a little more time.

Even with all those adversities on the way, Pyrrha felt strangely positive. Nora's pep talks just had that effect, she guessed.

She hadn't planned on going back to sleep, but it seemed her body had other plans, easily shutting down just a few minutes after she had settled. She fell asleep with warm breathing grazing her neck and golden strands brushing against her cheek. And she wouldn't prefer it any other way.

* * *

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn/art/Underdog-Ch14-835312416?ga_submit_new=10%3A1585322770)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, we have some IMPORTANT news: _****We decided to take a break, so the fic will be going through a short hiatus!****_
> 
> This is so we can organize the next arc better and bring you guys a well thought out plot. And also to allow us to focus a bit more on some of our own other personal projects.
> 
> Still, if you want to keep up with the authors during this time, here's where you can find us:
> 
> **\- PoterHawk:**
> 
> I'll be busy working on this but also focusing on other writing projects in different fandoms, so if you'd like to follow my other writing and artwork (DA: [Homestart1218)](https://www.deviantart.com/homestar1812) feel free to!
> 
> **\- ChrisRainicorn:**
> 
> You can find me under the same username both on [Tumblr](https://chrisrainicorn.tumblr.com/) and [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/chrisrainicorn) where I'll gonna be more active with my drawings! And, who knows,, if everything goes alright, maybe I'll manage to get out one of my regular fluff arkos fics sometime soon...
> 
> For now, that's it! Hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as we are with the writing! Don't forget to tell us what your thoughts about the chapter! Stay safe and see ya soon! \o/


End file.
